Starscream's Initiation
by Aurora Bluewolf
Summary: With Megatron gone, the Fallen needs a new Decepticon Commander. Can Starscream prove himself worthy? Or will he be destroyed? Starscream/Fallen, Starscream/Megatron, Seeker slash and a tidbit of Thrust chasing Starscream. M/M, NC, tent, slash bloopers. may get taken down for rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

So…this is probably the first fiction I have ever posted that wasn't based off some old random song. This is based during the Transformers Sequel, Reign of Starscream. Please read and review. A lot more of these will come, mostly because I'm going to be locked in my room all summer. At least while my parents are here…more of my father for that matter. Rough times… anyways, here you go. Please enjoy!!!

Oh and of course, I do not own Transformers, they belong to the big corporate peoples. If i did, it would be a lot dirtier.

Starscream/Fallen, Starscream/Megatron, Seeker slash tidbits and a dash of Thrust chasing after Starscream. Delicious.

* * *

Revenge of the Fallen: Starscream

It was normal among the Decepticons at this point. Go visit the giant Decepticon symbol in the meeting hall, then carry out its orders to get the Allspark. It was the same when Megatron was around; only that Starscream was now the one who took orders from the shrieking symbol. It said it had fallen from the traitors many stellar cycles ago, and that the Allspark belonged to him and only him. The Decepticons had always believed him. He was locked away in this temple's lowest chamber, now the meeting hall because of a seismic event some time ago, long before the first explorer found this place in ruins. That explorer would probably have a spark attack now if they could see what their discovery had led to- a war between Cybertronians. How far they had come, to learn how to transform and rise up against the weaker part of their civilization.

As Starscream made his way back to the meeting hall, his steps echoed with every graceful landing on the stone floor. Megatron had made his way down these halls time and time again. Now Starscream, the new leader of the Decepticons, was following those winding corridors to the room that held the crest shaped window to the fallen one's tomb. Starscream padded his way into the room, locking the doors behind him as he was instructed to do by the fallen one. The dark, sensuous room was lined with rich, purple fabrics. The fallen one's window was flagged by two torches, as per his request.

Starscream slowly and gracefully walked towards the fallen one's window, kneeling as he came to his place before the fallen one. This was normal for the Decepticon leader, always kneeling in front of their true leader. No one opposed the instruction of the fallen one. To do so left them with one choice, termination. The fallen one would not stand for traitors amongst his ranks, and if one opposed, they were considered a traitor.

The window lit with a dampened light, glowing deep purple with the fallen one's figure silhouetted against the light.

"So… Megatron has been defeated…" the fallen one hissed, sounding serpentine as the words slipped from his facial plating.

"Yes sir, Megatron… fell to his defeat on a planet called Earth. The Allspark was forced into his spark chamber, which offlined him. The Allspark… has unfortunately been lost." Starscream informed the silhouetted figure. The light began to turn red, a bad sign, but then relaxed to a more blue shade of purple. Tendrils of light began to seep out of the window and make their way towards Starscream's kneeling form. Starscream felt the need to take a step backwards, but stayed kneeling out of respect.

"Hehehe… so… you are the new leader of the Decepticons… What is your designation?" The fallen one chuckled, allowing the words to become sensuous and alluring- something Starscream was not comfortable with. He was Megatron's bondmate, and this fallen one was.. coming onto him. So soon after Megatron's death- he did not like it within the least.

"Starscream, sir. Former second in command and Air Commander of the Decepticon Army." Starscream replied, knowing that only honesty would please his superiors…especially the fallen one. To which he was sure this mech was able to access another's processor without them realizing it.

"Starscream… yes… I remember Megatron referring to you from time to time… You know you were quite the spike in his side when he first appointed you Air Commander. Tell me…" The tendrils began wrapping themselves around Starscream's body, starting at the pedes and going up towards his waist. Starscream gave a small grunt at the invasive tendrils, not wanting them to go much further up his body, but also failing to notice that the door was closing on the other side of the room.

"Tell me…have you been claimed yet?" Starscream flinched at the sound of the door locking, then glared up at the fallen one's portal. The tendrils seized him, binding his limbs tightly. He was unable to move within the slightest. The fallen one chuckled disgustingly.

"What are you asking?" Starscream was beginning to dislike where this was going.

"Well…as per usual, all Decepticon Commanders are to surrender to me…entirely. Normally I wouldn't bother going this far, but you... are a very attractive seeker. If you want to be Decepticon Commander, you will have to surrender yourself to me…" the fallen one wasn't joking, Starscream couldn't deny it. His tendrils were stroking up and down the seekers legs, trying to get the seeker's chassis to react to his overly invasive touches. Starscream wasn't going to put up with it for much longer…but he had to get the fallen one to accept him as Decepticon Commander.

* * *

Blooper...just for kicks

-With Skywarp and Thundercracker-

"Slag!" Skywarp yelled, startling TC.

"What's the matter?" TC asked, his trine mate jumping around on one pede, clutching the other one.

"It bit me!" Skywarp said. TC looked confused, then looked down. He only saw a rock. A large brown, mossy rock. Nothing else.

"What bit you?" The blue seeker pointed to the rock.

"It!!! It bit me!!!" TC grabbed his friend by the arm and started to walk away with him.

"Come on... we need to take you to see Hook. You must have dust in your processor." TC said calmly. Skywarp just continued to curse in Cybertronian.

Behind them, an earth Turtle popped its head up from the 'rock' and proceeded to meaned around the recently returned ship.

*Yeah... not the greatest, better bloopers to come!!!*

Yeah… gonna stop there. Cliffy!!!! But homework beckons and it shall not be ignored!!!

Only a week more of summer courses!!! Then freedom!!! Getting a leg up! If anyone wants to talk I have AIM (bluephoenix4361) and Skype (AuroraBluewolf). I need more Transformers friends. I feel lonely sometimes! Cybercupcakes to all who review!!!


	2. A Harsh Initiation

Homework, homework, oh how I can't wait to be done! Anyways, here's chapter 2, fair warning: this contains tentacle… err, tendril, interfacing. You have been warned. No complaining. I put the M rating up there for a reason.

Ok!!! Sorry…sugar rush. I need a nap. And to get those dang tickets for the 12:01 showing of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. I will continue to update as it comes to me.

TC and Skywarp are appearing soon… oh and thank you to all the reviewers (cybercupcakes to reviewers) So read and review, I like constructive criticism. Oh and I don't own Transformers, if I did… we'd be so screwed… but loving it!

…I'm taking Starscream with me to the movies. He will be sleeping in my purse…backpack…thingy.

* * *

Starscream clenched his talons in disgust. This being may have been the force behind the Decepticon army, but Starscream wasn't about to let him just treat him like a toy.

The fallen one's tendrils slipped further up Starscream's chassis, approaching his waist while continuing the overly invasive movements that riddled his body. Starscream was getting angry, mostly from the movements of the tendrils and the subtle fact that he had never consented to this treatment… even if he did, it wouldn't have been with this…being that had been trapped for who knows how long in some primus forsaken crypt. Even though Megatron was gone, Starscream's spark belonged to him and only him. He had a small part reserved for his trine, but that was brotherly love, not bonded love. Not interfacing love.

The fallen one's next movement ripped him out of his thoughts when he slipped a rather naughty tendril between his thighs, caressing his interfacing panel sensually. Starscream gave a small grunt of reluctance in an attempt to stop the mottled tendril from caressing him anywhere.

"I was not joking when I said you had to surrender to me entirely. Most of the time, I would have accepted just a vow of loyalty and an example of how far they were willing to go to do my bidding… as your Megatron proved so thoroughly. You on the other hand…are too attractive to just let slip through my digits." The fallen one's tendrils suddenly tightened their hold on Starscream's chassis, acting like pythons on a potential meal. They held Starscream in place, then gently pushed him further onto the ground so that both knees were touching the floor of the chamber. Starscream tried to pull away, grunting and attempting to wriggle his way free. This had just gone too far for his taste. The fallen one only chuckled darkly at the former Air Commander.

"You are quite the fighter aren't you? Megatron was right about you… you are a one in a million catch. The Red Meteor of Vos… Starscream… the fastest flier on Cybertron. Such a body should not go to waste… especially mourning the loss of his former Commander. Why do you still resist me? Is there another?" The fallen one's tendrils seized up, placing more pressure on Starscream's body. The fallen one wanted an answer and wanted it now. Starscream gave a small, sarcastic chuckle.

"Yes… there is another…and even though he may be dead, my spark belongs to Megatron alone. Do your worst… but I'm afraid you are too late for claiming this little tainted spark." Starscream said, sarcasm dripping off his words. The fallen one's aura suddenly went dark red, then calmed to a gentle purple-blue. Starscream sensed he was in trouble. The fallen one laughed darkly, then allowed the maniacal laughter to get a little louder, as well as his aura growing persistently more red .

"You were not claimed! I took Megatron eons before you were even formed in your creators synthesizing unit! He was under my control long before you knew of him!" The fallen one allowed more tendrils to form out of his light, some of which moved towards Starscream's facial plating, the rest of which slid towards his interfacing plating. The lower tendrils forced Starscream's legs apart while the higher tendrils pulled the seeker into a tilted, almost sitting position… where the fallen one could see every inch of his interfacing plating for the time being. A tendril slid down to the seeker's interfacing plating, caressing the exposed area since the rest were restraining the seeker. Starscream clenched his dental plating and tried to shut his legs, even though he had been fighting back since the moment that the tendrils had grabbed him so roughly. The tendril slid into a seem between the plating and overrode the firewalls that kept his plating tightly secured to his body. Starscream let out a surprised moan, not anywhere near pleasurable. The fallen one's tendril observed his interfacing port for a second… then the fallen one laughed.

"Just as I thought! You are untouched! (1)I believe your spark chamber will be as unscathed as your interfacing port… are you going to cooperate, or do I have to take the same measures to see if I am correct?" The fallen one let one higher tendril loose to give the seeker's chest plating a little caress. Starscream bared his dental plating at the fallen one…but then gave a small, defeated look. He didn't want his spark chamber forced open… but this being wasn't going to let him leave with his virginity intact. He was saving that for Megatron… but if it meant either getting raped or making it out in one piece… he would have to consent to this monster. He looked up at the fallen one, crestfallen.

"I… I give…" The fallen one's aura changed to a more pink or red color… passion. He allowed the tendrils restraining Starscream's right arm to relax. The seeker took the gesture as a sign and reached for his spark chamber, opening it gently and keeping his hand close to it for protection. Never let someone have a chance at attacking your spark… you would die if it hit you directly. So exposing his essence to this...being, was a risk. He felt so used... and filthy just thinking about it.

"I was right…" The fallen one chuckled. "You are as pure and untouched as a protoform. So, dear Starscream, what do you say to your new leader?" Starscream tried to muster a glare, but gave into the facts that this was not going to end well. "Well? Do you surrender to me, Starscream?" Starscream hung his head for a second…

"I surrender to you…my liege. I am yours…entirely." The last part left a sore feeling on the tip of his tongue. The fallen one's aura turned bright, earth sky blue. A few of the higher tendrils ran their way up to Starscream's neck and facial plating, roughly caressing and probing his mouth components.

"You are a seeker… if I am correct and my memory serves me well…seekers are breeders. All seekers are mechs (2)… so that must mean you are capable of carrying." The fallen one whispered to the restrained and struggling seeker. The tendrils found some points of sensitive circuitry under his battle strengthened armor. Starscream was getting more aroused by the moment as the tendrils worked their way around his armor. The most invasive ones were focusing around his interfacing port, while the softest ones caressed the area around his spark chamber, easing their way into his most sensitive area. The strongest ones were either restraining him or playing with his wings. Starscream gave a small growl at the fallen one's comment. The glare that accompanied it was the fallen one's answer. The fallen one released his demented laugh once again.

"So, you are capable! How interesting…" The tendrils around his port began sliding up and down his gear, while a higher tendril managed to stuff itself into Starscream's mouth- further muffling him. The fallen one chortled again. Starscream felt a large, differently shaped tendril make its way towards his port… oh no, this was it. The fallen was going to take him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt it tease his port, since he was unable to look down courtesy of the tendrils that restrained his head. It was pressed against his port, ready and waiting for something.

"Now now… don't tense up. It will make it worse." The fallen one teased. Starscream glared at him, only to be restrained further by the tendrils as they pulled his legs apart further to accommodate the new arrival. Judging from how far they had pulled him… this one was huge.

"Are you ready, little Air Commander?" The fallen one teased yet again…his laughter echoed this time… as he pushed it in. "Don't scream! Or better yet… do."

Starscream lived up to his named, giving as much of a scream as he could muster through the tendril shoved into his mouth. The large, warm tendril that pushed its way through Starscream's virgin port was too big… it felt like it was tearing and forcing its way into him. The fallen one pulled it back out, just to take a look.

"Aw, it seems like it popped… such a cute little virgin. Well…not anymore." The fallen one jested, slowly moving the tendril back into Starscream, who now felt like crying. He never cried. Not since he was a sparkling. However, this was different. The tendril moved its way back inside the newly broken port and began to move slowly. This was Starscream's first time after all. He didn't want to overdo it. A traumatized seeker was an unstable being any way you looked at it. That wouldn't do for a new Decepticon Commander…or a decent berth slave. Starscream began to give an unwilling shiver as the tendril was pushed inside his port to the hilt.

"I have to admit, you are much better than Megatron…though to be fair, I never interfaced with him… he just followed orders." (3) The fallen one's tendril began to speed up, causing Starscream to moan in pain…and a little bit of pleasure. The pace quicken and Starscream began to moan more, pleasurable sounds echoing from the walls of the chamber as the fallen one took his new Decepticon Commander. The pleasure was intensifying, and the fallen was about to come. Starscream gave a very lovely yelp as the fallen one pumped his port with the tendril, the quivering circuitry causing the fallen to finally erupt inside his new Decepticon Commander. Starscream felt the light headedness take over his circuitry, and began to slip into darkness as he heard the last thing the fallen one had said to him. He could feel the oil and lubricants flowing from various orifaces of his body... down his legs from his port and down his facial plating from his optics.

"Wonderful… Lord Starscream…Leader of the Decepticon Army."

Then the peacefulness of recharge hit him.

The fallen one pulled the various tendrils back into his calm, sated light. He only left two strong tendrils to pull the former Air Commander towards him. He placed Starscream on his left side, then allowed the seekers form to slide onto his back. He gave the recharging seeker a single caress on his helm, the grabbed one of the blankets used for decor to cover his new Commander… and berth mate. (4)

* * *

**Blooper!!!- Soundwave meets the rock  
**

Soundwave walks past the recently returned ship. He notices a single rock lying on the walkway in front of him. He picks it up, only to drop it. The rock just bit him!

Wait…rocks don't bite.

He places the 'rock' into his storage compartment. He will analyze this rock later. Ravage on the other hand is also in the storage compartment… and was observing the 'rock' with his paws and tail.

Fifteen minutes later, Soundwave can be heard being dragged from the base by a very sore and upset Ravage who has the 'rock' on his tail and Soundwave's wiring caught in his front chest plating.

* * *

Ok, so that was …intense. Or about as good as I can write hot scenes. I might go back later and redo it…with help. XD

Seriously, I wanted to get this out before Revenge of the Fallen hit the silver screen for the public.

(1)Yes… I made him a virgin. Why?... He seems too high strung to play submission for anyone but Megatron. However, Megatron is (was) a little busy and couldn't take his time to notice Screamers romantic interventions. His loss…and apparently Screamers misfortune. :O

(2)This is just for this story. If you want the back story…uhhh- ok, the femme seekers were killed during the war. Like a lot of femmes and sparklings. Just go with it.

(3)No, the fallen didn't take Megatron. Why?... guess he wasn't attracted to him enough. And Starscream is quite a catch… really, if you had the power to command a hottie like Screamer to be yours, would you pass it up? Answer in reviews please!!! Lulz… no seriously, review please. I need to know if I blew something or not.

(4)Ok, just to make sure everyone knows, Screamers spark remains untouched. So they are not bonded. And the fallen is the embodiment of evil… taking poor screamer like that! (Starscream looks at her…and glares…) Don't blame me screamer… you are hot. You are jailbait. I have no idea how old you are, but all the other mechs are older (at least they seem so) and that makes you, Bee and Barricade jailbait.


	3. Friends always heal

Here we go again! I'm afraid to say that I did get flustered before this chapter as well, so if it seems rushed, I will go back and revise it later. However I do want to get these ideas out while I can because if I nitpick over how it's written now I will lose the story line. So sorry if it seems a little fast.

On the other hand, thank you so much to all the reviewers! I love the criticism, it really helps. And to answer some questions:

Yes, there will be other characters than Starscream, Megatron and the fallen one (who is the Fallen, I just think they would call him something different and a little more respectful). Some are appearing in this chapter.

Yes… Bee, Cade and Star are jailbait. Judging from their personalities, they are young and fairly attractive. Therefore- jailbait. Bee's got to be a virgin. Star… he is (was) in this fic. Cade? I haven't worked with Cade much, but he will show up later… no idea when, but I can't tell you without spoiling it. I'm sure he's at least gotten a few afts in his time. Maybe Blackout was too? I'll put in a blooper with Star, Bee and Cade being jailbait. Just to hold you guys off.

Can't tell you what's going to happen between Screamer/Megs/fallen one, cuz it would spoil like month old chocolate milk. I can let you know I'm a sucker for happy endings. But… I might make an exception… can't say right now, this is just coming out as it comes to me.

I don't own them, so don't bother with lawyers. I can whip their butts in court any day. I know the law and can use it!

Now if I can stop daydreaming of getting a job at a cake store and baking a huge cake for the opening of Twilight Town in Disney World (which is a dream), we can get back to business….I need a vacation. Anyways- here we go again! Weeee! (bay explosion)

Edited on July 30, 2010-

* * *

Starscream awoke in the same place as he was left the night before. The fallen one's window was dark, he must have been asleep. He took a moment to recall the events of last night. He remembered coming into the chamber… bowing…introducing himself, ok; so far so good. Then what…

Oh, right.

He was taken by that monster. He had to get out now… first throw off the blanket…wait. Blanket? Who covered him with a blanket? No time to ponder that now, he had to get out before that creep woke. He sat up, feeling the sting of his lost virginity rip through his back. It stung… but he could nurse the injury later. He had taken far worse in battle, mostly damages done to his wings when missiles punctured them or several hits to the lower portions of his body, usually destroying or at least damaging his legs. He could bear it long enough to get out of the chamber and contact friendlier beings…Thundercracker and Skywarp. His trine…his family… they wouldn't let him suffer like this alone. They never did.

Starscream gathered his bearings and stood up, gripping a nearby post for support as he wobbled from the damaged circuits and joints that felt like they were about to fall out underneath him. Everything hurt, stinging like a strong electrical current at irregularly high voltage going through sensitive circuitry… but no time for that. 'Get to the door and get out', plain and simple. Once there…he could close the chamber for now and wait for help. The first step was excruciating. Pain tore through his body as he moved his right leg forward, forcing back a harsh scream as his derma plating tightened and pulled against the resistance. The fluids that had coated his legs and chassis the night before were still there, dried and tight. He had trouble moving… but he gritted his dental plating and took another step. Just as terrible as the first… but worth it; if it meant escaping then every bit of pain was worth it. More steps followed, and soon he was at the doorway. Thankfully he had remembered to keep his mouth shut and vocal components offline. The last thing he needed was to wake the fallen one with his grunts of pain. It could mean that the fallen one would think he was weak, or worse… that he would wake up and want another round. Once was more than enough for Starscream. It was bad enough that he gave up his most cherished possession to a monster when he was saving it for Megatron, he doubted he'd survive a second round with the fallen. Part of him was just thankful that he didn't try to spark bond with the young air commander. Starscream hadn't used contraceptive programming in years, mostly because he didn't need to with Megatron gone and no one to bother chasing, so he could have easily been in heat and accidentally sparked a new spark that he'd either be forced to raise on his own or worse, to raise with a giant screeching symbol for a creator.

Megatron… why did it have to end like that? Here he thought that they would stand together as the rulers of Cybertron, sparkling on the way and together through the whole ordeal. Instead, Megatron's thirst…or ambition for the Allspark had led them to this crossroads. Megatron was gone. Starscream was alone…and had the command of the entire Decepticon army at his disposal. He could always order one of the femmes… no, who was he kidding. He had no love for the femme body, and the mind was nowhere near as strong as he enjoyed from the mech he'd been pursuing for millions of years beforehand. He wanted a mech… well, there were plenty to choose from. Thundercracker and Skywarp had found each other…so how hard could it be to find a mech that he liked to replace Megatron?

Perhaps Blitzwing? Not a chance, he was crazier than a politician who didn't lie.

Lugnut? No. Just no. Besides that, he was with Strika and she'd kill him if he tried.

Sunstorm? Uh… if he wanted constant praise at inappropriate moments, like when he was cleaning his dental plating or polishing his peds, then sure. Not likely.

Soundwave? Phhhhbbttt! Yeah right…at least that thought cheered him up. Made the pain a feel like it had resided for a moment as he chuckled in his helm.

Shockwave? …No. The mech probably had a iron pole stuck so far up his aft it had fused to his spinal column and noe charged an extra current to his cerebral circuits to help his intelligence.

Dirge? He would probably end up with naughty pictures of himself under his pillow every morning…and in the cleaning spray… and on every billboard available declaring that Starscream's aft was his and his alone. Not happening.

Ramjet? Again, something naughty at the wrong moment. Not to mention Ramjet was with Dirge. Or at least Starscream thought they were…he'd always been so busy that he couldn't give the secondary trine any of his time… but then again, Dirge and Ramjet weren't the only ones in the secondary trine…

Thrust? Ok… well Thrust had a crush on him back at the academy. And… he had upgraded into a handsome mech. It was worth a shot. What did he have left to lose? Sparklings didn't create themselves… and Thrust was better than resorting to something drastic. Like Demolisher.

…now that was a scary thought.

But as the door closed and sealed itself, Starscream felt like a mountain of weight had been taken off his shoulders. He released a sigh of relief, and allowed his body to slide down the doorframe to the floor. He took a few deep, refreshing air intakes to cool his processor. Pulling his arm stiffly up to his chest level, Starscream hit the COM button and dialed Thundercracker's code.

"Thundercracker…TC… are you there?" Starscream whispered hurriedly, holding back a groan of pain and hoping that the menace on the other side of the door wouldn't hear his COM link. Thundercracker's head came into focus on the COM link.

"Star…(yawns) what is the matter? Do you know what time it is? Why are you whispering?" Thundercracker said, voice laden with concern. Starscream gave him his most convincing, and rather sad, smile. He didn't want to worry his companions until they got here. Otherwise they would try to keep him locked up like a sparkling until they knew he could defend himself.

"Can you and Skywarp come get me… I'm in the fallen one's chambers… right outside. I need help. I can't move another micrometer. I'll…I'll tell you more later. Please…please hurry." Starscream replied quickly, holding back the emotions that were running rampant in his processor. Thundercracker, sensing the gravity of the situation, nodded with a sacred frown and shut the link off. Starscream let his arm back down and released another sigh. He leaned back against the wall and waited with his optics offlined. It wasn't long until he heard the familiar ped falls of his trine mates. He onlined his optics when they turned onto the hallway he was resting in. Starscream smiled his best…and tried to hold back as lubricants began to fill his optics. Thundercracker rushed to Starscream's side and embraced him on the ground, with Skywarp not far behind, mimicking his lover's the behavior. Starscream hugged them back as he allowed all of his pent up emotions to be released with the tears.

"Please, let's just get back to the surface for now… I need help." Thundercracker looked down at Starscream's legs, noting the fluids that coated them, then back at him and nodded sadly. Thundercracker took Starscream's left arm and gently threw it over his shoulders while Skywarp took the right arm and did the same. It only took them a few minutes using their ped thrusters to glide out of the temple. Starscream relaxed and dried his optics as soon as he was out of the temple, but let Thundercracker and Skywarp take him back to his new quarters. Once there, they set him on the side of the large bathtub and ran a hot water bath. (1) Thundercracker pulled a towel from the rack and tried to wipe away some of the oil and lubricants that decorated their trine mate. (2) Most of it was coming off easily, but a little would have to soak off in the soapy water that Skywarp was preparing. Thundercracker placed his servo on Starscream's forehead, just to make sure he didn't have an overheating processor. If a processor got too hot, it could be severely damaged and processors were not repaired easily. They didn't know how long Starscream had been in the cold temple, but he didn't need to get sick right now. It was early in the morning, only about sunrise. Thankfully no one had seen them flying back. It would have been embarrassing enough to explain this…even more so on Starscream's part. Covered in oil, energon and lubricants, sore and tired, unable to use his legs while his trine mates flew the current Decepticon leader to his home- great new start for the strong, undefeated leader of the Decepticons. Yeah… the media would have a field day if they got info like that on the new leader.

That wasn't a huge concern right now, but getting Starscream cleaned up and into a proper bed was. He hadn't said much since they had picked him up at the temple. Starscream was usually the one telling them what to do… his silence was unsettling. Thundercracker spoke up first.

"Star…" He said as Skywarp helped him lower the former Air Commander into the warm, soapy water. Starscream lifted his head a little, clearly sore. He gave Thundercracker a small smile.

"Star… tell us what happened. We are your friends. We are your trine mates… we want to help…" Starscream lowered his head a little, shadowing his optics. They heard a small sniffle of air intake come from the Decepticon Leader.

"I… he… the fallen one… he…" Then the seeker broke down, lubricants dripping into the warm, now dirtied water. Thundercracker and Skywarp placed their taloned servos on his shoulders, trying their best to comfort him. Starscream came a closer to the edge of the tub, letting himself be calmed by the other seekers. His sore, broken body screaming in pain. They had never seen him like this before. Thundercracker picked up a smaller towel and began to attempt to get the rest of the dried fluids off Starscream. Most came off in a matter of minutes, which seemed longer than they were mostly because of the energy fields Starscream was giving off coupled with his erratic sobbing was making his trine mates more alert than before. They washed him quickly and Skywarp pulled the plug on the tub as Thundercracker lifted Starscream out of the tub, whispering reassuring words to him.

"Skywarp" Thundercracker said, catching Skywarp's attention.

"Can you help me get Starscream to bed, then call Hook. He needs to take a look at the damage, and he can keep his vocal components offline when he has to. He is a medic after all." Skywarp nodded. He grabbed a large towel off the rack and handed it to Thundercracker, who wrapped Starscream in it, then Skywarp ran over to the door and propped it open so they could get Starscream out. Skywarp went back to help Thundercracker with the wounded Starscream, supporting the seeker's other side as Thundercracker maneuvered him out of the door. They gently laid him on the plush berth and covered him with the large, Decepticon purple blanket. Skywarp scooted out of the room and COMed Hook. The Constructicon was not happy about being COMed this early, but Skywarp explained what was happening. Hook was there in less than 10 cycles. Skywarp and Thundercracker waited patiently outside the silent room as Hook examined the damaged seeker. When Hook finally emerged, he took off his gloves and turned to the pair.

"I gave him a strong sedative. He'll be out for about 8 megacycles. I patched up what I could on him, but there was little more than some welding to be done. He should be fine, other than the emotional trauma. Give him one of these" Hook handed Thundercracker a container of sedatives (3) "every hour after he wakes. I don't want him sleeping the entire time, but he should be resting. I'll be back to examine him again tomorrow…but care to fill me in on who or…what did this to him?" Hook asked, crossing his arms.

"The fallen one…that's all Star told us before he broke down and called you. He was injured when we got there. Afraid to say that we don't know much after that." Skywarp said, Thundercracker nodding his head in agreement. Hook gave a small nod in understanding… this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with a private case like this.

"You two have a lot on your servos. He needs you two now more than ever… with Megatron gone, he's already a mess. Don't let him fall any further into the pitish state that he's in right now. They made a cute couple… too bad we'll never see sparklings from them." Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at him with wide optics. How did he know- wait, he was a doctor. Of course he knew. Everyone on Cybertron knew of the Decepticon Commander and Air Commander Starscream. They were like two stars in a twin system, absolutely inseparable.

"You two take care now, and don't let anyone in his chambers. He is resting, and those welds should hold. I'll try to arrange for a surgical procedure in the major repair bays early about 3 solar cycles from now to make sure that the bastard didn't do anything else to him that I didn't see on the outside. Call me if you have any questions or concerns. Don't hesitate either, that's how things go wrong. Be good!" Hook took his leave; he had to get down to the medical offices anyways. Thundercracker and Skywarp bid him farewell and turned to go back inside the Decepticon Leader's chambers. There laid Starscream, sitting mostly upright on his pillows, servos folded in front of him on his lap; in deep, drug induced recharge. Both mechs climbed into the berth and spooned against Starscream. The doors were secured and the lights were dimmed, the curtains were drawn and the entertainment monitor was buzzing in a dull hum over a mystery segment or news, none of them really cared which. They both felt the restful peace of recharge begin to sweep over them and allowed themselves to doze off next to their sleeping Starscream. The morning was going to be hell.

1) Ok, they have water on Cybertron now. Be quite. How else were they suppose to get the gunk off of him?

2) They have towels now too. Screamer looks cute wrapped in a towel.

3) They have sedatives because even I'm not that cruel. Screamer deserves some pain relief. He did just get raped. Errr… close to it. He wasn't for it. So it was partially noncon. Btw, Thundercracker better be careful with those. Skywarp always struck me as a druggie (but then again, in movie-verse, he is –was- a scientist who worked with large weaponry). But we love our bots.

* * *

Bloopers! (I promised a Bee, Cade and Screamer jailbait!)

(this round is going to be Bee's turn. Screamer needs a rest and Cade is….eating my cake. Hey! That's my cake!)

Bumblebee drove up to the Autobots new headquarters. The others were already inside and it was late. Sam was asleep after a long week at college, and Bee needed to check in with Ratchet for his vocal components. He walked into the main room, considering the rest were darkened, and saw the Autobots in a light recharge from… high grade? Where did they get high grade?

Bee had never acquired a taste for it, but it was strong stuff. It could knock out a Secuium Bull in the right amounts. Bee picked up one of the empty cubes and sniffed it. Strong stuff, good smell too.

"Heyya…(hiccup) Bee…" Ironhide slurred. He shifted from his slouched position over the back of the metal couch and reached a hand for Bee's aft… the smell of high grade coming from him was enough to make Bee barf.

"Get…yourserv…off 'im… hide" Ratchet slurred. He was just as drunk as Ironhide and slumped over a metal chair. The medic grabbed an empty cube a hurled it at the weapons specialist, who didn't flinch as it hit him in the head with a clatter.

"Both of you…are.. no..he's mine…cummere…(hiccup) Bee" Optimus, the last bot he ever thought he would see drunk, grabbed Bee by the waist and pulled him into his lap, snuggling the yellow mech as he did.

"Optimus! What are you doing? Stop!" Bee struggled against his commander, using songs to communicate as usual. Optimus was a little too tipsy to hear properly, and continued to pull Bee into a hug, snuggling his chest. Bee was about to do something drastic to either bring Optimus to his senses or get out. Until he noticed… that Optimus had stopped moving. They had all stopped moving.

Then they started snoring…great. They fell into recharge. And he was stuck here in Optimus's teddy bear hug, unable to move, and would just have to wait till they woke.

Might as well get comfy. This was going to be a long night.

Ok… yeah. It ended cute. I loved it. REVIEW PLEASE! You get cybercupcakes if you do! (gives cybercupcakes to all the reviewers) Now it is sleepy time. You got Bee being jailbait… or about as far as I will go with him for now. He's too cute to throw to prison guys. They'd hurt him (eyes Cade like he's in for it). Anyways! You know the drill. Give your thoughts in reviews and… yeah. Brain just gave out. Night people.


	4. Thrust you moron

So this chapter is going to be a little short, ran out of time today. Father had me moving crap to the storage space… then got ticked at me when I placed a drawer from a chest he was moving on the wrong side. Errrr…. Anyways, vent time. Don't worry, Screamer won't get tortured this time… (eyes Cade, who is very, very afraid) You are sooo going to regret eating that special cake. It had my name on it for a reason. Come here, jailbait boy. Anyways, Thrust is coming in, ditzy as always in my tales. Let's see if he can cheer our Screamer up. Or at least get a smile from him. I want to at least get back to Earth before the movie hits the screens, so tomorrow and Sunday's installments will be long and detailed. Oh and one last thing, don't be afraid to ask questions about the fic. I will answer them. However, if something has confused you then there are bound to be others that are confused. I'm not psychic, if I was I wouldn't study because I'd just glean the answers from other people. Ask. (I don't own Transformers, I just dabble in the awesomeness of fanfiction.)

The fallen awoke to an empty room, not that he was surprised- almost all Decepticons were known for single night stands… he had honestly hoped better from Starscream, but he couldn't say anything against it. Starscream was new to this, and he had taken a virgin. A rather unwilling virgin… he must have contacted his friends to come get him. The fallen wasn't stupid, he knew he could adjust his size and went overboard when he used a large setting on a virgin. There was no way Starscream could have made it out of the temple on his own after having something that large force its way into his port. Now all he had to do was wait until the seeker healed and he would be back to do his bidding.

Thundercracker was the first to wake. Skywarp was still in deep recharge, judging from his deep, slumbering, snoring, air intakes. Starscream was… not there. Oh great-

WAIT WHAT!

Thundercracker looked around and saw the silver seeker sitting by the window to the city below. He was holding something and his helm was turned to the side just slightly, as though he had just dozed off while thinking about the object. Thundercracker slid out of bed and gently glided his way to the apparently dozing seeker. He saw that the object was a holoscan projector. Starscream was holding the old holoscan of when Megatron appointed him to Second in Command. That was a memorable planetary cycle. Starscream didn't sleep the night before out of fear because he thought when Megatron was going to send him straight to the Unmaker. Normally, when there was 'special event' that involved a Decepticon officer or member, it resulted in their execution for treachery. Starscream's record was spotless. But when Megatron threw his servo on the young Starscream's shoulder and pulled him into a half hug, naming him the new Decepticon Second in Command, Starscream nearly passed out from excitement.

Later on that evening, after the ceremony, Megatron got really drunk and actually started talking to Starscream. Thundercracker watched with Skywarp as Starscream seemed to relax for the first time since they had met him back at the Academy. And with Megatron- the Slagmaker, The feared Decepticon leader, getting cozy with his new Second in Command; who would have believed? Neither of them was stopping, and frankly it looked kind of… nice. Thundercracker didn't object when Starscream placed his servo on the passed out Megatron's helm. Most of the mechs at the party were already offline, the high grade seeping through their systems and keeping them happily offline. Megatron was actually smiling, and Starscream looked exhausted. Thundercracker and Skywarp, as tired as they were, got up and helped Starscream get Megatron back to his quarters, then took their leave so the two love birds could recharge peacefully. It **was** Starscream's job to make sure that their Commander was safe and sound each night… and getting him to bed seemed like a good idea of making sure that his duties were fulfilled. They heard that Starscream had a fun morning when he woke up in Megatron's arms, being hugged like a sparkling's stuffed toy by the overenergized mech. Though curling up with Megatron seemed to be one of Starscreams favorite activities prior to his departure. Times had changed… and right now, there was something that needed his attention more than the bliss of memories and what might have been.

Thundercracker gathered his strength from his recently awoken servos and gently lift Starscream off the chair and carried him back to the bed. He had apparently missed the first medication time, and Starscream needed his pain killers. Even though he was recharging, Thundercracker knew better than to question if missing a medication time was wise or not. He placed the silver seeker on the berth, covering him lightly with the blankets and placing Skywarp's arm over his chest. Then Thundercracker gave him the medication he needed via his medical access valve, and checked to make sure nothing was going to disturb them. That's when a knock came from the door. Thundercracker came to check it out, assuming it was a routine thing for Starscream's new secretary to come give him a morning report.

"TC!" There it was… the annoying voice he had been dreading would appear at the door when Starscream was injured. Thrust had arrive…

"Hello Thrust. Why are you here?" Asked Thundercracker. Thrust gave him a cheeky grin and tried to take a look around the apartment. Thundercracker knew what Thrust was looking for, and he wasn't about to let him near Starscream in this condition. He didn't care if Thrust had a crush on Starscream in the Academy, he was injured and needed his rest. Besides that, Megatron had just died… Star must have been upset to understate it. Thundercracker wasn't about to let Thrust jut in at the wrong moment. This situation needed tact… and Thrust wasn't that bright when Star came into the equation. It was like his processor got clouded every time someone mentioned the former Air Commander. But for now…

"Sorry Thrust, he's not awake right now. I'm afraid he's come down with a little illness and Hook said he was not to see anyone until he gave us the all clear. Sky and I are taking good care of him. I'll tell him you dropped by but-" Thundercracker was cut off.

"He's sick! I know will make him feel better! Oh Starscream!" Thrust chimed. Thundercracker caught the annoying one by his wrist and pulled him back. He was getting mad. Which said a lot for Thundercracker.

"Fine… If I let you see him for a cycle, will you leave him be? He is not well. He has been placed under medication to keep him asleep. You will not tell anyone. If I find" Thundercracker tightened his grip on Thrusts wrist. "that you have said anything about this, you will not come into contact with Star while I'm here. Now behave yourself." Thundercracker released Thrust's wrist and escorted him to the bedroom. Thrust took a tender look at the beautiful Starscream with a drooling Skywarp draped over him. He smiled and spoke.

"He's really beautiful, you know." Thundercracker looked at Thrust, surprise shining in his optics. "I'd hate to see him in pain… any pain. I know he is sad. Who wouldn't be when the love of your life just died? I… you know where to find me if he wants to have someone. See ya later TC." Thrust began to leave, Thundercracker spoke up.

"Hold up… Thrust." Thrust stopped in his tracks and turned cautiously. "You… I… I'll send you a message when he wakes up and Hook gives him the clear. You really took me by surprise… and I think that if you continue to act so… gentle around him, you might be exactly what Star needs right now." Thundercracker lifted his servo to Thrust. "Don't be a stranger…"

Thrust shook his servo with a smile… then grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He waved a 'later' to Thundercracker and headed out the door. Thundercracker locked the door behind him. No one would disturb them for the rest of the day. He had canceled all the meetings earlier. No one ever dared to cross a leader when they canceled important meetings. But for now, TC just wanted some rest.

Blooper!

Cade… this is pay back.

Barricade walked into the Decepticon's new base, a commandeered aircraft carrier in the Atlantic. (yeah… he got there somehow… you want the blooper or not?) Starscream was already locked in his chambers, probably daydreaming of Megatron or sleeping. The others… he couldn't find…

Until a large figure came stumbling into the Mustang. It knocked him down to the floor and before he knew it, he had Demolisher's crushing weight on top of him, squashing him to the ground. He managed to squeeze himself out from underneath the tank.

He ran into the next room, somewhat concerned over what on earth was happening. The others were sitting around a large screen. Watching the Earth news and drinking High grade. Northing out of the norm yet. Until Frenzy jumped on Barricades back and knocked him into the table full of energon goodies and high grade. The contents spill over Barricade and coat him and Frenzy. The others take notice, and being buzzed, jumped up to… 'clean' Barricade. They can't help but notice the Mustang's sweet little aft in covered in high grade, to which Blackout and Brawl quickly turn their attention to, while Bonecrusher pulls Barricade up to bend over his lap, aft exposed to the two hungry Decepticons mouths. They lick and caress the Mustang's aft while Bonecrusher caresses it in between kisses. Then Blackout takes the initiative and pulls out his cable. He shoves it into Barricade and proceeds to take him roughly. The still coated Barricade can't help but cry out. They continue for a minute, then a very pissed and tired Starscream walked in, fuming from the audio receptors.

"SHUT THE SLAG UP ALL OF YOU!" Starscream yells, then turns to leave a very frightened bunch of Decepticons in mid inferfacing… and apparently unable to complete it. Talk about a long night… poor Barricade was still covered in sticky stuff, and everyone else was very horny.

Ok… that was it. Read and review. Sleepy…so sleepy. I'll update earlier tomorrow. Given I get time…yeah I tortured Cade. He ate my cake. At least he's not having sparklings! But… someone else might by the time I'm done with them… (eyes Star and Bee) beware. Crazy, sparkling loving fan on the loose (which is weird because I'm not a big fan of loud babies, but I like sparklings and quiet babies. It hurts my ears…which are extremely sensitive.) Time for bed. Night!


	5. The next step

I promised today's would be longer and more detailed. I don't own it. It would be so much more perverted if I did. More mech on mech action. Cutesy chapter today… just a filler actually… the end is a little important, it sets up the ground for the next big event. Blooper is good… brain go boom now… wait till Tuesday, and tomorrow I guess… that's when I get the good meds back on track. Then my imagination gets the kick in the butt it needs… but I have to wait till the headaches stop. I'll write a lot while procrastinating. Here we go! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (hint… sarcasm… review… but thank you so much to those who have reviewed so far, you have been a huge help)

* * *

Thundercracker was the first to wake again. But this time, Starscream was still in his drug induced sleep. Thank Primus, he was actually beginning to fear the emotional fallout when the now silver seeker awoke. Starscream wasn't known for being very understanding… at least when he was stressed. The seeker had a reputation for resorting to his null rays when there was bad news. Starscream was a fighter… and that perfect mind combined with his talent for killing and thirst for other's energon is what caused Megatron to notice his abilities… as well as his aft. Starscream had an irresistible body. No one could ignore it. He was hot. Back at the Academy, mechs would stop bathing when he entered the wash racks just to stare at him. He always acted like he didn't notice… Thundercracker remembered how vain he was back then. Then again… a lot of things were better back then. The Decepticons were coming into control of Cybertron and Megatron was leading them happily towards a wonderful future. They were all so young… and Starscream was the most beautiful catch in the Academy. That's why Thrust pursued him, everyone but his trine wanted a piece of that aft. They didn't because they could have probably just asked for it and Star would have obliged… they did have the seeker trine bond after all.

Starscream mumbled in his slumber… something about… ban..a..nus? What the heck was a 'bananu'? Must have been something he found on that primitive mudball planet. Skywarp was awake and gave a little giggle, pulling the medicated Starscream to his side in a firm hug. Yeah… that was Skywarp… lazy, joking, pranksterm surprisingly former scientist Skywarp. Thundercracker decided to let him have his fun resting in berth for a little while longer. He had some work to do anyways. He padded his way over to the computer and logged in as Starscream. He knew his trine mates passwords, mostly because he would occasionally have to do some of Starscream's work while he was away with Megatron on a mission and Skywarp was just plain lazy, so if he didn't get it done then nothing would function. The COM link came to life as one of the secretaries downstairs phoned him.

"Sir, the council is asking for Lord Starscream. What should I tell them?" the secretary asked, following orders he had received earlier that day regarding any forms of communication meant for Starscream.

"Just tell them he is not available, but will get back to them as soon as he is able to. Any other, extremely important questions can be sent to me by message. Until then, just keep telling them that. It's not their business to get into Starscream's condition right now." Thundercracker responded. It wasn't their place to hear that Star had been raped and was currently resting in the arms of Thundercracker's mate and current Fifth in Command (sense everyone had moved up a rank with Starscream as Commander). If Thundercracker had anything to say about it, the council would be dead and silent by now, and Starscream would have full, unaltered control of the Decepticons, Cybertron, and it's respective territories.

"Yes sir." The secretary replied and shut off the COM link. Thundercracker decided he would work on his files (which he was ahead on anyway, he's Thundercracker, he's always a few steps ahead) for about 2 megacycles, then order lunch from downstairs and take a nap with his trine. Not that he didn't trust Skywarp to take care of Star, but right now things needed to be done the first time correctly. There was little room for error, especially with Star. It had taken Megatron 4 millennia to ask Star out on a date, and that was before the big chase for the Allspark. Thundercracker wasn't sure why he remembered that, staring at the reflection of Star and Warp in his computer screen; but he remembered seeing Star recharging so happily the morning afterwards. Apparently Megatron was a great kisser, but was also honorable enough to only kiss Star on the cheek on their first date. And Star was so happy when he finally woke up and told his trine mates about the evening. Megatron had taken him around the secret chambers of the Citadel, the protected castle where Megatron resided at the time, and showed him catacombs and mountains of outdated literature… some of which were still on primitive scrolls and pamphlets. Star was really into ancient history at the time and allowed him to be swept off his feet by a groundling… a flier of Vos being seduced by a groundling! If his ancestors could see him now, they would be rolling in their recycling bins. Before the war, it was forbidden for a flier to love a groundling… but Vos was destroyed. So the laws of the past no longer apply. There were no kings or rulers that could control Starscream or Megatron anymore. Thundercracker enjoyed irony from time to time, but this was priceless. Given that he and Skywarp found the love they each held for one another after Star was made Second in Command, he still loved the idea that he was no longer constrained by the laws of the primitive Vos culture. True freedom… it was what every seeker longed for. The freedom of flight, the feeling of the wind against their wings… the caress of the sky against their derma… nothing in the world was like it. It felt so good… just to shut off your optics and free fall. Letting the sky hold your fate and never thinking about it… total bliss.

Thundercracker was shaken from his thoughts as a sleepy voice reached his audio receptors while his digits typed away at the keyboard gently. Multitasking was a specialty of his.

"TC… you there?" Thundercracker turned around to see that Starscream was awake. He looked like he was a little lost… something that Thundercracker had never seen from the silver seeker. He smiled and got out of his chair… taking a swift glance at the clock, it had been 3 megacycles… whoops.

"Hey Star… how are you feeling?" Thundercracker asked, sincerity shining in his optics and in his facial plating. Starscream returned his loving smile with a mimicked one. He was too drugged out to really recall anything.

"Where's Megat…" Starscream slurred, the medication clearly taking its toll on him.

"Star… Megatron is… gone. You remember don't you?" Thundercracker asked, placing his servo on silver seekers shoulder. Star looked confused. Which was understandable…

"Is he at a meeting?" Starscream asked… yeah, blame the meds.

"Sure Screamer… just go back to sleep… oh wait, are you hungry or need something? You have been out for a while." Thundercracker let the minor memories hit him, he was the one who would have to remember these things if they were going to happen. Starscream shook his head 'no' after a cycle. He was tired… but he wanted to see Megatron. Problem… Megatron was dead.

"Star… the holoscan in your servo." Thundercracker opened his palm to take it from the silver seeker. Star looked down to his servo. Then looked at TC.

"Is it ok… if I keep it for now?" Poor Star… but Thundercracker obliged. It was the least he could do. He smiled as Star settled back down. Thundercracker turned back to the computer… but then stopped. He was tired. Screw this… he was taking a nap.

…After a bath. Yeah… a nice, hot bath.

* * *

The fallen was getting a strong feeling. The Allspark was still there! He felt it! From thousands of light years away, it was still there! Time to get the virg- err… brat to free him. His body was still intact, all he needed was little energon and a lot of help. Then to this… e..arth. Earth. Humm…where Megatron met his end. Well… this Starscream made it out. Perhaps he and his seekers would be different this time around.

* * *

Bloopers!

Well… I've tortured and troubled Bee and Cade… and Screamer is in no shape to perform tonight. Hum….who to torture…

Oh Ravage!

Ravage was snoozing in Soundwave's chest. It was early and the metal jaguar didn't want to wake up yet. He heard the hustle and bustle of the normal day… breakfast in the dining hall, Soundwave going into various rooms giving people their assignments for the day, and the labs sound of clanging metal and glass instruments.

What he didn't hear was Soundwave taking him out and placing him on an examination table. Wait… why was he on an examination table.

"Alright Soundwave, if you could hold his head this will only take a microcycle," Hook said. Ravage was suddenly yanked out of his sleepy recharge when a large needle pricked his butt. Hook needed to give him a shot and take an energon sample from the cat. However… a needle to the butt is a needle to the butt anyway you shape it. So the cat did the only thing he knew how to do at this moment….

Ravage yowled at the top of his vocal components.

Then, as soon as the needle was out, Ravage took off with Soundwave clinging for dear life to the metal cat. He ran out of the lab with Hook yelling about it being a few hours before all the tests were done. Ravage on the other servo… had enough. He ran until he was in the safety of his little cat house (which they now have… be quite. Every kitty needs a cat house). He didn't come out until Soundwave tried to coax him out with a nice energon treat. Which he managed to bite Soundwave's hand. Thrust found him later with a rag wrapped around it as he waited for Hook's results of Ravage's tests… only to find the cat had worms. (wait what! Metal kitty =no worms… right?... :3 no.) Soundwave ended up holding the thrashing cat as they shoved a pill down his throat. Hook had to patch all 4 of them up afterwards… because Thrust had the misfortune of walking by the examination room when Ravage jumped out of the door and throttled him into the wall after biting Soundwave's arm and Hook's head.

Just another fun day with the psychotic metal kitty.

* * *

Okay… I'm late again. Sorry. It's been a long day. Time for sleep. Oh listen to TFWire on iTunes. It's free and it's cool. You'll like it if you found this fic… I have to admit, I have hit a writer's block. Open to ideas. Let me know what you guys want to see in the bloopers. I can do more than one in a chapter. But not touching Screamer in the jailbait area. He's… still sore and healing. That would be mean. Read, review, laugh and love.

Here, have a cybercupcake. I have too many.


	6. The fallen one's new orders

I'm going to keep this short. It's late and I've run out of time again… thank you summer courses…. Only 2 more days though. Then I'm free as a bird… at least for a little while. Let's get going, I don't own them I'm just playing around.

* * *

Starscream was finally given the good news after about a week. He was healed and ready to go… unfortunately that meant he had to visit the fallen one again. Well… he came this far and never shied away from a challenge. He wasn't going to let a little fear stop him from receiving his orders. He made his way to the fallen one's temple by the cover of night and the light breezes that ran across Cybertron this time of stellar cycle. It was comforting to have a real breeze on him, not that sleeping with a fan on wasn't pleasant, but there was no substitute for the real thing. He felt his body dip as he approached the temple. His landing was flawless, even considering the slight pain he felt when he over extended a few cables in his left ped. He quickly and thoughtlessly made his way to the fallen one's chamber and kneeled respectfully towards the slumbering light in its purple and blue hues.

"Sire… I have returned." Starscream rushed hurriedly. No one could deny that he was a little scared. Who wouldn't be after an experience like that? Facing your most recent conqueror and rapist? That took courage few could ever find in their sparks.

"Ah…. Starscream… come closer little one. I won't hurt you." The fallen one said, letting one of his light tendrils motion for the seeker to come closer. Starscream did so reluctantly, taking his steps lightly while never taking his optics off the fallen one's light. He kneeled again, making sure he kept all of the previously offending tendrils in sight.

"What are your orders, my liege?" Asked the silver seeker… not that he wanted to work right now, more out of fear of not following his new master's orders than out of casual obedience.

"I sense the Allspark is still functional. It is on the planet where Megatron fell. Quickly… gather your highest priests and scholars. It is time to free me from this tomb." The fallen one said, his words barely decodable to the silver seeker. He nodded in confirmation and started to get up to walk away.

"Starscream…" the fallen one whispered. The seeker stopped in his tracks only to notice that a few tendrils were beginning to surround him again.

"Y- Yes my liege?" The silver seeker said, his vocal components taking a frightened tone. He didn't want to be raped again. Once was bad enough… the next mech in his berth would be one of his choosing, not a forced chance again.

"When I get out of this tomb… I will be the ruler of the Decepticons… and I want you by my side… and after we take the Allspark back… I want you in my berth as my bondmate." The tendrils curled around his facial components, stroking his cheeks and helm… caressing his shoulders and chest. Starscream gritted his dental plating and answered.

"Y… yes sir. If we are both alive and willing sir." If he had to fake his death or kill the fallen one, the hell he'd do it. In his processor, he was still Megatron's and Megatron's alone. If there was any way he could revive his fallen commander, then he was going to do it or die trying. He just wanted his life back… and damn it if he couldn't have Megatron then there was no life left for him. He wouldn't be the fallen one's bondmate, not over his cold, offline body.

Starscream left quickly without another word and ran out of the temple, muscular cables screaming in pain. He went straight home first. He needed his pain medication… and a nap with his trine mates. Who were happy to oblige wordlessly as he flopped down on the bed… what was really surprising was the Thundercracker put on some old fashioned, calming music. It was a lullaby meant for sparklings. But it was relaxing none the less. Starscream drifted off in a matter of minutes… and decided to let the orders wait for a few megacycles…helped by the warmth of his trine mates and the amrs and legs twisted around him. Thundercracker added a small lyric change to the end of the lullaby...

_Sleep little Starscream_, _sleep. _

* * *

Ok… Star is healed up… and I'm ready for some venting!!!

**Bloopers!!!**

Starscream, Bee and Cade were sitting together in the meeting room, talking about who was supposedly the largest. (yes… that kind of large :3)

"Optimus is easily the largest, but Ironhide has the most endurance and Jazz had the best style." Bee stated. Cade and Star looked at him.

"Brawl always had a huge one, but no style what so ever. Bonecrusher couldn't get it up very fast and was normal, but Blackout was a Beryllium Stallion! He could keep it up all night and go well into the early hours of the next day if you were still conscious. Then again… he was always rough too." Cade said, clearly showing that his conquests ranged from big to small in every shape and style. Star smiled and Bee let his facial plating fall into shock. Starscream leaned back and took a sip of the energon cube he was holding.

"Well… can't say my conquests have been as detailed as that… but Megatron was always a very satisfactory lover. Never let a port uninterfaced… at least my port." Bee giggled and Cade grinned. Then all three had a question pop into their processors-

Who was the best in bed?

Star was the first to speak. "I say we have a challenge. Each of us beds each one of our mechs and grades them on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best you have ever done, in various fields. Like size, performance, style, potency, foreplay, and of course- what matters the most- cuddling aftrewards. (the man can't cuddle he has masculinity issues… at least here they do :D)

All three nodded drunkenly. This was going to be a week to remember. Too bad their afts were the on the line.

~~  
Cade was the first to go. Mech number one- Ironhide. How to get him: easy, wait until he gets drunk and slip up to him. After watching the weapons specialist get drunk off his rocker- mostly courtesy of Bee challenging him to a drinking contest in light of the challenge Star had made. If it get the job done- do it. Ironhide stumbled out of the warehouse that made up the top portion of the Autobot base, mostly to get some fresh air. Cade noticed he was alone, and quickly snuck up to the weapons specialist to shake his little, horny aft in his face. Ironhide noticed that the Con was getting close… but also saw how little plating he had on… and he was drunk. Two plus two equals four and high grade plus half naked jailbait mech equals happy ending.

Ironhide grabbed the young con and pulled him into his lap while Ironhide went crashing to the ground. He quickly grabbed Cade's interfacing panel and slid it off, thrusting into him at a fast pace. It didn't hurt Cade, he was already loose, but Ironhide lost points on style and foreplay. Size… Cade's port was getting sore from the size of Hide's cable. Performance… heck, the man was quite good. Licking all the right places and squeezing him in the perfect places… and before Cade knew it (because apparently endurance was low here) it was over. Ironhide was passed out from exertion and the high grade… but still horny.

Epic fail…

Cade wasn't fairing much better. But he couldn't leave like this. So he finished himself off and took his leave to grade Hide on his rankings. Bee on the other servo was laughing his aft off while watching from the safety of the warehouse… this was going to be great later when Hide woke up and wondered where his jailbait was.

* * *

(you are probably wondering how the heck am I going to get Megatron and Optimus to bed members of the other side…-reveals a mountain of high grade- you just had to ask, didn't you?) And yes, I will make them take each mech that they haven't bedded before. Though at some point they might… find out? And take our little jailbait to- waitwaitwait, can't say!!! Spoilers spoilers spoilers.

Again, sorry for the late update and the shortness, but my attention is divided right now. Come Tuesday I'm all yours again. Got to skip tomorrow. I wrote most of the blooper prior to the rest of the fic, that's why it turned out a little better. I will go back and edit these later, but for now just enjoy what you can. It will get better and I will go back and fix these. Now it's bed time… I've caught a cold and I have to study… how fun. Catch you guys later.

…Oh what the heck, here's a hint from a later chapter.

"_He should have stayed where he belonged, underneath me in my berth. Oh well, nothing the Allspark can't revive. Perhaps a better slave after a little conditioning. Megatron, proceed with draining this star."_

_Megatron didn't move…he was still staring at Starscream. Thundercracker was at his side in a sparkbeat, holding the unconscious seeker upright while Skywarp tried to check for a pulse. They seemed to relax after a second and attempt to cover Starscream's exposed, broken circuitry. _

Ok that's it… I've had that part written for a while now. Night kiddies. Again, read, review… ideas please… I'll keep working with the Jailbait Boys until then.


	7. Return to Earth

* * *

…Ok…I'm yours again. (mimicks Starscream in chapter 2…lulz, jk) No seriously, I need to vent and nothing is going well today. So… Cade and Bee, your afts are mine after this chapter!!! No mercy!!! Star… I'll let you do something silly. I don't need a fusion cannon to the head right now, even if Megatron is still frozen in the Laurentian Abyss until…. Ok it's 6:45 pm right now… so I have until 12:30 tomorrow… you do the math, my brain hurts.

Still, I don't need a fusion cannon to the head. I will make it to Earth today and I will get as far as the*SPOILER ALERT* doctor reviving Megatron in the Abyss… then go back tomorrow and fix what needs to be fixed*End spoiler* Oh so time to get nasty again!!! Oh and I don't own them, you know the drill.

Also, fanart is welcomed; I will post the links (edited to stay) on the next chapter after they appear. If you post it on devart, just put the title of the fanfic and Starscream with whoever it's going to be enjoying him or whoever is getting what they deserve (eyes Cade and Bee)

* * *

The ship was armed and ready to launch, and the Special Forces team Starscream had chosen for this run was mobilizing. All that was left was to release the fallen one and move out. The high priests of Simfur and the scholars of Trypticon were rushing to translate the text on the outside of his tomb, attempting to find a way to release the fallen one. Their messages continued to turn out to be warnings and threats against any who disturbed this tomb.

Starscream couldn't care less if the old bastard didn't get released… not after his little play time with Starscream. The silver seeker almost wished that the bastard was left there to rot while he went to revive Megatron and reclaim the Allspark in the name of his beloved. Then he could have wiped that smirk off the ancient Cybertronian's facial plating… or whatever he had.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were accompanying him on this run, along with Swindle, Sideways, and the Constructicons (who decided they wanted to come at the last minute). It was only his luck that Thrust decided to make himself known to the silver seeker as the maintenance bots loaded the cargo they would need on the ship.

"Oh there is my little silver angel!!!" Thrust always did overdo it with the pet names. It became aggravating after a little while. However, Starscream was happy to hear his confusing nicknames for once. It gave him a lift that he needed. He was a little depressed, mostly from Megatron dying and getting raped in the stellar cycle; but Thrust was always on his side… and even though he didn't reciprocate the same emotions that the red seeker had for him, it was nice to know there was a shoulder to rest his head on. Starscream gave the red seeker a smile as he approached the observation deck.

"Thrust… you've been calling me that since the academy… and I can't believe you still remembered it." Starscream let the smile soften to a loving glance. Thrust, who was about to hug our favorite seeker, backed away and tried to get his bearings on things. Starscream smiling was strange enough, but Starscream smiling at him with a loving look! Now that was just a dream come true!!! And Thrust's mind took a very, very strange turn.

"Oh Star! You've finally seen the light! Let's go to your room and bond! We'll make such sweet little sparkling-" POW!!! Starscream, who had had enough after the mention of a bond, punched Thrust in the gut and watched him crumple to the ground, spitting up oil and energon. (1)

"Let's get one thing straight Thrust. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Bond. Not with you, not with anyone here. Now, unless you can magically transform yourself into Megatron, then I would suggest you get it through your thick processor that I'm not on the market for that slag. However…" Starscream paused and let his ingenious processor take over, and Thrust looked up from his crumpled heap to see the silver seeker pondering something.

"However what, my little Star?" Thrust stood, rubbing his abdominal area. Starscream looked at him for a minute, then took a quick glance around to make sure no other bots were watching. He grabbed Thrusts shoulder and pulled him down to audio receiver level to whisper something to him.

"However… I could use your help in a little matter. You are one of the few mechs who are… interested in me enough to accomplish this deed. If you come along on this run to Earth, then I will not only make it worth your while… I'll make sure that you get exactly what you want." Starscream hinted at interfacing… to which Thrust was more than willing to go, if only for the chance to see Starscream without his exterior plating on. Now that was a thought that haunted his dreams and made his cable stiff in less than a sparkbeat.

Thrust nodded in total ecstasy. Starscream smiled.

"Alright then… gather what you need and meet me in the captains quarters of the ship… I have a little… business to take care of first… see you there, lover." Starscream whispered in Thrust audio receptor, making the mech shiver with delight. The red seeker ran off to get his things while Starscream began to make his way back to the temple. His COM link sprang to life with the High Priest of the Simfur Temple yelling at him about the fallen returning…

He managed to make out that the fallen one was freed and they were sending him over (2). Starscream felt a mixture of disgust, hatred, and fear wash over him. Here he was… about to take off for Earth with his lord's master… and his rapist. What was he suppose to feel? Giddy as a sparkling? Well… better get back to work for now…

* * *

_A few hours later… after takeoff and everyone had settled in. _

Starscream heeded his new master's call and entered his chambers. The Fallen stood watching the scenery play out before them. Starscream approached his new master and couldn't help but flinch when the doors shut behind him.

"Starscream" the Fallen addressed him, he snapped his head back around, frightened.

"Y-yes my liege. How my I be of service-" He was cut off as the speed of the Fallen cut off his vocal components as he was slammed into a wall behind him. The Fallen's grip was much stronger than Megatron's. He could feel his throat being crushed under the sheer pressure of the grip. His servos scrambled to get a grip on the larger Cybertronian's arm, failing miserably. He gave off a choked cry as the grip became even tighter.

"You… were not planning to submit to me...were you?" Starscream could only find the strength to glare at the larger Cybertronian. The Fallen frowned.

"I can read every thought in that pretty little helm, Starscream… and Megatron is not going to have you… you will be mine. Mine and mine alone." The Fallen's free hand trailed down Starscream's side, metal talons scratching the surface of his derma.

"Tsk tsk Starscream… I had high hopes for you… too bad. The first time Megatron sees you, you will be serving me. How befitting, the biggest thorn in his side, groveling at his master's feet. Now show me how _loyal_ you are. On your knees." Starscream gasped as he was released. He obeyed silently, getting on his knees and positioning himself where he knew the Fallen wanted him…right in front of his cable.

"You know what to do, slave." Starscream winched slightly at the word as the Fallen held him helm and moved him back and forth over the cable. He was never Megatron's slave… and Megatron never forced him to suck his off. So… he was no one's dog. But he bites like a bitch!

Starscream's fangs sank down onto the Fallen's member, causing him to shriek in pain. He immediately released Starscream's helm and toss him back onto the floor. Starscream hit the floor of the ship hard, but didn't pay the pain of his fractured wing any time, he had to run while he had the chance. However, as soon as he got to his peds, he found a clawed servo grabbing his back and pulling him towards the Fallen.

"You little bitch! How dare you! I could destroy you for this!" Starscream found it hard to cycle air again, and his systems were heating up because of it. His processor was getting foggy and his muscular cables were screaming in pain. The Fallen picked up the seeker and threw him against the wall, shattering his right wing. Now both wings were out of commission and Starscream was too frightened to move… but a sudden feeling of strength washed over him. If he died here… Megatron wouldn't obey that bastard. Megatron would be free… be he would never be with the one he loved… before he could make up his mind, the Fallen pick him up by his throat once again.

"You will regret that…oh… it seems I have other business to attend to. You will stay here. If you leave… I will make sure you don't get to see your Megatron…or better yet." The Fallen picked him up by his throat and dragged him to the ships meeting room. What would be better than showing your servant that his love was now your berth mate to get his energon boiling?

He slammed the injured seeker into the table in the meeting room, further destroying various circuits and bearings that kept the seeker online. Starscream's body was screaming in pain. Everything hurt… his wings, his joints, his helm, his throat, even his aft. He didn't even want to let the other know he was awake. Perhaps if the Fallen thought he was unconscious, he wouldn't take the time to rape him again. (3) He felt the ped falls of his lord's master pass him a few times, probably thinking of ways to reclaim the Allspark and defeat the Autobots. He felt the Fallen pause in front of him.

"You know… for years, I wondered how Megatron could call a mech like you beautiful in your recharge… but now I see. You are very beautiful when you are resting, even if you are faking it. What's the matter little Starscream? Does your processor hurt more than you thought? Was I a little too rough with the young commander? Huh… so glad Megatron is coming back. You were a poor substitute." Starscream clenched his talons in retaliation. He was tired, sore and angry. A deadly combination in any seeker… and one of Starscream's caliber had enough fire power on him at any given time to blast fifty mechs into oblivion. He wanted to shoot this bastard straight to the pit.

"Megatron…" Starscream whispered… not quite knowing what to do. He was beginning to get scared… this Cybertronian was powerful. He felt it every time he was near him. He could have offlined him anytime he wanted. Starscream would have given anything to wake up from this horrible nightmare and find himself in Megatron's arms after taking a rough hit to the helm from an Autobot cannon. Even just to hear him call Starscream an idiot would have been bliss. Anything but this… not another chance at getting raped.

The Fallen picked up Starscream again, but this time by placing his servos under the seams of Starscream's arms, where the arms connected to the body. He held him up like a naughty child about to be reprimanded, but then Starscream onlined his optics to see that the Fallen had a smirk on his face. Like he was taunting Starscream with something.

"You really love him don't you?" the Fallen asked. Starscream, almost too afraid to do so, gave a positive nod and noticed the soft look on the Fallen's face. (4)

"You know… it was almost like I raised him. He was so young when he first came to me… I miss those days. Not as much as I missed my freedom, but he was always there telling me tales of the outside world. How much the planet had changed over the years. I remember every word… then he brought up you. You stole him from me. You caught his attention when all others could not. I will find out what he loved so much about you when he gets here." The Fallen turned to the door and settled with his talons on Starscream, pinning him to the table like a corpse ready to be embalmed. Starscream tried to struggle at first, but then relaxed when he realized this wasn't going any further.(5) Then came a familiar sound…

Metallic peds on the floor of the ship…

Megatron had returned.

* * *

(1) Screamer hit him pretty hard, enough to severe a few non essential energon lines and make him puke up his lunch. Nothing serious. Just like getting the wind knocked out of you, but a little harder.

(2) I'm not sure how they freed the Fallen, will go back and fix later…after I see how.

(3) Screamer is a little out of it from the various blows to the helm. He's not quite here, so he can't remember that the Fallen can read his mind. It happens when you are confused… and may have a slight concussion

(4) Yeah… I got nothing here. How can he give a nicer look. Like… motherly? Is that the right word? Well, he gives Star a sweet look. Like of fond memories and such.

(5) He's tired. I'm tired. Everyone is tired. I'm not forcing anything else on these guys tonight. Even Cade and Bee. Go to bed. Please. I'm sorry to keep you guys up so late, but it happens. Don't worry you can sleep in tomorrow. No School!!!

* * *

Ok.. sry but no blooper tonight. Too tired and I have to get some sleep if I'm going to make it to the first showing tomorrow!!! The sooner I see it, the sooner you guys get to see what happens. And to be fair, I gave you a double last night, I'll give you a double tomorrow… maybe even a triple.

Read, review, tell me what you want to see happen between Bee, Cade, Screamer and our favorite Autobots and Decepticons. Night. Sweet dreams of the one you love. (or your favorite transformers)


	8. Starscream, Megatron's home!

Ok… it's been three long days. And, yet again, complications prevented me from being on time. This time it was a certain person coming by and closing my laptop! It shut down because of it, and I was at the movies! Doing research! Errggg…. Anyways, after having to retype **everything** from scratch, I finally offer you the 8th chapter. I don't own Transformers, just playing with them and traumatizing people. I know it took a while, but I will update later with the 9th chapter, given my internet doesn't go out on me again. Internet, tv and phone went out earlier. For about… I want to say 6 hours… anyways, I was doing other stuff, so I couldn't upload when I got home from dinner.

Oh and a side note… if you are reading, please review. I feel like I'm just not that entertaining… indulge me and leave a review please. Even just a hello. (and thank you to all my reviewers so far! I will try to stick to the story line from the movie, but if I botch something tell me!!! Especially the interaction between Starscream and Megs at the gestation pods).

* * *

Starscream gave a swift and well placed kick to the Fallen's abdomen, causing him to fall onto one knee as the fallens servos went to protect his groin and stomach from any other kicks. He took the opportunity to flee to the entrance of the ship.

"Starscream, I'm home!" Starscream ran up to the silver mech, wanting to embrace him so badly… only to find his sputtering excuses came second nature. Then the customary servo… or claw now… to the neck, pinning him against the wall… or hatchling cases. Yup… all was normal.

Megatron was pissed, mostly because he had been left to die in the Laurentian Abyss. He wasn't too gentle around the gestation pods, but it wasn't like he really cared either. They were going to die without energon anyways. Most had already miscarried.

"Master…easy, gentle, gentle, fragile!" The silver seeker sputtered as his wings pressed into the gestation pods. He was frightened for the hatchlings… he never liked hatchlings after they were out of their pods, only because they were loud and annoying when they screeched or pulled at his wings because they were in reach. However, he did find them adorable when they were silent, and not tormenting his poor, sensitive audios with high pitched screeches and screams. Though if Megatron asked him to bear a sparkling… he would have consented in a sparkbeat. But in reality, his logical mind tol him that the chances of Megatron ever wanting a sparkling before the war was over were slim to none.

"Where is my master?" Starscream's spark fell… the first thing his master asks for is to see the fallen one… way to go Megatron. Starscream pointed to the area he just emerged from and felt the claw fall from his neck. Megatron began to walk the way Starscream had pointed, but stopped and turned his helm to Starscream, who was still on the ground.

"You look well…" Megatron said, startling Starscream out of his trance. He looked up at his one and only master. "Perhaps… after I meet with master… we can catch up in my quarters?" Megatron gave Starscream a soft smile, and received a happy smile in return. He turned to go to his master for his next orders, leaving Starscream to clean up the stillborn that had been jarred from its gestation pod. He picked up the little body in his talons and pulled it to his chest. The poor little being… he saw two little bumps of metal on its back. It would have been a flier had it been born… but it was too late now. Their species needed energon, and they need it now! Their hatchlings were dying long before they were formed enough to survive outside of the pods. Starscream wanted to see more of their species survive… they lost too many in the war and thanks to the fallen's ignorance. At this rate, the fallen was going to be the cause of their downfall, not the lack of energon or the absence of the Allspark. He wanted Megatron to take over the Decepticons… he would have made a much better leader and emperor than the fallen had ever been.

"Starscream" The monsters voice rang from the other room. He placed the hatchling in his servo and took his leave to the room where his love and his rapist waited for him. Now if only Megatron would come to his senses… and he would get up the courage to finally ask Megatron if he was worthy of being his bondmate…

Yeah. Right.

Starscream entered the room with the hatchling swaying from his taloned hand, approaching his rapist's left side. Megatron was on the other side and watching Starscream as he stood in front of him, while the fallen was looking at something else. Starscream began to feel like he was being observed by a vulture and a lover at the same time. He felt the cold hand of the fallen move its way to his lower back and try to egg him closer to the chair he now sat in… to which Starscream hoped it was because of his little kick to the groin. Bastard deserved it.

"The hatchlings will keep dying like this if we don't obtain more energon." Starscream said, hiding his sudden fear that he would be thrown across the fallen's lap and spanked until his aft plating was sore and broken.

* * *

~~~Megatron's POV~~~~~

Megatron couldn't help but notice the sudden hostility in his Second in Command's stance as his master caressed his aft… almost like a pleasure bot.

No. Starscream was his.

Not even his master could take that from him. After all his time encased in that blasted Cryostasis chamber on Earth, dreaming of his silver angel, no one was taking his little Starscream from him. He wanted to reach out and take his master's arm away from his seeker. Given he didn't move it in 3…2…

* * *

~~~~Starscream's POV~~~~~

The fallen moved his hand away from Starscream's aft, which had only been there for a total of 14 seconds. Starscream let a rush of air signify a relieved sigh, but then took the opportunity to move away from the fallen and turned to leave the room. He wanted to go to his quarters- no. He wanted to go to Megatron's quarters and wait for him to come to his berth to sleep… with Starscream staying at his side the entire recharge cycle. Curled in Megatron's arms, or embraced in a warm bath, letting the liquids slide off his chassis were months of wear and tear had battered and bruised him to the point of exhaustion. The idea of Megatron running his talons over Starscream's dents and making them clean and perfect once again was so enticing. He found himself at Megatron's quarters, opening his door with the same old code he had always used…

He walked in and settled on the large berth, letting his chassis take a rest…knowing that no one but Megatron could touch him here. Not that monster… not Prime… not even his trine… here, he was Megatron's. And only here could he really feel safe. He allowed his optics to offline and his protective shutters close as he drifted off to recharge. Megatron would wake him when he came in…

* * *

~~~~Megatron's POV~~~~~

He lumbered out of the fallen's room and towards his own quarters. The sheer hostility he felt from Starscream towards his master was unsettling. Starscream was never that uneasy… even around him when he was mad as the Pit master. He used his old code to enter his chambers… slag, it had been so long… and a nice, long recharge on the scenic journey back to Earth was a great chance to get him rested and repaired further. It was just like his cryostasis, quiet, peaceful, and alone… only… this time he wasn't alone.

As he rounded the corner to his berth room, he saw a familiar figure lying on his berth. His little Starscream had come to his chambers after all…

Well… he was dog tired. And it was a long journey. He only thought that he felt uneasy about how Starscream had acted towards that movement by his master. And frankly, when did his master become that bold towards the troops? Given that many of them weren't exactly pleasure bots, Starscream was one of the prettier ones. All the seekers were beautiful, but Starscream was a diamond in the rough. Megatron had always wondered who would be the lucky bot to tamed his wild side, but in the end, he never got an answer. So as he climbed into the berth beside his wild, sexy, scheming air commander, he only thought that it was now his job to tame the seeker… and his pleasure to take him as his bondmate… given that Starscream complied. It was impossible to bond sparks if both sides were not willing.

He flung his arm around the quietly slumbering mech and pulled him closer to his colder body. Starscream was always warmer than Megatron… he noticed every time he had passed out on the seeker when he was overenergized.

But for now…he could just use him as a teddy bear. Yes… the thought of Starscream as his teddy bear was a very relaxing thought. Just…enough… to…doze… off.

* * *

And cute cliffy. My internet is a bitch. I had to upload this when it came back on…after blipping off for the 8th time in one night!!! Errggg….. anyways, I promised bloopers, but I'm going to go on with the rest of the story first, because I'm on a roll and it would be better to get this out now.


	9. Worst fears realized

Ok… not to alarm anyone or upset anyone, but this is the last day you'll get anything from me for about a week. I'm headed to the beach with the family and I don't think they have internet where we are staying. However, one of 2 things will happen:

1)They have internet and I update as I am now, frequently as possible.

2)They don't have internet and I have 7 new chapters or more to give you guys when I return.

I have to say, I think it's going to be the second options.

Well… there is a third, but it means I would probably find a coffee shop and upload there, then deal with the responses when I got back home. I'll try to get as much as I can up before my parents force me to get a summer job. Ergg…. Me no likey work. Unless its baking stuff. Chances are I will be venting every day, mostly because my father is a bit pig headed and I can't stand that in men… so you guys get the fruit of my frustration in the form of BLOOPERS!!!

Still, just a heads up, reviews are wanted and to all the reviewers so far (gives each 12 cybercupcakes….cuz I'm not hunting down people to give them real cupcakes. That falls under some stalking laws) thank you so very much!!! Now I'm off to pack for Myrtle Beach and get my first REAL vacation in 2 years. Imax, Ripley's Aquarium, and Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville- HERE I COME!!!! (and I will probably be back by Friday evening, I can't enjoy the sun due to leg treatments and therefore won't be able to stay that long. How fun… but they do have dragon golf…-daydreams about playing dragon golf with Starscream-) I don't own them, just playing around with them.

* * *

Starscream was the first to wake, sleepily yawning after his first decent sleep in the last stellar cycle. He felt the warmth of a servo flung over his side, holding him against a sturdy figure with a rather tight chest. It was so comfortable here, curled against this unusually admirable figure… almost like he was being held by some heroic guardian from an old myth or legend. Starscream was so content lying where he was, he didn't even think about opening his eyes to see what was happening next. The figures arm moved to hug the silver seeker closer to his body, pulling him flush against him. Starscream let out a relieved sigh as the figure pressed his lip components against the side of Starscream's neck, giving the seeker a little nibble to tease him.

"Hehehe…"Starscream giggled "Cut it out… don't do that if you're not serious." The silver seeker jested, knowing in his spark that he wanted this to continue for as long as possible. Even in his wildest dreams, a mech wouldn't be playing this coy with him. But when the figure answered, Starscream froze in fear… or shock, he couldn't tell which.

"No…" the deep, rumbling voice of Megatron purred in his audio receptor. Now he knew this was a dream… Megatron! Holding him! That wouldn't happen, Megatron was dead. But a quick search of his memory banks revealed that Megatron was in fact alive and that he _had_ asked Starscream to come to his quarters last night. So… technically, he was supposed to be in Megatron's quarters… but… was Megatron going to blast him for falling asleep on his berth?

Well, if he hadn't blasted him by now, then he wasn't going to blast him. And Starscream seriously doubted that Megatron would not only be _purring_ in his audio receptors, but _cuddling _him tightly against his chassis if he wanted Starscream to leave. He always thought that Megatron would have chosen a femme or at least a mech of higher standing than Starscream, but apparently he was going to have to observe and rethink what he had concluded years earlier.

"Starscream… are you going to pretend to be in recharge still, or are you going just lie there and look adorable while I take my time memorizing the plating seems of your body?" Asked they tyrant. Starscream was too afraid to turn around… fearing this was a dream… and that Megatron was going to disappear and he would be alone in his quarters when he woke. Or worse, in the talons of that monster. Well…no one ever got anywhere in life by not taking chances…

Starscream shut his optic covers and turned towards the voice that he hoped was real, and that this wasn't a hallucination or illusion- only to be pulled on top of his captor with his optics rushing open as his abdomen hit the captors hard muscular plating. He saw exactly what he wanted to see… Megatron.

Alive and well… and holding him! His huge talons shifting over his lower back frame, servos holding his body tightly against Megatron's warm chassis.

"Starscream…" Megatron smiled at his beloved… finally back where he belonged. "Starscream, I missed you so much…"He hugged the silver seeker and Starscream held his look of sheer and utter confusion. Megatron…attracted to him! Ok, now he was dreaming. At least he thought so until those servos suddenly loosened as he was rolled onto his back with Megatron smiling down on him. The tyrant held his wrists down on the berth and positioned his legs so that his knees were near Starscream's chest on the berth and the silver seeker was pinned by his legs flagging his abdomen.

"Starscream… tell me" the tyrant whispered in his left audio receptor as he leaned down to the seeker "what have you been up to my sweet little air commander?" The tyrant was jesting him lovingly… that was far more than he could have asked for after the hell he had been through the last few quartexs.

"Megatron… my lord…" Starscream whispered… and half cried. Starscream gripped Megatron in a metal crushing hug. He wouldn't let go now… not now… not ever.

"So much has happened since you've been absent… and I felt like without you, the Decepticon forces were nothing. We were so lost without you… I'm so glad you came back…" Starscream spoke into Megatron's neck cables.

"Starscream… there was something I wanted to ask you before we parted on Earth… I-" Megatron was cut off by the sound of the Fallen's harsh voice calling for them.

"Starscream, Megatron, report to my chambers immediately." Megatron frowned sadly as he and Starscream pushed themselves off the bed and started to walk towards the door. Megatron threw his arm around Starscream and pulled him close to his mouth components.

"I'll tell you when we get back here… and are alone." Starscream trembled in excitement. What on Cybertron could Megatron want to tell him. He hurried behind Megatron to the command room. When they arrived they resumed the standard greeting of kneeling and obeying.

"Ah… Megatron… Starscream… my faithful servant and my concubine…" The fallen rumbled. Megatron jerked his helm up at the Fallen in surprise and then to Starscream slowly in fear… and regret. His optics and facial plating asked one simple question:

_Why?_

Starscream looked back at him with regret and sadness filling his optics… as well as a little bit of lubricant. Then he shook his head and mouthed '_explain later'_ to the tyrant. Who stared back at him in shock… but then looked towards the fallen who was approaching them with light ped falls. He stepped around Megatron like a vulture… then moved to Starscream.

He placed his ice cold servo on the seeker's back and ran it up his support column. Starscream gave a reluctant shiver, knowing that not doing so would only serve to piss off the evil one. Megatron glared at how his beloved was being treated.

"Starscream… tell Megatron and I" The Fallen grabbed the seeker by his helm and pulled him up the low stairs towards the table he had been bent over earlier. The fallen slammed the seeker into the table so his aft was in the perfect position for the fallen to molest at his own will. An icy servo worked its way between the seeker's thighs and rubbed his interfacing panel roughly, making his intentions very well known to the rest of the room's viewers. Megatron clenched his servos in anger as he watched the display in front of him.

"Why were you untouched before I came along? Did no one want you before you came to me? Or were you saving yourself for a certain someone?" The fallen inquired as he let his claws slither between the silver seeker's legs. He pried the interfacing panel open and slid his servo tips into the port. Starscream grunted in resistance as he did so, making sure Megatron knew that this wasn't consensual.

"Yeah… you could say that…" Starscream managed to get out…and Megatron looked like he was about to spring towards them and gut the fallen. The fallen didn't let this behavior go unnoticed.

"Megatron… I thought you liked to watch… stay where you are and behave yourself… and perhaps I can give you a little taste of this seeker." The fallen smirked, letting his evil facial plating curl into a disgusting mix of mirth and perversion. Starscream managed to open his optic shutters that had closed in response to the pain of his helm being treated as such, only to look at Megatron with such pleading optics… screaming for help. But Megatron couldn't refuse a direct order… not when Starscream was being used as a bargaining chip. He was worth too much to the Decepticon cause and to Megatron to ever be treated like a common object or a slave.

The fallen pressed his erect plug against Starscream's aft, making the seeker grunt in surprise and discomfort. The fallen gave his most demented smile before thrusting his member into the unprepared opening, causing the seeker to scream in pain. The fallen was using a larger setting this time, ripping the unwilling seeker more. He had recovered from the physical injuries last time, but the mental scare it left were more than enough to make him uneasy around the fallen… and now he was facing his worst fears. Getting raped again… and being taken in front of Megatron when there was nothing he could do. He was so scared… and nothing was going to stop this pain.

The fallen didn't give Starscream time to adjust as he thrust into the seeker again, faster and faster with every push. Starscream lived up to his name and gave a little scream every time it was pushed in, letting the tears slowly form and fall. He allowed his helm to fall to the table after the first 15 thrusts, then the fallen started to really hammer into him, not giving the seeker any time to catch his breath or relax, he forced the plug in all the way.

"Now you understand, you are **mine**!" The fallen said as he came in the screaming seeker. He released Starscream's helm as he fell into the table, allowing the structure to take the weight of his body off of his aching aft. Megatron looked stunned… but also understood, none of that little display was consensual. Starscream wasn't his concubine, he was his toy. Starscream's spark was still free to choose who he wanted to bond with. There was hope in this increasingly dark situation. Megatron allowed the fallen's huge member to fall out of Starscream's port, which was now oozing out the fallen's essence as it flowed freely down his legs. The seeker wanted to just offline himself then and there. Or better yet, get Megatron to offline him for being so weak… but when he looked up, he didn't see disappointment or hatred in Megatron's optics… he saw faith… and something he couldn't recognize, but it looked like a mixture of determination and hope. Megatron mouthed '_just relax_' to him, and Starscream smiled and did so, letting his helm droop to the table as he tried to concentrate on what Megatron had said earlier as the Fallen spouted out orders of how he was the ruler of the Decepticons… and Starscream just laid there, letting the thoughts of Megatron ease his sore body and processor. His heart didn't hurt this time… mostly because his love was here. That made everything better…

So as Megatron grabbed Starscream and exited the room after receiving his orders for earth, Starscream relaxed as he was carried back to Megatron's quarters… dozing off in the short time he was being carried by his one and only true love.

* * *

If i get time I will upload tomorrow, if not see above. (is sharpening a sword... in rage... ok not really, but i am frustrated)

And no more torture tonight. I had to move a bunch of crap today and my 'ever so loving and in charge' father (…) got an attitude with me. So… that put me in the mood to torture someone. Answer: Starscream. It's late. I have to go to bed. Read, Review, and here- enjoy your cybercupcakes.

Umm… I'll go back tomorrow before I leave and try to fix it up. Brain go boom. Night people.


	10. Bath time for Starscream!

…Guess who's got internet!!! I do!!! And an incredibly bad sunburn. It stings. Well you guys get a treat and I get to go to the Ripley's Aquarium at Myrtle Beach and see baby seahorses, caimens, sharks and chicks. They have a babies exhibit. I can't wait to see it.

Imax gipped us. No Transformers in Imax at Myrtle. WT-!!!!!! But they still have 2 very cool movies I want to see. Dinosaurs and Mummies. Love prehistory and love Egypt.

Anyways. Way to go Revenge of the Fallen, worst rated movie to ever make $400 million bitches!!! Screw you Ebert. Fans love it and it's going to continue to rake in the dough. Your petty review did nothing to deter the fans!

I don't own Transformers and am just playing with them.

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I will get back to the bloopers next chapter because I have time now and don't have to run everywhere with my ever so painful sunburn!!!

Cutesy chapter, lots of fluff, lots of cuddly stuff. No fallen (thankfully), adorable screamer. Will go back and edit when brain stops hogging the beach towel. And comes back to get me. I don't know my way to the beach on foot. And it is 95 degrees here, worse with the sun. Myrtle Beach, June… ouch. I actually broke my no pork rule today to enjoy the world's best ribs- Tony Romas baby back.

My stomach feels like it is going to burst.

I am going to get a Margarita (virgin) at Margaritaville though, and we are staying right beside Broadway at the Beach. Hard Rock Park is $50 a head per day….so a little pricey. Not many people here thought, good and bad- good for us because there are no kids trying to trip us and bad because that means a lot of good people don't have money to go on vacations this year.

But instead of a vacation- here! Read, review and enjoy!!! (and ask questions if you are confused. I'll clarify in editing)

* * *

Megatron took Starscream back to his quarters and locked the door, making sure the Fallen couldn't get in. He felt so helpless while that monster was taking Starscream, which was clearly against his will, and currently wanted to rip out the bastards spark and crush it in front of his facial plating. However, he doubted that would happen… realistically, the fallen was not only able to wipe the floor with Megatron, he could have easily made him watch time and time again as he raped Starscream in front of his optics… leaving him helpless. Perhaps even forcing Starscream to bond with him and give birth to their hatchlings… while Megatron was restrained and couldn't provide comfort or assistance to his beloved…all in an attempt to make him suffer for touching the only mech in the universe he loved.

No… there had to be a way around this. Starscream was his… and he was to become Megatron's bonded and give birth to Megatron's hatchlings… and spend every moment of their existence surrounding each other with love and endearment. Cuddling in bed, a 'see you later' kiss before work, a loving touch on the servo when work interfered… and of course, the interfacing; all made for a delectable dream. Oh man… even with his little aft being raped by that monster, Starscream must have had an absolutely delicious body… and Starscream was the most beautiful mech around.

Megatron brought Starscream over to the bathtub (1) and ran some warm, soapy water into the basin. While it filled, he examined the minor injuries that littered the silver seeker's aft and thighs, as well as the one large laceration that marred his helm. Overall, Starscream looked healthy, exhausted and injured, but no signs of malnourishment or previous torture by the fallen. Megatron wondered if the seeker had been at that monsters claws for long, because he still looked so young and supple, the tyrant doubted Starscream had the time to endure being raped or abused to the point he was starving himself or not receiving medical attention from the injuries long enough for them to cause permanent damage… but then again, perhaps Thundercracker and Skywarp had remembered his first orders to them regarding Starscream.

_Whatever happens to me, NEVER let Starscream fall. In any way, shape or form, always protect him on the battlefield and off. I won't always be around to take care of him…and he trusts you two the most. Make sure that he never finds out about this… or he might retaliate. He is young (2)and will rebel against anyone who tries to take care of him. I… want you to protect him, even if it cost you your lives (3). _

Those were the halcyon days. Watching Starscream grow from a hatchling to a sparkling, then maturing into a beautiful mech with a gorgeous body; he wished things could have stayed that wonderful. Unfortunately, all great things must come to an end… and apparently his first mistake with Starscream was telling that bastard about him. Perhaps if he had kept the beautiful seeker to himself, the fallen wouldn't have found out about him. Perhaps Starscream would have been safe if the fallen never knew about him. Even Thundercracker and Skywarp, hell- the entire Decepticon army, couldn't have protected Starscream from the evil mech. If the fallen wanted something, it was going to be his or it was going to be destroyed so that no one else could have it. Megatron feared that the second the fallen knew who Starscream was, it sealed his fate… but thankfully, everyone he had come into contact with was safe and sound.

Well… almost everyone.

Megatron glanced down at the silver seeker sitting on the side of the filled tub. He was unconscious and frightened when he blacked out. This was going to be one hell of a night.

But first things first, Starscream needed to be cleaned up. He was filthy from his ordeal, and the best thing to do was to get him cleaned up and in bed for a nice, long recharge. They were still about 2 days away from Earth (4), and if the fallen could be kept at bay for that long, all would be well. Megatron had a plan… not much of a plan, but at least it was something.

Hide Starscream on Earth, away from that monster, and safe from the Decepticons with Thundercracker and Skywarp to care for him until his coronation back on Cybertron. Then he could choose his bride and Starscream would be his. Even the fallen couldn't argue with that.

Now all he needed was a little energon and a lot of luck (5)… as well as a strong dose of High Grade.

Now came the hard part… removing the external plating an getting a perfect view of the ever so naked Starscream. (6)

Crap.

Well… external plating doesn't remove itself, and it would be rather difficult to wash the injured seeker while he was covered. Here goes nothing!!!...meep.

Megatron removed his upper body external plating first, admiring the muscular cables that ran along the seeker's chest… made sleek for flight and strong for power. No wonder his army did so well with the Seekers of Vos to battle with them.

Next came the ped covers. Again, muscular cables built for flight and power… Megatron could barely keep his processor focused as he removed the helm…only to reveal Starscream's long warmth retention cables (7). Normally, mechs would have those trimmed for convenience, but Starscream was like an exotic bird. He had longer cables because he was a beauty and loved e every inch of his body. Megatron ran his talons through the cables, wondering how often a flier had to use them to stay warm… he was rarely assigned to a cold area.

Last part… the pelvic plating. Ok… he could do this… just move the plating and try to not to…to…to…his processor drew a blank as he stared at Starscream's beautiful body… not that his port meant much to the tyrant, he had seen a lot of ports in his time and htey all looked the same, but Starscream… was different. Megatron wanted to be the only one to see him like this, well, other than trine. Between the muscular body, beautiful face, and overall longing for the silver seeker was enough to almost cause the tyrant to break his restraint ove rhis emotions and take Starscream again.

As Megatron lowered his love into the warm bath water, he kept his right servo behind Starscream's helm, steadying it. The warm water (8) washed over the seeker and began to dissolve the various fluids that had dried on the seeker's legs and aft. Megatron ran his servos over the areas that needed attention, trying to keep his cool while manuvering the sharp talons over the tender aft, and scrubbed all of the caked energon and oil off of the seeker. The lubricant had come off easily enough. When Megatron believed that he had removed all of the fluids, he stopped from his duties and observed the seeker's body…primus he was gorgeous. All Megatron wanted to do was stare at him for eternity… and kiss him… lick those sweet spots… caress those muscles… make sweet, gentle love to his soft port... and love him until the end of time.

Megatron lifted the seeker out of the draining tub and grabbed a towel from the rack (9), wrapping his beloved in the large white fluffy mass. Starscream looked so small in the towel… like a sparkling in its creator's arms. Megatron brought the seeker to his chest and placed a small, gentle kiss on the side of his facial plating. He left the external plating in the laundry basket (10) and placed his little Starscream in bed… then, realizing how tired he was, climbed in himself after making sure that no one could get into his- no… their quarters. Starscream was going to be his… so he wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible. Megatron laid his strong servo over the still warm seeker and pulled the towel down from his facial plating so that his chest and arms were not covered. Then Megatron pulled his comforter (11) up so that both of them were covered and allowed his talons to snake their way around the seeker's chest, hopefully so that when he awoke his systems would have completed their repairs and Starscream would realize that Megatron was there for him.

Common sense hit Megatron as he was dozing off, and he reached over to a small drawer beside his bed where he kept a general sleep medicine and pain reliever. He gave Starscream a small dose, knowing that it would help the seeker as it had helped him time and time before when he returned from battle and Hook couldn't do anything for him until morning. The small amount of the medicine couldn't send Starscream into a coma, there was not enough to do so. He settled back down beside his love and relaxed, placing a soft goodnight kiss on the seeker's neck.

Morning could come, and Megatron would still be as content as he was right now…curdled against his seeker and taking a well deserved rest.

* * *

When Starscream awoke, he felt the drowsiness of the medication…but also felt the warmth of a taloned servo wrapped around his chest. He checked his memory banks… then, with a sad, reluctant smile, snuggled back down in Megatron's grasp. He gave the tyrant a kiss on his nose, then allowed himself to drift off. He'd think about what to do when he woke next… it was late… and he was exhausted. So he pushed his backside into the tyrant, making him spoon against Starscream so that his aft was placed perfectly against the tyrant. He only then noticed that the ache that was supposed to be there wasn't there anymore. What had happened while he was out? Oh well... he'll ask when Megatron wakes up.

* * *

(1) They have bathtubs, not making sweet Star go through that without getting cleaned up.

(2) That conversation took place millinias ago, when Star was even younger. So before he was jailbait, he was a cute little youngling that Megatron couldn't figure out why he wanted to protect.

(3) No, I'm not killing them. They will live, but… they may take a shot or two for Screamer.

(4) Yeah… wanted to adjust the time frame for the sake of the story. They need more time to pla- PLOT. Plot. Yeah.

(5) 12 Cybercupcakes for all reviewers that get his reference and state it. As well as a mention in the next chapter (by screenname). Offer only valid until next chapter is posted.

(6) …Yeah. I went there. Hey, it got you a nice nervous Megatron and a naked Starscream didn't it?

(7) I gave him hair. I just thought that Star strikes me as a guy that would be treated like a pet. Long hair, jailbait body, cute clothes and such. Honestly there was no other point to that section. Origin of Megatron gave Megs an afro. Don't complain. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for smores.

(8) …They have water now. I'm sunburned. I'm not thinking quite well.

(9) Cybertronian sized towels! At your store today!

(10) … Laundry basket. Yeah, that plating needs to be washed. That is the entirety of that portion.

(11) …Cybertronian sized comforters! Beside Cybertronian sized towels! In stores today!!!:D

Ok, that's all for today! I will see you guys tomorrow!!! The fallen will appear next chapter, but Thundercracker, Skywarp and Thrust will as well!!! Read, review, tell me awesome things to do.

Lulz…oh and a side note, I had to shop for shorts (because I forgot mine back home) at American Eagle today…and the second I stepped inside I thought to myself "wow… so this is what a store meant for –bleeps- feels like". Nothing against it, but that was the thought that ran through my mind and I though you guys would enjoy it. It's a nice store and the service was wonderful. Though I admit, I love Hot Topic more. You can tell, I'm not a 'cookie cutter' (one size fits all) type of girl. My style, my way. (and no the comment above wasn't a bad comment, but i didn't want people reporting me for a tiny comment like that. not taking chances.) If enough people ask i will edit it tosay what it really was.

AHHHH I JUST SCRATCHED MY SUNBURN AND IT HURTS!!!!!!! (it was on my forehead).

lulz... oh and the 2 to make a baby, yeah... i think that -someone- had to give birth to all those pods. So... if seekers are nearly as reproductively capable as the fans believe, then Star should be having Megs babies. Respectibly as his wife. I always felt like a husband and wife should have a child, not acting like the other person means nothing to you. It just ticks me off because- oh i'm not getting into it. Long story short, affairs and such let me know that you hav eot make sure the person trusts and respects you before dealing with babies. Husband + wife= love. Love=baby. ok... brain go boom now.


	11. A new plan

So I have until Friday (Thursday evening) here, what do you guys think I should do while I'm at the beach? I ran out of ideas within the first day here. I went to the Aquarium, broke my no pork rule for ribs, went to a huge candy store (and am planning to go back to make my own candy bar- just to say I did so, I don't think it would be very good when I'm involved… too much chocolate and sugar, no other tastes) and am trying to persuade my parents to take me to the preservation park, and Hard Rock park is $50 per head, so it's too rich for our taste right now (and I just don't see how a roller coaster would be that fun in this heat).

And a dozen cybercupackes each to: Dragolover1, Zonadow, ArtisticIllusions and Kibble Beast. Well done, you got the 1986 movie quote.

I don't own transformers, I'm just playing with them.

Very basic chapter tonight… I will fix later..head in pain… ergg..

* * *

The fallen sat in his chamber, pissed off. His toy had been taken from him and he was acting like spoiled sparkling that had his favorite video game taken away. But he would fix that soon. He called the Decepticons loyal to him up to hi s chambers. Scalpel, Bonecrusher(1), Mixmaster, and Motormaster.

"I have a job for you four to help me with." The fallen said. His evil smirk lead the others to freeze in place, terrified of what was about to happen. They gave their verbal affirmations to the fallen, now shivering in place.

* * *

When Megatron woke up, he felt that his beloved position had changed. His optic shutters opened to reveal that Starscream was facing him now and looked… content. Wow, that was a change for Starscream. Normally he looked so alert and wary of everything around him, seeing the seeker sleeping like a baby was foreign to the tyrant. Yet here he laid, cuddled like a sparkling against the tyrant…

Priceless.

Years ago, when they were still quarreling, he might have taken this moment to catch a holoscan of the seeker and use it as blackmail against him. However, time changes bots… and now he was more likely to take said holoscan and use it for… personal enjoyment.

He ran his talons over the slumbering mech's warmth retention cables (2) and just listened to his air intakes, slow and steady… mostly thanks to the medication he gave Starscream. Hopefully, it would last until he could get Thundercracker and Skywarp to help him gather the seeker and take him to Hook, who was great about keeping his mouth shut when he needed to. Especially regarding Starscream and how he got injured without a battle being involved. Megatron realized now that all that aggression was really love just redirecting itself in the wrong manner, but hell… not like he could reverse time to stop the fallen from taking Star's virginity… or better yet, confess his love to Star before he left to search for the Allspark. Then the majority of this pain and outright torture could have been avoided.

Starscream shifted a little, and Megatron realized that he could slip out of the seeker's embrace and give his companions a call. Bet this was going to be fun…'yeah, I'm back from the dead and I need help getting a recently raped Starscream who I have adored for millinias and held back because I respect him, yet no one believes this, to Hook to get him patched up. Then I need help hiding him from the bastard that raped him'

Yeah… a cake walk… over hot coals, broken glass and one really pissed off alligator.

Megatron opened his COM link and dialed TC and Skywarp… who took a few minutes to answer. Megatron's guess is as good as ours to what exactly they were doing, but it was along the lines of…yeah. TC bottoms half the time…and Skywarp is a very, very vocal lover.

"Thundercracker here" He glanced at exactly who was calling…and realized that the caller was suppose to be dead…oh dear primus.

"Meg…Megatron?! Sir! It's an honor! What does the great Megatron request of a humble seeker like myself?" TC sputtered, not really knowing how to approach the situation in his post-interface stupor. Megatron smiled, believing he had regained or never lost his influence over his troops.

"Come to my chambers, I need yourself and Skywarp to help me with Starscream… the fallen… I'll tell you when you get here. Someone might be listening in. Megatron out." And with that the tyrant shut off his COM link to unlock the door and go back to sitting by Starscream. He continued stroking the nude seeker and allowed himself to relax his muscles, even though his processor was racing in every direction and on high alert to any movements around him. TC and Warp always treated Star with respect, and they were probably the only two who know the drama and unrequited love between the seeker and the commander of the Decepticon army. They were the only two he knew he could trust with an operation this delicate. The only others who knew anything about Starscream and Megatron were Soundwave, Thrust, and Hook.

A knock came to the door, and Megatron bade them to enter, knowing who it was before they got there.

"Lord Megatron, what happened to…"TC saw Starscream, wrapped in a towel and unconscious… but the dents in his armor told Thundercracker what had transpired.

"Shall I call Hook, sir?" Thundercracker stated, understanding the magnitude of the situation and the severity that had to be impacting Megatron right now.

"Yes… and tell him to come alone. His gestalt team can't be trusted right now(3)… this is too serious." The tyrant's talons ran over Starscream's warmth retention cables again, while Skywarp came to settle himself on the other side of Starscream and rest a servo on his back, rubbing up and down as gently as he could.

"Hook said he would be here in the next few hours, and to keep him under medication until then." Thundercracker entered the room and said to the three (or two conscious mechs) that laid on the bed. Warp had relaxed against screamer and Megatron had moved his beloved head into his lap after readjusting his sitting position. TC made himself comfortable behind Skywarp and the three dozed while Star slept…

* * *

**Blooper!!!**

Ok… little different right now, got a minor event that happened today to base this off of.

Megatron and Starscream decided to visit a local aquatic life museum while on vacation one stellar cycle. Megatron took Starscream with him because… well, he didn't want to go anywhere without his second in command. (shush…it's for the sake of the story)

Megatron wondered over to the new exhibit, infantile aquatic life forms. Starscream was close behind him, admiring the skeletal remains of ancient life forms. Megatron blazed through the exhibit once and then came back to Starscream, who was watching a small, avian life form break its shell open. Megatron placed his servos on Starscream's wings and whispered something into his audio receiver, which made Starscream smile and blush. As they were walking out of the exhibit, a sparkling came up and slammed into Megatron, knocking him down as his creator chased after him.

"On second thought… maybe just one at a time." Megatron growled to Starscream as the seeker helped him up.

***new challenge*** Dozen cybercupcakes and a mention in the next chapter to anyone who guesses what Megatron said to Starscream. ****

(1) Yeah, Bonecrucher is back. Be quiet… no better yet, flame and I can use it for smores.

(2) He still had his exterior plating off

(3) One I didn't want to work with them tonight, got a huge headache and my sunburn got worse. Two, the gestalt teams would be crowded and Hook couldn't work to help screamer with his injures.

Ok I know it is short, it happens when I have a headache. I'm going to bed. Night.

Read, review… and enjoy.


	12. Star and the masters

Ok…long day. These will get a little more complete when I get back home to my own room and can work straight through instead of having to dodge mother and father. Going to do my best though!!!

I don't own Transformers- if I did Starscream would be naked 90% of the time.

Oh- the winners of the cupcakes this time are: Skeleton Toes, Pharen Runningwind and Zonadow. Let Me know if I missed any more. (And revieiw... you get cybercupcakes if you do!!!)

And thank you to all the reviewers so far, you have been a great help.

* * *

Hook arrived about 2 hours after Thundercracker called him, only to stumble upon the serene sight of Megatron, Thundercracker and Skywarp snuggled around Starscream, protecting him from any forces that might have tried to take him from them. Starscream himself looked to be asleep, but when Hook entered the room and slide the door shut he gave a small response.

"Nngg… Hook?" Starscream asked, clearly knowing that the only other three that he would have called were already burrowed tightly around him in a mass of blankets, towels, and pillows between their large, metallic bodies. Hook gave a knowledgeable, high ranking, doctor chuckle. Starscream was rather cute when he was drunk or medicated, even the one-eyed Shockwave had to admit it and he was so logically oriented, romance and affection rarely even came into play for the mech.

"Yeah Star, it's me. How are you feeling?" The medic asked, knowing that the medication that Megatron gave him must have been working since the sweet little Starscream wasn't attempting to blast him or cry… though he doubted that Starscream was actually going to cry in front of anyone other than Megatron or him. Hook was only allowed to see any mech cry because he was a doctor and some of the procedures were rather painful, mostly during special visits. Starscream was a rather common patient back in the day. He used to get his aft handed to him on a regular basis. So Starscream would land himself in the ER from time to time, aft blasted to pieces and Megatron lurking around the corner, pretending to want to give Starscream more orders when in reality Hook caught Megatron just staring at a stripped down Starscream as his wings were welded back on or his arm was fixed from a recent blast.

"The fallen again…" Starscream said, giving Hook a sad yet mature smile. Hook tried to keep his most professional look, but he was raging inside. Starscream was always considered a sparkling by their standards, mostly because Megatron was the one to find him in Vos (1) after one of the beginning battles.

"Alright, just um….. hum… ok, let's get you untangled first." Hook gave the other three mechs a light push to their shoulders and motioned for them to get up as they rubbed the sleep from their optics. Hook maneuvered Starscream into a flat position, with his legs slightly spread so that Hook could reach the damaged port. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was still sore and a little wet from the bath the night before. Hook gently prodded the port and Starscream gave a little grunt of discomfort, but allowed the medic to continue examining him. When Starscream came in to see him second to last time, he was a healthy, reasonably happy virgin who had Megatron on the processor 24/7. Hook had to admit that he was slightly saddened when Thundercracker had brought him in to see the broken, bleeding Starscream that had just lost Megatron and his virginity in such a short time… both of which were taken from him, not given. Now, even though Megatron was back, Starscream was being turned into that monsters interfacing toy. Starscream gave a surprised yelp when the small welding torch set on the lowest setting possible touched his pelvic plating while Megatron watched and Thundercracker jumped forward to clinch the silver seeker's servo so that he wouldn't lash out.

"Just relax, I will make this as quick and as painless as possible. They aren't very big, but they do need to be attended to…" Hook continued to weld until all of the minor injuries were sealed. As soon as Hook finished, a sigh of relief rushed through the room. Starscream relaxed and Hook gave him a small sedative to allow the seeker to rest, but not sleep entirely, for a few hours. He needed it right now. Megatron opened his mouth to thank the medic, but his COM link went off.

"Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Hook, report to the control room immediately." The fallen's voice rumbled over the COM link. Megatron glared at the communication device, and then looked to the others, concerned. They couldn't help but notice that Starscream wasn't requested. Thundercracker sighed in defeat, but then had an idea.

"Megatron, Thrust is here as well. We could ask him to watch over Starscream while we are gone." Thundercracker shot. It was better than nothing, and Star would be asleep. Megatron grudgingly nodded. Hook sighed, but nodded as well, it was better than leaving him to the mercy of anyone the fallen had called in…and none of them doubted that this was a plot to get them away from Starscream so that he could steal him in his drug induced dose. His armaments would be deactivated and he would be vulnerable. They began to file out of the room while TC dialed Thrust.

"Thrust" TC said, hurriedly. The red seeker answered. "I need you to come to Megatron's quarters and watch over Star while we are dealing with the fallen. Don't let anyone but us into the room. You are- surprisingly- the only one that we trust with Starscream right now." Thundercracker explained. Thrust, through a mouthful of oil, nodded and gave his best smile. TC knew Star was in …well, ok he was in terrible servos, but they were the only servos they could get right now. TC clicked the COM link off and took off after the other three, not locking the door because Thrust would have to get in.

What they didn't notice were the four forms that lingered behind the corner they had just passed… the fallen's minions were waiting for them to leave. Scalpel went in first, sneaking through the door and examining Starscream in his drug induced doze… so peaceful.

Then, with a quick plunge of his sharp needle leg, he injected the drugged Starscream with a slightly more powerful sedative… one that could keep the seeker asleep and silent until the fallen wanted to deal with him. Hence, a minor dose for about an hour… nothing too harsh.

Bonecrusher went in next and gathered the nude seeker into his large arms, while Mixmaster and Motormaster (2) kept watch to make sure the other four didn't come back and attempted to stop them.

The four minions ran out of Megatron's quarters only to run into a certain red seeker…who couldn't help notice the unconscious seeker who he loved thrown over Bonecrusher's shoulder.

"Hey! Put Starscream down! You're gonna get it no-"A large fist hit Thrust behind the head and tossed him into the wall, knocking him out instantly.

The four took off towards the fallen's quarters. They placed Starscream on the floor of the chamber when they arrived, forcing him to sit while they secured chains around his wrists and ankles. They tied the wrists behind his back and his ankles were splayed away from his body, making sure his port, aft and cable were all exposed to the monster when he decided to play with his toy. Thankfully, Starscream was still asleep.

The fallen entered the room after getting another one of his minions to brief Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Hook on their parts of the run to Earth… which left his servos free to entertain himself with Starscream. He ordered the Doctor to wake up Starscream… then asked him and Bonecrusher to leave. He only needed Mixmaster and Motormaster for this type of fun. (3)

Putting the naughty little concubine in his place.

* * *

As Starscream woke up from the sedative, he let his helm wonder around the room, getting a good idea of where he was and what he could and couldn't do. When his processor ached, he tried to reach for it…only to discover the chains that held him in place and the unusual position he was in. The fallen chuckled as Starscream awakened and slowly approached him.

"You've been very naughty, Starscream… now… how do I punish you…" The fallen began to circle Starscream, allowing his talons to run over the seeker's form… slowly scratching the surface of his armor.

"Please… please stop." Starscream pleaded, not wanting this bastard to take him again.

"Oh… now where is the fun in that?" The fallen's talon's shifted down to Starscream's aft, slowly moving up to his port while his other servo shifted to the cable in front. He grabbed the cable roughly, making Starscream let out a small whimper, trying his best to show courage where there was none left. The fallen smirked and turned to Mixmaster and Motormaster.

"You two… come here. I need you to show my concubine where his place is." The fallen said. They didn't want to hurt Starscream… but they feared the fallen more than they feared Megatron and Starscream put together. Mixmaster went around to the seeker's front while the slender Motormaster took the back. Motormaster was smaller and would be easier to fit inside the seeker. Seekers were known for being rather small, which helped in flight and interfacing, but not in birth or taking on larger partners… like them.

"Now…" the fallen turned on a recording scanner to allow him to watch this later. He sat back and commanded them on what to do. "Take him according to my orders."

"Star… please forgive us…" Motormaster whispered into the seeker's audio receiver. "Relax… we'll be as gentle as possible. We swear." Motormaster offered a small kiss to the seeker's cheek. It was about all he could do. Mixmaster undid his pelvic plating and removed his limp, non aroused cable in front of Starscream's facial components. The seeker looked up at Mixmaster with pleading eyes, only to be countered with the sad look of unwilling actions Mixmaster offered back. Sure, everyone in the Decepticon army wanted a night with Starscream… he was the most beautiful mech in the army… but not like this. Not forced.

Starscream nuzzled the tip of the cable, deciding it would be better to get it over with than to postpone it. Mixmaster moaned heartily as his cable perked up, feeling the sensation run over his tip and down his cable. Starscream powered off his optics and shut his optic covers tightly, imagining it was Megatron instead of Mixmaster. He moaned around the massive cable while Motormaster began to prep his port for his member. Starscream knew these two weren't known for their circuitry impotence or small bits and twoedge (4), but he guessed they were nowhere near as large as the fallen.

"Open you optics, Starscream… you have to understand this is your punishment for being unfaithful to me…" the fallen said, and Starscream reluctantly obeyed. Motormaster slid his cable into Starscream, earning him a small grunt. He had to admit, Starscream felt amazing… after stellar cycles of dreaming about how it would feel to take the seeker as his… now it seemed so… bitter sweet. He wanted a consensual, loving, willing Starscream… not this forced, scared Starscream.

The fallen was enjoying this show… watching as the two groundlings took a being of the sky. It was… ironic. The seekers always saw themselves as untouchable prizes of the sky, never to be touched by a groundling. Yet, here was the Prince of the Sky himself, Decepticon Air Commander Starscream- getting fucked by two groundlings while chained to the floor…and getting slightly aroused. It was small, barely beyond limp, but it was there.

Then came a knock on the door.

(1) Credit itsu-sual with this idea. It's from her drabbles 'My Little Lover'. great story, can't go a night without reading a segment.

(2) can't think of any other minion-worthy characters. Motormaster seemed to fit well.

(3)I didn't want to work with Bonecrushers... size. And Scalpel is just plain evil and creepy. not doing it. So... Mixmaster and Motormaster are going to play with Star. They seem like level guys.

(4) You get a cookie if you guess the reference. Please place it in the reviews.

* * *

CLIFFY!!!!! Lulz, no seriously, I'm running out of time and I have to go to bed.

Read, review…you know the rest.

**New challenge!!! Who do you think is going to be at the door!!! (here's a hint… depending on what you guys say… will determine the next chapter's influence… and possible parings.)**

No blooper today. No time. Will compensate later.


	13. The fallen's new toy

Ok…AHHHHHHHHHH

…I feel a little better now. Ah. So… the media is turning on Obama and… as usual I could care less about politics. Huh. Well… my father had some choice words to say to me today… and to no surprise he picked the WRONG words. He thinks I'm selfish…well, it was about what we are doing at the beach, and if he had his way on everything we would be stuck in the hotel room the entire time, watching television and never going out, enjoying his… 'cooking' (in my opinion it is always something with onions and tomatoes. Nasty from day to day. Oh. And oil. Lots of oil. Seems like everything is deep fried without the flour.) Oh and let's not forget the constant exercise. He likes to work out on his elliptical. Nothing else. I love to run. Not on the elliptical. I like the feeling of the wind (or water in swimming) running through my hair. Not stationary exercise with no air movement (because I am a little asthmatic and anemic… it's only like 3 points under, so it's not enough to qualify for medication, but it is enough to hinder me from time to time). Anyways, back to what I'm supposed to be doing.

This chapter is a little more detailed on the event of Motormaster and Mixmaster with Starscream while the fallen watches and tapes. Man I'm making him creepy. I have no idea (yes I do) where this is coming from. Anyways, I will take requests for pairings (and styles) on the bloopers.

Winners of the cupcakes are: **Zonadow and Skeleton Toes!** The only ones to get it!!! You get all the cupcakes.

This time, I will update as soon as I get… lets be reasonable, 10 reviews for this chapter. Chapter 13.

Time to get back to our lovely story. Fair warning, some parts of this chapter are very mature and outright nasty at points. You have been warned. Starscream gets milked and ….does something nasty. My advice: Don't read after the bold text that tells you to skip. No flames. If you don't like it, ignore it and wait for the next chapter. This was part of a request from a friend.

Quick side note though, the reference to the (4) AN in the last chapter- it was Austin Power's. The scene in…well at least 2 of the movies where he is rattling off the various forms of male genitalia. 'Meat and two edge' (correct me if I'm wrong… I am only human and my hearing is taking a toll thanks to my parents incessant need to turn up the volume and damage my hearing… it hurts…) It's cool, everyone gets cookies. That was a tough one.

* * *

The fallen glared at the door, wondering who in their right mind could possibly try to pull him away from his fun. The knock came again.

"Sir, there is something that needs your attention in the command center" The voice said. The fallen didn't recognize it, but Thrust just made up that story to get the fallen away from Starscream. The fallen growled back at the door.

"Tell Megatron to deal with it! Leave me be!" The fallen said, causing Thrust to shy away from the door in fear. Megatron wasn't going to be happy, but Thrust had a few more plans to try before the other four got out of the 'meeting'.

"Now… you two… get back to fucking the lights out of him." The fallen growled at Mixmaster and Motormaster, who had stopped their gentle barrage of cables on Starscream when they believed that they could avoid this whole horrific ordeal… and get Starscream back to where he belonged- with Megatron. Motormaster sat back up on his knees and began pushing his cable in and out of Starscream's port while Mixmaster placed his cable back at Starscream's lip components. Starscream knew what to do, and rather than piss the evil monster off even more he took Mixmaster's cable back into his mouth and started sucking again. The only thing that saved his aft from begin raped in the Academy's washrooms was this little talent of his. Thrust was only on the end of this once or twice, he couldn't really remember, but Bonecrusher and Demolisher normally swayed their advances when he blew them in the showers, letting their lubricants slide down his chest… that was easily the most erotic thing they had ever seen in their first year at the Academy until Instructor Skyfire had been caught with his servos undoing Instructor Moonracer's chassis. That was a memorable day.

Mixmaster's cable went rock hard, but was still nowhere near the size of the Fallen's member. Mixmaster groaned in his horny state, letting the seeker's well trained lips caressed his tip of his cable, gently swirling around with his glossa and licking up and down while keeping the thick cable in his mouth. Heh, compared to this, the Fallen's tentacles looked like a Beryllium pachyderm's cable trying to interface with a Silicon mouse. Starscream moaned as Motormaster's cable worked its wonders on his port, letting it massage his opening while hitting the sweet spot gently… but that' snot how Starscream liked it. He liked it rough from a mach he liked… Megatron. Pit, he would let that mech interface his around the room as roughly as he wanted for as long as he wanted. Starscream wouldn't mind spending the next day sore as could be if it was Megatron's cable in his port… that alone made the whole situation better. Motormaster was good… just not the 'good' he wanted (1).

"Fuck him faster… that's right…" the fallen murmured. Then an idea struck him.

"Wait… stop, both of you." The fallen said, making the very horny Mixmaster and the tight Motormaster stop rather unexpectedly. The fallen got out of his chair and motioned for them to move away from the restrained as he moved towards the stimulated Starscream. The seeker froze and almost beckoned for the two good mechs to return and force this monster out of the way. The fallen took his position behind the seeker, allowing his claws to slide over his exposed seeker's back. Starscream shivered, mostly from disgust, but also from the light arousal that shot through his cable. The fallen slipped his claws down to the seeker's aft, lightly massaging the port opening, freshly fucked but not overloaded. Soft and pliable, and the fallen relished as his talon slide into the slightly outturned port (2) and how the still tight, aroused walls of the seeker's port put up a little fight, but gave to the fallen's advances into his aft. Starscream gave a little moan, not pained, but certainly not wanted.

"What's the matter, Starscream? Do you like this?..." The fallen asked. Starscream managed to give him a one eyed glare. The fallen grimaced.

"You like it, don't you; little whore." The fallen teased. In reality, Starscream didn't enjoy it at all, but it wasn't like he could fight back in this position. He gave another strangled yelp as the claw went a little deeper. It hit the perfect place in Starscream's port, causing the seeker to cry out again. He didn't want this, but his body was betraying him thanks to his near overload at the servos of Motormaster… he only needed a few more seconds. But the fallen had other plans.

He pulled his talon out and motioned for the other two to leave the room.

Motormaster and Mixmaster looked worried, but complied. Starscream stared after them, wanting so desperately to go with them and have a chance to escape this monster. The fallen chuckled, breaking the seeker's concentration on the two kinder mechs.

"Starscream… I think you earned some time alone." The fallen got up to move towards the door… and turned the main lights off, leaving Starscream alone in one spotlight. His legs were still splayed perfectly and his aft was sore and horny. His wrists hurt and his wings ached from being pinned up like that for so long. The seeker opened his mouth components to plead for his release, but the fallen shut the door and left the beautiful seeker to dwell in hi s horny state… port leaking lubricants and his cable erect from Motormaster and Mixmaster.

The lubricants began to cool as they dribbled down his legs, causing him to shiver in his chains. All he could do is shiver and attempt to will his erection to subside… or… dream of Megatron pumping in and out of his aft… slowly at first… yes. Then a little faster… oh perfect… whispering words of endearment and love to him as his took Starscream lovingly. His cable was the perfect size for Starscream, sliding in and out, with just enough mass at the head to cause a little pull on the seeker's port… just enough for pleasure and not pain. Megatron increased his pace, and Starscream remembered not to scream in passion… for if the Fallen heard him, he could come in and fuck him or force him to stop thinking of Megatron. He dreamed of Megatron increasing the pace more, licking up and down Starscream's chest plating, arousing the seeker as his found the proper openings and gently bit and nibbled at them. Starscream moaned softly as Megatron let his free servo slide to Starscream's cable, pulling gently-

Then a sudden pain in his aft and at his throat caused Starscream to snap out of his dream world.

"Now now Starscream… who were you dreaming of?" The fallen said. He had heard his seeker moaning from outside the chamber and decided to give the seeker a little thrill. He slide a claw into the seeker's juicy port, letting the lubricants flow from the orifice freely. The fallen smirked and inserted another claw and scissored it, opening the port so that he could barely see inside.

"N-no one, my liege!" Starscream stuttered. He let out a scrambled scream as his port was stretched and gaped as a third claw was added. The seeker's port gaped as the lubricating fluids flowed out of it from arousal. The fallen pulled the three claws out a little and shoved them back in, arousing the seeker more and causing the lubricants to pour from the opening and down the seeker's legs. Starscream cried out as the claws were pulled out and shoved back in a few more times, allowing the fallen to stretch the port more and more. The fallen placed his thick cable on top of Starscream's aft, rubbing it between the port's protective armor, causing the seeker to cry out more. He felt the cable rub more, and Starscream was on the verge of an overload as is. A few more rubs and the seeker cried out, living up to his name as he screamed for…

No one.

He couldn't risk Megatron's name, less the fallen go after him next, and he refused to call out that monster's name. The fallen smiled to himself as the seeker's fluids poured from his cable and port. The lubricants and the code infused fluids (3) dripped own his legs as the seeker panted for some sort of relief. His body burned and his facial plating was overheating. The fallen selected a cube shaped container from the wall and pour a little bit of High grade into the cube. He drank it in one gulp and walked over to Starscream after watching the seeker continue to leak fluids from his restrained position. The fallen walked back over to the seeker after filling the cube again. He drank about three fourths of the glass on his way over.

**Warning. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH OR OFFENDED BY THIS. It gets nasty and you have been warned. **

He pressed his talons into the abused port and slid a talon over the dripping cable. He began to pull the seeker's cable a little more, allowing the fluids to pour into the glass as he placed it under the seeker's cable. Starscream gave a halfhearted moan as his cable was milked, the added movement of the cable being refilled by code infused lubricants made him sore. The fallen milked every drop of lubricants from the seeker and brought the mixture of high grade and coded lubricants to his optic level, observing the concentration and consistency of the fluids as they blended together.

"Open Starscream" The fallen said as he lifted the glass to Starscream's mouth components. The seeker shied away, but the fallen pulled his helm back with a servo to the back of the helm. He forced Starscream's mouth open with two claws flagging the seeker's jaws, forcing them open. He poured the mixture into the seeker's mouth.

"Swallow it. All of it." The fallen whispered. Starscream gathered up his courage and took a gulp… it tasted sour. (4) The fallen smirked and pulled the seeker's helm down to his crotch level. He pulled his thick cable to the seeker's mouth components and forced it through Starscream's dental plating and to the back of his throat. He pumped it into and out of the seeker's mouth, and tears began to flow into Starscream's optics. This was disgusting… there was only one mech he would willingly do that for, and he wasn't here.

The fallen increased his pace and continued fucking Starscream's mouth components. He was horny entering the room, so he was close to coming when he shoved his huge cable into Starscream's mouth. He came violently, shoving Starscream's helm into his crotch to make sure none of his lubricants spilled out of the seeker's mouth. Starscream let a single tear go tiptoeing down his cheek as his helm was released. He let his helm droop, so that the fallen couldn't see his facial plating.

"You always were a good fuck… too bad Megatron never took you first." The fallen grabbed Starscream's helm by his chin and forced him to look the fallen in the optics.

"You are mine… you might have the freedom to roam around the base… and be with your trine, but you are MINE. Your port, aft and cable are MINE. If I ever catch 'facing with another bot, I won't hesitate to make this much worse…" The fallen released Starscream's helm and moved to release the chain around his wrist and ankles.

As Starscream stood up, he tried to shake the soreness from his legs… but found the fallen's talons around his neck. This time they were gentle and had something in them. A neacklace…or a collar, he couldn't tell which.

"You are mine… my pet." Starscream help notice… perhaps it was just his tactician mind coming into play… but the fallen never said his spark belonged to him.

Opportunity was knocking.

Starscream took his chance and left the room, rushing as quickly as he could down the hallways until he found a recognizable pathway. He found Megatron's room and hid under the berth like a scared puppy. Hopefully, no one would find him here. He waited until he heard familiar ped falls to come echoing down the hallway…

His trine and Megatron had returned.

Now… how was he going to explain all the lubricants and his new addition?

* * *

**Blooper!!!!**

Thundercracker sat on the beach as Skywarp played in the ocean. The purple seeker splashed and slapped the water like a little sparkling. Thundercracker read a data pad detailing the latest mission to the Vok. Then he heard Skywarp coming up the beach. Thundercracker didn't even bother to look up until he heard Skywarp yelling in pain.

Apparently, Skywarp had not only stepped on a energon pop top, scratching the bottom of his ped painfully, but had tripped onto a Cybertronian jellyfish, which gave him a nice, sharp shock to the aft. Skywarp was screaming in pain and running towards Thundercracker, crying.

Thundercracker embraced the mech with as much kindness as he could offer through his held back laughter.

Too say this wasn't funny would be an understatement… but then again, it was Skywarp's night to bottom.

* * *

(1) A cookie to anyone who gets this reference. Here's a hint, it was a Disney/pixar film.

(2) Ok… if you are reading this… you must have seen few hentai pictures at this point. If not… well, use your imagination. It where someone's 'port' gets a little bit swollen when they get horny. Be mature… this is a mature fic.

(3) Code infused fluids are meant for reassembling the codes in hatchlings to repair the codes from the other parent, bring out the stronger and more dominant traits (like genetics in all organic beings). It's basically meant for show here, but in their world, it blends the two codes from each creator inside of the 'mother' and gives the hatchling traits from both parents.

(4) …Assuming they must be able to taste. Just go with it.

* * *

So that's it for tonight!!! Read, review (at least 10 people- each get a cyberhug or cybercupcakes, your choice). No flaming. Tomorrow i get back to my normal schedule and back to my own room!!! With a door! that keeps them out!!! So i can do more chapters and with greater detail.

And... i feel like i should at least say this... or do this... let's have a moment of silence for the four celebrities that passed away this week.

**Farrah Leni Fawcett**

**Michael Joseph Jackson**

**William "Billy" D. Mays, Jr.**

**Edward Leo Peter "Ed" McMahon, Jr.**

**_We will miss them. _**

**I personally have some suspision in Jackson's death... but for now... let's just have a moment of silence. **

**You guys know what to do. Respect them and ignore the media's slander. Live in peace and love those near you.  
**


	14. What am I to you?

Ok ok, I will be nice this once since I am back home and in a great mood… ok in truth I'm in one of the worst moods imaginable, but that's why I'm here.

Only got 6 reviews… how disappointing. Really people. I need a **MINIMUM of 10 reviews** to post the next chapter. I'm not asking you to change the physics of the universe while reciting the national anthem backwards and drawing up the schematics for a photon generator- just asking for reviews to see what people think and where I can improve.

Thank you to the 5 reviewers, you each get 12 cybercupcakes (again… because hunting down people to give real cupcakes is against the law and we want to be safe here).

Got sunburned again while digging up shells at the beach. Found one that was twice the size of my hand!!! So awesome, but the rest were in better shape. I'm back home and that means I can work in peace now… with my door shut to my room where no one can look over my shoulder when I don't want them to.

On the downside… my mouse escaped while we were gone. So… yeah… umm… I think my cat is going to eat her, or already has eaten her, before I find her. Well… that's life. And mother dearest seems disappointed with me over Spanish… got a C+ instead of a B. ergg…. Me no likey Spanish. But on the bright side I can get back to what really matters, Biology. I suck at foreign language. Grades don't make people you know! And I'm trying darn it! It's college! It's hard!... and him being back is just another stress factor.

Winners of recent contest: **Zonadow!**

I don't own Transformers, if i did it would be soooo yaoi.

That was tough one, it was the Incredibles. The scenes were Frozone was talking to his wife and the robot comes barreling through the city. She was the greatest 'good' he was ever going to get. XD

* * *

When Megatron entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. For one the meeting had just been the dumbaft Demolisher rambling about the plan they were going to fulfill on Earth. They had been through it eight times already before the four mechs got up and left, much to Demolisher's surprise. Two… well, two was sitting right in front of him, on the berth, covered in lubricants and dents…

Starscream looked like he had gone through the pit and back to crawl up to his berth, beaten and covered in fluids… thankfully, there didn't seem to be any serious damage this time. Thrust was sitting outside the door, with Thundercracker moving towards his for interrogation when Starscream spoke up.

"TC! It wasn't his fault!" The silver seeker said, causing Thundercracker to stop in his tracks, and the other four mechs to look at the sticky seeker. Thundercracker looked back at Thrust and then turned his head to raise and optic ridge at Starscream. Starscream took a deep air intake and began to explain.

"Thrust tried to stop him, but he forced Motormaster, Bonecrusher, and Mixmaster to become his lackeys. Thrust did his best… but I'm afraid Bonecrusher was just stronger when he knocked him out." Megatron approached Starscream while Hook sat down beside him and began to examine the dents in his backside. Megatron took a seat beside Starscream and placed his servo over the seeker's shoulders. Starscream stared at the ground, ashamed of what he had allowed happen… again. Megatron waited until Hook was done to motion the rest out of the room… he needed to take a little alone time with Starscream.

"Thundercracker… wait." Megatron said. Thundercracker paused and turned around. Megatron gave Starscream a look that told him to stay put.

"I'll need to speak to you later regarding our plans on Earth" then Megatron whispered "And Starscream's place here… stay safe." Starscream had overheard them… and feared the worse. He was going to be demoted… and pushed away from Megatron where his weakness couldn't affect his master's perfection. Oh…no… this was horrible. It wasn't his fault… he was just following orders! He was trying to keep the Decepticons together. He did his best… why wasn't it enough?! Why?!

Megatron turned back around as Thundercracker left, looking at the rather pitiful sight of Starscream moping. He padded his way back to the berth and sat down on Starscream's right side. Starscream tried to move away from the tyrant…only to be pulled back by a strong servo. He fought a little, pushing against the larger mech with his servos… only giving it a halfhearted try.

'What's going through that processor? Starscream… let me hold you for Primus sake' Megatron thought, hoping that the seeker would relax.

'What the pit is he doing…I'm of no use to him…He's going to get rid of me anyways… or maybe he plans to use me like the fallen did…'Starscream ranted in his processor, fearing that he would only amount to an interfacing toy for the tyrant now that he had been taken twice against his will and had failed to stop his attacker.

'Primus Star, let me take care of your beautiful aft… and spark…' Megatron grabbed Starscream's servos roughly and pulled them down, then pulled the seeker into his chest with his other arm. Starscream stopped for a second, feeling the need to just burst out in tears. Megatron released his servos, placing his now free servo on the seeker's back and pulling their bodies down onto the berth. Starscream landed on top of the tyrant, trying to keep himself together even though he wanted to run so badly. Megatron held him tightly with his servos latched behind his back, pressing the silver seeker into his muscular cabled stomach.

"Starscream" the tyrant said, making the seeker freeze in fear.

"Star… stay here with me. I don't want you out of my sight… or my reach… tonight." Megatron let one of his servos free, allowing it to travel up to the seeker's shocked facial plating. He stroked his talon down the seeker's left cheek… and Starscream leaned his head in to rest on Megatron's chest. Hook had cleaned up what little there was left to clean up, but the taste of High grade and code lubricant's still danced over his lip components. Starscream felt so dirty… so used… like he had been caked in mud and been wiped off with a paper towel- getting the bulk but leaving the residual to dry his derma plating. It was a nasty feeling. Megatron began to stroke his back lovingly. Starscream decided this was the best time… they were 24 hours away from Earth… he'd better get this off his chest.

"Megatron…" the tyrant looked up at the seeker. Startled by his seeker's outburst from his silence, Megatron smiled at Starscream as softly as he could.

"I have to know… what am I to you?" Starscream asked, fear evident in his vocal production. Megatron was a little taken back…but it was best to be honest… especially if he wanted the seeker to trust him.

"Starscream…" The seeker froze as Megatron closed the distance between their lip components in a tender kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

More tomorrow… it's 3:47 in the morning. I'm tired. Night. Read…review… don't blow your hand off with fireworks if you're in the US. Happy Fourth of July. Eat junk food.

Oh… umm a challenge…

**Who do you think is going to stay on the ship when they go to Earth?**

…Yeah, not a good one, but it's something. Brain go boom.


	15. Love or Lust

So I got a nice early start on this chapter today! By the 8th review I read, I was set on making this chapter as quickly as possible. Given I don't get distracted by the festivities of the Fourth of July and the baking that comes with it, I hope to get this to you guys before midnight tonight!!! Instead of my usual 2 or 3 am updates… wow.

Anyways, bit of good and bad news, I found my mouse!!! She is currently eating stuff in my pantry!!! Bad side is… my sweet little cat Marble has also discovered this little arraignment. So… I set the humane trap again… with peanut butter… and with any luck, this will work and I can fix her new cage so that she can't slip out again…

Gotta love pets.

Downside so far, my glucose meant for creating paste flowers spilled while we were gone and we just realized this when we came back to a candy bucket coated in sticky, wet gunk. Hot water works miracles on that stuff.

I don't own the Transformers- if I did, Screamer and Megs would be married by now (or bonded… whatever… cookies).

Anyways, read, review if you like, and enjoy. It's nice to know I haven't botched anything yet. Cookies for everyone who reads this chapter. (cybercookies)

* * *

Starscream stared at his master… surprised at what he just heard. This had to be a dream. He would wake up and still be in the fallen's chambers, getting his aft raped inside out by that monster only to find that he had just passed out from loss of energon and oil. Megatron wouldn't be there and he would still be screaming his air intake valves out from pain.

"Star…say something. Anything." Megatron said quietly, snapping the seeker out of his trance. Starscream mouthed incoherent words for a minute, trying to find the right words…

"Megatron…I… I…" Starscream flung himself forward and embraced Megatron's chest, snuggling his helm under the tyrants chin. Megatron froze, unsure of what to do. Starscream figured that if this was a dream, just let it play out. If you only gave it half your heart, you'd end up with nothing at all. You have to dance like there is nobody looking and love like your heart never breaks because life is only as good as the chance you take. Sure he was scared of playing the fool, but he could take this away with him and the fallen would never know. (1)

"I love you Megatron… I couldn't think about you during the time we spent away from each other…because I wasn't sure why you had left in the first place. I… oh Primus I missed you." Starscream let a few tears slide down his cheeks in happiness.

"Star… I left for the Allspark… not to leave you. You were so young when I left… looking back, it must have been a burden to take control of the Decepticons at only 500,000 (2). I'm sorry…" Megatron placed a single kiss on his seeker's forehead. "I shouldn't have left you" The tyrant whispered into Starscream's neck cables, giving him a light nip here and there. Starscream shuttered as he held back his emotions while nuzzling his master's chest. His absence made Starscream's spark grow cold, leading him to wander towards other mechs once or twice, but always stopping himself before going through with it. No one was as perfect as Megatron. Not for Starscream at least.

Megatron wasn't surprised that Starscream couldn't think about him during that time. He had been gone for over a million stellar cycles. Starscream probably assumed what the others had, that he was long since dead and that it was time to move on. You can't wait for a dead man, because they are not going to arrive.

"Starscream... I want you." Megatron said. Starscream's optic covers shot open. What? What was Megatron thinking?! That he was some kind of sick interfacing toy that he could just seduce and use once?! That voice didn't sound loving, it sounded like 'I want interface now'/ Starscream didn't care if he had been frozen for more than a million stellar cycles, he wasn't a toy! Starscream moved to get up and leave the room in a huff, only to be pulled back down my Megatron's strong arms.

"However…" Megatron's words snapped him out of his though pattern. "I want you to be happy… and if that isn't with me… I understand." Megatron placed his servos on the seeker's chest, directly under the seams of his arms. Starscream stared at the tyrant for a second, then smiled in love at the dumbaft in front of him.

"Megatron, you dumbaft. I want to be with you. I've searched this entire universe, every nook and cranny of Cybertron, for a mech as perfect as you. And do you know what? I found none. Met one mech, but he paled in comparison to your…attributes." Starscream thought about Skyfire for a second, his old research partner he ran into in a bar in Kaon. It was fun, but there was only friendship and a quick kiss, nothing beyond that, even though Skyfire was blushing afterwards. Starscream grabbed the tyrant by his chest, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is that, my love?" Megatron asked, surprised and willing to do anything to please his new found mate.

"Promise me… that you will never leave me like that again. No matter what happens… I can't be away from you like that ever again." Starscream whispered as he moved up to Megatron's audio receptor, closing what was left of the proximity between the two bots. Well… that was a request that Megatron could never refuse. Megatron moved in to seal his answer with a kiss…

A sudden slash of metal and furniture broke them apart as Starscream was grabbed by blackened metal claws. The fallen jerked Starscream away from Megatron by his new collar and slammed his ped down on Megatron's chest, effectively knocking the air cycle out of him and denting his chest plates while pinning him to the berth.

"Oh dear oh dear… my loyal servant and my concubine having an affair?" the fallen seethed. His grasp on the collar around Starscream's throat caused the seeker to give a harsh cry out of his vocal components. Starscream twisted in his hold, trying to kick the fallen and missing by a few feet each time. Megatron glared up at his master… trying to stop him from harming Starscream like he was right now.

"How are we going to rectify this? Megatron… you know your place is as my warrior… why were you touching my property?" the fallen asked, causing both the seeker and the tyrant to glare at him. Starscream wasn't his property, and Megatron wasn't his servant. The fallen increased his pressure on the tyrants chest, earning a strangled gasp from him. Starscream felt the need to revert back to his warrior's instinct and let his talons and cannons do the talking… which would only say blast him and live happily ever after with Megatron.

"Perhaps Starscream should be the one to blame here" the fallen turned to the seeker strung up in his servo.

"Tell me Starscream… did your beauty seduce my best warrior into taking you when you are well aware that you are to serve me alone?" Starscream just glared at the bastard. He never agreed to this… that bastard took what he wanted from others. The seeker just continued to glare at his so called master. The fallen smiled cruelly.

"I see… you think you are in love… that's rich." The fallen placed even more pressure on the tyrant's chest, causing Megatron to yelp in pain as his left chest plating was crushed. Starscream reached out his right servo towards Megatron, trying his best to comfort the one he loved, only to find his servo captured by the fallen.

"Hum….I think I just found the perfect punishment…" The fallen grabbed Megatron by his throat and began to walk towards his own quarters. They passed the hatchlings and the recycling bin on the way… leaving Starscream to wonder if he was going to end up in one of the two rooms. Either giving birth (3) unwillingly to the fallen's offspring, or scraped with Megatron in the recycling bin. If he had a choice… he'd take being scraped with Megatron any day. Sparkling may have been cute… but not if they were forcibly fucked into him and by a mech that he barely knew or wanted to be with. If the fallen killed Megatron… Starscream would either take his own life or run with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Hook and his gestalt team. They could live very happily on a colony where the fallen refused to search for him. Though he had to admit… life without Megatron seemed cold and unfulfilling.

"You two have misbehaved so badly, I think there is only one way to punish you." The fallen said as he kicked the door to his chambers open and threw Megatron into a nearby chair. With a wave of his servo, the chair sprang to life and metal coils wrapped themselves around Megatron, restraining him to the chair- completely immobile (4). He then took Starscream back to the chains he was placed in before and moved a large, metal box underneath him so that he was sitting down temporarily. The fallen grabbed the chains and restrained Starscream's wrists and forced his legs over the side of the box aimed towards the retrained tyrant. The fallen grabbed the legs restraints and chained Starscream's ankles to the box, eagle spread. This position was perfect so that Megatron could see what was going to happen to his seeker's port. Leave it to the fallen to want to do something to this magnitude to an already fragile seeker. Starscream felt disgusting, he wasn't one to enjoy torture, but this was too much. Even for a traitor, this was going too far. The fallen chuckled darkly.

"Now… do you have a nice view, Megatron?" the tyrant glared at the monster, unable to respond because of a cable that found its way into his mouth. Starscream struggles against his bonds, trying to loosen them enough to blast his- wait… that's right, his cannons were still offlined. Slag. The seeker shuddered in fear as the monster ran his talons down the silver air commander's leg, up to his port. He gritted his dental plating as the fallen's finger found its way inside his port, gliding up and down the opening. The movement alone was enough to cause wonderful sensations to shoot through his chassis, making his frame tingle and his muscular cables rush with energon. Megatron growled when the fallen began fondling Starscream, only to make the fallen smirk in delight. The fallen too the initiative.

"My my Starscream…so tense- perhaps a little…therapy can help that." The fallen pushed a claw inside the port a little, causing the seeker to grunt in discomfort and attempt to close his pelvic plating. Megatron grunted harshly against his restraints. There was nothing he could do, not even offer hopeful encouragement for the silver seeker. Starscream thrashed against his restraints and cried out for Megatron at the top of his vocal components. The fallen realized that he had missed that spot and quickly rectified the mistake by shoving a gag in his mouth. This was going sour fast… and the fallen wasn't joking around.

"Oh don't worry… you aren't worth spark bonding. Not with one such as myself. No… I doubt anyone will ever touch you like that again. Not as long as I 'love' you" the monster said sarcastically, making Starscream cringe in fear and a tinge of sadness… would anyone ever see him as more than a toy…

Cliffy for now…

And it breaks up well for the next chapter.

(1) Ok, I was thinking of making this a challenge… but I won't. It's really hard. This is a reference to Stan Bush's (yes the same guy that performed the Touch and Dare) Chance You Take. Currently available on iTunes and Amazon. Check it out. He has great music.

(2) Let's say 500,000 is about the equivalent of 17 in human years here. Too young to mess with for Megs, but old enough to understand what is going on.

(3) Assuming those hatchlings had to come out of **something**, my guess is seekers are very virile. And we haven't seen many females. Therefore, their coded lubricants can serve as DNA does in humans, to mix up things and create offspring. But still, those hatchlings had to be made, and this is the easiest way to do it. I'm not taking the Robot's stance on this and making them order babies from a factory. That's kind of creepy.

(4) Megsy can't move. He can't scream. He can't do anything. …And for good measure, let's say he can utilize his cannons either. Just to keep this going.

* * *

**BLOOPERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yes I brought them back!

Today…a special with the various things that are going on this evening in the United States. Happy b-day USA.

Skywarp had gone insane at the store. He had purchased Fireworks… Thundercracker wondered if he should be running in fear right now.

Skywarp was a notorious pyromaniac.

Thankfully, he hadn't made it past the door with the fireworks.

The rest of the Decepticons were in the back of the building, grilling and such.

Soundwave was setting up the tables, Barricade was helping Shockwave with the big screen, and Frenzy was prepping food for grilling. Thankfully, Hook was on cooking duty. Anyone else would have been too distracted. Thrust was talking with Dirge and Sunstorm; the Constructicons were debating on which shows to watch and which to tape; and Blackout was chasing Ravage and Scorponok around to stop them from destroying everyone else's hard work. Megatron was drunk and slung over Starscream's shoulder like a ragdoll… and the seeker wasn't protesting. The mech was rather comfortable pulling Megatron into his lap and letting Rumble and Frenzy get a photo of them kissing when Megs thought he was getting cozy.

But then Thundercracker watched as a blue rocket went whizzing past his head, exploding in front of everyone, thoroughly scaring Megatron into falling off of Starscream's lap.

Before long, hundreds of fireworks were going off around the building and the drunk Decepticons were taking refuge under the tables, listening as the various hallways got blasted by beautiful fireworks. Skywarp just gave everyone his signature smile as they loaded their weapons.

It was Skywarps night to bottom again…but TC thought it might just need a night off as they reattached his aft to his support column.

* * *

Anyways, by the time I finished this (4:50 AM) 14 people had reviewed!!! Thank you soooooo much!!! Cyberhugs all around! …sleep is for the weak! JK.

Still no sign on Mousie, but I set a humane trap so we shall see.

No challenge tonight… just too tired. Anyways, next chapter will be about the same length and I will keep this up as long as my brain lets it. Same challenge from last night available until tomorrow. Mostly because I didn't get to it tonight.

Oh, congrats to itsu-sual for her/his 50th chapter of My Little Lover!!! If you haven't read this one yet, get your butts over there!!! It's so wonderful!!!

To Deathmage666, asmyth, SilverWolf47, itsu-sual, The Transdresser, black dragon, cynical pony, Ruler-of-the-Shadows, Decepticon05, Zonadow, Hiezen, jazas-art, Jetspark, and Skeleton Toes:

THANK YOU!!!!

Good Morning to Ruler-of-the-Shadows, and jazas-art… you scared me…but I love the idea.:3

Hopefully, to everyone in the US, you or anyone you know hasn't blown off an appendage at this point and is enjoying their July Fourth. But then again I live in the south and you hear about kids blowing their hands off every year…and sometime more important things.

Anyways, I have to get some sleep as I am going to drag mother and father to Transformers Revenge of the Fallen tomorrow… just for them to see it (and for me to dream about/research Star and Megs lines again… I think I need a notepad)

Later dudes and dudettes.


	16. Dream a Dream of the one you love

I feel like acting like Ravage right now. Growling and snapping at everything. Is it a crime that I would like my car to be in a garage? I guess it is. Dickhead keeps bitching at me to basically live in my room and get a job, while he gets to sit on his fat ass and watch sports all day. In half a mind to cancel the television service (mostly because there is nothing to watch. After they took Transformers Animated off, that was it for me. No point in even turning on the television is Transformers isn't coming back.)

I don't own the Transformers, I'm just play with them and making them do naughty things to each other.

Will acknowledge people at the end. We need to get to the story before I lose it.

* * *

The fallen continued to play with Starscream, making the seeker more and more uncomfortable as the cycles passed. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name… and he wasn't sure, but he thought it was Hook. It sounded faint, and the fallen wasn't doing anything to silence the noise… as though he couldn't hear it. Or perhaps he didn't care as he swooped down to Starscream's facial plating and began licking his cheek. The fallen moved downwards and the calling got louder.

"Starscream… Starscream… STARSCREAM!!!!" Hook's voice broke through his dream, which Starscream wasn't aware that he had either dozed off or passed out between his torture and Megatron's arrival. Starscream onlined his optics and flung his optic covers open. Hook was looking down on the silver seeker, and energon drip right beside him, and Hook was holding Starscream's helm with one servo while adjusting the lighting with the other. Starscream tried to offline his optics again to block out the intrusive light, holding up his servo in an attempt to shield the light from his optics.

"Oh thank Primus…I was worried about you when you started moaning and thrashing around. Star… how do you feel?" The medic bot asked.

Hook was checking the seeker over for injuries from his outburst and he was lying on the med bay table. Megatron was dozing in a chair in the corner with Thundercracker, Thrust and Skywarp lying in a heap beside him on the floor. Hook's digit prodded a sensitive wire and Starscream gave a light grunt… but analyzing the minor annoyance of the digit, he realized it felt a lot like the fallen's talons caressing his opening. So… that was all a dream? The fallen trying to take him in front of Megatron… the torture… the confession? Where did he pass out and when?!

"Hook…" Starscream started. Hook stopped his examination and looked at the confused seeker. Stellar cycles of experience told him what the seeker wanted to know.

"You fainted before we got back to Megatron's quarters. Thrust explained everything. How the fallen's goons took you, and how he wasn't strong enough to stop them. But from out examinations, you seemed to be ok, other than the minor fact that you weren't waking up when we tried. None of us have left the med bay, mostly out of guilt for them as far as I can tell. Poor Thrust was willing to let Megatron offline him for his screw up, but Megatron was more worried about you. He let Thrust off with a pat on the shoulder for trying, but he's been really hard on himself. TC and Warp haven't left because they felt like they should be here, and Megs himself… well. He never told me why he was here. But anyways, you collapsed on Megatron's berth before we got to the room. Thrust did his best to clean up the residual stuff, but we just gave you a bath when we got here. It was faster and easier. You've been out for about 4 megacycles. Does anything hurt?" Hook asked. Starscream checked himself over and found that nothing was hurt, but his head was buzzing. Hook continued to stare at the seeker, waiting for a response. He knew what he had just told the seeker was a lot to take in, but they did find him covered in lubricants and passed out on Megatron's berth, with a very upset Thrust trying his best to clean up the seeker. Poor Thrust had a dent in his helm (1) the size of his fist. Hook could tell that the red seeker was having some trouble collecting things because of this little hindrance. Hook gave him a quick look over once he had deemed Starscream perfectly unharmed. Thrust was suffering from a little processor malfunction, but otherwise just seemed upset that he had let Starscream down when he needed him.

"I think I'm alright. Just a little confused and… lacking." The dream had made him realize that the fallen would stop at nothing to keep him as a toy. If rumors held true, the fallen had a thing for younger bots. Most of the Decepticons were older, and the younger ones were stationed away from headquarters most of the time because of their youthfulness and abilities to endure certain climates longer through more intimate means than the older bots. Any Autobots that were captured and just happened to be young were treated as slaves to the fallen… which only totaled about 20 in the last 500 stellar cycles. All had been kept in his personal harem, serving him as he saw fit. The fallen wasn't a kind lover… and the tentacles had grown in size over the stellar cycles. The virgins could always be picked from the bunch according to their screams… and most tried to escape or went with other Decepticons from fear or just pain. It was legal for Decepticons to have Autobot slaves. As few as there were, the higher ups usually had ten to their names. Only leaders and good fighters were even considered for court. Starscream knew Megatron never had any because he wasn't into slaves often. He never learned why… but then again he wasn't complaining. Rumor has it that Barricade (2) was after a certain yellow Camero as a slave and wouldn't take any others. That's why he always kept his shots non-lethal and would occasionally play al little game of kiss me kill me with his prey. A kiss to the cheek after pinning them down when one of his better shots had nailed them in the back. Starscream had no plans to become the next member of the fallen's harem. He wasn't meant for breeding against his will, he wanted hatchling with someone who would care about him and him alone! No other breeders. No affairs… no lying… no cheating…just him. Someone to hold him at night, tell him he was beautiful, kiss him awake in the mornings, and run their digits through his warmth retention cables at night as he drifted off to recharge. Megatron…

"You didn't have any injuries, and other than being a mess you seem to have gotten off rather easy this time. Want to fill us-errr, me in?" Hook asked. Starscream smiled up at the mech, and took a long, cooling air intake.

"He had Mixmaster and Motormaster take me this time, in front of a holoscanner. I think he was planning to use it for _personal_ enjoyment. Either way, Motormaster isn't anywhere near the size the fallen is. He took me instead and the fallen… well, he just watched and snickered. After he called Motormaster and Mixmaster off, he… got kind of nasty with some high grade and coded lubricants from yours truly, but then he slapped this thing" Starscream reached up to his neck and realized the collar wasn't there anymore. Starscream turned his helm to look at Hook, who smiled as if to say 'tell you when the story is over'. Starscream smiled back and continued.

"Then he just let me go. Nothing more to it. I ran back to Megatron's quarters and I guess I must have fallen into recharge. Though the dreams that came with that recharge were both rather… enlightening." Starscream said with his head slowly moving into a thoughtful position. He loved the part where Megatron admitted his love… but then the fallen broke them apart. Were his dreams trying to tell him something?

"Enlightening? Now this I have to hear." Hook took a seat beside Starscream with his servos folded over on one another as he sat backwards on a chair so that he was facing Starscream.

"In my dream, Megatron told me something that… well I'd rather not repeat in case it's just hopeful thinking. But after he was about to seal the deal, the fallen burst through the room and grabbed both of us. He took us back to that room and forced Megatron to watch him rape me. Megatron fought back valiantly, but then I woke up and you were here." Starscream finished. Hook looked in puzzlement at his subject.

"You know…if my training serves me properly, then I think your dreams are telling you that the fallen is the only thing that stands between Megatron and yourself." Hook told the seeker. Starscream looked down at his talons thoughtfully, a sad smile gracing his lip components. Hook frowned in regret as he placed his servo on the seeker's shoulder.

"Look… we know about how you feel towards Megatron." Starscream's helm shot up at the Constructicon (3), frightened of what he might say next.

"Wha…. When did… how… who… oh Primus." Starscream let his helm fall into his servos, ashamed that everyone else knew and he didn't.

"Star… it was obvious to practically everyone. Only the really oblivious ones didn't see it. The stares, the occasional blast to the back with a sweet giggle behind it, and how you always helped Lord Megatron back to his quarters when he got over energized at a party. It was text book romantic behavior. You would never let anything bad happen to Megatron. We knew you would be happy and well… I can't say the rest. It's not my place to tell you that. He has to say it. Trust your spark Star. It's never led you wrong before, and we are backing you 100%." Hook encouraged. Starscream lifted his helm and smiled at the Constructicon.

They turned to the sleeping pile of mechs as they heard a tired yawn. Megatron shifted as he readjusted his position, and then opened his optic covers to see that Starscream was sitting up and awake.

"Starscream!" the tyrant exclaimed. He shot off his chair and trodded his way over to the seeker. Hook stepped aside and started his usual report of the seeker's condition.

"All vitals are at 100%, no minor injuries to report and no infections what so ever. He's perfectly ready to make the run to Earth. The collar was removed and reprogrammed to give off a signal in his washroom instead of his location. The fallen cannot trace him now." Hook finished. Megatron nodded and turned back to Starscream. The only thing on Starscream's processor was 'what was he thinking!!! Well… it was a dream… perhaps things aren't as wonderful as he thought.' Starscream smiled at the tyrant sadly, only to receive a tight, frame crushing, air intake dispersing hug.

Megatron. Hugging him.

Starscream's processor soared with ideas. Naughty…naughty ideas.

But an activated COM link startled everyone out of their serenity.

"We are arriving near Soundwave's location. All troops to docking port."

* * *

Cliffy!!!

Ok… so I saw Transformers Revenge of the Fallen again today and a few things happened.

1. I realized Shia LeBouf screams like a girl. Yes he does. Go watch it again and listen to the part where Alice was attacking him. He has an extremely high pitched scream. I laughed so hard I split my drink.

2. I spilt my drink twice. Once during the Alice scene and the other time because the lid wasn't on quite right.

3. Starscream has a hawk like screech when his arm gets torn off. You have to listen carefully.

4. Megatron stared at Starscream's aft when they were on the building. Don't ask how I saw that… I just did.

5. The jock strap scene didn't affect me the second round.

6. I saw a child of less than 13 years crab walking down the alleyway. Wtf.

7. Two babies in the crowd and neither cried. This was a first for me.

8. I wanted to punch the asshole in front of me for messing with his kids the entire time. It blocked my awesome view of the hotness of Starscream and Megatron.

9. Dogs don't give up… or tiny robots.

10. The pyramid scene was botched. They had the entire pyramid in the scene with the railgun and it was clearly being destroyed in the previous scene.

11. Overall… I wouldn't bother seeing another movie this summer. The awesomeness of Transformers has already filled my head with too much awesomeness. And explosions. Everything else pales in comparison. It's like… idk, Death by chocolate cake compared to plain white cake. Once you've had one… it's just not the same.

* * *

In lighter news, my trap has been touched by the escapee. However, we have decided that since Mousie healed from her broken leg when we first caught her in the humane trap last winter, it's time to let her go back to the wild. In a park. Far away from our house and our cat. I'm getting a hamster instead. They are calmer and nicer. And don't escape in such frequencies.

Thank you to all the reviewers. I'm very tired now.

Oh wait!!! What' this! (pulls a blooper out of thin air)

**BLOOPER!!!**

Barricade wondered around the Earth searching for his next target…let's see… Ratchet. Well, the med bot was usually at the Autobot's hanger. He might as well try there. He set his course for the Autobot's hanger and arrived at nightfall. The med bot was settled outside and it was late. The others were recharging and he wanted to see the stars for a few minutes. Barricade couldn't help but notice… he wasn't alone. Bumblebee was lying beside him… dried lubricants tainting his perfect face…

Barricade transformed and walked up carefully to the two mechs. Ratchet saw him first, but Barricade held up his servos in a surrender position.

"I just came to talk…no harm intended. I swear it on my spark." Ratchet lowered his cannons. Bumblebee had yet to stir.

"Wanna tell me why the target of my affection who I've been chasing after since I got to Earth has dried lubricants running down his cheeks?" Barricade asked. Ratchet shrugged and decided this wasn't personal.

"His boy just went off to college and left him here. He…didn't take it well." Barricade looked down at the sweet little Camero. He ran his unarmed claws across his silent façade… sad that his little Bee had to go through that. Just the rejection was painful.

"However, since you are an honest and trustworthy bot, I feel like I should explain why I'm here in the first place." Ratchet looked at the mustang with concern. Was he injured?

"Screamer, Bee and I are having a little contest to see which mech is the best in bed. He said Optimus, I said Blackout, and Star said Megatron. So we agreed to try to bed every mech we knew of. We're grading you guys to end this squabble." Barricade told a very shocked Ratchet. Ratchet… tired and fed up with younglings for the night, grabbed both Bee and Cade, and dragged them to Bee's new quarters. He threw them inside and turned back as he closed the door.

"You love him right? Stay with him tonight and I'll let you have me tomorrow. I'm too tired for this right now. Night." Ratchet closed the door and locked it from outside so that the two had some peace and quiet. Cade settled in with Bee and tucked the Camero under his arm while wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Bee looked so sweet bundled up his blanket… perhaps joining the Autobots wasn't a bad idea. If it was for Bee… it could work. For now…let's just sleep.

* * *

Ok… sweet blooper right now. Had it on the brain.

(1) A dent like that is like a concussion to us. He was a little scrambled but nothing bed rest and medical treatment couldn't handle.

(2) …yeah, I brought him back. He and Bee work so well together. Like a catch me, kiss me, then tease me kind of deal. I love those scenarios.

(3) Hook was a Constructicon in G1, therefore he's going to be one here. Not all the Constructicons were used in the movie as part of Devastator.

Yes, it was a dream. Why? I felt like it was perfect for the time. If it doesn't work out later I'll fix it. I have been making some edits around here. Getting to it slowly. Night guys. Challenge still stands until next chapter. And I do plan to take this until they live happily ever after, so it's not going to end with the Fallen's death. Besides, I might take an interlude to do a whole chapter of bloopers just for you guys. Well, night or good morning. Thanks for the reviews and here, have a cybercupcake on me.


	17. Desent to Earth Keep Starscream safe!

Ahhh peace and quiet. I'm starting this at 12:29 am… yeah late start, but I slept earlier and no one is going to bother me tonight. Anyways, where were we… no sign of mousie. At all. Cat might have finally gotten her.

Oh, and since I actually have an audience that like Transformers, there is an awesome-and free, podcast that highlights the news and toys, episodes (when there ARE series) of Transformers. Go subscribe, quick! Spada and Ryan are great!!!

Anyway… oh, my parents and I were having a discussion over dinner and some of the recent deaths in the news and some other, supposedly lesser known stars. Jimmy Buffett and Weird Al are just as big, if not bigger, than the pop and rap stars that have gotten so much publicity. Why? Well their music is great and they don't do stupid, sometimes reputation destroying acts that get the others on 5 pm news. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

Ok, back to the story before I lose my psychological high. I get them every day and it has to come out somewhere… so here it goes!!!

I don't own the Transformers, I'm just messing with people and traumatizing any child that wanders in here.

Oh and to black dragon, yes… I booby trapped something for him. The television he sooo loves went on the fritz today, and he kept barking at me to set up the new one. So when he got shitty about the cable and how it was HD yada yada yada (I could care less because I was going back up to my room afterwards so I wouldn't have to listen to poor comedy and ignorant shit) I handed him the remote and said I was going to the bathroom. Stayed in there for 20 minutes just daydreaming about this chapter and nothing else!!! :3 He screwed around with it the entire time and then left to buy a phone!!! XDDDDD I fixed it while he was gone, only getting a 'finally' in thanks. But still, just the thought that I bested him is very, very pleasurable. There just isn't much on (because according to some lesser media sources, apparently the writer's strike is still going on with a few going off to do their own thing and produce a couple of scripts. This was news to me. I thought it was over…huh. Go figure. My guess is the TFA writers were part of that.) The internet is much better. It's 90% ambience around here…but…(BIG HUG) I thought you could use it!

* * *

Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp walked towards the hanger. The fallen was already there, with his lackeys shivering in fear behind him. Megatron approached first, making sure to shield Starscream from the fallen. Perhaps they could make it out of the ship without being noticed if the tyrant kept the silver seeker hidden between Thundercracker, Skywarp and himself. Megatron prayed that this would work… if it didn't, then he would have to surrender his seeker to that monster.

"Megatron… you and your team are to find the boy… and regain the information we need…" The fallen trailed. His gaze shifted from Megatron to Thundercracker and then to Skywarp. He didn't see Starscream quite yet…perfect.

"Sir… What do we do after we have the boy?" Megatron asked, just to be clear on orders. The fallen turned his gaze back to his apprentice. His optics narrowed and he spoke.

"Capture him and have the Doctor extract the Allspark information. Then call us and we shall begin with the draining of this pathetic planet's sun!" The fallen gave his evil laugh, echoing through the halls of the Nemesis. Starscream flinched between Thundercracker and Skywarp. They moved their bodies closer to the silver seeker…but the fallen noticed this.

"Starscream! There you are…" the fallen pushed his apprentice aside and grabbed his concubine by the throat, jerking his away from Thundercracker and Skywarp who threw out their respective servos in an attempt to hold their trine mate back from the monster. Starscream was pulled up to the fallen's chest, away from the safety of his love and his wing mates.

"Now… huh… where is your collar, slave?" the fallen asked. Starscream wasn't sure if he should respond. He was scared of this monster. He knew his strength, and his only hope was to get to Earth, where Megatron and his wing mates could hide him. He would be safe there until someone…Megatron… usurped the bastard. Then he would be able to return to Cybertron… hopefully as some sort of advocate for the tyrant… anything… anything at all to be near him. As long as nothing happened to his Megatron again.

"I… guess it fell off sir…" Starscream said, frightened of what the fallen would do to him. He heard rumors of an Autobot concubine that he took thousands of years ago who tried the same thing… he was dealt with harshly by the fallen. He sat beside the fallen's throne back when his body was still in decent shape and had to perform whatever the fallen told him to on the monster or whoever he wanted the slave to take.

"Fell off? Where? In the ion shower? Doubtful… that collar had to be removed by one who could undo the components… such a naughty little seeker…" the fallen's grip intensified, causing Starscream to grunt in pain and his wing mates reach out for him again, trying their best to comfort the seeker any way they could. Megatron gritted his dental plating in rage… Starscream was **his** flyer… and his master was treating him like a doll… bastard.

"Who removed it for you?" The fallen demanded. Megatron stepped forward.

"Sir. I had it removed." Megatron stated. The fallen turned his glare to the tyrant. Megatron showed no signs of backing down and continued with his explanation.

"I wanted Starscream to join my team on the primary Earth run. He is the fastest flyer of the Decepticon army, perhaps even our entire race. He has served me loyally for four million years. He has rarely let me down on missions and is my current second in command." The fallen narrowed his glare even more, allowing his grip on the seeker's throat to loosen.

"I had it removed so that he could go undetected on Earth. There is no other mech in the Decepticon army that I trust more than Starscream." Megatron finished. The fallen glared at the tyrant… clearly pissed off.

"So… how is it that you went against **my** orders and had the collar removed so you could get another flyer?! You already have 2 next to you!" The fallen growled. Megatron, as usual, didn't show a single sign of backing down. The fallen would normally offline someone who had gone this far, but this was his apprentice… and no harm seemed to be one yet.

"Starscream is the best mech for this job. I wouldn't have a mission compromised by choosing a less suitable mech when the perfect one if right here in front of our optics, healthy and perfectly capable of doing this job." Megatron challenged. The fallen lifted his claws to his facial plating thoughtfully. Megatron made a very good point. And he hadn't led the fallen astray before.

"So be it…but he is to return to the ship immediately after the boy is found and the information is extracted. If he is not here… I will have to rethink your apprenticeship.(1)" the fallen growled at Megatron, motioning with his claw to emphasize the severity of his words. Megatron nodded in agreement… knowing he had a plan to keep his seeker safe.

The fallen turned back to Starscream, whos peds now touched the floor. He jerked his servo up to the seeker's helm and forced a kiss onto his lip components.

That was it… Megatron was pissed.

The tyrant knew better than to fire at the fallen. It was a stupid idea to even think that he could make a shot that hard. Instead he clinched his teeth and did his best to remain calm… and failed miserably.

"You are mine, Starscream." The fallen said to the seeker, fear showing in Starscream's weary optics. The seeker was allowed to go free as the fallen's talons released him. He took his moment and ran; securing his armor plating back on (2) where it had come loose from the fallen's grasp. Megatron and the others took to flagging around him as they had when they entered the hanger. They went to jump out of the opening and take off for their mission. A single jump, and off they went in to space. They passed a satellite getting raped by Soundwave and nodded in their acknowledgements. As they entered Earth's atmosphere, Megatron fell back a little and threw his arm around Starscream, who was rather shocked. Once they cleared the heat wave that held them back, Megatron pulled his seeker closer to his helm.

"No matter what happens, we aren't letting you go back to him. You'll stay safe from now on as long as I'm here." Megatron lifted his helm to speak to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"You know what to do! Search the globe for a warehouse that the fallen can't trace and the humans won't look for. Starscream must stay safe." The two seekers nodded and took off in another direction. Megatron led Starscream down to the city where they had traced the boy… where Alice had last signaled. Only then did Grindor show up and they proceded towards the college…

Talk about a fun evening.

* * *

(1) My guess is if he can give it to Megatron he can take it away.

(2) Yeah he got redressed by Hook and Thundercracker. Skywarp was probably going to laugh his aft off and Megatron kept getting a certain energon leak. You know where… HEY THERE' S A CHALLENGE!!! **What 2 places did Megatron get an energon leak while Starscream was naked?**

Humm... what's this i found in the sofa cushions... oh! A Blooper!!:D

**

* * *

  
**

Blooper!!! Well… going back to being cute.

Bee woke in Cade' arms, who was snoring lightly and using him as a teddy bear. Bee smiled and gently lifted his servo to trace Cade's lips. It was 4 am and he still had some recharge time… well, might as well. He had gone through a lot in one day. First Sam leaving for college… then driving about 50 miles through traffic, but his friends made up for it when they welcome him back to the base. Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer said that he could bunk with them, but he chose to go to his own room. About halfway through the night he went out to look at the stars and found Ratchet there, so he cuddled up to the doc bot… maybe just out of longing to be held at the moment.

Cade shifted in his sleep… and Bee started to drift off too. Well… at least he still got be someone's pet.

* * *

read, review, laugh and love.

Well it's 6 am… I'm up for the day… crap. Got to start these earlier. Later guys.


	18. Chilly Day in the warehouse

Ok, jumping into the story here in a sec- 2 things

One- will get to people after the story

Two- if you guys see any typos or continuity issues in this or other chapters let me know. I will get to editing some of them soon, I just don't know when.

I don't own the Transformers. Hasbro does. *baypolsion*

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Megatron and Starscream touched down near the ware house, hurrying themselves in so that they wouldn't attract human attention and ruin their plans. Grindor, the Blackout look alike with a third of the intelligence stayed in his vehicle mode and continued to search for 'Alice' and the boy. A helicopter in the city was nothing new, so he could roam freely while searching for their prize. Needless to say, a tank was very inconspicuous and an F-22 was nothing out of the norm for a non combat zone city. So Starscream and Megatron had to stay in the warehouse until the others found the boy and brought him to them. Not that the time was going to be hard to pass…

"Starscream… you look cold (1). Come here." The tyrant beckoned with his talon. Starscream, who was a little on the cold side since his systems were still repairing the damage from the assault by the fallen, so his warmth retention cables were the only thing that was keeping him warm… and they were tucked under his helm at the moment, and therefore no help.

Megatron threw his servo around the seeker's shoulder and pulled him close. Starscream smiled and rested his head against the larger mech, letting the warmth that radiated off of the mech bring his systems back to normal as night fell. They figured out the electric systems of the warehouse in time for a very tired Grindor to come in the doors. He settled down almost immediately and the others in the area, excluding 'Alice', came in after him and mimicked his behavior. They didn't seem to notice their leaders cuddling. Megatron didn't mind, if anything he wanted to reinforce that Starscream belonged to him, and the second the fallen was usurped, he would take Starscream as his bondmate and rule the Decepticons with his beloved.

"Master…" Starscream murmured. Megatron turned to his resting second in command, nearly asleep in the crook of his arm. He looked rather peaceful, optic shutters closed, air intakes slow and steady, muscular cables relaxed and snuggled into his body perfectly. Starscream was a real beauty. Megatron could tell his master that the boy wasn't where they thought he was if it would give them more time to find a safe place for Starscream… or that he was destroyed in the mission. That might throw the fallen off his trail, and hopefully spare his seeker the pain of getting raped by that bastard again. Especially when Starscream was right here beside him, tucked in and half asleep, warm and wrapped in one of the larger blankets they brought with them from the ship. He looked so innocent and tired, like a new hatchling. Tiny in comparison to the blanket, his metal looked newer and polished, which might have been from the wash, but either way it made the seeker look absolutely beautiful. He smiled at his little seeker.

"Yes Starscream?" The seeker opened his optic shutters gently, making him look seductive and exhausted at the same time.

"Master… I was wondering what our next move was after we capture the boy?" Starscream hadn't been at many of the meetings, mostly due to injuries sustained in his time with the fallen.

"Well… the plan was for the fallen to come to Earth and you to return to the ship…" Megatron lowered his tone so that only they could hear, placing his mouth components next to Starscream's audio receptor.

"However… I sent Thundercracker and Skywarp to find a place you can stay while we work with the fallen. You have to stay safe Starscream… because…" The seeker looked at his master with wide, hopeful optics. Perhaps his dreams weren't all that far off!!! Megatron was struggling with something… what could he possibly want to say to the silver air commander?

"I… want… I want you to stay safe because… because…" Megatron's optics darted around the room, almost frightened of what the others might hear. But he realized they were all recharging.

"Because… you are a valuable member of my team, and frankly I wouldn't want anything to happen to my best air commander." Megatron finished with a cheesy smile. Starscream's spark fell through the floor. He was just an air commander to Megatron? No…no...this… wasn't fair. He… loved Megatron.

Megatron watched his second in command's facial plating change from happy to sad, then straight to depressed. Oh crap, he said the wrong thing! Fuck. What could he do now??? His seeker, who he would offline for, was sad because of him, well there were a few things he could do…

Megatron lifted his claws to the seeker's shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Starscream stopped his thought process for a second. What was Megatron thinking? Starscream let out a half relieved, half depressed sigh. Well… at least he could be in his master's arms… and this wasn't so bad.

"Starscream… there's something I've wanted to… to ask you….for a very, very long time now." Starscream looked up at the mech he called master and stared, letting his almost protoform like chirps and coos speak for him. Megatron froze, then licked his lips. No he couldn't say it. Not yet… it was too soon.

"I'll tell you when the time is right… for now, please rest." Megatron embraced the seeker and pulled his chest flush against the silver air commanders. Starscream blinked in confusion, but then smiled. These things do take time… even if they are confusing and annoying beyond all compare. The seeker lifted his servo tentatively to the tyrant's helm, allowing his talons to stroke the sharp metal that adorned his master. He relaxed and let his wings droop, showing that he was calm and collected. Megatron noticed this and allowed his servos to roam a little, running up and down the seeker's sides (2) Starscream sighed and nuzzled his facial components into his master's neck. Primus it felt so good… so warm and comforting… like a lover should feel after a nice romp through the covers. Like a bondmate should feel. Primus, Starscream wished he could stay here forever.

"I worry about you… you are so precious to- us. The Decepticon cause…" Even when trying to compliment someone, Megatron fumbled the words. Starscream just had that effect on him. He almost had it!!! But then again, Starscream was sitting right here, snuggled in his lap, cuddled together under a large, warm blanket and ready for recharge.

"Megatron! Sir! We have found a suitable warehouse!" Thundercracker's voice erupted over Megatron's COM link. Starscream startled into awareness, almost scaring the spark out of him.

"Perfect, after we have the boy, I'll send Starscream to those coordinates with an escort. I don't trust the fallen's goons to try something suspicious…" Just then, as if on cue, the Doctor came in and stared at Megatron from one of the crates over head. Megatron shut off the COM link quickly and tried to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible. The Doctor gave him a strange look, as if to a say 'what were you up to?'.

"Starscream is still recovering" Megatron began, and grabbed the covers to pull his seeker closer to him while wrapping the blankets higher around the seeker's shoulders.

"My master did want me to protect his…concubine, did he not? It would be most unfortunate if the seeker in question caught a cold (3) while he was here on Earth because his heating systems were diverging their energy to his repair systems (4). I took it upon myself to make sure he was safe. Nothing else." Megatron finished. Man he was getting good. The Doctor smiled (as much as he could) and nodded towards the pair.

"Oh stow it Megatron." The tyrant stared at the microscope. What in Primus's name was going on?

"Look, everyone but the fallen knows about you and our little Starscream here." The tiny bot motioned towards the seeker who was bundled up against the large silver tyrant.

"I half expected you to spark bond with him by this point." The tiny bot said in humor, which was strange enough coming from the medical bot. Megatron blushed and Starscream looked away, but smiled.

"You know… if the seeker in question just happened to… disappear on a certain mission" the Doctor continued "I would vouch for his sudden disappearance as an accident until a certain reigning mech was overthrown. Besides… I would never want everyone's favorite air commander to have to endure that torture again. Unfortunately, the rumors have spread through the better part of Trypticon. I'm afraid the general populace agrees that Starscream is a brave mech and that the fallen will pay for turning on a Decepticon leader." Starscream stared at the small mech, then turned his helm down to allow a few tears to trickle down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it back when a sympathetic servo from Megatron found its way to his shoulders, pulling him back into a hug. Megatron was surprised that the general populace knew about this. Most denied that the fallen existed… at least while he was around, now that he was out of his crypt, Megatron guessed they knew what was going on behind closed doors now. And what was worse, Starscream was his toy… the one thing he always prayed to Primus that would never happen was the younglingphiliac (5) wouldn't lay a servo on Starscream. Starscream was a virgin when he left, and he knew because he would always ask Thundercracker about his health, well-being and fighting abilities when he was being raised. As such, Thundercracker would normally report with Starscream's well-being portion that he seemed sad, yet never took a femme as a lover… or a mech. He would just spend his time alone in his chambers or flying with Skywarp. Occasionally he would join in a joke or two the purple flier had planned, but he wasn't much for pranks when the educational cycle began again.

"Starscream… how many times did master force you to do… well, you know." Megatron asked tentatively, knowing this question would have to be asked at some point… better now while they were on the subject. Starscream tried to shy away from the tyrant, which was understandable, but unnecessary. Megatron held him in place as he tried to move away from the mech, pulling him into a frame compressing hug. Starscream continued to cry silently for a minute…

"Four times… once when I first met him… said I was unlike any other Decepticon (sniff) commander he had initiated before. (sniff) He… took me again when you were returning… but I managed to get away before he could do anything too awful. The third time… well, you saw the third time. The fourth was while you were at the 'meeting'. I…" Starscream started to cry. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Shhh….it's ok… I know… it wasn't consensual… and you're not going back to him." Megatron whispered. Starscream calmed down and looked up at his master, tears forming in his optics and falling constantly. Megatron lifted a talon to wipe away the lubricant from the seeker's beautiful face. Starscream continued to cry for another minute, with Megatron caressing his back and helm as his saw fit with the other servo. Megatron pulled the seeker closer.

"No matter what happens, I will take care of you. You have my word." Megatron whispered to his love. Those fools of little faith would never know the feeling of being in love, and the fallen was included in this. He only knew hatred, which he was taking out on Starscream for attracting Megatron when he upgraded to a young mech. But time always did have a way of stealing that raging fire from one's energon lines.(6)

Starscream began to relax back into recharge, and he heard the Doctor talking to Megatron quietly.

"Sir… when he wakes, I can give him a full check… the fallen is becoming restless… we- I mean the citizens of Cybertron, are placing their hopes on you as the next leader. While you have been gone, he has decimated the Decepticon army and extinguished many innocent sparks. You are our only hope now." The Doctor said. Megatron readjusted the blankets around Starscream, keeping him warm and safe in his arms.

"We shall over throw this menace. He overstepped his boundaries when he touched Starscream… he will pay for what he has done to Cybertron." Megatron concluded. Starscream didn't hear anything after that as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anyways, ran out of time (again) because I overslept. If this keeps happening I'm getting myself checked for Swine Flu, mostly because I feel like shit and can't take this anymore. Don't know what it is, but better to nip it in the bud than let it play out.

OK- winner!! Ruler-of-the-Shadows and Dragolover1!!! 12 cybercupakes a piece!

Oh and hum…. New challenge… just to have it available.

OK!

**Which mech's are in the hanger? (here's a hint, Megatron and Starscream don't count, but as long as you put an answer- which is in the last chapter- you get cupcakes)**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Starscream is cold because it's about… Novemberish, and they said it was in NY, therefore it is getting chilly at night.

(2) If you try this it feels really good when you have an upset tummy. Also, running your hand from your navel to the center of your chest helps as well. And if you can't sleep or need to get as much rest as possible and don't want to waste time, raising your hands above your head like an infant helps. It stretches out your lungs and makes your body relax, allowing you to fall asleep faster.

(3) Assuming they can get colds. Just go with it. Megatron's excuses are awesome.

(4) Whenever a human (or other organic being) has a cold or virus, their body diverges more energy to the production and use of white blood cells to combat it. Therefore, same idea. He's cold because his body is diverging energy that would normally be used to heat his chassis to his repair system.

(5) It's Cybertronian pedophile. Best translation.

(6) Quoted (and translated) from Peter Cetera's Faithfully. Cute song, go check it out. I think you will like it.

No blooper tonight. Will double tomorrow. Tired. Bedtime… what little it left.


	19. Megatron has a problem

Still sick as a dog… and had to take my little mutt Baxter to get his nails done today. Poor little guy made such a fuss. 14 years old and still acts like a puppy. I swear, if he dies soon I'm getting him cloned (prays he doesn't die soon), I would just miss him too much…(realizes money is needed for cloning… will work it out somehow.) Then I think I would have to get him a dog buddy from the shelter. Always think adoption first. There's a dog out there that needs you. (or a cat… and every once in a while a bunny).

Anyways, the winners this time are: SilverWolf47, Decepticon05, Ruler-of-the-Shadows, and Zonadow!!! 12 cybercupcakes a piece!!! :D

Still no sign of Mousie… think she might have flown the coop. I'm getting a hamster or gerbil next. Got the cage and supplies, why not put it too good use? Besides, they have some for adoption at the local Petco.

Read, review, laugh, love, and watch the jailbait.

I know this is a little late, I took a very long and very refreshing nap. I am convinced I caught a cold. But I doubt it is Swine Flu because I don't have enough of a cough for it to be the flu.

I don't own the Transformers, if I did they would be doing such naughty things.

* * *

Starscream woke to the sound of chirping pigeons and cars rushing to work in the distance. He couldn't quite recall all of the things that happened last night… though he wasn't sure if he wanted to if the first thing he awoke to was the Doctor snoozing upside down (1) on the same crate he had perched himself on last night. After gathering his thoughts, he moved his helm upward to see that he was cradled in Megatron's arms. Ok… this was new… but certainly not unwelcomed. Starscream wrestled one of his servos out from the tyrant's snug hold around his chassis encased in the warmth of the blankets to run it over the sharp metal spikes that adorned his master's helm. Megatron actually looked peaceful in his slumber. Given his helm and numerous teeth gave him a rather imposing look no matter what he was doing, he still looked like he was…enjoying the seeker's warmth that he was buried under. As if the mech actually enjoyed holding Starscream so close. Yet, it was a far off dream for the seeker. It was only morning… Starscream supposed he could fake his recharge until the others awoke. It's not like they had anything to do until Alice pinned the boy in some closet or bathroom where he couldn't escape. Now that he thought about it, their little reconnaissance bot Wheelie (2) had not reported back since before he pursued the shard of the Allspark found in the Witwicky household that was being held by the boy's female (3).

Starscream decided that he must have had a few hours to rest so… why not spend it with his helm over Megatron's sparkcase? He gently placed his right audio receptor over the larger mech's chest plating, listening to the slow, steady, healthy spark beat that issued from the pulsing life force. Starscream shut off his optic sensors, as well as the other annoying systems that interfered with his reception of the larger mech's spark beat. This was all he wanted to hear.

He had dreamed about this moment for over a million years… he honestly didn't remember when it really started to haunt his dreams and plunder his thoughts on a planetary basis (4). But here he was, fulfilling one of his dreams. Listening to the steady spark beat of his love. And no one was interrupting or limiting time! He could stay right here for as long as he wanted. Too bad he didn't have a recording device for this moment. This beautiful, healthy pulse could sooth him to sleep every planetary cycle, with or without his trine's help.

Ba-dap-ba-dap-ba-dap…

Such a lovely and comforting sound. Like being in your creator for the entire gestation period and being able to hear their spark beat the entire time (5). Starscream let out a silent, relaxed air intake, which cooled his systems from the sheer amount of warmth the tyrant was emitting onto his smaller frame. He felt the larger mech shift in his slumber, readjusting muscles that were becoming tense from his upright position against the boxes. Megatron had changed so much from the planetary cycle that he first met Starscream. Starscream had just been a little sparkling, barely formed and born before his time was completed in the gestation pod, Megatron found him in the rubble of a workshop after a long battle (6). Starscream remembered when Megatron took him back and placed him under those ignorant caretakers. He also remembered when he first realized that he was a warrior and killed one of them…just to see Megatron.

Megatron shifted again, causing Starscream to move his helm away from the precious spark beat. This little movement awoke Megatron. The tyrant took his time to online his optics and take in his surroundings. Starscream remained still while the tyrant absorbed where he was and what was going on around him. Letting a long, tired yawn cascade from his mouth, Megatron stretched out his shoulders and looked down at his lap. Starscream smiled up at him… and then the tyrant registered what was happening.

"Starscream!" The tyrant said in shock, wondering, and clearly not remembering quite yet what had happened last evening.

"Master…" Starscream said in practiced response. Megatron relaxed when he realized that nothing was attacking or needed attention right away…which were usually the only two times that Starscream had ever come to him in his berth chambers. Though Megatron wouldn't have minded if Starscream just came over for no apparent reason… like to stare at his aft… or stretch in front of Megatron… or bl- wait. No. Starscream wouldn't do that… even though he could really use the seeker's attention right now. Somewhere during the night, his dear little seeker or perhaps his own processor had taken a moment to rub his cable the wrong way… and was currently making itself known by prodding into his interfacing plating. Megatron tried his best to move his body so that the pressure was relieved from his cable, which only served to aggravate it more.

"Master… is something the matter?" Starscream asked, clearly seeing the discomfort on his master's facial plating. Starscream moved his servo beside Megatron's left hip, brushing against his erect cable in the process. Starscream stopped there and looked up at his master with a sly grin.

"Starscream, I can explain-" Megatron was cut off from his feverish explanation by Starscream's talon pressing itself into his lip components gently, silencing the stunned tyrant.

"You don't need to explain, I can see what's going on here." The seeker gave a dirty, devilish smile.

"It seems like you have a bit of a problem, dear Megatron…might I be of assistance?" the silver air commander smiled lovingly at his commander. Megatron froze. What did Starscream, innocent, pure, sweet, rule following, never-put-a-toe-out-of-line, Starscream just to say to him? Was he offering to…?

Starscream answered his silent question as he lowered his helm and unlatched the tyrant's interfacing plating with one talon. Megatron gave a little grunt as his panel came undone, moaning when Starscream's glossa touched the tip of his cable. It felt so wonderful… better than the tyrant had ever imagined. The seeker must have been practicing somewhere Megatron didn't know about. He was too good to be a virgin…this glossa gliding up and down his shaft, tickling the tip and then trailing down to his coded lubricant storage tanks (7). Oh sweet Primus it felt so good.

Starscream always knew that the only mech he would do this for willingly would be Megatron. Thundercracker and Skywarp always handled themselves and he would not berth another mech. Here he was… fulfilling an odd dream of his from not too long ago. Megatron's servo on his helm, guiding him in his patient, loving caresses over the tip and down the shaft, enjoying the feeling of Megatron's large member in his mouth- complete bliss. Megatron gently pushed down every time Starscream's helm descended on his shaft. Megatron was getting close, so very close. Starscream started sucking, which made a wave of pleasure run over his body. Megatron ran his digits over the seeker's helm in pleasure, never wanting this moment to end. Starscream was his… if only for a moment now, he was entirely his. No one could take him from the tyrant.

In their ecstasy, they didn't notice the others waking and leaving the hanger… with the exception of the Doctor, who was still fast asleep.

Megatron gave a little thrust upwards into the seeker's mouth. Starscream choked for a second, but then resumed pace once he had regained his bearings. Starscream worked his tongue around the hardened shaft, enjoying every cry that Megatron gave to the seeker's movements. Starscream kept up the pressure and moved his servo up to Megatron's hip. He gently squeezed the tyrants hip, then move to the base of his shaft while never loosing contact with Megatron's body.

"Don't stop- nhhh- Starscream!!!" the tyrant came all over the silver air commander's mouth. Starscream held it in, doing his best not to pull away too soon and make a mess of the place. It was just then that he heard the familiar beat of Grindor's blades… and it sounded like he was carrying something. Yes. A car.

"Starscream… that was" Megatron was cut off by the warehouse doors opening and the car being dropped in. The boy had arrived.

* * *

**Blooper!!!!**

(I promised double! Therefore double it shall be!!!)

_Why the fallen hates Earthlings~_

A long time ago, the fallen and his brothers came to Earth to see if the planet had life forms inhabiting it. His brothers were all handsome or powerful in their own respects, but the fallen was the 5th sparkling, and therefore got little attention.

So when the time came for the decision on whether or not to harvest the star, the fallen's brothers said to leave the planet be. They told him that the planet was good, and the fallen took another look around.

When the fallen saw all the beings that lived here, and how they loved one another so, he became insatiably jealous. He vowed to destroy their star and them with it.

He began to leave the planet by heading towards the ocean. However, he stepped into a large ravine and couldn't pull his ped out. He didn't know that this ravine had jellyfish and marine life in it. Jellyfish and starfish get stuck on metallic objects. This was just another reason for the fallen to destroy this planet.

He hated squishy things.

**Blooper #2!!! (now redone by popular request!!!)  
**

Ratchet came to check on the two sparklings (to him at least) that had been asleep since noon. It was 1 pm and Ratchet had already tried to explain to Prime what had happened at breakfast that morning. Prime seemed to let things be, since Cade wasn't a threat… but Ratchet couldn't help but blurt out what the three younglings had set up.

Prime stopped in his tracks. Bee, Cade and Star setting them up to grade them against each other??? Well… this made today rather interesting. Ironhide couldn't bring himself to look at either one of the two mechs… but thankfully Prime didn't notice.

So… they wanted some competition? Well… poor little Cade and Screamer were going to get their grades from him… as for Bee…well, he never could resist that cute little aft

Prime went to Bee's room, where the two were currently resting together. When he arrived, Cade was nuzzling Bee's helm like a teddy bear, and Prime watched them for a minute. They were rather cute together... cute little jailbait bots.

Prime opened the door and dived for the two , who were surprised and rather startled at the sudden entrance of the larger mech. Prime seized the two by their midriffs (yeah... now they have midriffs) and hauled them over his shoulders- Bee on the right and Cade on the left. Cade protested, more out of surprise and Bee just chirped from the sudden realization that his peds were not touching the ground.

Prime hauled the two younglings off to his quarters, knowing that none of the other bots would mess with them there unless it was a dire emergency.

He threw the two younglings on the berth, making Cade yelp with the sudden contact of the berth. Prime gave the two a smirk and spoke.

"Competition, huh?" The two knew exactly what he was talking about. Smiling, they both stripped to their cables and afts, making Prime all that much hornier than before.

Prime grabbed Bee first and seized his hardened cable. Bee moaned at the touch, and Cade moved forward for a kiss from the yellow Camero. The younglings kissed and Prime watched letting his cable slip into the already wet Cade. Cade gave a loud moan as his port was entered, and Bee took his time dominating the Decepticon. Prime shoved his huge cable into the Decepticon at full force, causing the younger bot to cry out in pleasure. Bee watched this little show with vigor, grabbing at his own cable and gently touching the tip. Bee leaned down to Cade's cable and gave it an exploratory lick. Cade cried out again, letting his cable go rock hard. Prime, who had been thrusting into the smaller mech, gave two more good shoves and came inside the Decepticon. Cade came in Bee's mouth, overflowing the yellow Camero's mouth with fluid.

Bee was next, and as Prime pulled out of the resting Cade, Bee turned his aft around to allow his favorite mech to shove it in him. Prime took his time with Bee, considering he always liked the younger bot. Bee was very sweet, and no one who knew him could ever bring themselves to harm him in berth or otherwise intentionally. Bee cried out in ecstasy as his port was roughly taken. Prime kissed up and down the yellow Camero's neck cables, causing the younger mech to moan in pleasure. prime slid his arms under the yellow Camero's legs and hoisted him up on to his cable. Prime thrusted upwards into Bee and Bee accessed some old porno cries that he tracked down on the internet. They were good cries too, because Prime continued to pleasure Bee for another five minutes as his huge cable became so hard, he couldn't bear it. Prime came inside Bee as well, then gently set his lovable little Camero down in the berth. Exhausted, he slid he way between the two recharging mechs and pulled each one close.

Bee and Cade were bent over in Prime's berth, both cooling down after a nice, very long session with the Prime. Prime was looking rather content, resting against his pillow and watching the two exchange glances. He grabbed both of them and pulled them up to each side of his chest, pressing a kiss into each one's helm. Cade, still trying to let his sore ass cool off, was dozing off, and Bee was snuggling into Prime's right side.

They both gave Prime the highest grade so far. Cade wasn't sure if he could walk the next morning.

* * *

(1) Think like an upside own crab. It's cute.

(2) His name was Wheels in the novel, but everyone who has ever watched the original G1 knows that he is Wheelie.

(3) That's how the Cybertronians would probably see a female related to a male of another species that wasn't in the family. Not trying to upset anyone or be sexist (though I am a girl, so that wouldn't make much sense if you took it that way) so do not get testy with me about that line.

(4) He's daydreaming about Megatron taking him. How cute.

(5) Basing it off organic gestation, a child can hear its mother's calm heartbeat the entire time it is in the womb. Therefore, it becomes a comforting sound to an organic being. This works, trust me, but if you have someone who is really upset, then pulling them into your chest, directly over your heartbeat, calms them down. It's a very basic, almost instinct that relaxes the mind and calms the nerves. It works on babies and men (which are about the same thing…).

(6) Must give wonderful credit to the genius behind this portion- itsu-sual!!! And yes, it is from her drabbles 'My Little Lover'. Wonderful work, I can't go to sleep without reading a portion or 15 (:3) it's just too good!!! And it helps me dream of the ones I love~ Star and Megs.

(7) … most of you figured out what these are. If not… they're his balls. Lol. 'Coded Lubricant Storage Tanks' in humans are testicles. Hence, sperm (which contains DNA ~code) is stored in them. It is surrounded in lubricants when it erupts from a male. Ok… now that I've traumatized you with a sex ed spurt, let's get back to the things that matter in this eruptive lecture. (making life more fun with words that have double meanings)

* * *

So… Screamer just fulfilled one of his dreams… sucking Megatron. Yes. He did it. And that's what he was spitting out when Sam, Michela and piss-my-pants boy Leo arrived. It was too colorful to be water. Therefore, it was mech fluid. I'm a crazy little kitty that haunts you when you bake cookies.

Feel free to use this idea in any fanfiction regarding Screamer's spitting scene. Credit where credit is due please.

Now, read again, review, laugh until the bathroom isn't close enough, and here- *tosses you a cybercupcake* enjoy. Sugar makes the world go round!!! And Wendy's new Asian Style Boneless Wings!!! (which I'm getting for lunch today…yum).

Oh and here, I need a poll. So I'll make it the new challenge.

**Who should I bring into the bloopers for no apparent reason (hence… provide a reason please)? (you can vote for more than one)**

**Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer (aka the 3 bikes)**

**Sideways **

**Skids and Mudflap**

**Jolt**

**Jazz**

**A kitty**


	20. Time to make ourselves known

I will go ahead and say this is a rather bland chapter. I did my best, but this is just a filler based entirely off of 4 day old memories of lines that only appeared for like… 10 seconds. Some of it needs help. If anyone remembers the lines better, let me know. Or if you can find a script, cuz I've looked and I have limited time. This chapter is… not what I really wanted it to be, but it was also necessary because it does push the continuity along. I'll make the blooper good this round. I'm still battling whatever the heck I've got and it's kicking my little butt. Energy wise… which maybe a result of rushing around to get my bathroom cleaned up today when my dear father decided, without warning, that he was going to let the repair people measure through that window. So I had about 10 minutes to clean up a bathroom that hadn't been really cleaned in about… 3 weeks. Lots of dust and vacation stuff still out. Energy go bye bye. Illness go yay. Brain go boom. Writing skills went with brain.

**Winners: thundercracker76, ChibiUkon, SilverWolf47, and Zonadow!!! You know the drill, 12 cybercupcakes a piece! **

**Side note**: Dragolover1 pointed out that I didn't really write anything for the last blooper. So… I revamped it. It's better now. Go read again. Prime gets it on with Bee and Cade. But also, just so that people know, the bloopers are about humor and I try to keep them between 300 and 500 words while getting the punch line through. They can't all be winners. But I try.

I don't own the Transformers, I'm just playing around.

**Also, if you see something wrong, please let me know. I'm only human and I will fix these things if you point them out. **

**Read and review!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Starscream got off of Megatron as the larger mech sat up. The humans were getting out of their car, so Starscream decided to take advantage of this moment to scare the two humans responsible for his master's demise. Given that Megatron had been revived, it didn't matter since he was still out for revenge. Starscream stood up and jumped in front of the human named Sam, but forgot that he still had Megatron's coded lubricants in his mouth components. He tried to scream at the boy, only managing to spit at the brat and cover him and his little friend in Megatron's essence. Well… it was a start. He slashed his talons across the area the boy was standing in, sending him flying over to Megatron (1).

"Hello, boy." Megatron announced. Sam screamed and thrashed as they began their exploration of his memories, but when he screamed that he was sorry about killing Megatron, Starscream couldn't hold back a laugh of indignation. The boy wasn't sorry. He had offlined the Autobots worst nemesis. Why would he be sorry?

Starscream listened as the boy yelped and whimpered as the Doctor probed his brain… like he needed it. Megatron had the boy pinned down, and Starscream went back to cleaning the residual fluids out of his mouth. Then something caught his attention… a noise.

It sounded like the roar of a truck engine… oh shit. Prime was here.

Starscream tired to alert Megatron, but he was too late as the truck ran through the wall and transformed, shooting at Megatron with unbelievably accuracy. Starscream jumped up and tried to get a shot in one Prime, but only received a cannon blast to the chest, too close to his spark chamber for comfort, which sent him roiling through the old, stained, weathered windows behind him. It took Starscream a minute to recover, doing his best to get back to Megatron, and found himself narrowly missing the yellow Camero that zoomed under him as he fell. The boy! The yellow Camero was his guardian… and Megatron was still busy with Prime. They continued to fight, eventually taking off from the warehouse and following Prime to the forest. Starscream and Grindor arrived after Megatron, and Starscream was right behind Grindor. Punches and kicks landed soundly from both sides, but Prime got the upper servo when he ripped Grindor's helm off his shoulders, offlining him instantly.

Starscream was luckier than their current helicopter, Prime grabbed his arm and slashed his rotator cuff clear off his body, causing the seeker to screech in pain and grab his arm as he was pushed to the side. That was when Megatron took his chance and stabbed Prime in the back, and then blasted his spark chamber with his cannon. Prime managed to tell the boy they were looking for to run… but they had achieved something that had long evaded them. Optimus Prime was dead.

They took their leave as soon as the rest of the Autobots had arrived, not wanting to risk any further injury. Starscream followed Megatron to a large building that had a flat, triangular top.

"The boy escaped!" Megatron yelled as he punched the nearest thing to him… which happened to be Starscream. Starscream's body was picked up by the punch and flung like a ragdoll onto the heated building top. He gasped as his wings made harsh contact with the building. Crap… when did Megatron turn against him in this battle?

Megatron grabbed the seeker's arm from him and slammed it back into its rightful place. Starscream bit back a scream of pain as the neuronets made contact with their rightful sockets, ushering a new wave of pain. Megatron hoisted the seeker back onto his peds… yet in reality, the tyrant was battling within himself. They had completed the mission… which meant he wouldn't get to see Starscream for a little while. The fallen was going to request that he returned to the ship…to be his yet again. Wait… that was it! The fallen wasn't going to be on the ship!!! And therefore wouldn't know if Starscream was there or not. He could send the seeker to Thundercracker's and Skywarp's location and that monster wouldn't be any the wiser… now to get Starscream to approve. The tyrant turned to Starscream. To think he had almost forgotten in the heat of the battle.

"Starscream… you have to join up with Thundercracker and Skywarp. You'll be safe there." Starscream frowned. Was Megatron trying to use his trine mates and his safety as an excuse to get rid of him?

"But sir, I was under the impression that I was going to go with you." Starscream said, the thrill of the battle still scrambling his thoughts. Megatron smiled at his love… though he wouldn't admit it, Starscream was rather cute when he was confused.

" Starscream, we have the information… now we just have to find this…" Megatron looked back at the information.

"The Tomb of the Primes… I… have no idea what that is. But the chances are, the boy is looking for it as well. In the mean time… we have to spread master's message to these pathetic Earthlings." Megatron motioned for them to take off towards the cities.

"It's time these fools know that we are here." Megatron stayed on the tower as Starscream took off for the next big city. He didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. Megatron's orders were Megatron's orders any way he looked at it. Starscream took off for the large city and acted like a large ape creature he saw over the Earthlings internet (2). He couldn't help but wonder… what was the fallen really planning.

Megatron watched his love leave… and never stopped staring at his aft. After about 15 minutes, he got up and flew to that nearest radio tower. He let the electricity surge through him and connected his master's message to the world. This was only the beginning of a very long day. However, while standing there, Megatron thought of something. He COM linked Starscream.

"Starscream…" Megatron said, and waited for his second in command's response.

"What is it my lord?" Starscream's weary voice replied, clearly either tired or depressed. Perhaps both.

"I just wanted to say… thankyouforthismorningandihopetodoitagainsometime!" Megatron shut off the COM link in fear of what his second in command would say. Would he reject him??? Would he accept? Well… after that display, it was probably the latter…but no time for that. He had to find this tomb and get this key his master mentioned. Off to Egypt.

(got to end it there… the rest is not lining up the way I want it to in my tired, weary brain. Will continue tomorrow… but here's a blooper that's been festering for a while)

* * *

**BLOOPER!!!**

So the Cybertronian winners of our poll are: Jolt the Volt, Sideswipe, and Skids and Mudflap.

The organic winner is the kitty.

The kitty sat on a porch in a rural neighborhood, Gently licking it's paw. It owners had left a few days ago with everything they owned and couldn't take the cat. It had no idea that it was alone yet. But it was getting hungry. Night was falling and a pair of cars that had driven by each day pulled up into the driveway. The cat had seen the cars on the street, but it had never seen the people inside before. The blue Volt opened its doors and a young man with dyed blur hair climbed out and walked towards the cat. The cat sat up and stretched, then moved towards the young man. The slightly older man in the silver car stepped out next.

"Hey little guy. Can't help but noticed you've been sitting here all alone for a few days… where's your family?" The blue haired man asked, gathering the cat into his arms. The black haired man from the silver car walked up to the two and placed a hand on the rather friendly cat's head.

"I think he likes you. You wanna take him with you? They wouldn't mind at base if we wanted it." Sideswipe said to Jolt. Jolt gave the man a cheesy smile and nodded. They headed back to their bodies and took off for base with their new friend.

"So…" Sideswipe said over his COM link "got a name for that furry little feline?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

(1) I think that was what happened. Correct me if I'm wrong, please. I'm only human and I make mistakes. Please just tell me…I'll give anyone who finds a mistake in any chapter a cybercookie. 1 per mistake. Just put which chapter, and the sentence and I'll fix it. copy and paste is welcome.

(2) It's king kong Starscream.

That's all for tonight. Tomorrow will be longer and more detailed as we get back to the fallen and Egypt. Please participate in the following polls. It will help the story progress as soon as possible. I will start writing about 12 pm eastern seaboard North American time tomorrow. So the polls will go until I upload the next chapter...probably around midnight or later.

* * *

**New Polls!!!!**

**2 polls here:**

**

* * *

What do you want the kitty to be named?**

**(1) Whiskers**

**(2) Lucky**

**(3) Pillow**

**(4) Cotton Ball**

**(5) Other (and please put the name)**

**

* * *

  
**

**How many times do you want me to make the fallen take Starscream again (NC or consensual and please put whichever you want. I can make it work. And since Megatron is back he will be included in these runs.)**

**(1) 1**

**(2) 2**

**(3) 3-5**

**(4) Other (specify)**


	21. Beginning of the battle

For the sake of the story, and the fact that the majority of stuff that had to do with the Decepticons didn't happen in between the city scene and Egypt, other than the awesomeness of Jetfire and the fallen coming to Earth, I'm skipping ahead to when we see Starscream again. He's just playing King Kong in New York until that point. Or Baltimore… I really don't know which. It looked like the Empire State building.

Minor adjustment for this continuity, Thundercracker and Skywarp will be with Starscream, Megatron and the fallen in Egypt. Why? Because I need them for this plot to work properly, and they were in that little blurb I let you guys see a while ago. It was at the end of a chapter. I might trail away from the movie story, because it will bring more interaction between the fallen and Starscream, and our favorite tyrant as well.

**Cybercupcake winners: Decepticon05, NaughtyOttsela, Skeleton Toes, ChibiUkon, Supermoi, Hiezen, black dragon, Zonadow!!! Just for participating!!! That's how polls work! !2 cybercupcakes a piece! **

**Star's going to have: 2 ½ encounters with the fallen again.**

What? ½? Translation: he's going to be forced to blow him. Yeah. That's about a half.

One is in this chapter, and you have been warned.

I don't own the Transformers, greedy Hasbro does.

* * *

Starscream flew towards the area known as Egypt. He was unfamiliar with this planets geography, and why they would put so much sand in one place. It seemed odd to the seeker. He saw his destination, the pyramids. Megatron was close by, he could feel him. The mech's presence was always dominant wherever he went. Not that Starscream minded, he was the center of the seeker's affections after all. Starscream mused in his thoughts until two familiar flight engines flagged his wingtips. His wing mates had come to find him.

"Star!" Thundercracker said, startling the seeker out of his calm train of thought. Skywarp chuckled as they saw the silver seeker jump in midflight.

"TC…Warp…" The silver seeker laughed back at his friends, giving them his tired chortle. They followed him towards the monolithic pyramids. They knew what the big one was the first time they saw it, the sun harvester. Only that blasted thing could be that huge.

"Megatron is supposed to meet us at the settlement near the star harvester. I'll meet up with him, you two fall back and stay safe. Megatron won't hurt me in battle, but he might blast you by accident." The silver seeker ordered. He wouldn't risk either one of them in battle, even when he was about to get his aft handed to him by the Autobots, he wouldn't chance his best friends in battle. He increased his thrusters as he shot towards the settlement. His master knew where the key to this blasted thing was, and it was not his place to question what Megatron knew. The Autobots boy had it, the matrix of leadership. What a name for a key to a machine that destroyed stars.

Starscream saw Megatron fighting with the Autobots, and the humans had technological communication devices… but nothing that an electronic pulse wouldn't handle. One little pulse and he knew they were fighting without the support of their military forces. Between the smoke and rumble, Starscream was having trouble seeing the recognizable silver armor of his master.

Suddenly, a heavy weight appeared on his wings. He felt himself falling as two metal peds dug themselves into his back, forcing the seeker to fall from the sky. Starscream hit the sand with a terrible thud. His left wing was fractured from the impact, making the seeker groan in pain. The weight on his back removed a ped from his injured side and seized him by the back of his helm, hauling him up from the sand to his optic level.

"You should have been back on the ship by now, Starscream. You've been a naughty seeker." The fallen flung Starscream to the side, smashing his left wing more as the fallen's strength forced him into the ground. Starscream let out a rough yelp of pain as he felt his wing break under the force of the blow. His right servo found its way to his wing, sorely grasping the injury close to his body.

"Looks like I will have to waste time to punish you… such a naughty seeker… we will fix that."Starscream looked up at his rapist with fearful optics. The fallen turned his prisoner's helm and opened his interfacing panel. He twisted Starscream's body around so that his port was lined up with the fallen's groin. The fallen forced the seeker's panel open and closed the distance between them. Starscream tried to scream out, hopefully to alert one of his comrades, but failed as the fallen's servo closed over his mouth tightly. Starscream felt his rapist's claws digging into his back, severing cables and leaving dents in his recently polished armor (1). Starscream tried his best to scream again, but it was muffled by the fallen who thrusted his cable into him at an unprecedented speed. Oil and lubricants glazed the seeker's legs, and Starscream did his best to focus on the mech he loved, just to get this over with. Starscream yelped as the fallen hit a sore spot, causing more fluids to flow down to his peds. Starscream felt like he was going to burst.

The fallen reached down and forced Starscream's cable out of its place in his groin, pulling it harshly. Starscream let out another scream, only to hear the dull hum that signified his silence in the matter. A scream that he was sure none of his friends heard, and that he would have to endure this again…

But he was Starscream. He had fought many battles, from High Kaon to Vos, all for Megatron. He wasn't about to roll over like a little doggy for this bastard. Starscream gritted his dental plating, squeezing his aft together and making the fallen endure the pressure that came with it.

"Relax Starscream… you are only making this worse on yourself." The monster whispered. Starscream glared at him, even though he knew the fallen couldn't see his facial plating right now.

"You were the one who misbehaved. Such a naughty seeker… running off like that when I told you to stay put." The fallen placed his servo from Starscream's back to his neck cables and pulled his helm backwards. Starscream reared in response to the fallen's movements, trying his best to ease the stress this position was placing on his neck cables. Primus how he wished it was Megatron behind him.

Starscream felt the older mech jerk as he came inside the seeker once again, and Starscream felt like he had felt like he had betrayed Megatron… even though they weren't together, it still felt like he was betraying his beloved. The fallen pulled out of him and let the seeker slump to the ground, fluids dripping onto the dry sand, causing it to congeal into a dough like substance. Starscream groaned as his shoulders gave into the sandy terrain, unable to support the large mech as his body was engulfed by the dust. Starscream felt dirty, like he had been rolling in trash than taken a swim in a waste management facility.

"Now stay where you are suppose to… at my peds. Go back to the ship. If you stray again, I will have to take more serious action." The fallen said as he left the seeker lying on the ground, trying his best to curl into a ball and hopefully not have to move until Thundercracker or Skywarp found him. He prayed that Megatron didn't find him first… he didn't want the tyrant to see him like this again. It was embarrassing enough to be the fallen's concubine, but for the one mech he loved to find him raped again? It was too much, and frankly, Megatron should have a second in command that can defend himself, and not allow someone to rape him. Given that the fallen was the strongest mech in the known world currently, Starscream still could have tried to defend himself against another rape. His wing still trembled in pain, its broken pieces stabbing into themselves and causing energon to leak from the open wounds.

"Starscream!" The air commander's optic shutters shot open as he heard the relieving sound of two sets of jet engines approaching him. He let them shut again when he recognized the sound. Thundercracker and Skywarp… thank Primus.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker yelled out as he and Skywarp landed with a muffled thud on the sand. Thundercracker was the first to reach Starscream, pulling him up as Skywarp went to the right side of the seeker and checked the damage. Starscream was almost offline thanks to his injures, but through his dampened hearing, he could hear the sounds of emergency repair tools sizzling and sewing the injuries back together. Thundercracker was always good with wings, in berth or in the field; he knew the articulation of seeker's structures better than any other bot Starscream knew. Starscream tried to move his shoulder to get a better position. Skywarp noticed this little movement.

"Relax Star, you're going to be perfectly fine. TC is here and we're going to get you back on your peds in no time." Thundercracker smiled as Starscream opened his optic shutters again. His friends would take good care of him. As the welding torch hummed in response to another seam repaired, the silver seeker couldn't help but notice that Skywarp was tracing his new tattoos… and Starscream's ever restless processor couldn't help but wonder if Megatron would find them appealing or not. Starscream thought, that since Megatron was a proper mech, he probably wouldn't like them very much… but then again, he had surprised the seeker a few times before, who's to say he wouldn't again. And he thanked him for his services earlier… perhaps hope wasn't as far off as he thought.

Starscream let his friends take care of him and relaxed in Skywarp's arms as Thundercracker continued with the minor repairs, humming the old seeker lullaby that Starscream would occasionally sing quietly to the hatchlings as he performed maintenance on the gestation pods. It soothe his tired processor… and made him reactivate an old recharge file (2) he used to think of.

'_Starscream… what do you think of sparklings?'_ His master would ask, and he would always reply the same answer.

'_I hate sparkling…but if they were your sparklings, then I guess I would have to reconsider the importance of the idea'_

It never sounded as great as he wanted it to, but he would gladly give the tyrant a sparkling if he asked. Otherwise he didn't want to have a single thing to do with such a laid back, boring position. At least to him it was boring, watching all his friends go out and do whatever they pleased, never being tied down by a crying hatchling (3). He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility yet. He wanted to have his freedom… and have Megatron as well. This was getting confusing… but the most pleasurable thing in life to him was flight… the feeling of not being tied down or restrained by anything, not mech or duty could beckon him from his domain. The prince of the sky- Decepticon Air Commander Starscream. Loyal to Megatron. That idea alone gave him the rejuvenated strength to get up- only to realize that Skywarp was pinning him down so that Thundercracker could work on his wing, which was still broken in three places.

(perfect note to end on for today)

* * *

I will go back later (when my brain is working) and redo anything you guys want me to, but this is about as good as I got right now. Cold's kicking my butt and the recommended (legal) drugs are making it worse. illegal drugs are bad for your brain. my brain is bad enough and creative enough without them.

(1) When his armor was being washed, it got polished too.

(2) An old recharge file is basically a reoccurring dream. Recharge is sleep and files are thoughts. So adding them together makes a dream.

(3) This is basically the idea of a baby from a younger person's mind. You have a lot of things ahead of you, and you know that a child is a lot of responsibility. Therefore, you don't have time for both, and one can wait until you are ready and have accomplished your goals to find the right person and settle down. Also, Starscream seems very young (jailbait) and he probably doesn't want to raise a hatchling alone or with the wrong mech. It's never a good thing to have a baby for the sake of saying you did, and having it with the first person you meet and barely know is just dumb. It sets up for a long, winding road of emotional pain and therapy. It's better to wait, find the right, responsible person that loves you and will take care of you, and then plan to have a baby according to income and job constraints. Unfortunately, a lot of young people dig their own graves (metaphorically) with this by having a baby too soon and not having the support, job, or love that is needed for raising a child. Star is smart and has thought this through. No baby unless it's Megatron's and he is bonded to him. That sets up love (hopefully in Star's mind… but you know what is going to happen), job (he is getting paid for being second in command… I don't know how much, but some sort of payment) and support (his family is Thundercracker and Skywarp, and I think they would support him if he want to have sparklings with Megatron. They seem to like him enough to.

**Ok, so the kitty's name, by popular vote is: oh dear… we have a tie…**

**Alright! Another poll!!!**

**The cat's name:**

**(1) Whiskers**

**(2) Lucky**

And on that note I'm going to have to skip the blooper tonight. Double tomorrow. Took a benadryll around 6 pm and it's hitting me like a brick again. Coherent thought is not available currently, please try back later. **Read, review**, and I'm off to watch Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events. And nap. Brian go boom. Allergies go wild. Cold or whatever this is- getting the upper hand. Stupid virus.


	22. Repairs and Recollections

Revenge of the Fallen 22

So… only 6 votes…. Eh, not too bad. Oh well!

**Winners! SilverWolf47, Decepticon05, black dragon, Kibble Beast, Hiezen, and Zonadow!!!**

(yeah I do these chronologically) Anyways, to answer Hiezen's question- (in equivalents) jailbait is generally young… and 21 is the highest cutoff. Blackout was 21.

Starscream- 19 (21 seemed too old, and I doubt they have alcohol age limits on Cybertron)

Barricade-17

Bumblebee-17

Jolt-15 (he's quiet, but sweet)

Sideswipe-20 (he seems more mature in the… 10 seconds he talked… anyways!)

Guessing that about every 50,000 years is equivalent to one human year… or something like that. Brain go kaboom and I don't want to do math.

I don't own Transformers, I'm just playing with them.

**I will fix things if people tell me, it's called constructive criticism. **Just making that known. Just leave a review or a private message and I'll get to it.

* * *

Thundercracker repaired the last minor injury, which had only taken about 20 minutes after Starscream stopped wiggling. Thankfully, Thundercracker, being the most aware seeker of the three, always remembered to bring a fully stocked emergency repair kit to any possible battles. Starscream was mostly repaired. He had one circuit that just wouldn't weld properly, but it was in the lower portion of the base of his wing, so it wasn't a big deal. The other circuits would compensate for any malfunction it had. Starscream was still weak from his ordeal, and both of the other seekers knew this. Skywarp held Starscream's peds down with his servos while his right ped held down Starscream's left arm and Thundercracker pinned the other arm down as they force fed him a small cube of energon.

"Fine! I'm fueled, now let me go, please!!! I have to get to Megatro-*blurb glug blurb*" Thundercracker made sure the seeker finished the whole thing, which was laced with a temporary sedative for any possible minor injuries that might have affected a fallen comrade during what remained of a battle (1). Starscream was doing his best to get back on his peds as quickly as possible, struggling against the weight of his trine mates. Megatron needed him, and he needed to stop the fallen before he violated one of the Cybertronians most basic laws.

'_Never destroy another species because of our conquest, war driven or not.'_

Megatron would never be respected if he allowed the fallen to do what Starscream thought he was going to do. He was going to destroy the Earth by harvesting their star (2). He was going to violate the basic laws of Cybertron! Starscream finished the cube of energon and was pulled up by Skywarp, who for once cut to the chase instead of his normal pranks.

"Where is the fallen?" Starscream asked, making sure he couldn't be raped again so soon, and that his rapist wasn't nearby to observe his next move.

"He's headed toward the battlefield. Star… maybe you should listen to him this time?" Thundercracker, always cautious, said. He didn't want to see Starscream get beat up again for disobeying orders…but he also knew Starscream's processor by spark. He'd go to Megatron and try his best to keep his love out of harm's way… even if that meant taking a cannon blast or electrowhip for him. Starscream started his engines as Thundercracker reached out his servo to stop him. Starscream turned towards the blue seeker and gave him a sad smile. Thundercracker knew that look. Resolution.

Starscream was going to go whether or not Thundercracker protested.

He did his best to give the silver air commander a brave smile in return… though he felt like he failed miserably. However, he also knew in his spark that Starscream was strong. He and Skywarp had trained him well, and Megatron had taken him on as his apprentice for many stellar cycles (3). He was a frightening force to fight, and most thought he was as strong as or stronger than Megatron by now.

"Stay safe you two." Starscream said as he took off. Thundercracker felt a ping of terror that he wouldn't see Starscream alive again… but he shook it off and motioned to Skywarp to take off in the other direction.

Starscream sped towards the pyramids in the distance and saw that the humans. He sent out a pulse to silence their communication lines. He saw his master and circled the battlefield, knowing damn well that the boy wasn't here yet. Starscream continued to circle, watching for any moments he could help out. He fired four missiles towards the helicopters that entered the battlefield a few moments before, watching as they fell to their doom. When was the first time he saw an enemy fall? Ah yes… there was a lost memory file…where had it been all these years?

_High Kaon, over 4 million years ago._

_Megatron leading the Decepticon forces bravely with Starscream, a simple soldier at that point, following him closely. He was young, and had just upgraded to his mature mech form. He thought he wouldn't amount to much of anything when it came to battle. His shots were sloppy and his tactics were undeveloped to say the least. His confidence was through the roof, and he boldly flew towards the anger ahead, being lead by Nightfire- current Air Commander, and Sonicstorm- current second in command for the Decepticon forces towards the impending battlefield.(4)_

"_Soldiers! Move ahead! The front line has been breached!" Sonicstorm ordered. He and his comrades obeyed, falling in and dive bombing the Autobot's forces. His current platoon mates were taken out by anti-aircraft missiles, but he managed to evade them and get a perfect shot on Sentinal Prime. His perfect shot gave Megatron an opening to advance, but also left him vulnerable to the Autobot's attack. He felt the pain of a blast through his wing, and transformed as he landed on the battle weary ground. He felt unfamiliar servos grab his wings and hold him down to the ground. They pulled him tightly and managed to separate his wings from his body, causing the seeker to scream in pain. He started to offline from his injures… when were they sustained? What was happening? _

_Then a cold, harsh voice met his audios… Megatron. _

"_Slaggers!!!" The tyrant bellowed as his sword sliced through an Autobot, clearing a path to Starscream. He took one look at the damaged seeker and saw his Decepticon alliance. He grabbed the unfamiliar seeker and hauled him onto his massive shoulder._

_Starscream was barely conscious when he felt his back press against firm, friendly ground. Hook was attending to him and he could hear the mech that just saved him beside the medical bot. _

"_How is he?" The silver tyrant, who Starscream had admired, was standing next to him… asking about…someone. Probably not him… he was just a soldier. He was probably asking about a mech that he knew longer. Like Sonicstorm or Nightfire. Not the infantry level seeker that he had just pulled from the battlefield. _

"_His wings will have to be replaced, and his left servo was crushed, but nothing we can't fix. Other than that, everything else is superficial. Though I think he has a minor dent in his helm… so he might not be as coherent as possible currently." The medical bot finished. Megatron nodded and came two steps closer so that he was beside the berth. Hook smiled at the tyrant. _

"_You want to see him? I think he is out cold, but you are welcome to talk to him." Hook told the tyrant, and Megatron waved him off. The tyrant approached his new recruit, and sat down beside the berth. He placed his talons on the seeker's dog tags, taking in his name. _

'_Starscream'… peculiar name for a common seeker… then again…that was a name that he had fallen in love with long before. Few knew of them at that point, and Megatron planned to keep it that way. Starscream was a hatchling when he found him, so he didn't get to see his savior much. Little did the seeker know, he was going to be a huge part of Megatron's forces. In a few decades, this inexperienced seeker was going to become a formidable adversary. He would take over Sonicstorm and Nightfire's positions… and lead the Decepticons to victory under Lord Megatron's command. _

"_Starscream… do you remember me?" Megatron asked, knowing the seeker was awake by his light movements. Perhaps the silver seeker didn't remember him… it had been a while. _

"_Of course I do… you are Lord Megatron, our leader." The seeker replied, doing his best to be formal. Megatron smiled kindly (which was a miracle on its own)._

"_Ah… but am I anything else to you, Starscream?" Megatron asked. The tired seeker turned his helm and opened his optics, smiling. _

"_Of course… you haunt me. I can't stop thinking about you and it drives me insane wondering if I am losing my processor or if I am just infatuated with you."(5) Starscream replied. _

"_Well… I can tell you…" Megatron place a small kiss on his helm, as one would to a well behaved child. "You're not losing your processor. I want you as my next in line… Nightfire has fallen. You are the only seeker left worthy of leading my aerial forces… you are Air Commander now." And with that, Starscream blacked out. When he awoke, Megatron was gone, and Hook brought two other seekers in, severely damaged. A blue one and a purple one… Thundercracker and Skywarp… they made it! His family was safe… his trine was home… and the battle was over. _

The memory file ended and Starscream brought his attention back to where it needed to be. Finding Megatron and talking sense into him.

(and end for today!)

* * *

**Blooper!!! **(sorry… could only think if one. I still owe you double)

Jolt and Sideswipe pulled into the Autobot's hanger. It was late and only a few guards were around to make sure they had what they needed. Jolt still had the cat in him. He called a guard over and opened his door. The cat was asleep on his seat, and the guard took him from his resting place, earning him an appreciative yet sleepy meow. Jolt transformed quickly and turned to the guard.

"Well… I know this is going to sound weird… but, can we keep it?" the blue Volt asked politely, and the guard stared at him. A Cybertronian… keeping a cat… well, at this point it wasn't unusual.

"Ask Optimus, if he says yes, then we'll get the supplies for the little guy…or…" the guard had to look. "Girl!"

Jolt looked at the cat, and smiled. The cat was tired…and so were they. Sideswipe came over to the Volt and places a servo on his shoulder.

"About that name?" Jolt gave the older mech a cheesy grin.

"Yeah! Whiskers!"

* * *

And the cat's name is Whiskers by popular vote.

Ok… let's clear up some confusion.

(1) It was put in the kit to be for anyone, not just Star. Just making it sound more realistic.

(2) Starscream wasn't in the meetings when they were briefed about the star harvester… and let's just say Megatron doesn't realize that humans and earth creatures need light from our sun. Star doesn't want that on his consciouness.

(3) Another reference to itsu-usal's drabbles- My Little Lover. Great drabbles that set my brain in motion. She's a great writer… I think I favorite all of her Star/Megs stories… meh.. too tired to look. But credit where credit is due.

(4) I don't think Star was always Air Commander. And since these are pretty common names, I didn't take these from anyone intentionally. They are just here for the sake of filling in space. Don't kill me if you have a story with these names somewhere. Heck, as far as I'm concerned you can take them and play with them. Sonicstorm was taken from Dragonforce's album, Sonic Firestorm. Nightfire was taken from an old Gundam Wing song i had on my iPod. Called Nights of Fire.

(5) This is a lost memory… Starscream forgot this for years and Hook told him he was going to be Air Commander when he woke up. So he didn't remember the little bit of affection he got from Megatron.

Ok, just a side note here- I'm pissed. But not at my father. No. This time a close friend of mine (not so much after this comment) said that the movie sucked. If it hadn't been over AIM, I would have slapped him. I was just so mad! It was great! I loved it!!! And yes, this was the Transformers Revenge of the Fallen movie. What do you guys think? Ditch him (he's wasn't that close of a friend...) or keep him, but keep defenses up?

Anyways.. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Read, review, and…. Heck, here's a challenge. Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Cybercupakes for everyone!!!

**How should Starscream encounter the fallen next? (more of a poll… but it's open. Just put it in a review.) **


	23. The fallen's rule and an Autobot spy

A small realization hit me whilst reading a review today… how many people have read Reign of Starscream? Well, let me clarify a little: Starscream, unlike his G1, Animated, and other counterparts (excluding Armada) does care about human life. He states on page 3 of the second issue that he 'does not want to take anymore human life than he already has', and then the scientists run away and don't get hurt. So Starscream does have a little sympathy for the humans because it's not their war to fight, yet they get their cities blown up and incinerated because of them. Starscream does have the interest of their species coming first in his spark, so he wants to do what is right and feels that Prime and Megatron have lost their way in their respective causes. This makes Screamer believe that he should lead because it would mean the prosperity of the Cybertroninans. So he's changed in the last 25 years… I think I like him like this. .

I'm blending Kibble Beast, The Great Susinko, Zonadow, and Decepticon05's ideas. I like to ask my viewers what they want… and I got some responses!!! Therefore- give the people what they want! Starscream!!! Get your jailbait aft down here!!! (oh and I stand by what I said, this tale isn't going to end when the fallen dies. I will continue with whatever comes to my mind until it fizzles like a burnt piece of marshmallow.)

**Winners!!!!: The Great Susinko,** **black dragon, Kibble Beast, Zonadow, and Decepticon05!!!! You know the drill! 12 cybercupcakes a piece!!!**

**Read, review, laugh and love!!! *hugs for everyone who comes upon this chapter***

I do not own Transformers. If I did, it would be filled with robot interfacing in every episode.

* * *

Starscream saw an opening in the battle where the humans were stationed. He transformed and slammed his peds into the earth below him, causing the humans to scatter. The fallen had not seen him yet… perfect. He flung his right servo out at the humans, sending about eight of them flying backwards. Starscream continue his barrage on the village, searching for the boy and his pet Autobot. His search always did include cannon fire and smashing whatever objects were in his way. Unfortunately, this wasn't going unnoticed.

Megatron and the fallen had spotted him from high above the battlefield.

"Master…I can explain why Starscream is here… he-" Megatron was cut off by his master.

"Save your words Megatron… I will take care of him…" The fallen replied, hissing like a horny reptilian. Megatron cringed in fear of what was going to happen to his precious air commander. He was in half a mind to COM link Starscream to get out of there… until he turned back to his master's position and found that he fallen had used his space bridge to teleport (1) to his seeker's side.

The fallen took his spear and pinned the silver air commander into a building by his neck cables, watching as the humans and Autobots moved along to other places on the battlefield. The seeker reached up to the spear and grabbed at the metal pole, doing his best to pull it away from his throat and feeling the lack of energon reaching his processor. The fallen smirked at the seeker, watching his struggle like a psychotic child watches a flame. Starscream felt his helm getting lighter and lighter, slowly dozing in and out. The fallen removed his spear long enough for the seeker to catch himself on the rush of energon that bombarded his processor. The fallen gave the seeker a deep, demented laugh. Starscream cringed as the voice hit his audios… knowing that this was not going to end well.

"You just don't want to listen… do you, concubine?" Starscream glared at him and tried his best to gain some distance between the mech and himself. The fallen wouldn't allow it as he grabbed the seeker's sensitive wing and yanked him forward, making Starscream fall to his knees in front of the mech. The fallen was already getting horny from this little scene… and thankfully they were blocked from the battle by the large building they were standing in. Starscream wanted to scream… but his thoughts were severed by his helm being pulled up by the monster's servo. His neck cables protested as his helm was forced towards the fallen's crotch.

"You know that you were supposed to go back to the ship, whore. I told you that if you disobeyed me again, it would end badly… too bad Megatron isn't here to see this. I'm sure he would enjoy seeing his seeker in such a position…" The fallen cackled darkly, filling the seeker with chilling fear. The fallen pulled his cable out and pushed Starscream's helm towards it, smirking like he already had the Matrix of Leadership.

"You should consider yourself lucky… and you shouldn't have tried to run. Never run from a good thing." The fallen sneered. Starscream wanted to rip his glossa out and shoot his cannons right through the fallen's spark chamber. The fallen stuck his thumbs (2) in the sides of Starscream's mouth components, forcing his prey to open up and prohibiting him from biting the fallen as he did before. Starscream tried to fight back, placing his hands on the fallen's thighs and pushing away from the bastard. The fallen held tight, forcing his cable into the seeker's mouth and shoving it all the way to the back of his air intake valve (3). Starscream felt his chest tighten as his air intake valve was stuffed full of the fallen. His systems started to feel muggy and his processor ached terribly.

"Don't try it Starscream… you're not suited for the battlefield" The fallen hissed, causing the seeker to regain his glare against the monster.

"You're only suited as a berth mate… such a tight little port and interfacy (4) chassis. No wonder Megatron could never stop talking about you…" The fallen slapped him as hard as he could without knocking his victim off of his cable. Starscream moaned in pain around the cable, causing the fallen to groan in subtle satisfaction. Starscream felt like purging his tanks… though, when he thought of that, he remembered that it was something that sparklings did when they were ill… Thundercracker use to take care of him when he got sick… all except the one time that Thundercracker was ill as well… then Megatron stepped up. Starscream wished he was here so badly. Starscream wished he was here so that he could blast this bastard away from him and reclaim Star as his own. Holding him like he was a newly hatched sparkling, and tell him that he was loved…

"You stole him from me… you little whore!" the fallen slapped Starscream again, jerking his body to the side and causing the seeker to scream in pain as one of his talons caught a loose cable on his back and severed it. The energon bled from the open wound and cause Starscream to shiver in pain and fear. The fallen was powerful, and fighting back had made him dangerously angry. Starscream might not get out of this in one shot.

"Suck whore! It's all that mouth is good for!" The fallen thrusted in and out of Starscream's mouth components, choking the seeker as it was shoved back into his air intake valve over and over. Starscream could feel the rigidness of the cable on his glossa and knew that he would have to act if he wanted to get out of this in decent shape. He shifted his glossa around the monster's cable, giving it an unwilling lick to the tip. The fallen pushed his helm down further, causing Starscream to choke from the mass of the object entering his throat. He braced his servos on the fallen's thighs, doing his best not to purge his tanks. He didn't mind doing this for Megatron, because it was willing, but he didn't know where the fallen had been or who'd he been with.

Starscream resumed licking the cable as much as he could, hoping that the old mech would just get it over with and come already. The fallen's grip increased and his cable went a rigid as a rock. Starscream could feel his rapist getting close, and tried his best to lick the long cable nearer to the fallen's coded lubricant storage tanks, but missed because of the sheer length of the cable. A few more pumps and the fallen came inside Starscream's mouth, lubricants flowing from the seeker's mouth as the excessive amounts of lubricant filled his cheeks. It dripped down his chest plating and onto the ground, congealing in a small, discreet pile underneath the seeker. The fallen was lost in his pleasure at this point, and Starscream saw an opening.

Now was chance to act! He pushed himself up on his servos and kicked out with his peds flying forward in an attempt to kick the fallen in the lower regions of his body and activate his thrusters so he could fly off. However, this wasn't going to work. The fallen, who was much faster than Starscream thought apparently, grabbed the angry seeker and caught him off guard.

"Ahahah, you wouldn't want to do that." The fallen chuckled.

"Now be a good concubine and go back to the ship, where you belong. I won't stand for an insubordinate concubine… and don't get any funny ideas either. Megatron won't touch you now… you are **mine**." The fallen threw his arm up, causing the seeker to be driven upwards in an arch, then slammed back on the ground, shoulder first, cracking his left wing. This harsh treatment left the seeker feeling like his chassis was tingling in numbness. He couldn't fell his body as well as he wanted to… and worse yet, what if the fallen was right? Would Megatron even want to see him now?

Oh course he would.

'Stop thinking like that' the seeker thought to himself. He couldn't let this bastard tell him who would and wouldn't want him! Just because he raped him didn't make Starscream his, and it didn't alter Megatron's feelings for him until he heard it from the tyrant himself.

Starscream placed his servo on the side of the building and hauled himself up. His wing was sore, and his shoulder screamed at him to freeze, but he ignored it. Megatron wasn't far, he could hear his booming voice saying Prime's name with vengeance… the Matrix of Leadership was near… and the fallen knew it. That's why he let Starscream go without severe damage.

Starscream pushed himself to his peds and knocked down the wall beside him, allowing his large, triangular self to walk towards the battle. Little did the seeker know, Bumblebee was behind the opposite wall, and had seen the whole ordeal.

Prime had to know about this.

(great place to end!)

* * *

**Ok Blooper time!!!**

(double like I said before)

Blooper #1!

So Prime was quite the lover… Barricade had the lovely dents to prove the excellent night he had participated in. He drove along the road that led away from the Autobots hanger, only to notice a yellow hummer coming up behind him. Ratchet always did keep him word…

Barricade slowed down and pulled over in the brightening daylight supplied by this solar system's star. The yellow hummer followed him and transformed when he stopped.

"I see you took care of Bee… may I ask why?" Ratchet said, standing with his arms crossed and his shoulders back, giving him an imposing look. Barricade sighed and looked at own at his peds, then back to Ratchet.

"Of all the mechs I've laid since I became a mech, Bee has been the only mech I've ever had eyes for. He was the only one I really felt like I made any worthwhile connection with… like I could find a friend from the same hatching stellar cycle. He's a good mech… and I'd hate to see him sad… even if we are on different sides." Barricade said. Ratchet smiled and approached the younger mech, placing his servo around his shoulders. He pulled Barricade into a hug, and then gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

"I haven't met many young mechs that value relationships. But then again… we have been at war for a while. It's no surprise that you want to be with someone your own age. My advice? Take this contest and set your hopes towards him. Make cute remarks on how he is and how he looks. You don't want me kid, beside, Ironhide would have it out for you if you did." Ratchet chuckled. Barricade smiled lightly.

"Believe it or not, I already got Ironhide when he was overenergized a few nights ago. He's not much for endurance is he?" Ratchet glared at the younger mech, then realized it was for the contest and waved it off.

"Kid, he's mine… and Bee's is yours. But… stay away from Jolt. He's younger than Bee and he's not been with anyone yet. We want it to be memorable. You know… someone he really likes. Not that we don't trust you, but he is about a million years your junior. But Sideswipe is available. And he's about 15,000 years your senior, why not take a swipe at him? Nice body, good personality, strong, interfacy and intelligent. But also young at heart." Ratchet led the mustang back towards the hanger.

"Besides" He reached over and muddied the Decepticon insignia "Last I heard, you were a neutral off the battlefield." This was going to be a fun foursome. (5)

* * *

**Blooper #2!**

Whisker's was being held by his new owner's holoform. She loved being scratched under the chin by the blue haired boy. The cat was enjoying it new home, which had a lot of space for the feline to run and chase dust bunnies. Now came the big trial, Optimus Prime and Arcee were returning from the recent mission to New York. He would have to ask if he could keep Whisker's. Optimus pulled up to the hanger and Jolt waited by the door until the larger mech was debriefed about the Decepticon hunting. Optimus looked over to Jolt to see what he was petting so affectionately, and was surprised to see the young mech holding the cat.

"Jolt… what is that?" The Prime asked.

"Her name is Whiskers, Sir! Sideswipe and I found her waiting for her family, but they hadn't come home in a while. We searched for signs of them, but they took all their stuff with them." Jolt responded.

"Sounds like they left her for behind… poor kitty." Lennox said. Jolt looked down at the cat with sadness gleaming in him optics.

"Optimus…" jolt said. The larger mech walked past him. Jolt thought that was it, he couldn't keep her…

"Better get her some food and a bed. She's staying in your room, Jolt." The Prime said, tiredly walking towards his quarters. Jolt brightened with excitement, he got to keep her!!!

* * *

(1) When the fallen pops up in the middle of the battlefield, that was a space bridge. Jetfire seemed to know how to work one, but the fallen was using them long before Jetfire was hatched. So he must be quicker.

(2) Assuming he has thumbs… yeah, his toy has hands, so he has thumbs.

(3) An air intake valve is his throat. It takes in air to cool his systems so they function properly. When it is blocked, they are unable to ventilate properly and cause his systems to overheat.

(4) 'Interfacy'… if a human is 'sexy' and we have 'sex', and robot have 'interfacing', replace the 'sex' with 'interface' and you get a new word! And Starscream is sexy, but I'm trying my best to keep this in terms they would use… and I doubt robots know (or care) how humans reproduce.

(5) Ironhide and Ratchet, Barricade and Bee, they all make an awesome foursome.

* * *

Ok…..so my bloopers are sappy, I don't care, it's more of a short moment than a blooper for now.

Alright… I found my mouse! Bad news is, so did miss Marble (my cat) and, joy oh joy, my parents… so things are a little stressful here.

Good news is you guys get more stories from me for the next 3 days because somebody is stuck indoors, away from sunlight until this leg treatment subsides. And I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I had internet issues and while it was down I revamped the chapter twice.

Also, my father yelled at me and I'm feeling really kicked right now between the mouse and him. I did make up with my friend though, who didn't seem to realize how important Transformers was to me. He apologized and I forgave him. He's nice…

Also, to answer a few questions that came up"

The Decepticons have not been split into two groups… mostly. The Decepticons willingly follow Starscream and Megatron. The Fallen rules over them, so the Decepticons follow his orders anyway. He was the first Decepticon, and could probably destroy every single bot on the planet if he wanted to. I doubt that the Decepticons would bother messing with him. So… they follow him out of fear, and obey him out of fear… they don't really follow him because they chose to.

I can't tell you who Starscream is going to get pregnant by, mostly because it would spoil the story. I can't even tell you **if** he's going to get pregnant… mostly because my strange brain works in very weird ways. Therefore, if it takes a different turn tomorrow, I just go with it.

So I'll try to keep the updates on a daily basis, but for now, goodnight. Review!!!

Good morning Ruler-of-the-Shadows!!!


	24. The pyramid is destroyed

Ok, few more questions! (which I love when people ask because it lets me know if my readers are confused or if I just blasted past something without realizing it. )

I honestly don't want to reveal if Star is going to get pregnant. Mostly because it's coming up and it would ruin it if I did.

As for Mousie… well, I tried to take care of her… but I think she has overstayed her welcome. If she goes into the humane trap I put out, she gets to go to the park and live a normal mouse life in the woods. If she is stupid and goes into a trap my parents set or my cat finds her… well, she'll be in a better place.

Did I piss people off with the thoughts of a baby? Just want to know, because it's just an opinion, not a rule or law… and you have to admit, if you were in the middle of a war, with the very possible chance of getting blown to pieces (pun not intended for robots, I swear), you probably wouldn't want to have a baby. And if you were young, alone, and there was a very high chance of you having to raise it alone without anyone, you would hopefully do the best thing for your life, then have the baby later under better conditions. Even now, in this rather pitiful economy, people are losing their part time jobs if they have to take maternity leave because it is easier to fire someone who is not there (again, I personally believe this is disgusting, but it's happening and several of my friends from high school have had it happen. I feel for them and I want to help, but jobs are few and far between, and I have very little actual spending money. One of them is asking for old things to help out, and I haven't heard a mention of the father at all in her emails… and the fact that she wasn't exactly the best employee when she was in high school probably had something to do with it) and there is nothing against the law about it. Business owners only have a sense of guilt by firing someone like that and it's not fair, yet there is very little that we can do about it. The way Star is right now, he wants to have a good, happy life, with a loving bondmate and a happy family. That means he has to find the perfect mech (Megatron…but you knew that), get bonded, settle down and spend a little time with just the two of them (to work out any remaining kinks before committing to raising a sparkling), then plan for the sweet little hatchling and all the while making sure that his friends and family (TC and Warp) will be there should all hell break loose (such as something happening to him or Megatron to the point where they will have to take the sparkling for a little while without involving legal stuff or nannies). This is just basic thinking of what you absolutely **must** have to raise a sparkling. Love, shelter and money. If you don't have all three, it's going to be hell raising that poor kid. Securing the three before makes life a billion times easier and give them a generally (because hell can always break loose again) happier life. I fear I may have made some people mad with that side note… but bottom line-(and i will probably take this out this long rant if people want me to, and this is based off of fact that the stats on my stories fell dramatically after that chapter...)

**Star has a 50/50 chance of getting pregnant before this story is over. **

And to everyone who is sick right now, I feel for you. If you have the tummy ache, rubbing up to your sternum and down to your belly button slowly really helps. It brings the circulation back up and relaxes your tense muscles. Those muscles tense out of instinct, so try to keep them relaxed. It helps. If you have the cough, go to the doctors and get yourself checked out, it's not a good sign (says the girl who can't remember to make an appointment with a decent doctor during the day…)

Filler chapter today… I had to break it up differently. The good news is I have finally fixed my internet!!! (after about 3 hours of moving crap and 4 hours of figuring out which connection got pulled from where without an instruction manual… and dinner was shoved in there somewhere.) Even better news, after revamping this three times, I managed to get half of the next chapter written… as well as a minor idea I had for an Animated Starscream/Megatron Megatron/Rodimus fic I thought of based off of a piece of fanart from deviant art. Didn't get far with it, but had to get it out before it got shoved into the 'forgotten' part of my brain.

I don't own Transformers, I'm just playing with them for now.

* * *

Bumblebee COM linked Ironhide immediately after the fallen and Starscream had left. Someone had to know, and Prime was still trying to gather himself from the stiffness of offline.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelped, startled by the sudden interference of the younger bot. Bumblebee played his music to communicate what was happening.

'_They aren't bad- he is-being- taken- by- the fallen on- against their will my fello- We have to help them to help ourselv- don't shoot!- Star- AHHHHHH!'(1)_

Ironhide could make out the message from his younger comrade. Don't shoot at Starscream… ok… since when did Bee care about a Con?

"Affirmative Bee. What is going on? Starscream is the second most dangerous mech here!(2)" Ironhide responded. Bee chirped in sadness, and the replied.

'_He is- not consensual- ~sexual healing~ with –the fallen on- raped on the bac-' _Bee replied, firing at another random Decepticon. Ironhide thought he was going to purge his tanks. Starscream was being raped by the fallen and Prime was still weak. Slag… Megatron had a thing for Starscream since long before the war started. Even he knew it, and Prime wasn't happy about him considering taking a bondmate so much younger than him. Even more so about making that mech an Air Commander… but that's what brothers are for. (3) Ironhide knew Starscream was a kind mech before the war, but times change, and war turns every being who participates in it into a monster. Starscream had taken many of his Autobot brothers and sisters lives. What would Prime do..?

_Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. _

Yes… and the best thing he could do right now is defend that freedom, even if it was a Con that he wanted to slag.

Ironhide didn't have time to dwell in his thoughts as a missile came soaring over his head and barely missed Ratchet by a few feet. The med bot shot back at the direction the missile came from, but Ironhide didn't see if it hit or not. He had to get to Prime and tell him.

The truck jumped over ruined walls and broken vehicles, dodging missiles and cannon fire as he tried to get to Prime. He managed to get in a few shots on some rather untalented Decepticons, he was the weapons specialist after all.

There sat Prime, still recovering from the stiffness of offline, slumped over in the sand, sitting upright and responding to Ratchet's orders. Ironhide approached the two with caution, not wanting to startle either one… or get blasted because of coming too close.

"Prime!" Ironhide called, doing his best to get the larger mech's attention over the sounds of cannon fire and missiles. Prime looked up to see his weapons specialist running towards them at full speed. Ratchet looked up as well, but then smiled and turned back to his work.

"Prime, Bumblebee says that the Fallen is using Starscream against his will. He says not to fire on him." Ironhide reported. The prime stopped for a second, trying to take in this message, as did Ratchet, who had a rare look of sympathy mixed with disgust on his facial plating. Ironhide didn't know what to say.

"He must be stopped… non-lethal fire on Starscream only. Don't shoot him unless he shoots you first. I doubt he's got it in him at this point (4)." The prime stated. This was going to be a long, harsh battle. But the news that Bee wasn't' injured cheered Optimus up a little.

* * *

The fallen was waiting for that behemoth of a mech called Devastator to finish up digging out the star harvester. Nothing could stop him now, and as soon as his took this star's precious energy, the humans would die and he could go back to Cybertron to rule with his new toy underneath him. Ah yes… the former Air Commander, such a good toy. The mech that stole his Megatron away from him… but, now he could have Megatron and the little toy. There was nothing the seeker, or anyone, could do about it. Starscream was his…

The behemoth of a mech called Devastator was almost done stripping away the bricks that barricaded the huge Star harvester. Now was the time to act.

The fallen teleported to the pyramid with the matrix in servo, and motioned for Megatron to follow him. This was going to be a day to remember.

Something caught the fallen's optic… his triangular seeker had not returned to the ship… what a shame, and here he thought he was going to be bored until the damn thing was fully charged.

(next chapter begins in 3…2…1)

* * *

**Bloopers!!! Or… extras… had this one on the brain all day!!! Jolt and Sideswipe!**

Jolt was playing with Whiskers when Sideswipe wondered into his room. Jolt was having a rather bad day. Mostly because the Decepticon they fought earlier have managed to get a good shot in on his arm and blasted him into a building. Sideswipe wanted to find a way to cheer his love up. Sideswipe had a crush on Jolt since the day the young mech appeared on Earth. He was a very attractive young mech, but Sides didn't know if he wanted to be pursued or not. He was rather young, and vulnerable towards the emotional side of his personality. Jolt let the cat go wander off on her own when Sides sat on the side of his berth, looking at the younger mech with compassionate optics. The younger bot looked back at him, tired and tense, yet smiling as best as he could. He always like have Sides around. Mostly because he was the only sensible mech here that didn't fight or make Jolt feel like he was talking to the authorities after a crime scene had been discovered near him. Sideswipe was more relaxed than his older figures, and as such, he was easier to talk to… and since Bee wasn't around much before now, Jolt always found Sideswipe when he wanted to race or play around.

"So how's the arm?" The silver mech asked, touching his younger counterpart gently on his recently repaired appendage. Jolt smiled back at him with his relaxed, casual look.

"Doing better, feels great. How about you? Did you get damaged earlier?" Jolt asked, sitting up and placing his servos on Sideswipe's shoulders, making the older mech a little tense as he saw the way jolt moved… so subtle and well planned. Good Primus he was so young! Sideswipe thought this might have been a mistake, but as he shook his helm and saw the relief grace Jolt's facial plating, he smiled and placed his servos on the blue Volt's chassis, letting them trail down to his abdomen.

"Jolt…" the silver mech whispered… wanting his friend to stop looking at him with pleading optics. Primus he wanted a kiss from those tender lips and a caress from those smaller servos. He loved the way Jolt looked at him, always at him, no one else. Jolt took the initiative and closed the short distance between their facial platings, letting their lips speak for them as passion took them away. Sideswipe allowed his body to slide down Jolt's, maneuvering onto the berth and laying the beauty beneath him down gently as the back of his love's helm hit the berth. He broke the kiss for a second to let the younger mech cycle air.

"Do you want this, Jolt?" The mech asked. Jolt smiled and nodded, then crushed his lip components into his new found love. This was bliss… the only mech he wanted… right here, right now. Perfect.

Then Ratchet opened the door and came in, disturbing the two love birds. Neither knew what to say… but Ratchet got a good laugh out of it when Jolt tried to cover their parts with the bright blue blanket.

* * *

(1) Get it? Starscream= Star AHHHHHH :D ...not all of my jokes are winners. But I try.

(2) Actually he's the third… but Ironhide has never had to fight the fallen and just remembers that Starscream is as dangerous as Megatron.

(3) Prime and Megatron are brothers of some sort… but we knew this already. My guess is Prime did have a few words with Megatron about Starscream getting promoted at such a young age (again, based off of itsu-usal drabbles My Little Lover… sry, I love her thoughts on the two. They inspire me, so you are probably going ot see a few more references here and there. Go read her story… at least until I update this evening.)

(4) Starscream reloaded his weapons on the ship, but his lasers and cannons were taken off line by Hook. He can't use them right now because he is recovering and can only use their energy supply if absolutely necessary. He has very little energy and must revert all sources towards healing until further notice. This leaves him rather weak and fragile in battle.

Again, if you saw an error in continuity or have any questions, let me know- because if you've missed something (or I've skipped it) there are others out there who are in the same boat as you. I've had a long day… mostly out of the cold symptoms, but I digress.

**Winners!!: Kibble Beast, SilverWolf47, Supermoi, Unknown Princess, Ruler-of-the-Shadows, The Great Susinko, Decepticon05, black dragon, and Zonadow!!! (bear in mind all you have to do to win now is participate –review-… I'm running out of challenges.)**

To black dragon: I know someone from Hawaii!!! He goes to the same college I went to for film camp a while ago!!! I have his aim!!! Awesome chickadee! Nice to know there are Star/Megs fans everywhere!!!

To Ruler-of-the-Shadows: Awesome!!! Give your bf a hug for me! I have Vista and after the first few days, it's a dream. Works better than any other computer I have ever had. The security is really tight for the first few days, but after that it's sooo easy. Nowhere near the supposed 'nightmare' the Apple corporation wants you to believe.

Anyways, read, review, laugh and love! I'm off to catch some z's and let my poor, sore legs rest… man I'm sore. Cybercupcakes and hugs to all who review!!!!

Eh.. why not add a poll…

**Who do you want to get caught in the next blooper? (Choose 2)**

**Barricade/Bee**

**Jolt/Sideswipe**

**Optimus/Bee**

**Ironhide/Ratchet**

**Starscream/Megatron**

**Barricade/Blackout**


	25. Cease fighting and watch the show!

Bad news… mousie bit it. Father's traps actually worked. Just another reason for me not to speak to him right now. She's in a better place.

Anyways, let's get to some venting… I really need it right now.

All you have to do is review to get cupcakes.

**Winners!!!: thundercracker76, jazas-art, Decepticon05, Ruler-of-the-Shadows, daughterofBarricade, Supermoi, Kibble Beast, XxSexy-Temari-ChanxX, ShiTiger, The Great Susinko, and black dragon!!!**

And a big hug to The Great Susinko! I'm sorry! I confused you! It was the stats that set off the baby thing last chapter!!! Here *triples amount of cybercupcakes* Sorry for the confusion! It's wonderful to see your reviews in my inbox!

barricade/bee 3

jolt/sideswipe 1

Star/Megs 3

Barricade/Blackout 1

Ironhide/Ratchet 1

Optimus/Bee 1

And to black dragon: He is currently attending the University of North Carolina at Wilmington and majoring in film studies I believe. I'm not there anymore, but he seemed to be doing ok last I checked!

I like keeping things logical… (high fives jazas-art: you made a good point, but i'm going to see how my insane little mind wants to do this... it thinks in my subconscious... i have no control over it) :D but that's just me! I take no comments in anger and unless they threaten my well being (which takes a lot) I love all my reviewers!!! After all, I take all suggestions as constructive criticism and you guys took the time to review! That means a lot to me! Thank you so much!!! *hugs everyone*

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers… if I did, Starscream would so sore by the end of each day.

* * *

Starscream tried to lay low, sneaking behind buildings and only using defensive fire when he had to with small missiles that were stowed in his wrist launchers. He had to get to Megatron before the fallen did and stop this madness. He could never forgive himself if he allowed the Earthlings to die because of their search for energon combined with the fallen's hatred of the smaller beings. He stayed close to the ground, not needing to fall from the sky again courtesy of a certain monster crippling his wing. His facial plating hurt terribly, and he did his best to keep his servo on a rather deep dent thank wouldn't relent to his attentions to soothe the pounding processor ache. Megatron had to be around here somewhere.

Starscream gazed up at the pyramid as he heard a roar of protest. The humans had shot Devastator and he tumbled down the side of the monolithic structure. Starscream looked up and saw his love flying(1) towards the pyramid. Starscream tried his best to get up, but remembered he was suppose to lay low until he could get Megatron alone…

A sudden force slamming him into the wall beside him shattered Starscream's thoughts.

"I told you to behave, and yet you still feel the need to defy me. Well… looks like I have some time to attend to your… mistake…" The fallen grabbed Starscream by the helm and yanked the seeker back as Starscream struggled against the force of the fallen's claws embedding themselves into his neck cables.

"Now… what did I tell you?" the fallen increased his grip, as if waiting for the seeker's response. Starscream onlined his optics and barely managed to force his optic shutters open in a glare.

"You told…me… to …return… to the …ship…" The fallen smirked in victory. His grip tightened yet again, causing the seeker to grunt in pain as he struggled and flare his legs out more in his attempt to free himself.

"Good… now… where do you think you are supposed to be?" The fallen asked, shoving the seeker into another wall. Starscream gasped as his back hit the wall, internal functions screaming in pain as they over heated.

"On… the …ship…sir?" Starscream's air intake valve alarms were blaring at the top of his audio receptors. He needed to make this monster let go. He needed to cycle air or some form of cooling agent.

"Good…. Now, how should we resolve this little…inconvenience?" the fallen growled like a feral leopard, letting his talons graze down Starscream's side so slowly, scraping the metal like a cat scratching a brand new piece of furniture. Starscream groaned in pain as the metal derma was damaged, sending an ache through his body. Primus how he wished that a shot would go astray and nail the bastard in the shoulder or something to get him off the seeker.

Starscream tried his best to look around, to see who was watching… the blue Autobot… the silver Autobot… the few Decepticons that were there… oh primus… Megatron… slag. The one mech Starscream didn't want to see him get raped again… he had to fight back! He wasn't going to go down on his knees again for this bastard without a decent fight!

The seeker grabbed the fallen's forearm and jerked it to the side, doing his best to embed his talons into the bastard. The fallen smirked and brought his ped up, then slammed it down on the seekers chest, causing all the air to rush out of his cooling units as the fallen let the seeker collide with the ground. Starscream struggled to pull air back into his systems as his cooling units screamed for the bliss of air. The fallen reached down and pulled the seeker back up, slamming him down, face forward, into the building ahead of them. Everyone who could see them stopped fighting to watch in horror as the fallen forced the seeker's interfacing panel open. Starscream screamed as the fallen's cable was forced into his port, thankfully not ripping it this time. It was still large enough for the seeker to scream as it penetrated his tight cables.

The fallen thrusted into the seeker's unprepared port at a ridiculously fast pace. Starscream gripped his talons into the building, shattering the stone beneath them. He gritted his dental plating and tensed his back muscular cables.

Megatron watched this display from his perch high above the battlefield. There was nothing he could do… the fallen would kill him if he tried to help Starscream out. Yet… he wanted to protect Starscream at all costs… but was it worth his life? What if he was offlined permanently… would Starscream still be the fallen's toy? He couldn't risk it… if nothing else, staying online and growing stronger was more important… then, the fallen couldn't stop him if he wanted to take the silver air commander as his bride. He would just have to endure it… please hang on, Starscream.

The seeker screamed as the fallen hit a soft spot in his port, lubricants pouring out of the seekers abuse aft. Starscream yelped loudly as his helm was pulled up and backwards, showing the rest of the battlefield how beautiful the seeker was when he screamed.

Bumblebee watched from behind, feeling the need to purge his tanks as the silver air commander was taken in front of him. Jolt moved towards Sideswipe, attempting to get behind his friend. Sideswipe placed a servo around Jolt's waist and pulled him closer; doing his best to make sure the younger mech wouldn't get shot by a Decepticon while everyone was transfixed on the seeker and the fallen. Sideswipe cared about the younger mech… but he wouldn't say that to him unless Jolt said it first. It just didn't feel right.

The Decepticons knew about Starscream and Megatron… but most of them were very confused when the fallen grabbed the seeker and started raping him. Worse yet, there was nothing they could do to help their temporary commander.

Starscream continued to scream every time the fallen his the sweet spot in his port, feeling the need to come so badly… his cable swelled and his processor screamed at him. The fallen grabbed the seekers legs and pulled him up so that the rest of the battlefield could see what was happening. Starscream felt so dirty… he begged Primus to just let him die right there.

Before he knew it, the fallen came inside him. The lubricants dripped down his aft and onto the ground, causing the soil to become drenched in the fallen's coded lubricants.

Starscream thanked Primus that the fallen had not spark bonded with him… otherwise by this point he would have been pregnant with nearly a half dozen sparklings.(2) The seeker felt the fallen let go of him as he tumbled to the ground, landing with a sickening thud as his chassis touched the sand.

"Now stay there… like a good little bitch. I will gather you when the star is harvested… then… well see about your spark." The fallen teleported out of the scene, leaving the Decepticons to deal with him. He offlined his optics and heard ped falls coming closer to him. He heard the little yellow Autobot speak… well, as best as he could speak.

"_Hang on, don't ho- I'll help you get your- calm down- it's going to be alright…"_ Such a sweet Autobot… Starscream almost regretted shoot at the younger mech. Almost.

* * *

Prime sat still as Ratchet continued to examine him, but was startled by the sound of jet engines approaching them. Jetfire, the former Decepticon, was flying towards them at a slow, yet increasing pace. Prime shielded his optics as the jet came crashing down in front of them.

"Stick the landing!!!" Jetfire crashed to the ground, sending a cloud of sand in every direction.

"Well that was a rush! Not like back in my day! Now, where is this wet-behind-the-audio-receptors Prime?" Jetfire turned around and Optimus, still trying to clear the sand from his optics, raised his servo delicately, not really sure where this mech was at the moment.

"Ah! There you are! Come 'ere you brat!" Jetfire grabbed Optimus by the neck cables and pulled him under his arm. He pulled Prime's helm close to his mouth, much to the protest of a very pissed Ratchet. Prime was still dizzy, and the sudden force of the mech's arm around his neck cables made it worse.

"All right my boy, here what's going to happen! You are going to defeat the fallen because you are the last Prime! You'll have to take out his forces first! I'd start with the little one's first, they seem easy enough to pick off, and that small seeker. Anyways-" Jetfire was cut off by Prime.

"Starscream? We aren't firing at him, he's already been injured by the fallen. It's not a fair fight." Prime said suddenly, causing the former Decepticon to stop and look at him.

"How was he injured?" The old Blackbird asked. Prime struggle from his hold and looked at him in the optics, his blank look hiding his disgust for the fallen.

"He took him into his harem, and well… you can figure the rest out. Starscream was always one of the more attractive mechs, even back before the war began. But he's too young for this kind of treatment." Jetfire stopped and smiled at the Prime. He rested his servos on his cane and sighed deeply.

"Prime… the fallen has a bit of a fetish for younger bots. I remember, long before you were hatched, that the Decepticons were known as older bots because the fallen kept taking the younger, more attractive bots into his harem. You could always tell he got a hold of a virgin… they screamed a lot more… this young one, Starscream, is probably just another victim of his insatiable drive." Jetfire placed his right servo on the Prime's left shoulder. Prime looked at the old bot with a rather confused glance.

"Prime… you are the only who can stop this madness… I can't say that you will free all of the young Autobots that have been taken as slaves by Decepticons, because frankly I don't know if that will happen. But… your team is backing you 100%, as am I." Jetfire was very wise, and he had lost his bondmate many stellar cycles before... the least he could do was try his best to help out the remaining Prime in his attempt to thwart the evil bastard that had stolen so many innocent bots from their rightful places.

"Thank you… umm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Prime replied, taking the Blackbird's servo in his own and giving it a hearty shake.

"I'm the great Jetfire!!!" The Prime swore, if he didn't think it would offend the jet, he would have face palmed right there. But instead he smiled and released the mech's servo.

* * *

**Blooper!!! Or extra… whatever. Enjoy**.

Winners! Barricade/Bee and Starscream/Megatron!

Bee was so horny underneath the mustang. Cade's stiff cable was gently pushing in and out of sweet little Bee's port. Optimus had taken off earlier and they had returned to Bee's room. Bumblebee gave a light whine as he was shoved into by Cade. It was late, and Prime was suppose to be returning soon. Bee's room was near the outside of the building, and he could have sworn he heard another moan echoing through the metal structure.

Cade increased his speed, making the young yellow Autobot shiver in delight. The Decepticon was amazing in bed.

"AHHHHHH MEGATRON!" Ok… now Bumblebee stopped, as did Cade… that wasn't them.

Bee got up, his stiff cable going back down, leaving Cade rather… unfinished. Bee climbed up to the window and saw Starscream and Megatron, snuggled together in the afterglow of an amazing evening.

This was going to be hard to explain…

But less so with the evidence he was recording on his holoscanner.

* * *

(1) He could fly somehow in the movie. Just basing it off that.

(2) I'm going to say they have to sparkbond to complete a sparkling manufacture. Or hatchling… whatever, they have to sparkbond to make a baby. Enough said.

Anyways… read, review… complain if you want… enjoy your cybercupcakes… tell me if I messed up something. I love my reviewers!

Things will get better… I'm going to the mall today to buy a gag gift… to prank my father into oblivion… I was thinking of a vibrator I can place in oddball places… you know, 'it's not mine! I swear!' kind of joke. And get a cinnabun… and Japanese food. And a new jacket. I need to shop... at Hot Topic. Ok, well you guys know the drill.

Oh, here's a poll.

**What should I do in the next blooper/extra? (Please choose 2!)**

**Jolt's first time**

**Ratchet meets the kitty**

**Ironhide's bad day**

**Prime talks to Jetfire**

**The fallen gets drunk**


	26. Starscream Falls

Alright… got depressed today… then got pissed… then got depressed and continued to do this little cycle… ate like a fat horse… god, Cinnabuns are fattening… like, 700 calories a piece. Anyways… I feel like venting…and like puking… but I'm not in favor of the latter. Will revamp this chapter later.

**Winners!: Skeleton Toes, thundercracker76, SilverWolf47, The Great Susinko, UchicestObsessed, Kibble Beast, black dragon, Tinna Minor, Supermoi, Decepticon05, Ruler-of-the-Shadows, Ameri, RobotFreak, Hiezen, Dragolover1, Zonadow, **

**Winners of the bloopers!:**

Jolt's first time 6

Ratchet Meets the kitty 4

Prime talks to Jetfire 4

The fallen gets drunk 9

Ironhide's bad day 2

Alright, so the bloopers tonight are going to be Jolt's first time and the fallen gets drunk. The bloopers tomorrow are going to be Ratchet meets the kitty and Prime talks to Jetfire. Then I'll have a poll to see what's going to accompany Ironhide's bad day.

To black dragon: I'll ask him next time I talk to him, but he is not on aim much these days. :D

I don't own the Transformers, Hasbro does.

* * *

Starscream sat besides a destroyed building that Bumblebee had propped him up against. The fallen had taken off for the pyramid and he was left to the care of the kind Autobot. Starscream didn't protest when Bee started checking him over for minor injuries. The seeker was too injured to care at this point, and too numb to feel anything. Bee radioed Ratchet to come to their location as soon as he was done with Prime, to which the medical bot was not pleased, but didn't see what had just occurred. The pain had dulled, but the emotional pain of getting raped again was still burning in the mech like a white hot poker to the servo. And what was worse, the troops would only see him as the fallen's toy… mostly because he couldn't stop the mech from doing it again.

Starscream sat up and glanced at the pyramid… the fallen was doing something… the matrix of leadership!

Oh Primus, he forgot. The Earthlings were going to lose their star if he didn't do something.

Starscream pushed himself off the ground, much to the yellow Camero's protests. The seeker turned to the mech and smiled.

"You love Prime don't you?" The seeker said. Bee stopped in his tracks… it was true, He loved Prime, but lusted after Barricade. He was also the center of attention when he was younger, particularly at the academy.

"_Affermative"_ The yellow Camero responded. Starscream smiled and placed his right servo on Bee's left shoulder. The Camero looked him in the optics and froze at the sincerity that he saw in Starscream's bright red orbs. (1)

"Whatever happens in this battle… and where ever you go, never let go of him. You'll regret it until you are offlined." Bee didn't move as Starscream engaged his thrusters and flew over to the pyramid. He had one last shot at this.

Starscream landed with a thud on the ground and looked up to his rapist and his love. He gathered up his courage, determined to stop this while they were ahead.

"Megatron! Don't listen to him! We never destroy other species in our fight! It's against the laws you and Prime set down millennias ago!" Starscream yelled to his leader and his love. He was doing his best to stop this madness before other sentient beings were injured due to their war. Enough casualties had already given their lives where they need not. Megatron was just playing into the Fallen's palm… like a marionette. He had to stop him before he killed billions that deserved to live.

The fallen turned to the seeker and glared at the silver air commander. The deathly look didn't deter Starscream within the least. He raised his voice again.

"You are the only one who has enough power to stop this! Can't you see what he's doing! He's killing our species and theirs! He has done nothing but sentence us to death over the last few centuries in his quest for power! He sacrifices more than he gains in battle! Please, Meagtron! We swore allegiance to you! Not him!" Starscream begged. He didn't care if the fallen attacked him, as long as he didn't touch Megatron. Starscream was expendable, and as long as Megatron survived, then he had completed his duty as second in command. The fallen stood upright and faced his future concubine.

"You just don't know when to listen do you? Such a naughty seeker…" The fallen said, causing the silver air commander to start searching for his friends. Thundercracker and Skywarp were circling above… perfect. He had back up in case he needed it. He gathered his strength again and prepared to shout at the two mechs perched high above the battle.

"Megatron! The humans need their star! This would kill them! Please, do something! You are stronger than this! The fallen will destroy everything we have worked for if you don't o something- AHHH!" The seeker was cut short by a blast to his shoulder. The fallen had fired a warning shot at him, causing Starscream to fall to the ground and the other Decepticons to stop fighting. The Autobots ceased their fire as well when the Decepticons stopped fighting.(2) Everyone's attention was turned to the pyramids as the fallen used his powers to lift the fallen rocks around the pyramid to create a barrier from any aerial assaults. Starscream pushed himself up on the sand with his injured arm as his better arm came to nurse the gaping hole in his shoulder. He looked at the injury, realized it was non-fatal, and turned back to the pyramid.

"Last warning… whore." The fallen said. Megatron looked down as the seeker pulled himself up and released a sigh of relief when he saw his little Starscream was not killed. He turned back to his master and spoke.

"What are your orders… master?" He thought that if they did this quickly, he could make it up to Starscream later. He wanted to stop the fallen, but he also wanted to protect Starscream… and Starscream's safety mattered more to him right now than the rest of the universe. His optics turned to the seeker, begging him silently to stay put and not mouth off again. He knew this was wrong in his spark… but he was not as strong as the Fallen. His master could have easily torn him limb from limb, yet never grew tired with him. Unfortunately, he took the one thing in the universe that Megatron would never have surrendered. He would make Starscream his, one way or another… and he would rather have the seeker upset with him for a thousand years than permanently offlined any day.

"Engage the machine, my apprentice." The fallen growled. Starscream pushed himself off the sand hurriedly. He had to stop the machine! Megatron would lose his position as Lord Proctor (3) if he completed this atrocious act! The Cybertronians would never respect a leader who killed another species in their conquests. Starscream tried to gather what little was left of his strength to go on one last round of verbal assaults towards his love.

"Megatron! Please! Think about what you are doi-" The fallen had put up with enough of this pleading. He teleported on top of the seeker and blasted his energy staff(4) directly thorough Starscream's spark chamber. The seeker caught his vocal components shutting down as his systems cut off. His optics shut off and Megatron caught his air intakes as his beloved fell to the ground, uttering a single, exasperated word.

"_No_…"

* * *

**Blooper!!! The Fallen gets drunk**

Megatron held a huge party every stellar cycle on the same planetary cycle. As per tradition and for a lot more fun (and interfacing possibilities) he always brought out a lot of high grade for the event. The fallen didn't normally attend, mostly because he was locked away in his tomb, but this time he planned to have a blast to celebrate his recent escape from that blasted prison. He had several things planned:

1. Destroy the earth's star

2. Get drunk

3. Get laid

4. Find the perfect berth

With any luck, he planned to accomplish two of those things tonight.

He went to the party and drank cube after cube of high grade, allowing himself to become more and more off the hook. After about 30 cubes, he was so piss faced drunk, he managed to walk out of the party room and down to the stables (which they now have). After that, he didn't remember what happened.

He awoke the next morning with a massive processor ache in his berth with a new friend. The goat wasn't happy that it had to stay all night in the room, and left a nice surprise for the staff to clean up. Though why Demolisher was passed out on the floor of the room in gelatin energon was beyond anyone's explanation.

* * *

**Blooper 2! Jolt's First Time!**

Jolt sat on his berth, shifting through some human files on how the body worked. He had originally gone on the internet to see how to set up a home for Whiskers. Somehow he managed to make his way to human biology. Then he ran across an advertisement.

'See these girls do anything!'

Jolt was a little confused… so, out of natural curiosity, he explored it.

What he saw was not meant for a young bot's optics. Human interfacing! He couldn't bring himself to look away… even when his door opened and Sideswipe walked in. The silver mech strolled over to his friend to see what he was so enamored with. The silver mech paused and raised an optic ridge at what he saw… then spoke.

"So , you're into that kind of stuff?" Jolt must have jumped 15 feet in the air with a huge yelp. When did Sides come in!? Jolt shot around when he landed and stared in fear of the larger, older, handsome mech. Sideswipe placed his servos on his hip joints.

"If I'd knows you were into that" Sideswipe moved down onto the younger mech and cupped his facial plating in his left servo.

"I'd have done this sooner" Sideswipe kissed the blue Volt gently. He allowed his servos to roam freely and slid the younger mech's interfacing plating aside. He opened his interfacing panel and exposed his erect cable, gently nudging it into the younger mech's plating. Then he stopped.

"Jolt... do you want this?" The silver mech asked. The blue Volt kissed him again and nodded. The silver mech smiled and proceeded to take his precious Volt.

Their passionate cries could be heard all the way down the hall for about 15 minutes. Sideswipe was seen the next morning with Jolt under his arm as they walked through the base. They made a cute couple.

(will rewrite later. Very tired)

* * *

(1) Decepticon optics are bright red. But you knew that.

(2) If one group stops fighting, then the others will as well. It's not honorable and just not fun or fair if you shoot someone in the back when they stopped to watch something.

(3) Megatron was the Lord Proctor before the war. It's in the comics.

(4) I think his staffy thingy would shoot some sort of lasers or something. It looks like ti would.

Anyways, sorry about the short chapter, but it seemed like a good note to end on. Suspenseful. Might as well add a poll…

**Who should appear in Ironhide's bad day? (CHOOSE 2)**

**Prime**

**Ratchet**

**Lennox**

**Whiskers**

**Skids and Mudflap**

**Other (please state)**


	27. Megatron seethes and Prime Rises

Sorry about the late update, I just felt like taking a day off to nurse yet another sunburn. And deal with the fact that my father is a completely selfish jerk who is not only taking me away from civilization on Wednesday until Saturday afternoon. Yeah, I'm not happy with him right now. He's dragging us up to Pennsylvania to see me grandmother (which, I have to say, I'm not exactly thrilled with seeing anyone from that side of the family anymore. They didn't help us at all during the affair and I just don't see them in the same light anymore.) while he goes off for a job interview. So I'm getting dragged to a house with no internet, limited television, and a very hostile living situation for about 3 days.

I digress…

Let's vent for a little while!!!

**Winners!: thundercracker76, black dragon, Skeleton Toes, Kibble Beast, jazas-art, Decepticon05, Supermoi, ChibiUkon, UchicestObsessed, Zonadow, Dragolover1, RobotFreak and Ruler-of-the-Shadows!!!**

**Prime 2**

**Whiskers 3**

**Lennox 5**

**Skids and Mudflap 8**

**Ratchet 4**

So anyways… where were we…oh, Starscream got stabbed by the fallen…

I don't own the Transformers. Hasbro does. The second I make X dollars, I will buy them from those bastards and they will be maturely rate for the rest of their existence!!! No I'm just kidding… or maybe I'm not. :3

Anyways, Read and REVIEW. Please? Pretty please? Oh and vote on the poll at the bottom.

* * *

Megatron stared at his beloved, shot by his master and lying on the ground. Starscream wasn't moving, his wings fractured by the force of the spear from The Fallen. Megatron swore his allegiance to the Fallen, but Starscream mattered more than any order, any command, and any threat. The second he was hit by the spear meant to shut him up, Megatron felt a chill colder than every moment of his Cyrostasis combined.

"He should have stayed where he belonged, underneath me in my berth. Oh well, nothing the Allspark can't revive. Perhaps a better slave after a little conditioning. Megatron, proceed with draining this star." The fallen said. Thundercracker and Skywarp flung themselves out of the sky to the ground as the fallen retreated.

Megatron didn't move…he was still staring at Starscream. Thundercracker was at his side in a sparkbeat, holding the unconscious seeker upright while Skywarp tried to check for a pulse. They seemed to relax after a second and attempt to cover Starscream's exposed, broken circuitry. The blast would have been fatal, but he knew his Starscream better than that. Starscream could stand up to anything…except a direct blast to the spark chamber. Thankfully, judging by Thundercracker's and Skywarp's responses, he seemed like he was online… but he needed medical treatment quickly.

And what was worse… his master had taken what belonged to him. Starscream was his… no questioning it. He was the one that Starscream struggled with, he was the one who battled for dominance with the seeker…he was the one who held him when they interfaced in his dreams… kissed him when they joined together… stroked his helm as he recharged… the Fallen wasn't taking that away from him. Starscream would heal and bond with him… and after the war was over, and they had won… Starscream was the one that he would interface with until his aft was sore and scorching…and eventually, that beautiful seekers body would give him sparklings. He could only imagine it… However, none of that would happen if he took the stars power… and obeyed his master once again. No. This ends here.

The fallen stared up at the tyrant from his place beside the remains of the gutted pyramid, as did the other combatants. Why wasn't he starting the machine? He had been given a direct order from the fallen, the leader of all Decepticons, who had just proven his power against the younger mech. Megatron was his apprentice, and therefore should never question an order from the mech he called master.

"Megatron… are your audio receptors in need of repair? Activate the machine!" The fallen yelled, the sheer emotion in his voice causing the remaining forces to step backwards in fear. Megatron looked at the machine, then to Starscream's body, and then to his master. He stood up straight, and then released a stale air intake. He was fed up… fed up with taking orders from a decrepit old mech who didn't care about their species, fed up with allowing said mech to take his beloved, fed up with the possibility that said mech might actually try to spark bond with Starscream after the star was drained and perhaps force him to provide hatchlings. Megatron was going to prove that he was the one and only true leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron stood up and faced his former mentor. He glanced down at Thundercracker and Skywarp, who were pulling Starscream away from the pyramid and towards the relative safety of the settlement. Starscream was still offlined, and he needed Hook or the Doctor now… Megatron was in half a processor to tell them to take him back to the ship for repairs. The fallen was getting more agitated by the moment.

* * *

Prime finally got the clear from Ratchet that he was ready for battle. He stood up and faced the battlefield. Jetfire, who was lecturing Ironhide on how to fire a cannon, finally noticed the Prime was ready for battle. Ironhide wasn't really listening, mostly because he was trying to keep his slowly forming rage in check.

"Well it's about time you got off your aft, you little whipper snapper! Why in my day, you took a blast to the spark and got right back up, functioning or not! You brats are so pampered today, it's like you were hatched on a bed of dust!" The Blackbird continued to rant. Prime just smiled and nodded… wondering how Rodimus would have done things. Rodimus was his old… friend from Cybertron… he wondered if he was still online. Prime hoped that the mech was still there and online, he'd hate to lose another friend. Well… not really a friend… but more of a 'I could chase that aft to the end of the universe and back just to hear him talk to me' kind of relationship. Rodimus was really affectionate when he left, but with the lack of femmes and the call of duty, most mechs stopped considering romance. Rodimus never stopped trying to get Prime on a date… alas, the war came and they were separated.

Prime gathered his strength and motioned for Ratchet and Ironhide to follow him. They gave their affirmations and took off running after the Prime. This was war… the fallen had taken their people against their will, caused them to suffer relentlessly, and worse of all, started this whole damn war by turning his brother against him. He was going to pay.

Prime unlocked his cannons and began firing at the now fighting Decepticons. Megatron might not have the strength to fight the bastard, but he sure as hell did.

(going to end it there for now… still nursing this damn sunburn and just don't feel up to writing much more for this portion)

* * *

Bloopers!!!

Ratchet meets the kitty.

Whiskers sat on her new bed in Jolt's room, cleaning herself as cats always did before a nap. Jolt and Sideswipe were fast asleep after Sides took the sweet little Jolt. It was about mid afternoon and she wasn't too keen on staying up much longer. She settled herself into the folds of the cat bed, with a large, fluffy pillow underneath her. Her other family had never treated her this well… but then again, they never really cared enough either.

She started to drift off when she thought she heard large, metallic foot falls hitting the ground outside the room. She lifted her head when the large door whooshed open and she saw a large, yellow and red mech enter the room. He looked over at the two on the berth and stopped. He placed his arm on the doorway and leaned his weight on it, smirking as he saw the rising and falling motion of his slumbering charges air cycles. Ratchet was about to leave when he saw the cat's large orbs staring at him. He stopped and gave the furball a blank look.

"Hello small earth creature." He said, not really sure what else he could have said to the cat.

"Mrroooowwwww" Whiskers replied. She stared at him for a few more seconds, and then rested her head back down. Ratchet took a quick scan of the creature then left. He had to find out what this 'mrroowww' meant.

* * *

Blooper 2!!!!

Prime talks to Jetfire.

"Back in my day, we didn't replace parts during battle! We just kept fighting! We might have fought for 3 solar cycles without an arm or a leg to stand on! Yet you little whipper snappers can't go for 15 cycles without a digit! Pathetic!" The Blackbird ranted. Prime just sat there, not really sure what to do or say. You were supposed to respect your elders… but this guy was too much.

Prime allowed a sigh to escape him, his air intake valve felt stuffy around this guy… so he did the only thing that would get his mind off this rambling old coot. He daydreamed.

First there was Bumblebee… so young and naïve. He always seemed attracted to the younger ones. Or at least… the younger acting ones…

His thoughts wondered to Rodimus as he pretended to listen to the Blackbird ramble on about Cybertron and how the fish there were huge compared to Planet 'Dirt' aquatic life.

Rodimus… sweet Rodimus… always had a funny joke or a cute remark to make, and always willing to cuddle at night… even just to keep a certain friend warm. Looking back, even with the old badger ranting about femmes and how they were much less scantily clad in his day, Optimus felt like he should have paid a little more attention to the mech. He knew Rodimus wouldn't have become a Decepticon… unless something dear to him was being threatened. But nothing that dear struck Optimus as being worth his allegiance to the Autobots.

A sudden THACK over his helm awoke Optimus from his day dream about his long lost love.

"DID YOU HEAR ME BRAT?!" The Blackbird yelled as Prime nursed the growing dent on his helm. He took a second to gather his bearings and looked towards the older mech… perhaps taking a long vacation to Cybertron's moons wasn't sounding so far out of the way now. "WHY, IN MY DAY, BRATS LISTENED TO THEIR ELDERS"

Preferably with a certain red mech, a tall glass of energon, and no one around to see the aftermath.

* * *

Alright… short chapter today. Have a headache the size of Alaska. I'm going to take a nap, but I have 2 polls for you guys.

**Poll 1**

**What should I do?**

**1) **

**Have Rodimus meet the group on Cybertron**

**2) Have the war end and have the Autobots go back to Cybertron and build a bridge to Earth**

**3) Shut up and eat cake. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Poll 2**

**Who should I pair with Ironhide for 'Ironhide's bad day'? (Choose 2, it will be romantic)**

**1) Chromia**

**2) Ratchet**

**3) The kitty (don't ask… it's up there)**

**4) Demolisher**

**5) The Doctor**

**6) Prime**

**7) Jetfire**

**8) The fallen (… my prediction is no on it going to pic this one)**

Review... review... must bake later... review...


	28. I rise, you fall

Minor confession… I'm having a hell of a time writing the twins parts… I mean it. They are hard to write without feeling like I'm stereotyping them. But then again, they were kind of stereotypical in the movie. I tried though… they WILL be in the next chapter's blooper, and I will upload the next chapter by 2 pm East Coast North American time tomorrow, because after that I get to turn around and go off to grandmothers place. I do admit, she is nice, but I think she is getting that 'I'm old and not putting up with anyone' deal. That's probably why she didn't help out during the affair… that doesn't explain the others though. I'm trying to be open minded, and I will do my best to find an internet café around there one evening, so I can give you guys new chapters and maybe a new story or 2. I have been working a little with a few prompts I read over at LJ.

**Winners of the Cybercupcakes!!! (which is strange because I baked real cupcakes and no one ate them…): thundercracker76, Kibble Beast, Supermoi, Ameri, Decepticon05, Dragolover1, RobotFreak, black dragon, Zonadow,** **Myrcella and KarKeys123!!!**

And to black dragon: I loved the pic!!! But it's not her fault… she is getting on in her years… (prays that no one from my family sees this and starts getting mad at me!).

I don't own the transformers, I'm just borrowing them.

Will update asap.

Will also fix things if you point them out. All criticism is considered constructive unless otherwise stated… or has nothing to do with the chapter in question. :D I love my reviewers!!!

* * *

Megatron took a deep, relaxing air intake and looked towards the Autobot General. He knew that if he was going to get rid of his mentor, then he would have to assist the Prime in destroying him… just like old times. When they were sparklings, Optimus and Megatron would always stand together against anyone who tried to pick on the younger of the two. Then they started to drift apart when the bitter loneliness of age hit them. Optimus moved towards the mature bots and Megatron stayed with his sparklinghood friends. Eventually, Megatron became the Lord Proctor of the Cybertronians… and Optimus became the new Prime. Then the fallen's tomb was found… and all pit broke loose. The war, the loss of life, the hatred that slowly began to form from fighting; Megatron still remembered the day when his Decepticon forces drove the majority of the Autobots off the planet. He still remembers the guilt he felt when he found out about Elita One. Had he known what desperation had done to Starscream… or probably what Starscream had to do by the fallen's orders. Guilt was a poison that was exceedingly potent to those who had blocked it out for centuries. Elita One was Optimus's femme (1) before the war started, and Megatron always thought that they would end up together… yet, now, it looked like such a distant dream.

Megatron looked down at his seeker, propped against the retaining wall of the settlement. Now he knew how Prime must have felt when Arcee delivered the message to him upon her arrival. His beloved was dying, and there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Megatron jumped down the pyramid and made his way towards the Prime, determined to end this madness. The Prime looked at him with confusion, then understanding as the idea hit him like a 20 ton brick off the top of the pyramid.

"So, fighting like the old days, huh?" The red and blue mech asked rhetorically. The silver mech gave him his trademark mischievous smile, grabbing his brother's shoulder in a friendly grasp and tugging him lightly towards him. Optimus smiled back, allowing the feeling of completion to wash over him as he felt his brother come back to him after millinias of fighting. They had missed each other's warm presence for so long, it felt virgin to them. Like they had met for the first time and just formed a bond of brotherhood out of the blue… so foreign and unusual… but certainly not unwelcomed. Optimus armed his cannons as Megatron prepared his armaments… this was all out war. Optimus knew that Starscream supposedly ordered Elita One's death, but when he saw that the fallen was ordering Starscream and Megatron, he knew that they were innocent victims at this point, as were the majority of Decepticons. Perhaps peace wasn't as far strung as they previously thought… though, no peace would ever grace Cybertron is the fallen remained functional. Prime hadn't blasted a mech in a few weeks, and his guns felt like they trembled in his hands to send a shot through his enemies.

The fallen grimaced as he watched the brothers prepare to take him on. He dodged the first shot fired by Megatron, and teleported over to the settlement. He slammed his peds on the surface of a roof as he landed on it, and then charge his staff for a melee. He had lived through more millinias than the brothers combined, he wasn't going down without a fight. He dodged more shots fired by Optimus and Megatron, knowing that when this was over, he'd force Megatron to watch him as he killed his brother and made his way back to Cybertron. There, he would conquer any remaining forces and take his new concubine (after the repairs) and force him to occupy his harem; bearing sparklings at his whim and pleasing him whenever and where ever he commanded. Best of all, there would be no one to stop him; not Megatron, not the Primes, and not this… Optimus. He knew his strength… and he could already imagine the seeker underneath him as he filled his port with coded lubricants, making sure all programming that prevented access to the gestational chambers were shut down, and filling that abdomen with hatchlings.

Megatron managed to get a good shot in on the constantly moving mech, blasting his shoulder away from his neck. The fallen roared in pain as his shoulder was shattered, growling back at Megatron. Megatron moved just in time to miss the fallen's punch, and Prime was right behind him with a left hook to the fallen's mask. The mask broke into four large pieces, but stayed on his face. He howled as the mask was smashed, cursing the Prime. Optimus smirked and glared at the bastard. He held no pity for a mech that killed so many and was determined to kill more. Optimus managed to get a few more decent punches in while his brother was recovering from a stray blast from the fallen's staff. He grabbed the fallen's mask and neck, and tore them away from each other.

"I rise, you fall" Optimus said. He watched the fallen sink to the ground as the energon leaked from many different cuts and slashes across the bots chassis.

It was over… after so many years of fighting one another, it was over. The Allspark was gone and the fallen was killed. There was no one left to lead the Decepticon Campaign… and therefore, no use for factions or opposition. The Autobots had won… despite their smaller numbers and weaken strength, they had won. It was over… they could return to Cybertron and resume their normal lives… Optimus dealing with Megatron… Bumblebee running from his academy pals… Ratchet scolding a few new bots who managed to get on his nerves while trying his best to ignore Ironhide's advances… Starscream-

Oh Primus.

Starscream needed help. Prime whooshed around and looked for the fallen seeker in the rumble of the buildings that remained. He saw the seeker being tended to by Ratchet, who was working his fastest to repair the spark chamber's damage. The mech was the most talented medical bot on the Autobot's side. He knew Starscream was in good hands.

However, he couldn't help but notice that some of the Decepticons were standing unusually close to his men… what could they be up to?

He found out in the form of a severe shock to his back support column. He yelped as the electricity surged through his body. Megatron had pulled a fast one…

"Sorry brother… but all's fair in love and war…" the Prime felt his consciousness slip from him slowly. The last thing he remembered was the sound of Bee, Prime and Jolt shouting for him.

The other Autobots felt the strong pain of electricity hit them as they lost consciousness too. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sideswipe and the girls all fell to the ground at the contact of the electric bursts. Ratchet and Jolt were left conscious for some reason… but they knew they were going to find out as Megatron approached them with his servos behind his back, like a dictator.

"Ratchet, isn't it?" The tyrant asked, and Ratchet nodded his helm while never taking his optics off of the larger mech. He placed a single yellow servo on Jolt's lower back and pulled him closer to his body. He didn't want the youngling to get injured because of him. The older mech looked around quickly and saw the twins were still out cold from their battle with Devastator. This did not bode well from the two Autobot's left.

"Good… can you repair Starscream enough to get him back to the ship?" The tyrant spoke again, and the yellow Hummer (2) nodded again.

"Perfect, because we are going back to Cybertron and you are all coming with us. Troops! Gather the Autobots! We are moving out in a megacycle!" the tyrant bellowed, causing Jolt to start shaking as he watched Sideswipe being lugged on a random Decepticon's shoulder. He lunged for his love, but was held back by the wiser Ratchet.

"Don't do it kid… they don't seem too hostile yet… let's try to hold our own and stay alive until we have an idea of what's going on." The older mech said. Jolt thought for a moment, and the nodded quickly. He didn't want to leave Earth… they had made so many friends here. But if it meant keeping the rest of the Autobot's safe, then hell, he'd do it.

The Decepticons started to head towards the edge of the village and took the unconscious bots with them as they blasted off gently from the sand and headed for Mars.

(BUMBUMBBUMMMMMMM!!!! Super Cliffy!!!)

* * *

Anyways, that seems like a good note to stop on. I'll get to the rest before 2 pm. Or upload whatever I have at that point.

So anyways…

**BLOOOPER!!!!**

**Winners!!!**

**Jetfire 2**

**Chromia 4**

**Ratchet 5**

**Fallen… (still…wtf) 1**

**The Kitty 2**

**_Ironhide's bad day._**

Ironhide had been running a fever for about 12 megacycles when Ratchet finally forced the mech to hold still for a checkup. The weapons specialist didn't want to hold still as he was poked and prodded with every instrument in the medical bots bag. Ratchet finally came to the conclusion that the weapons specialist had a cold. Well… nobody is invulnerable to a cold.

He gave the mech a quick update on his virus software (get it? eh… I tried… I need new jokes…) and told him to let the software sink in for about 3 days. This particular brand of virus software was the best that money could buy… and had a rather rare side effect.

It made you sleep and dream strange things.

Ironhide started off dreaming like he normally would… with Chromia gently kissing her way down his flat stomach. The slowly undoing his interfacing plating.

Oh yes… this felt soo great…the gentle lick of her glossa… the feeling of her servos… the sudden rough pinch on the arm.

Wait… that wasn't supposed to be there.

Ironhide woke up with a start as Ratchet gave him another dose of the virus software.

"YYEEEOOOUUCCCHHHH!!! WHAT THE SLAG!!!" The weapons specialist screamed. Ratchet relaxed after being startled, then slammed his servo, palm first, into the mech.

"Calm down! You'll over do your hardware if you start acting like a sparkling right now" The med bot smiled, chuckling a little. The weapons specialist relaxed and flopped back down.

"And I was having such a wonderful dream about Chromia, too…" The weapons specialist closed his optic shutters and felt a warm servo on his thigh. He opened his shutters to see what was going on… only to find Ratchet working his way up to the mech's chest, just like Chromia did in his dreams…

"Well… I might not be a femme… but I can certainly please a mech when I want to…"

* * *

(1) I don't know what they call female and male dating robots… so I put the most logical thing I could imagine.

(2) He upgraded to a hummer in the second movie. It said so in the bios.

And fin! Anyways… read, review… indulge me, I love to see this in my inbox and it's not hard. Goodnight and Good luck.


	29. Headed to a new life

Revenge of the Fallen 29

Super short for now. can't be helped. Will fix later. Will add winners later. gone fishing~~~

* * *

The Autobot leader awoke slowly on the cold, metallic floor of the Nemesis. He allowed his helm to throb for a moment, and then slowly took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of prison cell… and his troops could be seen in the other cells. Apparently they didn't have enough room because Jolt was with Sideswipe and Bumblebee, Ironhide was with Ratchet, and the girls were in one cell to themselves, and everyone was resting peacefully. He shook his head to clear the stuffy feeling from his processor, and then tried to address his troops, only to find that his vocal components had been switched off temporarily. This wasn't boding well… he was locked in a dark cell, with no vocal components, and no idea where he was.

Well, the last on wasn't hard to figure out. The humans didn't have cells this sized, and he did recall being knocked out at the end of the battle with the fallen… by Megatron. That rotten slagger! He was supposed to be the Lord Proctor of the Cybertronians! Why the slag did he-

The Prime's thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. The tyrant himself walked into the room, amongst the resting Autobots. He turned to the leader and smirked to himself.

"Brother… dear brother… how does it feel?" The silver mech asked, making his brother lurch forward in an attempt to get to the younger mech.

"Oh that's right… your vocal components are offlined… well, then let me tell you a little secret, dear brother." The Decepticon leaned forward and placed his mouth right beside the Prime's audio receptor.

"We are going back to Cybertron… where an old friend is waiting for you… be glad that I allowed him to bid on you, because otherwise, this little incident would have to be resolved with other means. Our dear old pal has been waiting for you since he came to me a long time ago. You and your team are going to be very happy where you end up… already had a bid for the med bot and the weapons specialist. As well as the three femmes… but I think the three younger bots are going to stay with Shockwave for now… he always did have a thing for the younger ones." Megatron pulled away from the Prime as his expression changed from anger to confusion.

"Oh and don't worry, you're not going to have any worrisome duties anymore… I've already seen to it that Cybertron is well taken care of in the Fallen's absence. Besides…" the tyrant smiled to himself, causing the Prime to glare at him.

"I always wanted to be an Uncle(1)…" Prime felt a wave of cold fear wash over him, starting from his peds and moving up to his helm. An Uncle? Why would he, a Prime, have anything to do with sparklings?

(don't worry… I'm not making Megs that evil… yet. Hold out hope!)

* * *

Starscream was resting in his berth when Megatron entered the room. The tyrant looked down at his second in command, worried that his spark might have been damaged from the spear. He shifted his weight onto the berth, thankful that no one else was in the room as he took the young seeker's servo in his own and pressed his lip components into the cold metal gently. Hook had reported to him earlier that Starscream was still very weak, and unfortunately had about a 40% chance of terminating before the night cycle was done. This fact alone frightened Megatron… his second in command had stood up to the most feared mech in the universe in an attempt to talk him out of destroying a species of innocent beings. His hope for his second in commands recovery was fading far faster than he imagined.

"Primus… if you can hear me… please… please let Starscream live. He is a good mech… and a great friend… please, don't take this sensible spark away from us." Megatron prayed as he held his seeker's servo to his chest. The only thing he would never want to lose in his entire life was Starscream. He was the voice of reason among the troops, and the only one who wasn't afraid of him when he was angry or upset. Starscream was the only one who could actually talk to the tyrant and evade all of the objects that were randomly thrown around the room. If he died… Megatron would have to look for a replacement and deal with the spark break at the same time.

Megatron rested his body against the berth, then decided it was too uncomfortable and shifted downwards. He allowed his larger body to maneuver next to the resting seeker and place a heavy, recharge weary arm around his shoulders as he gave a long, over exaggerated yawn. Megatron decided that if Starscream pulled through, he'd ask the seeker to bond with him the moment that Hook gave him the clear. Before any other mech could see him, before anyone else could even think about what they would say to the seeker, he'd ask his second in command to become his forever.

Megatron thought he heard ped falls outside the door, and kept his optics opened while he waited to see if anyone was going to come through the door. Thankfully, no one did, because he would have sooner blasted them into oblivion before they saw him and the silver air commander snuggling.

* * *

And I have to end there for today. Will fix later and update the documents then, and upload whenever I get to an internet facility. Review please!!!

1 yeah… you get a cookie if you guess who the daddy is going to be. Or the mommy. Here's a hint, it's been a past prime that I randomly revived for this fanfiction (ok… not revived, but he's here and alive at least).


	30. A short ride and a slow dream

Revenge of the fallen 30

Ok… I've been gone for a while… and I'm sorry. I hit a writer's block when I came back and just couldn't get it to flow…or get the itchy, stuffy, creepy-crawly feeling off of me from grandmothers house. I found 5 spiders in the bathroom total, and it creeps me out. 2 of which were in the shower. Never felt clean while they were there. And I think her ability to see grime and such is fading. I could smell mold and the dust was everywhere. The carpets felt gritty and it was just… eww. Anyways, I'm back, and here's the new chapter. Read, Review, laugh and love.

WINNERS!!! (again, to win, you just have to participate. Unless it's a challenge…): Decepticon05, Pharen Runningwind, Supermoi, Kibble Beast and Zonadow!!! 12 cyberbrownies a piece!

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Optimus awoke to the hustle and bustle of the busy space ship port. Megatron was ordering his troops around while they manhandled the captured Autobots out of the ship in the dead of the night cycle. It must have been into the wee hours of the morning considering how quite all of the equipment and mechs were being. He saw Megatron speaking to some mechs that he swore he had never seen before… Decepticons. He also wondered if one of them was suppose to be his new 'mate'… yeah right. He wouldn't mate with anyone he didn't love. He loved Elita One, he once loved Sentinal Prime, he loved Bumblebee, and he, even to his surprise, loved Rodimus. He couldn't force himself to love someone he had just met because they bid on him. Megatron occasionally would capture a few slaves from battle and either sell them to the highest bidders, or in this case, bring the mechs that someone had ordered to them for a price. Optimus knew his case was the latter, as were the majority of his troops. He guessed Bumblebee had been ordered a long time ago, mostly because none of the Decepticons ever fired fatal shots at him. Sideswipe and Jolt were probably given to the same mech… what was his name… Shockwave. He had a younger mech fetish… which was concerning to the mech.

Optimus flinched at the idea of Bumblebee, Jolt and Sideways being taken by an older mech unwillingly. They were young and kind… so why did this fate fall on them? Optimus didn't think that this situation would get any better before Megatron gave him to whatever high bidder had come to collect his purchase.

Optimus found his thoughts being jostled out of his helm as he was manhandled down the ramp by the Decepticons. He was pushed towards the door to the registration office by the brutes as his servos, which were tied behind his back, were held tightly by his captors. The Prime was pushed into the warmer building, thankful that the heat from the generator was washing over him. Night cycles on Cybertron were exceptionally cold at this time of year, and as a result, most bots didn't stay out this late. Those who did were usually found frozen in the morning and had to be taken to a medical center to recover.

Optimus was pushed into a chair and felt the overwhelming anxiety shiver through his support column and up to his shoulders. Then he heard a voice in the next room, discussing something with silver tyrant about payment most likely. That voice… it sounded… deep, and soothing for some reason. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but he knew this had to be his bidder. He heard them agree and Megatron walked back out of the room. He kneeled next to Optimus and grinned.

"Well, you are going to be _very_ happy in your new home. Now behave yourself. If you displease him… you'll end up where the rest of the slaves go. Either the fighting pits or the brothels. Both of which I'd hate to see you in. Behave now…" With that, Megatron covered his optics with a blindfold (1). Optimus felt the silver tyrants servos on his back, leading him to the door and back into the cold.

It was only a few steps until they reached another stairwell, and Optimus was grabbed by two of the mechs around them and placed into the transport. He felt servos securing him into the transport, which felt like a luxury transport at that… gentle sloping seats, pleasant music, and he thought he heard high grade glasses chinking together. He remembered this feeling from a long time ago, when the Prime ruled the planet with the Lord Protector. Those were the days… and back then, no one had slaves… the overwhelming urge to shoot something was killing him.

He heard the transport door shut and heard a calm, young, sophisticated voice thanked the mechs.

"Please relax, Optimus. My master wishes for you to calm down. You are in no danger here." The voice said again. Optimus was sure it was femme now. And he didn't feel like calming down within the least.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like calming down after being captured and dragged here against my will." Optimus growled, and the femme giggled. He heard someone whisper in her audio receiver… what? They didn't want him to hear for whatever reason.

"Speak up! I know your supposed master is in the transport!" The femme gasped and the voice stopped. It then whispered something again, but much faster this time.

"My master says that he wants to surprise you when we get home. Relax, it won't be much longer. Now, when we get into the house, the maids are going to escort you upstairs and give you a bath. I doubt those ships holding areas have been cleaned in a long time. I take it you are fairly comfortable?" The femme asked, irritating Optimus beyond coherent words.

"Oh yeah, I'm comfortable with my servos tied behind my back and blindfolded with no idea where the frag I'm going while a virtually silent dumbass is whispering to his secretary about me, yet refuses to tell me a damn thing about where the slag I'm being taken?!" Optimus was pretty sure he heard the femme take a slide backwards on the seat to his left.

He felt the transport pulled to a stop and the engine shut off. Optimus heard the door slide open and a servo place itself on his shoulder. Said servo pulled him out of the car and into the cool night air as he was lifted up the stairs and into the house.

If this was how the night was starting off, he doubted it would get any better before he found a weapon of some sort and used it against his captor.

* * *

Starscream awoke to the bright light of the moons(2) and the gentle snoring of a mech. Starscream tried to shield his optics from the offending light, which burned his optics and caused his already aching processor to scream in pain. He didn't really recall what had happened for a few seconds. Let's see… the Fallen… the spear… Megatron…

That's right, he was stabbed by the fallen. And Megatron was there…

But, where was he now?

Starscream looked around to find that the love of his life, Megatron, the Slag Maker, the silver tyrant, the emissary of the Unmaker, was snuggled against the seeker's bare shoulder…and had all of his armor missing…

Well…. This was an interesting development.

Megatron, the love of his spark, who hadn't really defended him against the fallen, was recharging beside him like a hatchling that had recent had a bad recharge file and was seeking it's carer (3) in need of comfort. Better yet… this had to be the first time that Starscream had actually seen his master… well, naked! Given he had yet to pull those damnable covers down to take a peek at his master's blessed gifts, but he could feel the mechs muscular cables shifting against his body, slowly rubbing up… and down…up… and down….

Oh Primus it felt so fragging good. Those strong, well sculpted cables… and those arms, which were just a lithe and sculpted as his legs… Primus, this was a torture made in the Well of All Sparks. And the sad fact was… Starscream didn't want him to stop. That blessed rubbing was the first real gentle contact he had ever receive from a sober Megatron. Given that he was asleep… but beggars aren't choosers.

So Starscream could forgive him for the fallen's spear incident…

And as Starscream tried to regain the control of his body, he took a silent, deep air intake; which relaxed his cables, and settled down for the night. He checked what notifications were coming from his system, mostly blocked by the various painkillers he was sure that Hook had given him. Nothing was blaring, thought he reached up to his metal derma around his spark chamber and felt it welded and still warm from the repair systems slowly, but surely, stitching everything back where it needed to go. And with his lover's arm draped across his stomach, it's heavy, dense weight pinning him to the berth underneath all of the covers and pillows, he was sure he wasn't going to go anywhere tonight.

Instead, he managed to wiggle his arm free of it's warm confines and place it over his tyrants servo, gently gripping the silver Slagmaker's servo in his. It was a comforting gesture, and the room was quiet and beautiful, with the wind gently pushing and pulling the banners and few rare organic life forms outside of the building as it shifted through their pollution filters (4); Starscream felt his aching processor slowly drift off into the peaceful recharge he felt like he had been denied since Megatron's departure.

He couldn't help but smile as Megatron gave out a loud snort in his recharge. Priceless.

* * *

1 They have blindfolds now. I don't want to give away the surprise.

2 For those who do not know, or who are not familiar with G1, Cybertron has 2 moons (correct me if I'm wrong, I'm human and I make mistakes)

3 Taken (borrowed) from itsu-usal fic My Little Lover, carers are bots who take care of sparklings. Or… hatchlings… anyways, credit where wonderful credit is due, you know where to go…

4 Lol, pollution filters are leaves. Where ever they are (again, not telling) they have planted some trees nearby for decoration.

Anyways… I thought of a blooper while visiting Hershey world (which is another family story, if people want to hear it, it's somewhat interesting, and it's about my family history in relation to Hershey)

* * *

BLOOPER!!!!!

Sideswipe and Jolt were visiting the local recreation education museum on energon treats (… they are like chocolate now. Shush) As they boarded the carts, Jolt noticed the stupid, singing animatronic Berillium bull on top of a fake stable.

It was no surprise to Sideswipe that the younger mech didn't like the bull. It wasn't cute to say the least… but as the cart pulled around to the other side of the door, they spotted three more Berillium cows that didn't seem to have a place in the creation tour.

As the ride continued, Sideswipe allowed his servo to slip around the younger mechs waist, gently pulling him towards the silver mech. Jolt, who couldn't help but notice his sudden rearrangement, nuzzled his shoulder into the other mechs chest, causing the older mech to smile. Jolt rested his head on the other mechs shoulder, then turned his helm up to the bot. He looked so beautiful like this… with the lighting just perfect… and the damn music annoying the living slag out of him.

But Sideswipe's lips were getting closer… and closer… and closer…they connected.

Just as the ride pulled into a tunnel.

Both emerged frazzled and fluffed, looking like they couldn't get enough of each other's bodies. Sideswipe whispered something to the younger bot quietly and Jolt smiled.

* * *

2 Challenges!!!

1 **What did Sideswipe say to Jolt?**

**2 What bloopers should I have next? (translation… I need concepts to work with. Pairings or other requests are acceptable. Please give 2)**

There's the review button… hit it!!!


	31. Going home to an old friend

Revenge of the Fallen 31

Ok… going to try to destroy my writer's block… or boulder now.

In lighter news, I don't think I told you guys were we went while we were in PA. My parents dragged me to Strasburg's Railroad, Hershey's Chocolate world (where my hair suffered from children), and a lot of little markets. We got some good Lebanon Bologna… only to leave it at my grandmother's house. Oddly enough, we found the same stuff here in an oddities market. I will never go back to processed French fries again. I had fresh cut ones… they are a world different. Also, I found a chocolate that is far better than Hershey. It's called Wilbur's, and they sell to Godiva, Joseph Smidt, and a few other large companies. They are delicious.

People are right!!! Revelation in the chapter!!! And yes, Sides did say something to Jolt.

It was "When we get home, I'll show you a real energon treat".

**Winners!!!: thundercracker76, Decepticon05, smurf setsuka, Kibble Beast, Pharen Runningwind, Supermoi, black dragon, Dragolover1, Hiezen and Zonadow!!! Thanks guys!!!**

To** Dragolover1 **and anyone who is confused as to how they were captured and taken into... well, it's not really slavery, more like exotic pet trade/war prizes: It's in Chapter 28, "I rise, you fall", after the battle, the Decepticons hit them with electricity and they get taken to the ship. Then they go back to Cybertron. Beginning their new ownership.

I will get into the others new homes later as well. Ironhide, Ratchet, the girls, and our favorite young bots have to be addressed... oh and Whiskers got left on Earth. Sorry. But they don't have air in those ships. it was nicer for her to stay safe on earth.. and continue not exploding due to the vaccum of space.

I don't own the Transformers, I'm just playing around with them.

* * *

Optimus felt his body being hauled up onto one of the large mechs shoulders and carried up the stairs once they into the large house. He felt alright on the first flight of stairs, but on the second and third, he thought he was going to purge any residual contents of his tanks courtesy of the undulating. Even the constant jostling of the ships holding areas weren't nearly as bad as this, but he had to admit, the holding areas of the ships didn't smell or feel this luxurious. He wasn't sure if his olfactory receptor was working correctly after so many stellar cycles of war, but it smelled like the perfection of vintage high grade mixed with refined energon treats. That was a taste he had missed for stellar cycles.

His thoughts were interrupted by the mechs sudden stop. He was hoisted off of the mechs shoulder and placed into a sitting position on the side of a tile fixture (1). He felt the mechs beginning to take off the flame painted armor, slowly stripping it away. He couldn't help but be slightly aroused as the gentle servos plucked each piece from his body while removing his stasis cuffs, caressing sensitive spots once and then leaving the burning trail of heated derma after the offending digit had been moved away. He felt his cable growing stiffer by the moment, though his warriors instinct came into play and told him not to show it to a possible enemy.

His cable grew more and more, and at one point he feared he would have to take care of his little problem, until a sudden slash in warm water knocked him back to his senses. He wasn't sure when the water had been drawn, but it felt so good after so many years of going without even seeing water on some of the planets they visited. He could have sworn that he heard a cool, collected, yet aroused chuckle before he was pushed into the water. He adored the way the water ran over his chassis… it made him feel so pure and clean after all this time. Almost like the touch of a lover after being manhandled. Almost like Rodimus used to treat him. Elita One expected to be treated like a femme while they were together, which was completely normal. Sentinal, way back when they were younglings, was always rough when they were together. But Rodimus… he was always gentle. No matter the situation, he would always be kind to Optimus, and in the long run, Optimus missed Rodimus the most.

He felt the mechs running their servos over his chassis, slowly rubbing the scented soaps over him. He was sure that there was only Primus knew what coating his outer casings by this point. He had been in the holding cells of the _Nemesis_ after all. And Decepticons weren't known for keeping their ships spotless. He was sure the soap was getting off any black marks or grime he would have obtained while sitting in the ship, but part of him wanted to be dirty as well, to ward off this new 'master' of his. Soft, instrumental (2) music was playing in the background, and even though it was relaxing, he couldn't bring himself to let his guard down. He was fed up with the mechs touching him, and frankly would either like to clean himself or not have viewers.

"Don't touch me! Let me speak to this 'master' now!" Optimus yelled, and the mechs paused for a minute. He swore he heard someone chuckling to themselves again, perhaps there was another viewer? Slag. Optimus pushed himself backwards in the tub, only to accidentally overdo it and unintentionally submerge himself. He quickly pushed himself back up and coughed out the water from his air intake system. He heard the same chuckle again, and then a whisper.

"Sir, my master says that you should relax and it will go faster. Even though he doesn't want you to get stressed out, he is rather enjoying the little show you are putting on." The femme's voice came giggling through. Perfect. Just what he needed, a femme viewer while he was aft naked in the tub, being manhandled by mechs and couldn't even see what the slag was going on. Yeah, this was a fun night… or perhaps it was day break by now? No… he had arrived at about 2100 last night, so it couldn't have been past 000 by now. (3)

A sudden pour of water ran over him, signifying the end of his bath. He felt the mechs reach down and pull the drain cover off to allow the soapy, and probably oily, water to usher itself out of the tub. Optimus felt the mechs placing their servos on his upper arms and lifting him out of the tub while wrapping him in a big, fluffy towel. They slowly toweled him off, making sure that there wasn't a single drop left on his chassis. He felt the towel removed and a robe being placed on him. The robe was a soft and fluffy as his towel. He couldn't help but notice, even in his rather heated and pissed off state, the robe was like wearing a cloud.

Before he could really take in the luxury of standing of his own two peds, he was hoisted into the air again and slung of a mech's shoulder. He felt the air pass him as they walked out of the washroom and into the mansion again. He heard one of the set of ped falls leaving the group. It sounded like the femme, judging from the size and rhythm. He heard the other bot, a mech who he supposed he was suppose to call 'master' now, following them. He heard a door open and felt the movement of air caressing his chassis once again.

The thud of his aft on a plush, overly cushioned berth was foreign to him. He heard one mech leave while the other sat down beside the Prime on the berth. Optimus kept his guard up, not knowing, and perhaps not wanting to know, what was going to happen.

"You know" a familiar voice said "When I heard they had finally captured you, I was kind of sad." Optimus knew that voice. He had dreamed of the voice since the news of Elita's death. That heavenly voice was his new master…

He never thought it would have been possible, yet in a since, he was extremely relived. He was bought by an old friend… not some random Decepticon that might abuse him and eventually kill him, or forced to fight in the arena like some kind of beast. Instead, he apparently got to live in the lap of luxury, as Megatron put it, with him. Damn. Just damn. This must have been a blessing in disguise from Primus himself. After all these years, all the fighting, all the constant loss of friends and foes alike, injuries that made the medics cringe, and constant suffering, he had finally got a long reprieve… if his thoughts were true. He was almost afraid to know.

"Optimus… cover your optics for a micro, would you?" He did as he was told, wanting this surprise so badly. He felt the mechs servos gently brushing the sides of his facial plating, heading for the blindfold. He felt the knots being undone, and holding this air intake just in case it wasn't true. The blindfold was being taken away from his optics… three…two…one.

"Alright, you can open those pretty blue optics for me." Optimus calmed his processor as he carefully opened his optic covers. There he was…as perfectly polished as the day that Optimus met him. He had upgraded in his time since they last met, but it was only in size, not style or personality…

_Rodimus_

"…Rod….Rodimus?" Optimus felt unusually overwhelmed by emotions, and he had no idea where they were coming from after all these stellar cycles. Other than the fact that he had been deprived these things for so long, it was only sensible that they would come back to haunt him full force when he was given a little taste of what he was missing.

"It's ok my love, everything is going to be alright. I'm here now, and you are safe." Rodimus pulled Optimus into a tight, structure crushing hug. Optimus didn't move away, but threw his now free arms around the other mech, burying his helm into the other's chest and releasing his air intake. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other's spark beats. It was so comforting to hear an old friend's spark beat, it gave them reassurance, knowing that other was here and alive. Rodimus pressed a gentle kiss into his beloved helm and moved his chassis to pull Optimus down onto the berth with him. Optimus offlined his optics and just allowed his air intakes to do the talking for him. Rodimus stroked his helm gently, and whispered sweet nothings to him for about 5 cycles until he was sure that Optimus wasn't going to have another big outburst like the transport and the bath.

"We have a lot to discuss…" The red and yellow painted mech said, still holding Optimus close to his spark chamber. Optimus gave him and sleepy nod in response. Rodimus, realizing how tired his love was, slipped out of berth and quickly got ready for bed. He climbed back into berth and pulled his beloved back to his warm spot on his chest. He reached over and shut off the lights, and then snuggled down on the berth while pulling the covers over both of them. A small, elongated kiss to the helm signified as a goodnight wish as he drifted off into peaceful recharge.

* * *

Starscream awoke to the sound of his love playing a virtual entertainment system (4). However, Starscream wasn't used to being this close to Megatron while he was playing. The tyrant had pulled the seeker into his lap while playing the entertainment system. The seeker was tucked perfectly into Megatron's chest and lap, which cradled him in the tyrant's muscular frame. The tyrant was playing the game by holding the controller in front of his prized package. Starscream was rather content just lying there in his master's hold. This was actually a very comfortable position. Given the profanities that Megatron was spewing when he missed a level or couldn't get a goal in the game; Starscream settled back down, despite his need to use the washroom, and watched his hopeful lover play his game with all of the skill and prowess of a military leader… which wasn't well.

He couldn't help but wonder if the others were intact or destroyed on Earth. He had not seen Thundercracker or Skywarp since the Earth battle. They were his trine, his family... they were the first thing he expected (out of normalcy) to see when he awoke. Though Megatron wasn't a bad surprise, he was the only thing he saw since he awoke from his drug induced rest. He was worried about them. Skywarp wasn't teh greatest in battle, and Thundercracker wasn't much for fighting in general. So the chances of them surviving a fight with the fallen was slim to say the least.

However, when Megatron finally got the blasted thing he was trying to obtain, he tossed aside the controller and proceeded to smother the little injured seeker with kisses… who realized that Megatron thought he was still in a drug induced recharge.

…might as well let him think that.

If it meant more of this treatment, then hell yes, Starscream was a little doll. Just a drug induced doll…who was getting whatever he wanted.

"BLAST!" Except a calm Megatron, but he was his loud, silly, over dramatic, clumsy lover.

* * *

…damn you writers boulder! Why can't I smash you??? (brings out explosives left over from ROTF)muwahaha!!! take this!!! (realises she doesn't know how to set up an explosive device...) crap.

Anyways… Blooper!!! (and a small side note, the kitty will be replaced by Ravage from now on, since they were captured in battle and the kitty is still on earth. She was taken home by Lennox. Annabelle has a new pet. Besides, I doubt they have kitty food on Cybertron. Or litter boxes for that matter.)

* * *

It had been one pit of a night, even as usually quiet as it was for a party. The crew had broken out the extra energon on the way back to Cybertron, and Skywarp, as per usual, had to have a drink. Other that his usual high grade intake addiction, Skywarp was still trying to shake the fact that Screamer was unconscious in Megatron's quarters with a diagnosis that would have made the Pit Keeper fear falling into recharge. So Skywarp did what his instincts told him to do-

Drink yourself scrapless.

And he did, 14 cubes in less than 3 megacycles.

Now he was stumbling back to his and Thundercracker's chambers while slagfaced. He entered their code and tumbled into the room on top of what he thought was Thundercracker… and man, was he horny. To his delight, Thundercracker seemed a little restless tonight. He talons dug into Skywarp's back and they interfaced into the night. Over and over, with Thundercracker making guttural roars every time he came into the blue seeker. Skywarp passed out after 5 rounds, mostly from the high grade.

When he awoke next morning, he saw a chuckling Thundercracker and a crying Soundwave standing beside his berth.

"Hey guys… man TC, you were great last night!" Thundercracker laughed until his optics leaked, and Soundwave looked like he was about to have a spark attack. Then it hit Skywarp, through the haze of a hangover. Whoever he interfaced with last night was still in his arms…

He looked down, and saw a very happy Ravage was sleeping in his embrace… not TC…slag.

Soundwave powered up his cannons and Thundercracker grabbed Skywarp as they ran out of the room. Ravage's test came back negative, but the cat wouldn't be pleased by his creator afterwards, just like every cat out there!

(side note: Skywarp _thought_ he was with TC, not ravage. 'blue seeker' and gutteral roar rarely go together. :D lol i apparently confused some people there... my bad!)

* * *

I'm an evil little git, aren't I? Anyways, review please. You get cybercake if you do. Oh and point out mistakes in continuity or typos please. I'm human and I make mistakes.

1 Tile is in bathrooms, and I doubt they would put metal near water were it could rust through.

2 Assuming they had musical instruments of some sort on Cybertron. Jazz and Soundwave have something to do with music, therefore they must have instruments.

3 Assuming they have some segment of time, I'm just basing it off Earth's military time segments.

4 A cookie to all those who guess what this is. (*) Please place it in either a review or a pm, both come to my email and I will reward those who participate.

REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!

No poll. Brain go boom. Poll tomarrow.


	32. Bringing home a Bumblebee

Revenge of the Fallen 32

Alright! Gotten some progress underway on the old writer's boulder! (shows a 2% chunk missing from the boulder) Anyways… let's get to the winners and then to the news.

**WINNERS!!! : Kibble Beast, Decepticon05, Hiezen, Supermoi, black dragon, Zonadow, Dragolover1, smurf setsuka, Jeremiah Gottwald, Pharen Runningwind, and RobotFreak. 12 cybercupcakes a piece!!!**

To Kibble Beast: Yes, I am going to get to the others and thanks for letting me know that people actually want to see this!!!

To anyone who is confused to when the Autobot's were turned into pets~ Chapter 28, I rise, you fall. They got hit with electricity and taken to the Decepticon's ship. Then they went back to Cybertron… oh just go read it.

Jeremiah Gottwald, I think I blushed at your review. Thanks man…*blushes* and yes, I will do a Jolt/Sideswipe just for you!!! (sidenote there, I take request for extras/blooper whatever you want to call them)

RobotFreak, nice to see you back! I hope you have a nice day as well.

Little bit of news, yes- I will do a full length Opti/Roddy and Screamer/Megs, as well as our pairings for this chapter as well. Yes, the Autobots are now essentially exotic pets being kept by a few very wealthy Decepticons. Any other questions, feel free to either include them in a review or private message me.

I don't own Transformers, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Bumblebee awoke slowly to the feeling of a strong ache in his arm and throat, as well as a talon working its way slowly up and down the young yellow mech's primary support column, suddenly leaving the yellow mech. He shifted his shoulders a little to test his body, only remembering Earth, and the shock that shut his systems down before he awoke here. Unfortunately, the first thing he recognized around him after registering that all his systems were functional was the sound of an old voice…one he never wanted to hear again.

_Shockwave_

"No sir, I understand that they are my responsibility now. Yes, I'll make sure to transfer the documents to you as soon as they are finished running the virus scan. Yes sir, I also realize that anything they attempt to do will be dealt with as escaped Autobot war prisoners. No sir, I won't let any of them out to roam the city without a guard. Especially him." Bumblebee felt a wave of guilt at that sentence. "I know he caused problems for you in obtaining the Allspark, but the next time you see him, I promise he will be the model pet. Yes sir. Yes sir. Please give my wishes to Starscream when he awakens. We will hold off on all big projects until further notice. Goodnight sir."

Bumblebee held his air intake, not wanting to alert his old Decepticon stalker to his state. The last thing he wanted was for Shockwave to get cuddly with him. He once thought that the mech was a nice, quiet, attractive mech…only to find out that he was working for Megatron's defense forces, and was an assassin. It detered his spark and nudged the yellow mech to seek out better, more honorable mechs… like Optimus, and in most cases, Barricade. But now he was back in Shockwave's grasp… and he had just hung up the com link… slag.

Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't come over here!

Ped falls began their rhythmic trot over to the berth covered in pillows of all shapes and sizes. Bumblebee felt the berth shift slightly as the larger mech sat beside his quarry, which he thought was still in deep recharge. Bumblebee decided to continue allowing him to think so. Shockwave slid his body into the berth and pulled one of the lighter sheets over his lower half while sliding a talon around Bumblebee's midriff. Bumblebee resisted the urge to jerk away from the unwanted touch as Shockwave pressed his entire body into the yellow mech. Back when they were in the Golden Age (1), Bumblebee would have done anything to be where he was now, but times change. This wasn't the Shockwave that he wanted to be with. Shockwave had turned Decepticon when the war started and Bumblebee was a loyal Autobot. There was no way that Shockwave could convince him that he was a going to be a cute and cuddly lover. The larger mech was pressed his talons into Bee's abdomen, which the younger mech wasn't really appreciating. He didn't want to be touched by this pervert. He didn't want to be in the same room as him or any of his colleagues if his spark depended on it.

"You can stop pretending to be in recharge, Bumblebee. I'm not going to bite." The younger mech held his air intake, which had been level before. Shockwave had become a reconnaissance/intelligence bot after he joined the Decepticons. He could read bots better than most psychologists, and he knew Bumblebee had been awake ever since those air intakes had stopped their sparkling sounds and taken a more casual, larger air intake (2). He couldn't resist the temptation to press his body into Bee more, causing the younger mech to flinch and cough. Bumblebee had tried to talk while under Ratchet's care, but apparently Shockwave had called in one of the Decepticon medic's to treat his vocal components. They were still shut down and sore from the surgery he had apparently undergone while he was unconscious. Not that he wasn't grateful that someone had taken a swing at his ruined vocal components, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of a bunch of Decepticons around his unconscious form while he was alone at their mercy. Though, as he tested his limbs and fingers, nothing important seemed to be missing, aside from his weaponry; but he knew that it had been taken when he was captured.

"Get off me you-*static*- stupid little- *static*" Bumblebee used his Earth radio transmissions files to tell the slagger to get the pit off of him. Shockwave gave a little chuckle, then allowed it to grow into a massive wave of laughter as the younger mech looked up at him from his rather uncomfortable position under the larger mech. Had he finally lost it?

"Sweet little Bee. You are too cute! You don't really think that after all these stellar cycles of waiting for our team to return with everyone's favorite rebels that I would let you go? I've waited too long for your return Bumblebee…" The larger mech increases the strength of his hold on Bumblebee's body, making the younger mech give out a little cry. The larger Decepticon smiled at the sound of his prey. Shockwave allowed his right servo to move down and grab the blankets around them, pulling them up to wrap around Bumblebee's exposed right shoulder and chest while his left arm was pinned under his body and Shockwave was pressed against his back. Bee tried to kick his legs a little to free up his body, only to fail as Shockwave moved his left leg between the yellow mechs legs while his right one move over the other mechs hip and upper right leg, pinning him.

"Release me!" Bee chimed, using a very strong recording. Shockwave laughed again, but this time, Bee could have sworn that the larger mech was laughing because he used a recording.

"That's so cute! Oh, that's right… Hook said that your vocalizer should be ready to use in 3 solar cycles. After all, what good does a broken vocalizer do you? The good news is it's fixed and soon you can enjoy saying whatever you want without using those Earth transmissions. The better news is, you've got friends here!" Bee looked at the larger mech as if he had grown a second helm. Friends? Who else would he have gathered here? Who else would come to Shockwave willingly? Bee's questions were silenced as the young mech was lifted up by the Decepticon and carried towards the door.

"Let's take you to see your old friends! I have business elsewhere, so I'm sure you guys want to get reacquainted! I know that they have missed you! You've been gone for so long!" Bumblebee realized as he struggled that all of his exterior armor had been taken off and replaced with something…different. It felt lighter… and much less conservative than his previous outer layers had been.

"Jolt and Sideswipe are probably awake by now, and the others have been asking about you three since we got word that the ship was coming in. Don't be too upset with anyone, they are all neutral. I must say, they did fight rather valiantly when it came time to claim them. But no worries, I treat all of my pets well. I doubt you will find anything to your dislike here, Bee." Shockwave continued. Who else had he captured, or probably bought? He had never known Shockwave to be violent towards his lovers, so Bee doubted that he would have hurt him since he had been unarmed and rather compliant.

* * *

Megatron made a really good pillow when you were drugged out. The only thing that brought Starscream back to full consciousness was when Megatron pulled his supposedly unconscious body into his chest to smother him with hugs. But after about 2 megacycles of holding it in, Starscream finally decided to get up and go to the washroom. He felt like he was about to bust. He moaned a little to get Megatron to loosen the tight hold on the seeker.

" Starscream!" And that was about all that the silver seeker heard before throwing his sore body out of the berth and towards the washroom. He ran into the room and shut the door lightly behind him, leaving a shocked Megatron staring after the injured seeker who had just stumbled towards the washroom. He relieved himself, and washed his servos to make sure that nothing had gotten on them. Stepping out of the washroom, he was suddenly smothered within a tight, structure crushing embrace from the larger silver mech. Megatron pressed his lip components into the seeker's neck cables while rocking him gently. Starscream could have sworn, if this wasn't Megatron then he would have known it to be too true, that the silver mech was crying. But that couldn't be, Megatron didn't cry. (3)

"Starscream… you're safe… thank Primus…" a sniffle indicated that the Silver Tyrant, Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, was crying over him. Starscream felt a mixture of fear, relief and humbleness sweep over him. The love of his life was crying over him. Starscream did the only thing he could think, or really wanted, to do- he placed his servos on Megatron's chest.

"Starscream… what you did back on Earth…" wait… back on Earth? Oh dear, they took him back to Cybertron… with the Fallen?! Slag… he was totally slagged.

"That might have been the bravest thing I have ever seen a Decepticon do… you saved us from making a huge mistake. If you hadn't spoken when you did, the Fallen would have drained the Earthlings star, and we would have violated every principle that we arranged so long ago. But please, never be so reckless again… I… I really thought… thought that I lost you for a few moments…I'm so sorry I didn't say this sooner… but please" Megatron tighten his already structure crushing grip to an insane amount of pressure. Starscream felt like he couldn't manage to get a single air intake to cycle through his systems "Never…ever…*sniffle* do that again. I don't want to lose you. You are the most important thing to me. Losing you… well, I don't think I'd have a reason to function after that." Starscream couldn't help but smile as the tyrant released his frighteningly tight hold on the seeker and looked at his captive with lubricant stained optics. Starscream shifted his servos up to Megatron's neck and pulled him into a warm, kind embrace.

"Megatron… I can't believe this…" Megatron pulled Starscream back into the tight hug, placing his helm right next to Starscream's audio receptor.

"That's all right, but if nothing else, please believe this…" Megatron allowed his left servo to caress the flier's helm gently, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Starscream, filled with either the tingling sensation of the drugs or of the hormonal programming that was always activated by this kind of contact. Megatron continued to whisper into the seeker's audio receptor the one thing that both mechs wanted to hear. Starscream held his air intake and Megatron felt the seeker's chest tense a little in anticipation.

"Starscream… I love you."

* * *

**Blooper, Jolt and Sideswipe!!!**

Jolt sat with Sideswipe in their new accommodations, lying on the soft pillows that adorned the pet room while watching television (which they now have because I rule this universe and I say they get processor numbing television goodness). There was some show on about the life of a petro rabbit, which both were watching intently as Sideswipe slowly maneuvered his wandering servo around Jolt's side, spooning against the younger, smaller mech while keeping his optics focused on the screen. They watched together as the male petro rabbit began its mating rituals towards a female. Jolt could only stare at the scene like a zombie, unable to move his optics away from the sight. Sideswipe took the initiative as Jolt's processor wandered, slowly moving his hips in the rhythm of the male petro rabbit. Slowly at first, then fast… and a little faster, and before Jolt knew it the older mech had managed to slide his interfacing plating off without the younger mech knowing it. Jolt moaned as the older mech's skilled servos worked their way around his chassis, touching every spot perfectly as his cable became more and more stimulated.

Unfortunately, a sudden commercial was far too loud and startled the pair out of their whimsical play time. Sideswipe jerked back, stiff cable aching, and growled at the television with Jolt being pulled underneath him for protection. This action was mostly caused by fight or flight from the war, but also his underlying desire to protect his mate from any harm. Jolt on the other servo, was very confused. However… this view of Sideswipe's chest was… quite enticing.

"Damn commercials… I can't wait for that new law to enact… then they can't make them this loud." (btw, this is actually a law going into effect soon that commercials cannot be louder than the networks shows they are playing on. som ekind of hearing loss deal... finally! My ears can't take any more of that!)

* * *

1 To those who do not know, the Golden Age of Cybertron was a very prosperous time before the Decepticons waged war on the Autobots and the fallen corrupted Megatron.

2 You take lighter breaths while you sleep. It's a simple fact, kind of like a baby or a puppy.

3 … I made Megatron cry… what? He's might be the current ruler of Cybertron, but he has feeling too. And I don't see anyone making him cry. .. thought it is a welcomed challenge.

* * *

OK!!! So any questions, you know what to do. And heck, here's a question for you guys!

**Who do you want to be Shockwave's other pets? (Only 3 requirements: has to be an Autobot, has to be male, and has to be jailbait or close to it)**

**I'm planning to do a poem thing from Megatron to Starscream, and i want to involve the readers! Cheesiness and cutesy written poems are more than welcome. If you need a start point, here's a good one to work with:**

**Frenzy is Red**

**Rumble is blue**

**________________**

**________________**

**(Fill in the blanks with something romantic, and rough drafts are always welcome because great poems have to start somewhere) REVIEW BEFORE 12 PM TUESDAY AUGUST 11th!!!  
**

Good night and good morning~~~ time for me to get an hour of rest… oh and I did revamp some of the older chapters, but if you guys have any specifics you want me to do, pm me. I'll fix them. I take it as constructive criticism. Thankies.


	33. Reunions with old friends

Revenge of the Fallen 33

Ok… I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I just got my cell biology book and I tried to sink my teeth into it… with no luck. So after about 3 days of that, I quit. Wait for school to start and focus on my cake course until then. And after that I keep getting distracted by father dearest, and mother had a mental breakdown, which led to some things getting done, but ate up my time with emotional junkage. So anyways I'm back and I should have regular updates now that most of those things have been tackled.

**Winners!!!: Supermoi, Decepticon05, ShiTiger, Jeremiah Gottwald, black dragon, chibijynxx1542, Kibble Beast, HighxOnxCrack, and MysteryFighter!!! 12 cybercupakes a piece!!!**

Anyways, I STILL TAKE REQUESTS FOR BLOOPERS!!! (no seriously, I'm out of ideas. Give me a pairing and I'll make it happen. The Jailbait series is kind of… out. I can't figure out what to do anymore.

Oh and Special thanks to Decepticon05 for helping me with this chapters Shockwave parts. After today I will try my best to update daily again. Also, the poems from last chapters request will still be available today_**. If you have a poem and/or song that you would like Megatron to write to Starscream (or rough draft intended I should say) submit it (with the artist's name and I'll do the rest). It will show up in the next chapter, with you credited for submitting it**_.

I don't own transformers. Hasbro does. They ruin it.

* * *

Shockwave continued to walk with Bumblebee's shoulders tucked in the crook of his left arm while the right arm held up the weight of his lower body; cradling Bee like a bride by her groom. They rounded another corner and entered a large, nicely decorated domed hall. Bumblebee looked on in amazement at the sight of his new abode's 'playroom'.

On the west wall was a giant television, complete with videogames and a full stock of entertainment cinema disks. Cushions from all shapes and sizes adorned the floor and various couches that encircled the center of the room. Several mechs lounged around the room, watching the television. Bumblebee recognized most of them at once, even though they were scantily clad in the same attire he was, which hid only what his bondmate was suppose to see and nothing else. Cliffjumper, Blurr, the Jettwins, Sideswipe, Mirage, Jolt, Sunstreaker, Red Alert, Hotshot, and… Barricade?! When did Barricade get… why was he in… oh slag… Barricade was here… half naked… and with those amazing, war hardened muscular cables hanging out everywhere from that tiny little scantily clad covering. Oh Primus, every single one of the mechs looked amazing. So well built, so toned… so… beautiful. There were various High grade bottles on the East Wall, placed on a shelf between two built in wall couches. The low, stylish tables held a variety of energon fruits, candies, sweets and other goodies… but Bee noticed the energon popsicles first. Why would Shockwave have out… oh dear.

Bumblebee watched as Cliffjumper, the last mech he would ever have thought to suck cable, picked up a popsicle and gently licked up and down the elongated frozen rod. It looked just like a cable…

"You will have a regime to stick to. I don't want you getting fat and flabby, so listen to the others, even though your war efforts have left you rather…" Shockwave looked over Bumblebee like a large cat sizing up its meal " handsome…. Oh and don't fight with the others. **Ever.** I will be forced to sell you to the slave mines if you do. You are expected to exercise for at least 2 megacycles every day. Then you are to bath for an hour with the others and myself once I get home. After dinner, we always relax together with a good movie, except on the 4th day of the weekly cycle, that's our World's Dumbest night. You can do whatever you want here… but you are never to leave the premises without a guard. If you do, you will be treated as an Autobot prisoner. And we don't want that. The armed forces will offline you and either return you or see that you are charged as an individual. Besides… this place is paradise. And from what Lord Megatron told me, your friends are receiving the same treatment." Shockwave stopped for a second and gave Bee a small kiss on the cheek, which made Bee shrink away from the older mech. Shockwave chuckled lightly as he realized that Bee wasn't use to kind touches after so many stellar cycles at war.

"Now remember, behave yourself…" Shockwave gave Bumblebee a little push towards his old friends and took his leave. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder as the door closed behind Shockwave. He almost felt sad as he watched his old love interest leave… but then he remembered that he had friends to startle. Man would they ever be surprised to see him…hopefully.

Bumblebee lightly padded his way over to the scantily clad mechs lying down in various positions in front of the television. He looked up at the television screen to see a nature documentary playing, and the others seemed so focused on it, he didn't want to disturb them right away. He waited behind the couch, watching the documentary as a petrorabbit humped its mate. He watched the movements of the rabbit sped up and slowed down, and then sped up again. Bumblebee wondered tenaciously how Shockwave was in berth… was he rough? Was he gentle? Perhaps kinky or maybe he was a cuddler? Did he stay all night, or was he gone by morning? Was he always faithful to his berth partners, or did he want to get bonded and have his mate produce sparklings? Perhaps he had turned celibate in the last few years and only kept the other mechs around for company and entertainment.

Blurr was the first mech to get up from the cushion covered floor.

"BUMBLEBEE!!!" The normally speedy mech, who must have had his speed enhancing parts gleaned from him when he was captured and turned into a pet, jumped up and tackled Bumblebee at a surprisingly slow rate. Bumblebee felt the mech's arms crushing his frame.

"Oh man did we ever miss you! You must have been so scared! Master said you were out in the field! Fighting the Cons! Oh poor little Bee, out in the cold each night! You need some old fashioned rest and relaxation! OH COME HERE YOU SWEET LITTLE BEE!!!" Blurr continued to hug poor Bee in a frame crushing embrace as the other mechs jumped up and joined in, saying how much they loved him and missed him (1)… which was a real surprise from some, not so much others. Jolt and sideswipe stayed out to the side, mostly because they knew that Bee was ok and that the others just needed some reassurance to his condition. Barricade, on the other servo, was thinking something much more…intimate, for him to give Bee. They had been separated for a while. So why not make it… memorable?

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe his audio receptors… Megatron… Megatron loved him? Perhaps the drugs were still working on his tired processor. He must have been dreaming. Yeah, that's what it was… but if this was a dream, then he could do whatever he wanted.

"Starscream… say something… please…" Megatron whispered to the younger bot, holding him close and caressing his helm gently with the same talons that had helped slaughter the fallen just a few planetary cycles beforehand. Megatron took a deep, calming air intake as he waited for Starscream to reply… silently begging Primus that he would accept. Megatron had waited so many stellar cycles to see Starscream again, and his death made it that much harder to convene his emotions to the younger bot. What was worse, when he was revived, his master had forcefully taken what he was gently persuading all those stellar cycles from Starscream, leaving his seeker frightened and timid, which was very different for Starscream. Megatron felt sick to his tank when he saw the fallen attempt to kill Starscream. He could only hold his air intake as he watched the seeker's trine check for any signs of life. His revenge was that much sweeter when Hook declared that Starscream would live, and thankfully wasn't damaged from the fallen's staff. Hook even said that he was perfectly capable of bearing hatchlings, because the staff had not hit any intimate circuitry. After that, Megatron had taken up staying by Starscream's side while the sedatives took their peaceful toll on the resting seeker, allowing his internal systems to slowly repair themselves as the seeker slept peacefully in Megatron's berth. Megatron loved to watch that beautiful chest plating rise and fall as the air intakes filtered in and out slowly.

"Megatron…I…" Starscream hugged the larger bot around his chest and pressed his facial plating into Megatron's shoulder, nuzzling it gently. It felt so right to be here, pressed into Megatron's body, breathing in his scent, feeling his larger servos placating the seeker's sore body.

"I love you too… I always have… (2)"

Megatron couldn't believe it… he had done nothing to please Primus in the last few centuries… yet here he was, with the love of his life nestled in his arms, thanking Primus with his entire spark.

"Starscream… I was so worried when I saw you fall… I should have done something to stop him before he hurt you… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Megatron tightened his embrace on the seeker's frame, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms as he breathed in the scent of the seeker's medically altered air (3). It was only him and Starscream here, so he didn't have to hide his apologies from the prying audio receptors. His thoughts were broken by Starscream's adorable chuckle. Did he think that Megatron's apology was… humorous?! Megatron felt the weight of a broken spark fall on his life force.

"What's there to forgive? I love you silly… And the fallen could use space bridges at will. I don't blame you for not being able to stop him. You wouldn't have been able to even if you knew, and he was insane… besides" Starscream placed a small kiss on the warlord's cheek "We have an eternity to make up for lost time… right?"

Megatron smiled and dipped Starscream back onto the berth, kissing him passionately.

"Absolutely… I just have one last question for you…" Megatron smirked as he pulled away from Starscream as the seeker caught his air intake, trying his best to cool his sore systems.

"And what would that be, dearest?" Starscream smiled as he was drawn back into a chaste kiss, still entwined in the strong arms of the Silver Tyrant.

"Will you… would you… slag I can't figure out how to say this…" Starscream watched as Megatron struggled with the right words. He was rather cute when he was thinking about a serious subject. Megatron took a deep, relaxing, calming air intake; and gathered his courage. He could do this. He had led his army through many galaxies, fought countless battles, and overcome death to see his beloved again… he knew he could muster the courage to ask the one question that had plagued his processor for centuries. Megatron looked Starscream straight in the optics and released his hold on the seeker to allow him to rest on the berth. He took the silver flyer's servo in his own and looked him straight in the optic.

"Starscream… would you consider… becoming my bondmate?"

* * *

1 Those poor guys, they haven't seen Bee in… well, at least 50 stellar cycles. They missed him. And for those who haven't read the movie comics, Cliffjumper was assigned to guard the Allspark with Bumblebee at the temple at Simfur. Incidentally, this is also the temple where Starscream would build the second Allspark (and prove that he can't count the correct number of sacrifices).

2 My guess is in the movie verse, Star isn't the betraying, backstabbing seeker we've come to love over the last 25 years (as of 2009). So he's always held a special place in his spark for Megatron. Without shooting at him.

3 It's safe to say we've all been around people who have been in the hospital at some point in our lives. You tend to hold that lingering medical disinfectant smell. And if they give you any really good drugs, you tend to smell like them for days afterwards.

* * *

Anyways… I owe you guys a few bloopers, yet I can't find any requests and I'm out of ideas…

_**Side note: No Jazz. Why? This is movie verse, and I love Jazz to death, but let's face it. Crazy Megatron tore him in half. I'm not going necrophilia here. Jailbait suggestions from any series of Transformers is still welcome. I will adjust as needed. **_

_**REVIEW!!!!  
**_


	34. Give me the answer to my life

Revenge of the Fallen 34

Ok, sorry but schools starting back and I've been buried under pressure, which means I couldn't concentrate on this to save my life.

**Winners!!!: Decepticon05, Zonadow, Jeremiah Gottwald, black dragon, Supermoi, and Kibble Beast. **

HighxOnxCrack, man you did like… 12 reviews in such a short time!!! So... (hands you a truck load of cyber cupcakes) Enjoy~

Ah High grade… or in our case, alcohol. Thank you blessed god for bestowing us with this wonderful beverage…

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Optimus awoke in Rodimus's arms, yawning as he surveyed his new home. Not too shabby… not too shabby at all. The berth, other than being absolutely wonderful after so many years of sleeping on the ground and metal berths of space shuttles, was designed as a large circle with a curtain that wrapped its way around the berth. It had two openings on each side of the berth to allow it's users to come and go as they pleased, and the pillows were deep blues and blacks that accentuated the reds and greens in the room while the comforter that he was wrapped in was a solid, denim blue with small squares of aqua woven into the pattern. The room itself was decorated with elaborate fixtures and rare metals on the mantel and gorgeous sky blue cloth curtains that stretched from the top of the doorway leading to the bottom, curling around the edge like a loyal dog as the wind blew gently through them. The floor was a dark grey marble, and the walls were painted a very calming aqua color. There were various pieces of classy artwork that found their homes on the walls of the room. Rodimus himself was watching television on the large TV screen across from the berth with Optimus curled in the blankets, resting his helm against the red and yellow Decepticon's (1) chest. The pointed emblem showed roughly on Rodimus's chest, ruining the former Autobot symbol that had been painted on. Decepticon's applied their faction symbols with a hot brand, not paint like the Autobots did. It burned its way into their outer spark chambers, forming a light bond with the symbol and forcing them to obey Megatron, and the fallen. Rodimus blinked and noticed that his love was awake.

"Morning sleepy helm~" The younger (2) bot said happily as he kissed Optimus's helm gently. Optimus smiled and pressed a kiss into Rodimus's chest panels, and then nuzzled his nose into the other mech. It felt good to sleep in for once. Over that past few stellar cycles, he had never allowed himself to sleep in, mostly because he was Prime and he couldn't afford to sleep in. However, he wasn't on the battlefield anymore… and he didn't carrying his titles in this domain… so that meant… he got to sleep in all he wanted. Optimus gave Rodimus a big smile and cuddled into the other mechs embrace.

"What time is it?" Optimus half moaned, half yawned. Rodimus chuckled a little at the rather cute display, and ran his servo down Optimus's support column and back up to the blue mechs shoulder. Optimus loved the feeling of the other mechs servos on his back. It felt like it was slowly fulfilling his aching body's wishes, rubbing all the cramps and sore spots away with one flick of the wrist.

"Optimus…" the bright red mech whispered into his new pet's audio receptor. Optimus gave a little moan of appreciation, moving his body so that his helm was placed right beside the younger mech's neck cables, gently nuzzling them with the tip of his nose. Rodimus moved both of his servos up to the slightly older mech's back, pressing his cheek into the side of Optimus's helm. Optimus placed a small kiss on the younger bot's neck cables, and then gently licked the same spot as he kissed his way up to the other mech's audio receptor.

"I love you… I've missed you so much… I never stopped thinking about you, Sentinal or Elita…" Optimus kissed the mech's cheek gently. Rodimus stopped for a second, and gently placed his servos on Optimus's chest. He pushed slightly, doing his best to dislodge the persistant mech from his kissing assault.

"Optimus, stop… we need to talk before we continue…" Rodimus pushed Optimus into a sitting position, placing his perfectly over the younger mech's groin. Optimus gazed into the worried optics of the younger mech. Something was amiss, and judging from Rodimus's look and the timing of his words, it had something to do with Elita and Sentinal.

"Optimus…" Rodimus began, and then stopped, selecting his delicate words with the precision of a sniper taking out a diplomat.

"If this is about… this" Optimus ran his digits over the newly scored Decepticon symbol, at least it looked new, knowing Rodimus it had been there for stellar cycles and he wouldn't have let it rust or wear to gain the aged look that the others had obtained. "It's ok, You did what you had too. Thrust told me back on the ship (3), if you hadn't turned con, then your team would have been killed. You did what your instincts told you to do. It's ok. I don't hold you in any wrong doing." Rodimus smiled sadly at Optimus, and then took his blue servo in his red one.

"Well… that was one thing, but there is more. Elita and Sentinal… he went offline about 40 stellar cycles ago. Long before I joined the cons and learned of what had happened to them. There was nothing I could do to save Elita… Starscream was forced to offline her under the fallen's command. I'm… I'm so sorry Optimus…I know you held a lot of love towards them, but they will meet us in the Well of All Sparks (4) when the time comes. Please…" Rodimus grabbed the other mech, who know looked rather devastated, and pulled him into a taught hug, allowing his clear lubricant fluids to seep out of his optics and run down to the other mech's cheek wherer they met.

"Rodimus…it's ok. Did…(sighs heavily) did they at least go quickly?" Rodimus sniffled as Optimus spoke.

"Yea… yes, they were both killed in battle. Shot straight through the spark chamber. The reports said it was quick and virtually painless. Same for Ultra Magnus (5). After I came to the cons, I made sure they didn't torture any more Autobots, but they do have the majority locked in the stockades or out on the pet markets… almost all of the remaining Autobots now belong to a high ranking Decepticon. And if I hadn't stepped in when they caught your team, I fear they would have thrown you in the stockades as well. I'm so glad you are safe here." Rodimus embraced Optimus in the tightest hugs he had received in more than a millennia. IF felt good to be back in the arms of someone he loved… even if his spark felt like it was trying to tear itself in two… at least he had a good, sweet mech to mend it. And he did get the honest truth about his friends… even if he didn't want to hear it.

Optimus grabbed Rodimus and pulled the younger mech on top of him while rolling over. It was getting close to noon, but Rodimus looked exhausted… had he slept at all last night? Probably not. Well, nothing a warm blanket and berth mate couldn't fix.

The blue mech bundled his love, who now looked like he had a virus with tears streaming down his cheeks, in the blankets and pressed kiss after kiss into his helm.

"It's ok…it's ok… just relax. You're tired. No one holds their deaths against you. You can't reverse time, and you can't change the past… just let it go. We know they are watching over us… and everyone loves you." Optimus pressed another kiss into his helm as he swaddled Rodimus in the cloth. "They forgive you… and I don't." Rodimus looked at his hopeful mate with fear and sadness lodged into his optics, only to have his tears wiped away by the older mech. "I don't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong… so please, stop beating yourself up. I hate to see you sad… and what would they think, watching you get so depressed about this…you're not Primus, and no one is asking you to be. Just be Rodimus… the Rodimus I remember… the Rodimus that Elita would tell stories to before berth, and that Sentinal trained… the Rodimus that loved everyone around him… and rest, because you need your strength." Rodimus sniffled once more as the older mech embraced him and wiped away the lubricants. Optimus didn't hold anything against him… and he had never led him astray. AS he kissed his future bondmate, Rodimus laid his helm down on Optimus's chest, listening to his spark beat. It soothed the sore warrior and he felt his muscular cables relax for the first time in a decade. The last thing he remembered was the lullaby that Elita used to sing while he was drifting off to sleep.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_And I dont want to miss a thing (6)_

_

* * *

  
_

Starscream's curiosity got the better of him while his tired lover recharged heavily. Megatron apparently didn't recharge well when his potential bondmate was injured. And to that note, an exceptionally loud snore erupted from the larger mechs vocal components. However… this room was big… and he had never had the time to explore it when Megatron was living here. So… why not?

The silver flyer wandered around the room foraging for whatever could keep his unusually fast processor occupied. There were some datapads about old missions that he wasn't too interested in… and some old entertainment file disks… some obscure entertainment disks…with perverted femmes on the front. Starscream couldn't help but notice the femmes were dressed like seekers… perhaps his Megatron had been harboring this little affection longer than he originally though. His lover grumbled in his recharge, giving the covers a little kick to get them out of the way. He was unusually hot, but nothing a little evening breeze wouldn't cool. Starscream continued his search until he wandered over to Megatron's desk. Numerous datapads were strewn across it like they had been hit by a solar wind storm. Starscream saw his master's scribbling servoscript(7) littering the pages. Out of his curiosity and the state of his insatiable lover, Starscream decided against his normal judgment to read the datapads.

_Frenzy is red,  
Rumble is blue,  
My optics are red ,  
With my passion for you (8)_

Starsceam giggled as he read this…heh, it was an old love poem. These must have been here for centuries since Megatron was frozen. Whatever lucky mech was destined to receive this poem was probably offlined by now. The war had taken its toll, and many mechs and femmes had died as a result of the Fallen's thirst for power. The chances of the lucky bot getting this poem were next to none…unless…no, that couldn't be. These were centuries old, and Megatron wouldn't have written this kind of fluffy, lovey dovey stuff! He was Megatron! The Silver Tyrant! The Slagmaker! He'd offline you for writing this kind of stuff! But then again… it was his servoscript… so who was the lucky mech…or more likely, femme. That thought alone saddened Starscream.

Even with this slightly sad, and rather erroneous thought, Starscream padded his way through the unfinished poems until he found some other mostly complete ones…

_All through my wandering years  
I always said I was biding my time  
But alone in the dark Id face my fears  
That no other heart would come to mine_

_At first when you found me  
It took me a while til I realized  
Why I felt weak when you were around me  
Why I couldnt speak when I looked in your eyes_

_All this time Ive been searching  
Until you, I was lost in my dreams  
And I never knew that love could feel like heaven  
Watching over me (9)_

Cute… but not descriptive enough… he had to find one that gave some sort of detail… something that would send up Starscream's mind and identify who this lucky bot was that Megatron had written all these poems to. He grabbed another datapad and read it.

_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And i want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere i go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul_

_Baby_

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than i need you_

_And i know, yes i know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now i know that i need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time (10) _

Almost there… there had to be at least one poem that defined what this bot looked like. In his studious searching, Starscream never saw the ominous shadow that loomed over his shoulder or noticed that the heavy snoring had stopped a few cycles ago.

_There's a garden of hope  
In a town called faith  
And the state of Happiness  
Is not far away  
From the country of wants and the sea of needs  
I'll take you there with me  
Someday when i rule the world  
Gonna stand by you  
Love you all i can  
You're beautiful  
The reason i believe  
Dont give up on me  
I'll make it wonderful  
When I rule the world  
When I look into your eyes  
Oohh it just amazes me  
And the way I feel inside  
When your changing me (11) _

That gave off a rather… unsurprising tone. Megatron would rule Cybertron one day, and it only made sense that the love of his life would stand by him, servo in servo, ruling with all the power and dignity of a true emperor. He grabbed another datapad and read furiously. And this was the one…

_If you see me coming up an open road  
With an empty glass and a single rose  
Take a turn towards the shifting light  
There youll see my shadow lost in the night_

_Endless flight has no directions now  
To a cowards kiss from a heros vow  
If I could find the words, Id pick up the phone  
If I was half a man, I wouldnt sleep alone_

_Send me no more angels on a restless wind  
All I ever wanted were the simple things  
If a love like ours means anything  
Show me a sign, honey, dip your wings_

_Oh you shook your head like a wild horse  
Beneath the southern cross in the frozen north  
Oh when our bodies touched on that burning beach  
I could have sworn that heaven was within our reach_

_Send me no more angels on a restless wind  
All I ever wanted were the simple things  
If a love like ours means anything  
Show me a sign, honey, dip your wings (12)_

Starscream held his air cycle… these old datapads, dated ions before… they were meant for… for him. The silver flyer felt like he couldn't cycle air, mostly from joy, but the sheer amount of happiness he felt. Though his sudden overwhelming happiness was cut short when a large, darkened silver talon rested itself on the flyers recently repaired wing; causing Starscream to nearly jump out of his shell.

"You know, when I wrote those, I had no idea how brave you were." The darkened talons enwrapped themselves around the silver flyer, pulling him close as the mech behind him inhaled his slightly dampened scent. Starscream could have sworn he felt a lubricant drop slither its way down his cheek. He turned and embraced his beloved and kissed the side of his helm.

"You really noticed me back then?" The seeker asked, completely startled at the idea of the tyrant noticing his wings and his flight patterns back when he was younger. In the seeker tradition, noticing one's flight pattern was considered flirting behavior, and asking one to dip their wings towards them was a sign of trust, usually only done by bondmates because it exposed the most sensitive and easily damaged portion of the wings.

Megatron lifted Starscream up into his hold as he caressed the repaired helm.

"You know… you never gave me an answer last night." The tyrant rumbled. True, Starscream never did give him and answer…he instead chose to screw Megatron's processor out until the tyrant exhausted himself and they both fell into deep recharge. Given that it was directly against Hook's orders to have any contact of the sort until given the green, but Starscream had enough torture by the Fallen… why not let the love of his life have whatever he wanted after this long and rater drawn out affair with the wicked one.

"I think you already know the answer…" Starscream whispered into Megatron's audio receptor. Megatron grinned, but pulled Starscream as close as possible without damaging his cockpit.

"Not until I hear it from your gorgeous lips…" Megatron pressed a light kiss into the side of his helm. Starscream smiled and nuzzled the tyrants cheek.

"Yes… a thousand times yes…even Primus himself couldn't keep me from you anymore…" Starscream kissed him passionately and pulled the silver tyrant over to the berth.

* * *

MUWHAHAHA!!!

Cliffy. Why? …I honestly have no idea. But I don't want to write a scene right now, so we can pick it up next chapter!!!

1 Rodimus turned Decepticon for a reason! New poll at the bottom.

2 Rodimus is about 20 stellar cycles (year) younger than Optimus… in our time translated, that makes him about… a month younger? That sound about right? Whatever.

3 Thrust talked to Optimus on the way to Cybertron because he was the only mech awake. And Thrust was bored. You talk to the prisoners while you are bored and on guard duty.

4 To those who do not know, the Well of All Sparks is essentially the good place Cybertronians go when they offline. The bad place is called The Pit.

5 I have wayyy to much respect for Magnus to make him a pet. After Animated, he was too much like a grandfather to put into that position. So… yeah. It was easier to just say he was offlined.

6 Aerosmith's _I Don't Want To miss a Thing_, suggested by Decepticon05

7 servoscript=handwriting. Yeah, a cookie if you figured it out before I explained it.

8 This poem was submitted by Kibble Beast. I know I didn't get everyone's poems in this time, mostly because there were a lot more than I thought I would have in the end and it looked overdone. So… I ended up picking and choosing. But since her poem was the first submitted, I felt it should have been in there.

9 _Fells Like Heaven_ by Peter Cetera. Copyright belongs to… whoever holds it. I honestly don't know who owns it.

10 … if you don't know who did this one, where have you been? Under a rock? It's _You're the Inspiration_ by Chicago. One of the most romantic songs in existence.

11 _Rule the World _by Peter Cetera. I came across it's lyrics while searching for romantic poetry, and I thought 'You know… Megatron is going to rule Cybertron one day…eh, why not?"

12 Easily one of my most favorite songs of all time, _Dip Your Wings _by, yeah, you guessed it, Peter Cetera. To those who don't know, Peter Cetera was the lead singer of Chicago before he left them for… well, I honestly don't know or really care, the man has a great voice. And the music from the group and from him is outstanding. When I first heard this song, I thought of Starscream… mostly due to the wings part. But as I continued to listen to it (937 times on the iPod) I couldn't help but sneak Megatron into it as well. Which gave me the inspiration for another fic that I haven't posted yet. I will post it in the future and it is Megatron/Starscream. TC makes a small appearance, but it's honestly just a mention. Like… one line 'TC called ahead' deal. Sry TC, but you don't fit into the Megatron/Starscream equation.

And fin~~~ until I get my butt in gear when school starts back. Anyways! A special thank you to all the reviewers who left poems. The songs above had already been picked out before I posted the challenge, so it was getting to pick and choose. Except Rule the World, that one came to me out of nowhere. And to black dragon, I love your choice, but I couldn't fit it in the normal script! So… here's a blooper just for you!

* * *

Blooper!~!~!~!~

Thundercracker hadn't been this pissed in… well, at least a millennia. He couldn't believe he was this pissed! He had actually left the shared quarters he had with Skywarp to get some fresh air, and to get away from the little afthole. He couldn't stand being in the same area as that bastard right now. He had caught Skywarp smooching on Thrust, who wasn't really to blame because he was drunk as the pit. So here he stood, or sat, in the ship's bar, drinking more high grade in this one evening than he had the entire rest of the stellar cycle.

His processor was swimming in the sheer amount of high grade he had drunken. Thundercracker wasn't a light weight by any means, but even he had his limits, and he was sure he had surpassed them about 3 cubes ago. He was so drunk that he didn't notice Skywarp sliding into the seat next to him.

"Thundercracker!" The purple flier said, worry and concern scratching through his normally cheerful vocal processor. He grabbed the blue flier and hugged him, only to receive a servo pushing against his chest in protest. Skywarp frowned and pulled TC closer to his spark.

"Thundercracker, I'm sorry… I honestly thought it was you. If it makes you feel any better I won't drink around the others anymore…" Thundercracker stopped pushing away from the purple flier and raised his previously drooping helm to stare at the other seeker. Skywarp smiled at Thundercracker with all the love and endearment that the blue fliers bondmate could possibly have.

"Here, I found this on an Earth channel. I hope it says everything I apologize for." The song started to play and Thundercracker rested his helm on the purple flier's shoulder.

Since you've been gone  
I feel my life slippin' away  
I look to the sky  
but everything's turning gray  
all I've made was one mistake  
how much more will I have to take  
why can't you think it over  
why can't you forget about the past

Cuz love makes a sound baby  
our spark needs a second chance  
but don't put me down baby  
can't you see I love you  
since you've been gone  
I've been in a trance  
this spark needs a second chance  
don't say it's over  
I just can't say goodbye

[Verse 2]  
So this is love  
I'm standing in the pouring rain  
I fooled on you  
but he never made me think  
and I know I ain't got no right  
to ask you to sympathize  
Why can't you think it over  
Why can't you forget about the past

[Chorus]

Cuz love makes a sound baby  
our spark needs a second chance  
but don't put me down baby  
can't you see I love you  
since you've been gone  
I've been in a trance  
this spark needs a second chance  
don't say it's over  
I just can't say goodbye

My spark needs a second chance  
don't put me down baby  
My spark needs a second chance  
My spark needs a second chance  
Say goodbye, don't ever ever say goodbye  
My spark needs a second chance(yeahhh babyy)

By the end of the song, Thundercracker had a tear of lubricant running down his cheek. He grabbed Skywarp's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away after a minute or two of passionate kissing and looked Skywarp straight in the optics.

"If you ever try to cheat on me again, I'm leaving you." Skywarp nodded, but then smiled and said the one thing TC didn't expect.

"Why would I ever cheat on you? You're my perfect mate… and there's no one else I'd ever share a berth or a lifetime with. I'm sorry I thought Thrust was you… can you ever forgive me?" TC smiled at the remark, and hugged Skywarp.

"Yeah… but if you ever do that again, I'm shooting you, then him, and then castrating you on the spot. And you know how ideal my threats are…sweetspark." Skywarp laughed nervously, agreeing with the stronger mech.

"But I do need to know one thing…" Thundercracker said. Skywarp looked at him rather confused. Thundercracker smirked and asked his question.

"Who kisses better, me or him?" Thundercracker said, very blunt about it. Skywarp laughed for 2 cycles before answering.

"Well, let's just say when I didn't feel the normal sensuous swirl of your glossa and those strong servos running up and down my support column, I stopped because it wasn't you. Even through the illusions that high grade gives, I can tell when it's not my bondmate. Besides, you're the best kisser I've ever known…" Thundercracker smiled and reached for Skywarp again, only to be cut off.

"You're also the best stallion I've ever known… now… how can I make it up to you?" Skywarp said, leaning over the blue flier to position his chest perfectly above his bondmate's spark chamber. Thundercracker smirked, there were a lot of ways Skywarp could make it up to him… starting with racing back to their chambers and playing submissive all night long.

* * *

**New Poll!!!**

**Why did Rodimus turn Decepticon?**

**1 Because he wanted to. **

**2 To defend someone (state who, you do not need to be specific)**

**3 Because he is awesome as an evil con**

**4 Cake (insert flavor)**

Anyways, you know what to do-

Review.

It feeds me and gives me inspiration.

And thank you so much to all the reviewers, you guys have made this more fun than a barrel of monkeys in a bouncy house (wt…yeah, I like monkeys).

Anyways, point out typos in anything you see here if I missed it, and you get a cookie if you find anything wrong with continuity or wording. Just as a thanks for helping me.

I'm head off to school today! And what a joy! My classes have been rearranged! My 10 am got pushed up to 9 am and one of my online classes is now a campus class! What's this… and it falls in the middle of my studio arts class… (changes it) ok… now I'm in a class I've never heard of… but it's online… whatever. Sleepy time.


	35. How are our friends doing?

Revenge of the Fallen 35

(whimpering while hair is wayyy out of wack) Ok… I'm back (another hair springs loose) school… so confusing…where have I been in the last few weeks? (Looks at massive pile of papers and biology stuff) Oh yeah. Buried underneath that. Ok, now that I've got a little brain power back, let's see how far I can make it go! (translation: sugar high and a little thought goes a long way in a fanfiction)

But before I continue with this little tale, I have a question for the fans who have some form of logical thought: When did virginity become such a commodity? I mean really. Who said that we had to lose our virginity the second we turn 16? It seems like such a waste to lose it then, when you could find someone you love who loves to spend time with you! Or worse yet, lose it to someone who doesn't appreciate you.

Anyways… I don't own them, so shush. I have a barrel of apples for any lawyers that try to come.

Thanks to all my reviewers (I have no idea who reviewed last, I lost the emails), here, have cake and cookies and Yule logs. Happy Holidays.

(if you see a mistake, point it out. You get a cookie and i'm not betaing this)

* * *

Bumblebee hadn't had this much –annoying- contact in a while. Every mech in the room was pawing over him like a pack of wolves over a female in heat. Blurr was at his right shoulder, licking up and down, while the Jettwins rubbed up and down his back and stomach simultaneously, and Sunstreaker kissed up and down Bee's left servo, suckling gently on his digits every once in a while. Hotshot and Red Alert were at his hips, gently massaging his legs as he laid back on Cliffjumper as a certain black clad mech let his servos slip up to Bee's sensitive circuitry.

"We missed you sooo much Bee…" Barricade said. He wasn't about to let one of his only chances to take Bee slip from him. Shockwave was extraordinarily protective of his possessions, and Bumblebee was always sat the top of the list. Long before the war started, Bee was getting his aft pinched and random hugs at inappropriate times of the solar cycle from Shockwave, who made it very clear that if any one approached the younger mech, they were in for a throttling. It wasn't until Bee gave his first 'Get the frag off me' speech did Shockwave finally give him room to breathe. Bee later went on some other dates for the first time in a century. First with Cliffjumper, who was an exceptional date who treated him like an old buddy. Blurr was next, who was the fastest lover on Cybertron. Blurr was the fastest and most active when he drunkenly found himself tossed into the mechs transport and interfaced out of his mind, then driven home to do it seven more times that evening alone (his most memorable thing about that evening was waking up with a sore aft and a neck cable ache)! The Jettwins were from a party one night. The Jettwins double teamed him late one evening for the same reasons- drunk, cute, and unable to make it home by himself, he found himself being led home by two mysterious young mechs. Though they were thoroughly compensated, he had an extraordinarily sore aft the next morning, and two sleepy jets curled around him, pinning him to the berth. Hotshot was after drinking with him late one evening when he'd had a hard day of battle training. Red Alert was after he was patched up from a training exercise (and managed to seduce him on the medical berth!). Man Ratchet was pissed about that one! Cliffjumper was still his favorite in berth, though he was sure he was offlined centuries before Bumblebee was dragged back to Cybertron in chains. (1)

Bumblebee moaned with his newly repaired vocal processor, which could barely do more than let him moan. Barricade kissed his way up the younger mechs body, licking occasionally as he let a few tendrils slide underneath his prey's plating… how little there was after Shockwave removed his battle armor and replaced it with his new, flimsy armor. So until Shockwave got home… sweet little Bumblebee could come to play with him.

* * *

_With Starscream and Megatron._

Starscream rested his helm on Megatron's shoulder after a long, and very well executed interfacing session. If Starscream hadn't remembered to activate his contraception programming, he'd be completely slagged right now. Megatron's fluids still leaked from Star's rather roughly taken port, but he wasn't complaining. He'd missed the mech too much over the last few (extremely lonely) millennia. After so long, chasing after ghosts of his leader while listening to imbecilic protoformed Decepticons and a cranky screeching sarcophagus- he was just glad that his lover's arm was draped heavily over his midriff while his sharp fanged lover dozed next to him. He was propped up on one elbow while Megatron gently cycled air next to him. Given that he was still somewhat sore from his recent repairs, he could certainly ignore it long enough to give his true master what he had dreamed of for so long- a romp in the hay and a comfortable berth only meant for them.

Megatron hadn't left the room since he and Starscream were checked on by Hook last; to which was a detailed check given that the good Constructicon had other matters to deal with- namely his new pet. He had dibs on Ratchet from the beginning of the 'hunt', and was now making sure that his new lover was comfortable in his new home. At first it wasn't ideal, the former Autobot medic had turned out to be one hellion of a fighter. Hook spent the first night in the dog house (crashing on the sofa after setting the defenses and locking the room so that Ratchet would have to get his attention to leave) but eventually the chartreuse mech calmed down enough to attempt civil speech. He spent the first few days just sitting around in his (Hook's) berthroom while refusing to intake energon and throwing some poor random object at any mech (Scrapper soon learned he was no exception to the targets just because Hook wasn't with him when he came to visit) who entered the room. Hook, thanks to Scrapper's psychological techniques, had managed to get Ratchet to unlock the door without forcing it open with a crow bar and managed to get a kiss from the chartreuse mech after his last refusal to ingest energon (Hook had actually come into the room to find that the mech was passed out from lack of fuel, and forced some into his mouth via a kiss to make him reconsider. Last that Megatron had heard, Ratchet was settling in and they were going out for a night on the newly rebuilt town. He seemed to relax a little when he was with Hook, but all symbols had been stripped when the war was declared over. The medics were always the first to lose the sigils, after all, treatment of the injured was easier when they weren't fighting the opposite side's medic. Hook and Ratchet had a lot in common- too bad they didn't get together sooner- and they made ideal chat while they were together. One would think that they never stopped talking about medical procedures, new ideas, political fluff, and of course- imbecilic patients.

Ironhide, on the other servo, was not as easy to calm down. Longhaul had dibs on the weapons specialist, who was currently blasting anything in his path with another hidden weapon he had stored in only Primus knew where. The gestalt team ended up removing all of his weapons every time he tried shooting one of them. Longhaul ended up sedating him and was waiting to see if he could talk some sense into the war worn mech. Knowing the gestalt team, Starscream had no doubt in his processor that the mech brothers would do anything in their power to keep the mech with them, even if that meant that he was sedated every millicycle of the solar cycle.

The twins were not requested by anyone yet, but they went to the market as a set; while the Arcee sisters were enjoying the company of Sideways's harem after his remains had been recovered and exposed to the Allspark shard. Sideways had always had a thing for thin, and relatively violent mechs and femmes. It was no secret that he swung both ways, and frankly was noted as one of the most fulfilling lays on Cybertron. Though, to Starscream's favor, he'd never find a better lay than Megatron himself. Megatron had a certain style about him… the way his glossa moved during a kiss… the way his nose plating brushed against his lower abdominal plating during foreplay… the way he could interface Starscream so roughly, yet never break anything to the point of pain.

Starscream meant to ask Megatron a few things, but frankly forgot once he was caught up in passionate kissing and rough servos wandering wherever they pleased. He'd tell him when the tyrant woke up.. especially since there was a report of a strange disturbance in Earth's energy field… much like the one formed when a spark was born… or revived. (2) The tired seeker settled down next to his bondmate- yes… bondmate… that sounded so sweet after all they had been through. To pit with everything else as long as he was with his bondmate, Megatron.

After watching the mech grunt and groan in his sleep, Starscream had to admit that it was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen, more so that a petrorabbit sparkling nuzzling a turbofox sparkling ona bed of fluff.

* * *

_Meanwhile… with the Constructicons…_ (Thank you decepticon05 for a huge help on this part)

Ironhide had been awake for a while. So far he had managed to dent Scrapper's helm with a lamp, kicked Mixmaster's aft into the door, and gave Longhaul a good punch to the mid section. After causing that much damage, he fought through the dozing effects of the seditives to battle his way out of the remaining Constructicons to push his way towards the open hall in the building. He plowed through the various objects in his way, only hearing them crash down to the floor and shatter as they met the cold floor. He wrestled past the servos that gripped his arms gently as they tried to calm him-

_Wait! Please! Hook wants to check you out before you go anywhere!_

_Ratchet and Hook will be back in a few cycles! Please wait! _

_Ironhide! Calm down! You are still sedated! You could really injure yourself if you try to leave! _

Ironhide wouldn't have any of it, he was tired of listening. And he certainly didn't want to listen to any damn Decepticons! He pushed past the open doorway into the main sanctuary of the establishment with his forearm, mostly because the rest of his body wasn't responding the way it should. Just as he turned the corner, he slammed into a chartreuse chassis… who grabbed him immediately.

"Ironhide!" The voice… it was so familiar… so soothing… the weapons specialist (devoid of said weapons) looked up at his would-be savior… and saw his favorite medic. Ratchet had caught him, praise Primus.

"Rat…chet…" he wheezed out through his roughened vocal processor. The medic laughed when he saw the other mechs rounding the corner to greet the two top medics on Cybertron with over working cooling fans and sore, dented plating. Ironhide tried to pull himself up onto the other mech as he regained a little bit of coordination. The medic pulled him onto his shoulder and told the others (Ironhide heard through the haze of his drugged audio receptors) to give them some space. He needed to talk to Ironhide alone to explain the recent events. The medic hauled the other mech onto his shoulder as he walked back to the room where Ironhide stayed previous to Ratchet's return. Ratchet plopped him down on the sturdy berth and sat down next to Hide.

"Ironhide, relax. I need you to calm down and try not to hit anyone… I have a lot to tell you." The yellow mech said. The black mech took a deep intake and suddenly collapsed on the berth. Ratchet laid down beside his friend and placed his left servo over the side of the weapons specialists abdominal area. He rubbed his friend's stomach gently as he regained his bearings from his failed escape of 'Decepticon' servos.

"Ironhide… the war is over… you can relax now." Ironhide looked at the mech with shock… then noticed he did not bear the proud sigil of the Autobots anymore…

"No… Ratchet wouldn't get rid of his sigil… who… who are you… what did you do with Ratchet?" Ironhide demanded as he moved away from the other mech on the berth. Ratchet sighed as he grabbed Ironhide's servo gently and pulled him into his chest, pressing his lip components into the other mechs ferociously, catching the weapons specialist off guard. He continued to hold the mech until he stopped struggling and gave into the kiss.

"You know… I've missed you a lot over these last few solar cycles… tell me what you've dreamed of…" Ratchet murmured to his Ironhide.

"Not before you fill me in on what's happened here…" Ratchet nodded as he kissed his mech again. He pushed Ironhide onto the berth and pressed his hip components into the weapons specialist, earning a grunt of restrained passion.

"Like you have to ask." Ratchet pulled the weapons specialist into a vicious kiss, running his needy servos down the battle scarred mech's arms, seizing the plating and requesting permission to slid his thrilled digits under the black armor. Ratchet commanded all of his armor to retract where needed, allowing Ironhide to invade the seams of the medic with voracious lust. With in minutes, Ratchet was on his back, crying for Ironhide to take him.

Ironhide obliged, shoving his massive cable into the other mech's port. Ratchet cried out as Ironhide took him, just like they used to at the beginning of the war, passionately and lovingly. And when he came in Ratchet's port, it was the fire he'd been missing for so long. It returned to his spark with a vengeance as the flood of energy from Ironhide's spark fueled his beyond the point of simplistic pleasures, taking him to foreign stars and quiet nights where they laid together after long days of fighting. And that's where Ratchet found himself again... dozing next to Ironhide as he whispered gentle words into his audio receptor.

* * *

(ok… I'm sleepy… I lost a lot of sleep over exams.. 3 300 level courses man! Don't do it!)

Blooper~~~ HUMAN BLOOPER!!! (Megs and Screamer- based on the works of Demyrie and SilverRay on deviant art)~~~~~~

Starscream awoke to the sound of gentle music floating through the room. It sounded somewhat like the beginning of Steve Winwood's Finer things, but no lyrics. The room was dimmed, and a grey blue light showered the entire area. He didn't quiet remember what had happened last night, but he did remember that thanks to Mr. Fallen, he was currently enjoying some well earned time off… under rougher circumstances though. Mr. Fallen had raped him before he left the building a few nights back. In turn, it gave Starscream Seeker some time off and a rather sore aft. But he wasn't spending this time alone…

Megatron awoke next to the boy, who rolled over and threw his arm around the older man to pull his close. Megatron pressed his well sculpted nose into the younger mans hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Last night was the first time he had taken the young Seeker, which was completely consensual. Starscream was his now… and he wasn't going to let the younger man go.

"I love you..." Megatron said. Starscream smiled as they kissed. He wasn't sure he'd remember this for long... but he'd enjoy it while he could.

They stayed in their lovers embrace until the snow leopard that Megatron had (assuming by 2050 that the endangered species has recovered and Megsy likes big kitties) came to get them for lunch. She clawed Megatron's head as usual... and the rest is history.

* * *

(1) Cliffjumper and Bee were separated for a long time, so Bee could only assume he was dead. Heck if he'd known, he probably wouldn't of gone to Earth and fought… so it's for the best.

(2) Would I go that far? Yes… it builds a story line and gives Megsy something to kill. How fun!

Anyways, review please. My heads killing me. I got lasered today and I took some over the counter pain killers to help. Light headed. Way to go Transformers! Top selling movie of 09!!! Yeah Bitches!!!

Poll:

**Who should this energy signature inhabit?** (Just pick an unsuspecting decepticon)


	36. Who could it be now?

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long on this one. Things took a bad turn in my family. Mom and dad were fighting and I got caught in the middle. Long story short, it cramped my creativity. So now that the drama is 99% officially over, I can get back to my true love- the arts. And Transformers is among them. So I'm all yours again for a few days.

I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.

_**WINNERS: **__**Decepticon05**__**, **__**Supermoi**__**, **__**rogi16**__**, **__**Jinnai Yamiyuki, black dragon, and Darth Sparten! 12 Cybercupcakes a piece!!! **_

Keep reviewing and you will win more!!!

_**

* * *

  
**_

Soundwave, ever vigilant over his computers for any signs of life headed for Cybertron, what it was carrying, and who it could be; friend or foe, target or lover… to which he hadn't seen since the beginning of the war.

His lover and bondmate, Blaster, had joined the Autobots, based entirely on the idea that his split sparks would be safer. Soundwave bid farewell to his beloved that day, and let his own spark go back into a crazed state… Blaster was the only other split spark that he knew of, and the only one who he could trust. Blaster found his way to Soundwave's porch step when he was desperate for help, cold and shivering in the darkness of night. (1) Soundwave couldn't resist the mech, knowing that this was his only chance to get to know another split spark. As a reward for helping the mech, perhaps from Primus himself, Soundwave found himself falling in love with Blaster. Solar cycles turned into orns, then vorns, and before they knew it, an entire stellar cycle had passed and they bonded. For many stellar cycles they were very happy, with all of their sparklings and rather large property they owned. Too bad good things don't last forever… war came, and they were torn from each other. Soundwave prayed that his love survived the war, as did the rest of the sparklings…

Ravage…

Frenzy…

Reedman…

The losses continued to amount until a winner was declared… the Decepticons. And any Autobots that were still alive were requested as capture, not kill. He prayed that each ship that came onto radar, each transmission that broke his concentration, every active dot on the screen; was Blaster somewhere- returning to him… of his own free will.

That answer had yet to come to him.

And what was worse, he was beginning to lose hope. Most of the active Autobots were returned to Cybertron, which was slowly being rebuilt… and no sign of Blaster had yet to show… deceased or otherwise. He'd even take the report that the younger mech was offlined, but he had to know!

A blip on the screen soon interrupted his thoughts as he checked the energy signal… coming from Earth. It was very faint. And… there was more than one… one was… no. His optics must be malfunctioning. It couldn't be. It just… he knew she had died.

One of the energy signals was his little Ravage. **She was alive!**

"Lord Megatron, request to launch a minor retrieval mission to Earth. Energy signal identified as unit designation: Ravage." Soundwave spoke over his COM link, trying his best to hide his excitement. His little sparkling was alive! Part of his family was functioning!

"Request granted, have Rumble take over communications while you complete the mission using the space bridge. You have 3 solar cycles to complete the mission. After that, return with or without the brat. Understood?" Megatron spoke. He never kidded about these kinds of missions. But Ravage was one of their most important recon agents. Megatron wouldn't let his best agents stranded on an Organic planet. Soundwave ejected Rumble and knodded, taking off for the space bridge hanger.

Though he didn't pay much attention to it, the other energy signal was… getting stronger. Rumble barely noticed it… besides, who's to notice the little blips of energy when entertainment was awaiting at his digit tips? Stolen interfacing recordings didn't watch themselves. (2)

* * *

Starscream awoke to the touch of a strong, but restrained servo on the back of his thigh. He moaned as his lover's servo trailed up to his wings and pulled the seeker closer to him, pressing a kiss into his warm lip components.

"Morning Star... my morning star." Megatron said as he broke the kiss, running his servos down Starscream's wings while pressing a kiss into the seeker's forehead. Starscream moaned appreciatively.

"Mmmmph, Megatron… that's the sound I want to wake up to every morning." Starscream said as Megatron pulled him into a taught hug. No one could see them here, so it didn't matter how he acted. If he wanted to cuddle his Starscream, then by Primus, he was going to do it. Here, in his- no, their dulled quarters, where the light barely shown through, courtesy of constant night that covered the planet; they were able to complete whatever acts they wanted to, without judgment from the populous.

"Hey, Megatron…" Starscream asked. Megatron stopped sprinkling kisses on the seeker for him to speak.

"What happened on Earth after I was shot?" Megatron turned over on his back and pulled Starscream into the crook of his shoulder.

"Well," he started "Master started babbling about the stupid machine, then I got up and kicked his sorry aft for shooting you, then I took the Autobots captive with the help of the troops… and after that we packed up and went back to the ship. While we had captured the Autobot medic, he and Hook patched you up enough to get you home, while Thundercracker, Skywarp and I waited outside the room, and after that we came back to Cybertron. The rest… well you know the rest. You haven't been awake for a few days, but I can fill you in on the little details that have happened in your rest." Megatron told the still rather drugged seeker. Hook kept the younger mech on said sedatives because though he fixed all of the larger injuries around the seeker's spark, he didn't want to check for the rest of the damage, if any was there, until Starscream was well on his way to a full recovery, his spark was not stable enough to endure being placed into a surgical situation. The complications that could occur under such stress might damage his spark further, and at this time, while it was still recovering, would offline the young seeker.

Starscream moaned a little as he rested his helm against the warlord's chest, breathing in a big sigh as he relaxed his wings. Megatron placed a small kiss on his forehead as he threw his arm around the younger mech, pulling him securely to his chest.

"Rest Starscream, your systems are still repairing the damage, no reason for you to get worked up about the current events." Megatron stated as he pulled a rather large and puffy blanket up to the seeker's shoulders, covering his wings. Starscream laughed a little, but then relaxed into the older mech's body. Megatron recalled that the more truthful details, but didn't have the spark to tell Starscream Prime defeated the Fallen, not him. But as he sat here with his, - yes, _**his**_seeker; all the events of the battle on Earth seemed so far away.

As Megatron laid his helm against the resting seeker's, who had fallen into recharge when he wasn't looking, he took a deep air intake and released it. His muscular cables relaxed as he settled in for another long day or repetitive rest. Not much could be done while the former reconnaissance and military teams were slowly repairing Cybertron. Each team started off at Tryipticon, slowly repairing the damage to the large metropolis, which served as a base for creating new parts and manufacturing tools they would need in the future if they were going to repair the rest of their planet. The search teams were out scouring the area their planet had drifted for parts and pieces that fell off long ago. They were going to return the pieces to Cybertron, then worry about getting replacements for the sections that could not be found. The junk planet should serve its purpose well in that category. (3)

* * *

Shockwave wasn't a happy camper when he returned home that day. He found his sweet little Bee practically being jumped by Barricade, while the others who had been slightly reprogrammed joined in the fun. But he didn't hold the former Autobots at fault, he had them programmed like that because he wanted to have willing pets, not fighting, rebellious hellions who'd sooner blast him than snuggle.

Shockwave was a mech of simplistic pleasures. He liked his energon regular and his oil refined. He enjoyed younger, sleek mechs, and had a fair fetish for minibots. He enjoyed his large house, but never acted vain or preened about it. He reported to Megatron like every other mech in the Decepticon army. Likewise, he completed most tasks like every other mech. Awoke when his alarm went off, ate simple meals, bathed regularly, and loved his pets.

Bumblebee, however, was not just a pet. And watching the fully aware Barricade attempting to take his rather rebellious Bee for a spin hit every circuit in his body with eminent rage.

He stormed over to the younger mech pile and grabbed Bumblebee off the top, pulling him into his arms like a ballerina, wrapping his strong servos around the younger mech. Bumblebee wasn't fairing well from the first glance. He was flustered and clearly needed some… special help. Shockwave turned to the former warriors and frowned as much as the one eyed mech could.

"I'll deal with you later, Barricade. The rest of you get a quick shower and then join us at the dining hall in a megacycle. Bee," Shockwave caught the attention of the yellow youth "come with me. I'll make sure you get cleaned up." Bumblebee barely had time to think as he was gently ushered into the bedroom where he spent the night before. Shockwave pulled him into the washroom and maneuvered him to sit on the tile ledge to the side of the smaller room. He began gently removing the younger bot's armor after he turned on the warm water. Bumblebee moaned as the older mech's servos tugged the rather thin piece of armor off of his interfacing panel. Shockwave didn't let the moan go unnoticed.

"Did they hurt you little Bee?" Shockwave asked, rather politely. Not wanting to scare Bee or make him mad, he approached the conversation gently. Bumblebee shook his helm 'no', but didn't want to meet Shockwave's optics. He felt rather violated by the other bots unproved intimacy, which he hadn't felt in so long… unfortunately he couldn't hold back his need for touch. As a result, he ended up with a hardened cable and a very sorry situation. Shockwave noticed this little accident, but didn't say anything yet. Shockwave pulled off his armor quickly, nothing Bee hadn't seen… but he didn't remember Shockwave being this well built. His muscular cables had been upgraded and his once spindly arms were now shaped and toned. Bumblebee couldn't take his optics off the older mech… he was outright gorgeous.

"Up you go." Shockwave said as he lifted Bee up by placing his servos under Bee's arms and pulling him up to his chest, entering the spray of water. Bumblebee felt the warm water running over his back and shoulders, then to his legs. Shockwave entered and began to clean the younger mech of all traces from his encounter with the others. The problematic area had yet to go unnoticed, but Shockwave wanted to taunt his little Bee just a little more. He continued to rub his little Bee all over as he massaged the cables around his body. Bumblebee felt like he was going to explode. This was taking so long…and he **needed** Shockwave **now**!

The older mechs servos wandered down to Bee's midriff. Slowly massaging the younger mech's stomach and lower back, shockwave let his thoughts wander to the first time he had bathed with the younger mech. It was so long ago, all he really remembered was climbing into the tub, half drunk while Bee was way past that point, and then kissing the younger mech. All the rest became a high grade induced dream. Ah those were the days, during the Golden Age. But unfortunately times change, and so do mechs. He became a Decepticon and Bumblebee joined the Autobots…

Shockwave allowed his digits to wander lower as he pulled Bumblebee into his chest, pressing the younger mech close enough to his spark to allow Bee to hear his sparkbeat. Bee didn't waste a second, pressing his audio receiver into Shockwave's chest to hear the slow, steady, healthy beat that rhythmically drummed its way into Bee's processor. Shockwave gently took hold of Bee's hard cable and gave it a few light strokes. This caused Bee to give out a loud yelp as Shockwave shoved him around, so that Bee was facing away from Shockwave. Another few strokes had Bee moaning under his digit tips.

"Mine… mine and mine alone…" Shockwave whispered into Bee's audio receptor as Shockwave pressed his chin into Bee's shoulder to speak. Bumblebee couldn't hold on after that. He came all over Shockwave's hand… with an unexpected surprise.

"Shockwave!!!" The younger mech yelled… in his original voice. Shockwave stopped for a second. He hadn't heard Bee's voice in so long. Everything stopped as Shockwave waited for Bumblebee to catch his air intakes.

Bee stood upright and turned around to Shockwave, clutching his throat cables. He couldn't help but stare at Shockwave as the older mech stared back.

"Bee… you spoke. You actually spoke!" Shockwve embraced the younger mech as heran his digits roughly over the yellow helm. Bumblebee was speechless. After four million years of silence, he'd finally regained his voice… and yet, he couldn't find the words to say what he was feeling for Shockwave right now. (4)

Hate? Lust? Jealousy? Pain?

No… unbelievably enough, his spark felt something familiar.

Safe. Cherished. Loved.

For now, that was more than enough to keep the younger mech latched to Shockwave as the water ran cold and the two stayed there, locked in a crushing embrace of longing and relief.

* * *

BLOOPERS (and cute moments)!!!!!!

~Who knows what tomorrow will hold~

Sideswipe rested with Jolt in the room they had been given by Shockwave. As far as they could tell, Shockwave wanted to keep them for entertainment, yet said he wasn't interested in taking them. So Sideswipe continued to play with Jolt as much as he would let the silver mech. Currently, they were curled up under a large, heated blanket with the entertainment screen on a documentary about mythical creatures.

Sideswipe had pulled the blue former Autobot into his lap and was taking his time running his servos up and down Jolt's body while Jolt was snuggled into his arms and pressed against his body.

Now, Cybertron has very few pests. But the few they do have are massive in numbers of individuals within the species. The petrorabbits were one of these pests.

Jolt wasn't a scaredy cat by any means. He could take on a whole platoon of Decepticons on a good day. But he wasn't fond of random fuzzy things finding their way into his space, particularly on his body.

So when a petrorabbit wandered into the berthroom this evening, Jolt's leg was hanging off of the side of the Cybertronian style loveseat. And when the small petrorabbit brushed against his leg, Jolt let out a horrible scream, which startled Sideswipe and caused the slightly older mech to grab Jolt and pull him into his side. The petrorabbit ran off and Sideswipe looked at Jolt, who was flushed and panting badly. Sideswipe took his left servo and brushed the younger mech's face with it to calm him as he gently planted a kiss on his trembling lip components.

Perhaps he should rig up another scare for his little Jolt to run to him for.

~Megatron discovers the bet of the Jailbait Boys~

Starscream wandered into the Decepticon leader's throne room. Said leader was nowhere in sight, so he sat down on the throne, wondering what he was going to do to bed Optimus. Unfortunately, he had a bit of a habit of getting lost in thought and talking out loud.

"…so if I get Prime drunk, I can get this bet over with and Megatron will win. It's perfect!" The silver, triangular seeker announced.

"What's so perfect, Starscream?" A cold, familiar voice said. Starscream froze as he heard the voice. He slowly turned to face Megatron, who had a cold smirk on his facial plating.

"Uh well… uh… umm… I can explain. We have a bet, and I bet that you were the best lay among the Decepticons. So… now we kind of have to…well, prove it." The seeker said. Megatron smirked seductively.

"Well… I take it you know how great I am.. but let's go double check it in my quarters~" The tyrant grabbed Starscream by the waist and picked him up bridal style, heading for his berthroom.

Megatrn received perfect 10's across the board.

* * *

(1) Credit where credit is due, this was taken from the works of itsu-usal, under the fanfiction name of My Other Lover. Go read it!!!

(2) Interfacing recording are porn. But you knew that already, didn't you? :3

(3) Honestly, just fluff here. Wanted to progress the story, but I'm sure you wanted to see a cute scene between the lovable Starscream and his bondmate.

(4) Taking it from the comics, Megatron was frozen for about 4 million years. But before his took off after the Allspark, he ripped out Bee's audio producing cables. So Bee was silent for about 4 million years, give or take a few.

READ AND REVIEW FOR CYBERCOOKIES!!!!! Thank you!


	37. Welcome home sweety

Ok! Last update cuz tomorrow school starts! Wow… and it's not looking good. Genetics, generally my favorite course, is going to soak up a lot of time. So… I'll try to update as much as possible, but I really need some encouragement from my readers! You guys are my fuel to write (and a dose of a sanity pill for me). So don't be shy! I take all reviews as constructive and this little tale is about to spice back up!!! Btw there is a challenge at the bottom this time. So participate and you win cybercupcakes!!!

**Winners!!!: ****Jinnai Yamiyuki, black dragon and Demonically Angelic Neko88!****Congratualtions!!!**

12 cybercupcakes a piece to our wonderful reviewers!!!

I don't own transformers, I'm just using them as therapy for life.

**_*******REVIEW********_**

Thank you!

* * *

Soundwave approached Earth's atmosphere, completely unaware of the energy signal that was growing ever stronger as he approached his destination. Soundwave was too elated about finding his little Ravage online and functioning. He'd felt so empty without her, and now all he had to do was find Blaster… then they would be a family again, and his spark would be completely stable.

The satellite approached Earth, slowing his speed with his extra plating that this form gave him. He approached the satellite that he had infiltrated (raped) when he was doing reconnaissance on the last mission for the Decepticon cause. He hacked the code again and sent out a message to his eldest sparkling. The humans wouldn't notice it, they were all too busy bustling around in their everyday lives to notice a small Cybertronian message coming across their airways. It would probably sound like static to them anyways. He waited, patiently for hours while the message relayed throughout the planet's meager communication airways.

Just as he was beginning to think she'd been found by the humans and destroyed, Soundwave saw a small missile headed his way… but didn't see the tiny ball of light that followed in its tail. Not that the large mech generally cared what his little ravage brought home with her. She as a responsible feline, she could take care of herself. He transformed as he opened his arms to welcome her home.

"Ravage!" The monotone mech said as he embraced his beautiful Ravage, who happily snuggled into her creator's arms. Soundwave cooed to his daughter, slowly stroking her helm as she wrapped her paw like appendages around his neck. The ball of light seemed to have a mind of its own, but kept a low profile as it slipped around the cuddling two and latched onto Ravage's back. Soundwave pulled his daughter into his chest- as well as the ball of light- and transformed into his satellite form, then took off for the red planet. It was time to go back home… and await their family's return.

* * *

Rodimus awoke in Optimus's arms, still dazed from the night before. It felt really good to wake up wrapped in another's arms, like a large protective barrier against the world was holding him securely in an impenetrable fortress, hiding him from whatever was pursuing him.

But one can't run from one's own past… and he felt like he should come clean with Optimus about the events that led to his turning Con.

He looked up at the older mech as he watched the former leader of the Autobots shift in his recharge. He looked so peaceful, Rodimus didn't want to disturb him… the war had taken its toll on everyone, Con or Bot. Rest was generally considered a luxury that many couldn't afford on the battlefield, so actually being able to enjoy a soft, fluffy berth was practically daydreaming at best.

Rodimus pushed himself up to kiss Optimus's chin as he nuzzled his lover gently. The older mech awoke slowly, nesting himself in the covers as he turned towards his newfound mate. Rodimus was beautiful in the morning light, especially when he was curled up in Optimus's arm and looking up at the mech with bright optics.

"Morning… what time is it?" The red and blue mech asked. Rodimus laughed sleepily.

"It's time to get up, we've been napping since 800, it's about 1000 right now." Rodimus finished with a kiss to his leader's jaw line. Optimus smiled as he kissed Rodimus back. He swung his legs over the side of the berth and pulled himself out of berth. He never liked to waste time before the war, afterwards should be no different. He stretched his muscular cables out as he walked over to the window to look at the view that the previous night had forbidden him to see…

Their world was being rebuilt.

Everything that they had strived to save so long ago and failed… was slowly being rebuilt before his optics. Everything they loved, everything they knew… each building, each tower…they were all underway in being rebuilt. It was a miracle to the Prime's optics.

"Rodimus… what have you been doing while I was gone?" Optimus asked. Rodimus rose from the berth and approached his former leader. Rodimus kissed Optimus's shoulder as he approached the older mech. Optimus smirked and wrapped an arm around the younger mech.

"Mostly I've been organizing the reconstruction teams. Currently we have the majority of our forces focusing on the large repair and maintenance building. The next building to be repaired is the major housing towers on 12th and 13th. After that… well I'd have to look at our plans. Most of the materials are here, and this city's team is almost done in this quadrant" The younger mech waved a hand in the direction Optimus was looking. Optimus had to admit he was impressed. It had been a long time since he'd seen the cities on Cybertron being rebuilt, but it was… invigorating. As though everything that he'd worked for in the past centuries was… here… and happening, nothing like he'd expected when he'd been captured with the others…

Which brought a sudden sense of sadness over him. He was worried about his friends… particularly Bumblebee and Jolt. They were the youngest of the group, and the smallest. Therefore they would be the easiest to overpower and rape. Optimus would never had let that happen… but then again they were with Shockwave, who if Optimus recalled was an horrible mech.

He wondered how they were fairing…

* * *

Bumblebee was not a happy camper come bedtime. Shockwave pulled the younger mech into his room by the wrist while his flimsy armor was caught in the air; giving the mechs he'd just said good recharge to a perfect view of his… equipment. Needless to say, Shockwave didn't even seem to notice as they kept their memory file cameras on silent and took all the pictures they wanted.

Bumblebee gave a surprised yelp, still not quite used to having his own voice working again; while he was being dragged along. Once the door closed behind him as he was tossed onto the berth, Shockwave locked the chambers heavy doors and slowly, yet ever so seductively, walked over to the younger mech. Bumblebee was still trying to prop himself up on his elbows as the older mech approached him. The look in Shockwave's optic was unmistakable.

He wanted Bee right now.

Bumblebee wasn't too keen on doing it right now, mostly because he was tired and wanted to go into recharge as soon as possible. Shockwave seemed to have other plans for the younger mech, plans that involved him slowly descending on the yellow bot. Bumblebee tried to scoot back on the berth, only to have Shockwave place a servo at his shoulder, preventing him from moving any further away from the cycloptic mech.

Shockwave dove on top of Bee, grabbing his neck cable in the older mechs dentals and giving the younger mech a small love bite. Not enough to break a cable, but enough to dent it just so that the others could see that Bumblebee was _his_ mate, not theirs.

Bumblebee groaned as best as he could through his still sore vocalizer. Shockwave grinned manically as he licked the spot he'd just bitten. Bumblebee cried out as he tried to free his arms from Shockwave's weight, to which the larger and more experienced mech chuckled as he felt his perfect prize struggling.

"Bee… just relax… and enjoy. I'm not going to hurt you…well, nothing more than love bites at least." Shockwave said as he brushed his nose against the younger mech's lovely neck cables. Bumblebee moaned appreciatively, loving every single lick and carress that the older mech gave him. It had been so long, Bumblebee thought that this almost felt like the first time Shockwave had taken him. All those eons ago, when he'd lost his virginity to the older mech. Given that back then he could of chosen any time to leave if he'd felt uncomfortable, now he was restrained to the older mech's mansion, under threat of arrest if he wandered without a guard or his master. Though he had to admit, Shockwave seemed like a very reasonable mech to deal with for a master. He wasn't forcing them to interface at any given moment, or bear sparklings out the wazoo like some were facing, or wear absolutely nothing around the mansion unless they wanted to (which both sets of twins took advantage of when the high grade was brought out). So perhaps this wasn't so bad. Not that Bumblebee didn't like sparklings as much as the next mech his age, but it wasn't on his to do list at the moment. He was young and virile, so why should he have to burden himself with such a task at this very moment?

Bumblebee's thoughts were interrupted by the older mech sliding the frail armor off of his groin. Shockwave, though conservative in most lights, was a mech who could appreciate a scantily clad mech… especially one of Bumblebee's attractiveness. And to have said mech tucked safely in one's home, unable to be touched by any other mech (aside from his harem which needed an attitude adjustment when it came to the yellow Camero), one would have to believe that this particular mech would need a little… 'relief' every once in a while.

Bumblebee moaned loudly as the older mech's servo slipped between his legs, gently rubbing his interfacing equipment panel, encouraging the younger mech to allow it to slide off. Bumblebee, flustered and overheating from the intimate contact, allowed Shockwave access by sliding the durable covering off of his cable and port. Unlike Shockwave, Bee was both an input port and export cable unit. Which left him a very desirable mech to anyone who ever talked to Bee, let alone see him without his coverings- and Shockwave was no exception to this rule. The first time that he'd talked to Bee was at a small party during the annual festival of Primus. Bee and Shockwave had run into each other at the energon table, and Shockwave was not overenergized within the least, which had allowed him to escape from the stupid femme's that crowding him and clawing at his body earlier. Bumblebee wasn't much different, and since he'd chosen not to drink during the evening, he was completely sober. This was probably the first mech Shockwave had talked to all evening that wasn't overenergized, so he was more than willing to talk to the younger mech… who wasn't particularly bad looking either. After a while of talking and noticing the party dying down, Shockwave asked Bee if he had plans for the rest of the evening… which Bee agreed to be his date if he'd be willing to drive. Shockwave jumped for the idea and took Bee out of the currently slumbering party, back to his home and to berth. Bee wasn't too happy about the pain that always ensued when a mech was first penetrated, but it was soon eased with Shockwave's loving kisses.

Which, as usual (that Bee soon found out after that evening), Shockwave would always start out with kissing. Kissing his neck… then his chest… then his pelvic plating… and of course, well, we'll let the readers imagine that part.

Shockwave's tongue was probably legend by now, because Bee couldn't control the vocalization coming out of his throat. Shockwave slipped his digits into Bee's crotch, slowly massaging the younger mech's opening and stretching it just enough that it wouldn't hurt like the first time. Bumblebee shut off his optics as he felt Shockwave mounting for the entry. Part of Bee awaited it with welcoming, open legs; while another part of him wanted to be treated like a prize- taken gently and softly. His decision making was cut short as Shockwave made it for him, pushing the tip of his cable into Bee's opening gently, allowing it to separate as he nudged it forward. Bee cried out as the first real penetration he'd had in eons slid into his port. Shockwave stopped and leaned forward to kiss Bee on his lip components as he moaned painfully against the length. Shockwave eased himself in as Bee continued to kiss him, throwing his naked arms around the older mech's shoulders and bracing himself against the attack on his sensitive circuitry.

Shockwave continued to press small kisses into Bee's collar as he thrusted forward. Bee cried out each time Shockwave slid a little further in. After about a minute of easing his way into the younger mech, Shockwave found his length completely within Bee's port.

"That's the soft little Bee I remember… .so tender and lovingly sweet." Shockwave said as he pulled out a little, then began rhythmically thrusting into the younger mech. Bee continued to moan and cry out as he was pushed into the berth by Shockwave's movements. Shockwave was loving every second of this, delving inside his little Bee the way no one else could anymore. Kissing his Bee on his berth, making sweet tender love to his little Bee in their room, where no one else could see them doing so; and burying his nose into his Bee's neck as he fell into recharge. And of course….

"AHHHH!!!! SHOCKWAVE!!!" Have his little Bee screaming his name as they came together… allowing his fluids to fill Bee's port and maybe even have a little bit of them leak out of that sensitive little port as they laid together in the aftermath of their passion, kissing and snuggling together. But Bee was tired, more so now than he was prior to their wonderful excursion into the world of romance. Shockwave pulled the younger mech up to the top of the berth and got up to get a rag, just to clean a little of the fluids off so that they could recharge comfortably.

After cleaning the fluids, he pulled the curtains (1) back so that they could see both of the moons as they slipped into recharge. He pulled the curtains around the berth as well so that no one wandering in the next day could see his little Bee before him.

"Rest well, Bumblebee… you've had a long day." Shockwave said as he pulled the younger mech helm onto his shoulder and pulled the blankets around both of them. He placed a single, long kiss onto Bee's helm and rested his helm on the pillow behind him. They both slid into recharge at the same time, snuggled together amongst the pillows and blankets where no one in the entire universe could get to them.

(1) They have curtains... to make the place look pretty.

_No bloopers tonight. I've run out of bloopers. Feel free to suggest a pairing or idea and I'll pull it off somehow. Seriously, please help. _

**Challenges!!!:**

**Who should be in the next bloopers?**

**(State any 2 mechs and I will make it happen.)**

**Where should the 'little spark' stay until his body is rebuilt? (name a mech or femmes house- not megsy or star)**


	38. Let's begin again

I'm back, and in little worse for wear. Speaking freely and enjoying life.

Btw, you guys remember Mousie, right? Well… another lost soul made its way to my doorstep… and I couldn't turn her away. This time it was a cat. Which my little Marble is not too happy about, but seems to be adjusting. I think the new cat, who mom identifies as Frida (as in Frida Kahlo) and I address by Beeper; was thrown out by her owners… so we will either find those who threw her out and give her back (if she actually ran away) or find her a new home without having to bother the nice animal shelter, who I'm sure is suffering right now… from the economy sucking.

Anyways, I got some suggestions on the next few bloopers. They include:

Prowl gives Bluestreak the 'talk'. :3 (you can already tell I'm going to have fun with this one)

Starscream and Megs doing something!

And… Swindle and Blitzwing doing something!

_**WINNERS!: Pharen Runningwind, Lucky Koi Jinnai Yamiyuki, Megatron001 and Decepticon05!**_

Ok onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did, I'd make every religious person on the planet rip out their hair when they saw what I created…:3 like that would be a bad thing?

* * *

Soundwave sat in his cruiser, which was ironically going about the pace of an ancient piece of debris slowly wandering around a planet. Ravage was occupying his lap while his large servo graced her spines with tender, relaxing movements. They had another solar cycle to get back to Cybertron, so there was no real rush. To which Soundwave was very glad for once. No offence to Megatron, but he rarely got a break even before the war started. Most of his off time before meeting Blaster was spent reviewing documents at home, but after a fateful evening of his beloved coming to his doorstep, weakened and weary, Soundwave's life had a new purpose. He had a reason to come home to his sparklings and Blaster playing on the living room floor, energon ready for evening consumption which then gave way to cuddling together by the entertainment panel. Ahh… those were the halcyon days.

Their little crusier puttered along as the star systems flew by at a leisurely pace. Soundwave couldn't help but allow his thoughts to wander to his beloved again. Blaster was the only mech who had ever been able to stabilize his spark, and allow him the choice of creating sparkling rather than the little darlings just manifesting whenever they damn well felt like it. Soundwave longed for his mate, reassuring himself that throughout the stellar cycles of waiting and wandering, he had never felt the pain of losing a bondmate… even after losing several of his sparklings. Yes, he'd felt the pain of losing Frenzy and Reedman (1) but he'd also felt that every time they went offline they rejoined with his spark. So while he'd gotten use to the subtle pains of the young sparklings going offline, he'd never felt the icy cold sting that lingers when ones bondmate offlines.(2) So he knew in his spark, after hours of logically thinking about it, that Blaster must be alive out there… somewhere. With any luck, the red mech would find his way back to the blue satellite's arms one solar cycle. Soundwave welcomed that day, and prayed it would come soon… he doubted he could continue to recharge under such conditions. Missing ones bondmate was like missing a part of your spark, and recharge always came with the addition of numerous pillows and blankets wrapped around oneself while trying to mimic the warmth of the missing lover… and never fully replacing it.

Another star system passed by as they approached Cybertron. And Soundwave still had yet to realize the small, slightly red tinged spark that had huddled itself in the back corner of the cruiser's cables and circuit panels. The little spark was plotting something… but could not blow its cover yet… it had a job to do… revenge was a dish that burned like the pit when served cold.

* * *

Optimus was enjoying the first Cybertronian sunset (3) he'd seen since the beginning of the war. Rodimushadn't returned from his duties in Megatron's restoration effort. Rodimus had been working hard to create the same styles and building structures that had existed before the violent war had broken out.

Optimus, divested of all Autobot insignias, was actually quite humble when approached. He laughed about the same things Rodimus enjoyed, played the same entertainment platforms every other bot played, and drank the same energon every other bot drank. Particularly with the new addition of the solar powered energon producers, the need for energon could be harvested in such a way that it would not harm any other life form. This upheld the need for energon production while refusing to violate the sanction of the Cybertronian Primes- Never harm another living species in their quest for energon. Optimus was content that the new age of Cybertron was going to be built on such values… with bots creating new sparks around every corner. (4)

A quick pang of fear washed over Optimus as he wondered how Jolt, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were fairing at the servos of Shockwave. The mech was an enigma during the war, who knows how he'd treat his pets? Sideswipe could hold his own in the worst of times, but the younger bots were a concern. They knew very little of Cybertronian courtship, and he doubted anyone had ever given Bumblebee the 'talk'. This was mostly because Optimus believed he was a young temple guardian, and had never actually had time to interact with femmes or mechs of his own spark group. Therefore he must have also been rather constrained by the life of a temple guardian, because they were required to spend at least 3 stellar cycles guarding the temple with celibacy vows intact. These were usually confirmed by ritual checkups conducted by the elders of the temples. If one was found to be broken and not raped, it meant immediate termination of their position from the military forces and the temple services.

Optimus worried about what his own life would bring him now. Here he was, standing in skimpy coverings (5) awaiting Rodimus's return, and wondering when he'd see his comrades again. He thought had he been asked if he'd dress like this prior to 3 weeks ago, he'd of shot the mech who asked him and declare him insane. And yet, here he stood, half naked and somewhat daydreaming of Rodimus in berth- clearly having gone mad himself.

Optimus was about to wander off on another tangent when he heard the doors slid open. He whipped around and took off for the front door. There stood Rodimus, looking exhausted and welcoming his bondmate with open arms.

"Hey there gorgeous, what has my favorite Prime been up to all day?" The red mech asked, kissing his mate solidly as he embraced him. Optimus returned the kiss and pressed his full body against his mate.

"Not much, the usual, played games, cooked, cleaned a little for some light exercise, played more games, and… daydreamed about you." He said with a smirk. His thoughts had little restraint over him these days, and most of his daydreams came to fruition in berth, so there was very little to complain about. Rodimus smiled at the last remark.

"Well then… I must help you with those day dreams; they can get rather dangerous when you try to repress them. May I inquire as to what they were about?" Rodimus said, kissing his lover passionately. Optimus smiled into the kiss.

"Well… let's see… we were together… and we were intimate… and… and…" Optimus trailed off, suddenly looking rather sad. Rodimus set his lover down and took his cheek in his servo. He looked into Optimus's optics questioningly.

"Love? What's wrong? You look so sad…" He took Optimus's servos in his own, holding them gently. Optimus looked into his and sighed gently.

"Rodimus… do you…. Do you think we will ever have a sparkling?" He asked, rather timidly. Rodimus looked taken back. Then he smiled, embracing Optimus in his strong arms.

"Of course love… of course… when would you like to conceive? Tonight? Tomorrow? Sooner?" Rodimus spoke. Optimus curled into his arms, resting his head underneath his lover's chin.

"Oh Rodimus… I love you… let's eat and get to berth. You look tired." Optimus said, finishing with a strong kiss. Rodimus returned the kiss, passionately running his hands along the other mech's sides. Rodimus moaned into the kiss, placing his lover back down on the floor.

"Any more trying questions my dear Optimus?" Rodimus asked, giving his lover another light kiss to the helm.

"Well… do you know if Bumblebee or Jolt have been treated well? Neither sparked against their will?" Optimus asked, entwining his arms around his lover's neck.

"Yes. They are being treated well. Their medical files are all in order, and Jolt is listed as being mated to one of Shockwave's guards as a gift from him. Apparently Sideswipe is not his pet, but Jolt's lover and guardian." the red mech said. Optimus sighed; at least the younglings were safe. Even if they weren't younglings by age standards anymore, he would always see them as younglings.

"Good… now… where were we last night?" The Prime smiled, pushing his lover back into the wall and forgetting about the energon on the table.

"Well… I think you and I were about to conceive and you started that cute moaning thing… leading me to come too soon." Rodimus said as he nuzzled his lover's neck. Optimus smiled as he engaged another passionate kiss and pulled away from the slightly younger mech (couldn't have been more than a few stellar cycles younger.) Optimus won the race upstairs, but Rodimus was right behind him, tackling him to the berth and letting the doors shut behind them. (no naughty for you tonight! XD no but seriously, drawing a massive blank here for you to fill in with your own thoughts).

* * *

Starscream sat with his larger lover, watching some program rerun from long before the war started. Virtually nothing had been made after the war started, mostly due to the fact that all available mechs and femmes were doing their best to choose sides and not get blown to pieces by the other side.

Starscream sighed as he snuggled into his new bondmate underneath the blanket. He couldn't leave the warmth of the blanket for too long under Hook's orders, not that he wanted to either. Every time he left the sanctity of the warm blanket, he suddenly felt very cold, so much that alarms would blare into his audio receptors within cycles. It was really quite annoying to hear. Beyond that, Megatron just wanted to rest for a few days after the repairs began, and neither one wanted to be too far away from the other for too long. Starscream had spent so many stellar cycles away from Megatron, fighting off every mech who wanted to replace Megatron in his spark, warding off loneliness with self servicing, and of course, keeping the Fallen one at bay- it was enough to make his spark sick. But now his love was here with him… resting and planning for the future with him…

"Starscream? Are you online?" That silvery voice hushed a question. Starscream had allowed his thoughts to go so far into his own helm, he forgot to keep his optics online. He opened them and smiled at his lover.

"Right here Megatron…" He pressed a kiss into the older mech's servo. Megatron smiled back at the younger mech and sat up. He then took the younger mech into his arms and pulled him off the sitting berth and turned off the entertainment system.

"You look exhausted dear." He said, wrapping the younger mech in the blanket and walking him to the shower.

"Get cleaned off and I'll get some energon for us. Then we can go to berth early tonight." He said pressing a kiss into the younger mech's helm. Starscream smiled.

"Absolutely love…but may I ask you something?" Megatron looked at his lover inquisitively. Starscream smiled at him, taking his master's servo in his own. He forgot how large these servos were over the years when he wasn't repairing them when the medics were hard to find during battles. He brushed his digit tips over the battle scared digits of his master.

"What has happened to Soundwave?" He said, stopping Megatron's approval. Megatron smiled with all of his razor sharp fangs.

"He's still looking for what he thought was Ravage on that organic planet." Megatron replied. Starscream frowned, Ravage had been destroyed in battle… there was no way she could have been signaling from Earth. Starscream felt a sudden wave of fear over take his entire frame.

"Are you sure? Perhaps it was just a blip from a extra cannon that was lost on Earth? I mean, Ravage was destroyed in battle…" Starscream hushed to his master. Megatron kissed his lover gently, not wanting to catch him off guard.

"If it wasn't Ravage, then Soundwave wouldn't bring whatever it was back. You know he has good judgment… and you are still feverish. Let's get you into a cool shower and to berth. I don't want you getting sick because you haven't rested well enough.(6)" Megatron gave his lover a light push with the talons that had claimed so many sparks over the last few millennia. Starscream obeyed, knowing that Megatron wouldn't mislead him. Ah he entered the shower, he waited for the water to cool and entered, hearing Megatron's pedfalls leaving the room.

'_Hard to think that less than a few stellar cycles ago you wouldn't have dreamed of this night.._' The seeker mused to himself as he washed, letting the hiss of the steam signify the heat being drawn out of his armor. He thought he heard Megatron drop something in the kitchen, but he ignored it as it was confirmed by the shouts and curses of his lover. That was his Megatron alright.

* * *

As the lone cruiser docked, the former Decepticon Communications Officer emerged from the door carrying his little Ravage in one arm. The little spark headed off on its own… towards the former barracks.

One could almost hear a dark chuckle echo through the hallway after it.

* * *

~**BLOOPER!**~

The Talk.

Prowl walked up to Bluestreak, who was sitting in the battle cruiser's lounge with Drift (7), playing Go. Prowl sighed as he approached with an obscure data pad in servo.

"Bluestreak" he said gruffly. Bluestreak and Drift turned slowly, slightly afraid of the older mech. Bluestreak saw the data pad in Prowl's servo and panicked.

"Ummm… oh boy… I can explain Prowl! Honest!" Prowl held up his servo in silence to Bluestreak. The youngling froze, and then cringed.

"Drift, I have to steal Bluestreak away from you. We need to have the 'talk'." Drift hid his laughter well as he excused himself from the room. Prowl took his seat beside the younger mech and looked at him sternly.

"Bluestreak, you are a young mech, and I was hoping that I wouldn't find a data pad like this in your room… but I guess that's normal for all mechs your age…" Bluestreak couldn't have sunk down any lower in his seat. Prowl continued his explanation.

"Now when a young mech starts having these feelings, his frame starts changing because of hormonal programming in his systems beginning to send out different programming codes to various parts of his frame," Prowl pulled up the data pad "And I take it you found this out when you used this scantily data pad sample to try to get rid of a hard cable?"

Poor Bluestreak must have been 100 degrees hotter than his recommended temperature ranges prescribed. He blushed so furiously that he couldn't get his optics to work. Prowl started to sigh again.

"Blue… it's ok. It's normal… but if you need to talk to me about your body, don't hesitate to. I'm here for you Bluestreak… And so is Jazz (8), whenever I find his ridiculously hot aft." Prowl got up took the data pad with him. Bluestreak looked after him as he turned around.

"Oh, and I'll add some of these data pads to your collection. I haven't used them in a while, and neither will you when you find the mech that's perfect for you." Prowl smiled and walked into a hallway full of laughing mechs.

Bluestreak just blushed insufferably.

* * *

1 Reedman's dead now. Why? I just don't want to work with him of Frenzy without Rumble. It's estranged to me.

2 It's like a freezing feeling compared to a gentle rubbing feeling.

3 umm… they are near a star, so they get a sunset. Why? It's romantic. Shush.

4…_Bow chicka wow wow_. You saw that coming, and you know it~

5 Optimus is now the smart, pretty, housewife. …In lingerie.

6 His repair systems aren't up yet, and he has to stay warm, but not too warm for them to run efficiently right now. Until they get back up to full speed, it's going to be a sick feeling for poor Starscream… not that Megatron won't prove to be a cuddler.

7 Drift is awesome. You know it. I know it. enjoy~

8 Would I go there? :3 you bet your ass I would.

POLL:

WHO SHOULD BE THE FIRST SPARK'S VICTIM?

Breakdown.

Longhaul

Mixmaster

Dirge

And I will throw in Thrust next chapter. But fair warning, I'm going to be pressed for time. I'm starting Calculus 1 on Monday. It scares me. But I'm taking it at NC A&T university. So we shall see how this goes… *fingers crossed*

I still take requests! Oh and Lucky Koi: good job, Starscream wanted to be Megatron's bondmate all along, so when it came to having to choose celibacy or lose it to someone, he choose celibacy cuz he wanted Megsy and no one else. *cyber cookiex2*

**Beer Buttercream cake to anyone who reviews. REVIEW. Even just to say Hi. **


	39. Intermission Star Megs

Will write more today, all hell broke loose here and this is what I've got for now. You will get cybercookies if you review and/or fav. Thanks to all my readers. Review and you will get recognized for your love! Me no own Transformers. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Starscream woke to the sounds of rustling sheets and a gentle fan blowing. It must have rained last evening, even though water was scarce on Cybertron, clouds still formed from time to time, mostly when they were near enough to a star to get enough heat. Starscream had to admire that kind of morning, a gentle, cooling fan blowing the air around his wings, the dim light of the morning barely creeping its way into the room, all while he laid in bed and listened to his lover's cooling system intakes and exhales. The temperature was a cool 60 degrees Fahrenheit, and the blankets that were somewhat strewn around the resting couple were keeping them moderately warm, while letting the cool air relax their frames. It was the few times like this that one just wanted to remember for the rest of their function… these peaceful, quiet times…

Starscream turned to his lover, watching as the larger silver mech shifted so that he was looking towards him. The seeker smiled at him and ran a digit over the larger mech's spark chamber casing. To think… only a few weeks ago that spark chamber remained cold and dead…

"Morning my little star…" the Silver Tyrant whispered to his beloved. Starscream smiled as gently kissed the older mech's digits while pulling his own frame close to the other. He wrapped his taloned hands around the older mech's torso, nuzzling the profoundly bigger chest.

"Megatron…" he whispered back, resting his unprotected helm against the older mech's shoulder. Megatron pressed the younger mech's frame into his own and gently kissed his helm.

"How'd you sleep last night, love?" Megatron asked taking in the cool morning air as he held his younger lover.

"I always sleep well knowing you're here… and not getting blasted on the battlefield on some Primus forsaken planet filled with Organics…" Starscream said as he nuzzled the older mech, rearranging the blankets with his legs and wings retracting gently behind him. Megatron took a moment to run a sharp digit over his lover's wings.

"…you know… I've been thinking… since we bonded… where did you live in Vos? You never let that through the bond... or much about Vos in general, for that matter." Megatron asked the younger mech. Starscream opened his closed optics, staring at the older mechs chest for a moment.

"I… lived in the upper part of the city…" the younger mech admitted, which was true, just missing a larger portion of the story. Megatron raised a metal optic cover.

"Upper part? You seem hesitant to talk about it Starscream. After all, you did go to Iacon for the Science Academy… you don't just get into the Academy by being from the upper part of the city. How did you get in? Tell me love…" Megatron said as he ran a silver, battle scared digit over the younger mech's spark chamber.

"Well… I… I lived near the palace.." the young mech whispered. Megatron sensed uncertainty in the bond from his lover. Starscream wasn't telling him something, and it was starting to tickle his spark in curiosity.

Megatron suddenly got an idea and slid over the younger mech, making him yelp in surprise as he slid a digit into the seams of the younger mech's armor.

"Megatron!" he gasped. Megatorn smirked and started to take off the younger mech's armor, what little was on him at the time. Starscream moaned into the tight embrace that Megatron had suddenly caught him in. He started to rub the younger mech at a slow pace, then sped up. When Starscream moaned heavily, Megatron stopped and pulled back.

"Tell me… and I can make you feel wonderful my love." He laughed, figuring this would be a more fun way to extract information from his second in command and lover. Starscream smirked and leaned up to kiss the Silver Tyrant.

"Ok, ok… you win… I might have a relation to the ruler of Vos…" The young mech whispered. Megatron looked blank, realizing that Starscream had some form of royal lineage in him.

"You were related to Shootingstar? How so little mech?" he asked, starting to rub the spot that made Starscream moan whole heartedly. Starscream glared up at him in playfulness as he smirked. Megatron realized that the seeker wasn't going to give up the information easily, so he increased his endeavors. He pressed his unprotected crotch against the younger mech's port.

"Tell me love~" the older mech chimed. Starscrema laughed and smiled at him.

"Ok… I'm his mechling…" the flier said, leaving Megatron gaping like Bludgeon when someone asked him a history question.

"You're… you're the heir to the throne of Vos?" Megatron asked. "What in Primus's name were you doing in the military?" Starscream smiled playfully and pulled the older mech into kiss.

"Looking for the mech I planned to spend the rest of my function with…and trying to prove to my creator that I could be as great of a warrior as he was in his prime…" Starscream said as he kissed Megatron again. Megatron kissed back and allowed his hardened cable to slide into the younger mech's port, causing both to moan loudly. They started at a simple pace, and then sped up slowly as Starscream pulled the older mech towards him. Thrust after thrust, Megatron got more and more bold in his movements, causing Starscream to yelp when the older mech made him come, which was followed by the Silver Tyrant allowing his load to come inside the younger mech's precious, recently repaired port. He had to go see Hook later about... well, something that he wasn't sure he wanted Megatron to know about.

"I love you…" Starscream whispered as he broke the kiss. Megatron smiled his toothy grin and kissed him again.

"And I, you my falling star." Megatron replied.

* * *

Ok, I have to go to bed now… review please! I will write more tomorrow, but I made you guys wait long enough!


	40. Meeting old friends again

Long story short: calculus took up all my time and I'm scared of the grade now. Mom had a huge fit over her check book last night and it took her a while to figure out her mistake, while having a rant over her cholesterol levels. …fun evening. Then I went back to what I'd written so far- hated it. Erased it and started over…. Got half way through. Hated it again, rewrote it and now I like where I'm at.

Ok Winners! (and yup, you can type 'A' and hit send and I consider it a review!) **Wackylazy, Dragolover1, and Intro-Vex! 12 cybercookies each! No calories! **

And I will be getting back to the bloopers today.

AIM: bluephoenix4361

Deviant Art: AuroraBluewolf

~dudes, get updates faster that way.~ AND REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! :D

I no own transformers. If I did, I would have kicked Megan Fox off the set a long time ago… and then maced some of the worst writers in history…one of which I have actually met. Unfortunately.

* * *

Soundwave sat in his new apartment stroking his precious Ravage. He held her gently and kissed her forehead every once in a while just to show her how much he loved her. She curled and cooed gently against his larger frame, loving the way his servos felt on her metallic skin. These few moments of tenderness were where Soundwave had longed to be for so long… it seemed like a far off memory now. It was almost perfect… even if he'd lost a few sparklings to the war, he still had Ravage… all he needed was his bondmate.

Blaster had yet to contact him, even though he'd reached through the bond several times… a bond which felt unused and barren for so long. Soundwave began to taunt ideas in his processor about his beloved… where he was… what he was doing… who he might have been doing it with. Primus forbid that Blaster had been killed. Or that he cheat on him. Soundwave wouldn't be able to get over a blow to the spark like that… but as he sat with Ravage and watched his favorite rerun of The Spark that Seeks from before the war, he thought that he could feel something on the other end… slowly getting warmer. Like a dream almost… so soft and slowly ebbing into his processor.

The little feline in his lap rolled over, snuggling into his larger frame. Soundwave placed a servo on her stomach and rubbed. He remembered that Blaster had been the first to touch Ravage's stomach when he met her, and she loved the feel of it. Soundwave leaned back onto the sofa, settling in for the night. He didn't want to rest in the berth yet, it just didn't feel right without Blaster there. Not in the huge berth that he had, it felt empty and trying to recharge there was just another reminder of how lonely he was without the red mech by his side.

Soundwave started to drift to sleep, reminding himself that he'd locked the doors and set the alarms before going to watch his old reruns on his salvaged entertainment system. The new apartments the Devastator had built for the current residents to take while the other buildings were being repaired were quaint at best… but until Soundwave's apartment had been repaired, he had to stay in the Capital building with the others. The Capital building was actually the throne of Cybertron, but it was also the only building that had been left standing after the battle of Iacon. So it was the easiest to repair and the only one with any immediate energon reserves left.

As Soundwave began to drift off to sleep, he didn't hear the spaceship dock against the ports outside of his window. Nor did he hear the red clad Autobot and his crewmates being arrested by the Decepticon guards and taken to processing, despite the yells and screams that normally occurred when an Autobot was cornered and forced to fight. Megatron made sure that the orders were to capture, not deactivate; all Autobots.

Poor Blaster frowned as he found that a cannon had been pressed against his back, then being forced towards the processing room. He was sure that he was going to give Megatron a good punch to the face… unless he was deactivated first. Megatron had stolen his beloved Soundwave from him… and was the reason four of his sparklings had died in this stupid war. But his thoughts then changed as he saw a large hanging poster of Soundwave, and the adorning label underneath the frame that listed him as third in command and communications officer.

…hopefully the picture wasn't outdated… then again, those shoulder spikes looked prewar at best. And his Soundwave didn't adorn himself in such scratched armor! …but perhaps being separated from Blaster for so long, he'd forgotten or not had a reason to polish the panels like he used to.

* * *

Starscream rested his head on Megatron's shoulder after a long day of… well frankly doing nothing active. Megatron had been in and out salvaging what he could from the Trypticon buildings, but most of the once dreadful buildings were reduced to rubble and soot. The Silver Tyrant had managed to regain his few possessions that were dear to him, but he had yet to find the remains of Starscream's room. Then again, the seeker never did carry that many possessions in the first place. He wasn't a materialistic mech, so he only carried the few datapads and objects that his friends had given him. One in particular stood on the Silver Tyrant's berthside table.

It was the datapad recorded on the seeker's graduation from the Flight Academy. Thundercracker and Skywarp were there with him in this dataframe, and Starscream often looked at it when he was away from them on missions or they were in stasis lock from a recent battle. It calmed him and relaxed the Decepticon Air Commander more than any amount of high grade had done.

Megatron ran a large talon down the seeker's spinal column to get his attention. They were watching another rerun of some show from before the war, finding a few long forgotten data tracks in the rubble around the EC (1) tower. Starscream shifted underneath the older mechs talons and looked him in the optics. Megatron smiled as he remembered the events of that morning.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked. The seeker had woken with a churning tank, and managed to barely make it to the waste depository before purging. Megatron was only a few pedfalls behind him as the seeker threw up the previous night's dinner. Megatron simple rode the bout of illness off as a side effect of the medications the medic Hook had given him to keep him calm. Megatron remembered when he had to take the same kinds of energon supplements as the young seeker when he was injured in battle.

"Feeling a little better… my tanks are still churning… and my spark feels lofty…" He said, shifting to get a little more comfortable in the older mech's arms. Megatron pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead gently. He didn't want the younger mech to stress his neck cables, less it aggravate his tank contents again. Starscream nuzzled the older mech's chest plates, pulling the large blanket over them.

"So… what's the plan for tomorrow, love?" The now back to his regular sandy red seeker asked. Megatron smiled as he shifted his shoulder downwards to press his body into the moldable berth.

"Soundwave's back, so I think the construction on the EC tower will be next so we can communicate to our brethren. He found Ravage, and came back in the early hours last evening. You were recharging so soundly that I didn't wake you. After all… you're not named 'Screamer' for nothing…" The Silver Tyrant chuckled into his mate's neck as he nuzzled it with his air intake valve housing(2). Starscream chuckled, true- he was a screamer in berth; but only for Megatron now.

Right as the red seeker began to move towards his mate for a kiss, the COM link buzzed loudly. Megatron turned and grabbed the offending device and answered.

"What is it! I was in the middle of something! …oh… ok. Ok. Yeah, just put them in the holding cells of the ship for now. We can build that building later… yeah, the walls were destroyed… yes… yes… really? Check his datachip (3). If it matches Soundwave's call him to pick the brat up, and dart him if you have to. Sounds like he's going to be trouble. Though I bet he's just saying that. Ok…ok… bye." The Silver Tyrant hung up and dropped the COM link back to its home on the berthside table. Starscream looked at the older mech with huge, curious optics. Megatron knew what those optics were asking for… Primus, he received the same look when he asked if Starscream knew what 'surrender the booty' meant.

"Apparently some new Autotbot's were taken prisoner early this morning. One says that he's Blaster, but I didn't believe it." Megatron kissed the seeker's optic brow, just for good measure; "I mean… Soundwave taught him how to defend himself before the war, but Blaster was no fighter when Soundwave introduced us. I doubt the mech could of held his own in a fight… they are running his credentials now. Soundwave might get a good surprise out of this…" Megatron told the sleepy seeker. Starscream smiled.

"I hope so. He's been through hell after losing all those sparklings. Blaster's probably the only thing –yawwnnnn- he wants now…" The seeker managed. Megatron pulled the large blanket around them and rested his taloned hand on the seeker's lower back. Starscream's body initiated a recharge cycle immediately after, allowing Megatron to listen to the seeker's soft intakes as his systems cooled themselves in his rest.

* * *

Rodimus was meeting with Shockwave today, and decided to bring Optimus with him, because he thought the mech didn't get out of the house enough these days. After all, what was a life if you were trapped in a house all day long? As he led the decently clad mech into the fourth in command's home, he nudged him towards the harem room with a smile.

"That's where Bee and the others are. Have fun, but don't try anything the guards might think is inappropriate. They are Shockwave's harem after all… he doesn't take kindly to strangers touching anything that is his." Rodimus said as he pecked the mech on the cheek and turned to the 'war room' as he called it. One could practically hear the purple mech grumbling about the war or how to rebuild some building to the maximum efficiency at any given time in that room. Rodimus left the red and blue mech to wander into the room, under the surveillance of the guards at the entryway.

As he entered, he noted the fully stocked high grade bar, the naughty little treats on the table… that looked a lot like a cable. Almost… like they were molded from an impression. Optimus sighed as he thought he knew where, or more like who, that impression had come from. Shockwave seemed a humble mech on the outside, but when he was drunk (4) or excited, he'd come up with the stupidest ideas… including the 'cable pops' that sat in the iced container. The little statue of himself holding the damn thing was rather stupid as well.

The entertainment screen held the same thing that every other entertainment screen on the planet held right now- reruns. This time it was some documentary on animals from Earth that he guessed Bumblebee had downloaded during his time on Earth, but had yet to show the Prime. Optimus noticed the adorable little bot longing against Sideswipe's brother, who also had Blurr against his other arm, snoozing. Sideswipe himself was cuddle but a few feet away from where Blurr's leg ended, Jolt curdle into his side and smiling as they watched the program. Optimus smiled as he saw that all of the younglings were ok.

"Nice to see that this is a pretty cosy situation you have here, mechs." Optimus said, startling all of the younglings. Bumblebee let out a squeak as he tumbled from Sunstreaker's grasp and to the floor. Blurr jumped about a foot in the air as he turned to see his former leader, while Sideswipe gripped Jolt hard, thinking it was an attack out of habit more than of reason. Optimus laughed as he saw Cliffjumper, who remained surprisingly calm, turn with a cable shaped energon pop in his mouth to the Prime. That was a sight that Optimus never thought he'd see, and frankly would never forget either.

"Optimus!" Jolt yelped happily, getting up to hug the older mech. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed, eventually all the mechs but Bumblebee group hugged the older mech. Bumblebee stayed in the back and smiled, awaiting his own greeting from the Prime. As they broke the hug, Optimus held out his servo to the young yellow Camero and motioned his head towards the balcony outside. It was dark now, Cybertron had moved away from the star and behind one of its orbiting planets now, so night was temporary but welcomed as they could see the stars again.

Optimus led the younger mech out onto the balcony and took both serovs in his own.

"Bumblebee… I've missed you so much… I was worried sick about you…" Optimus said, hugging the younger mech tightly. Bumblebee smiled and decided to try to speak again.

"Prime… I missed you…" The young bot whispered out roughly, vocalizer scratchy and weak from years of not being used. Optimus stopped thinking for a moment and looked at the younger mech.

"Bee… you got your voice back!" He whispered, not wanting to catch the guards attention. Bumblebee smiled and embraced the older mech wholesprakedly (5) Optimus took the moment to press a quick, chaste kiss into Bumblebee's cheek. Bumblebee pulled back and smiled. He held Prime's servo to his chest, right above his spark.

"Can't…" The youngling whispered. Prime looked at his strangely.

"Can't what Bee?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee smiled softly. Then Bumblebee pressed the Prime's servo flat against his spark covering, looking into the older mech's optics.

"Belong… to… Shockwave…" He said sadly. Not that Bee didn't carry a small flame for Shockwave, but he didn't want to play easy to get with the older purple Decepticon, and Optimus was reportedly claimed by Rodimus… Bumblebee knew they had some history there… and he didn't want to interfere. Beyond that, Shockwave had treated him kindly. He'd even given him his own room, decorated with what few things Shockwave had salvaged in his spare time with his own servos from the destroyed Simfer Temple, where Bee had resided while he was still on Cybertron. What few possessions he'd managed to sneak into his room while he lived in the Temple had survived the bombing, and Shockwave had brought them back to his new room over time. One in particular was his stuffed Turbofox toy from his sparklinghood. He treasured the small creature, mostly because he was teased a lot as a sparkling, but also because it was the first gift he'd ever received from his creators the day he was extracted from his carrier's holding chamber. He was sure it'd been destroyed, but when he finally got away from Shockwave long enough to go to his own room, it was sitting there on the berth amongst the various yellow pillows and black berthsheet, with a cute little sign in its mouth saying 'welcome home'.

Optimus smiled, understanding Bee's position. He was at the age when a youngling starts to choose their bondmates… and he didn't want to hinder his own choosing any longer.

"You're right Bee… but we're still friends, right?" the older mech asked. Bumblebee smiled and hugged him again.

"Ye-ss" The young mech's vocalizer gave out halfway through. Optimus smiled and placed a servo around the youngling's waist, nudging him back into the warmth of the room.

"Then that's all I need to know to be happy."

* * *

1) Entertainment Circulation Tower. Building I made up to fill in a site for a lot of programs in one place!~

2) His nose.

3) It's like a permanent passport, it tells where you have been, lived, and what jobs you've had, as well (in this case) as who you are legally bonded to. Blaster was bonded to Soundwave by law prior to the war, so he should of still been registered as Soundwave's love.

4) To those of us who do not know who Shockwave was: he was the lone guardian of Cybertron for the Decepticons for over 4 million years. Poor guy didn't leave because he has a oil drinking problem. He leaves it for too long, his body shuts down. Now, I know what you are thinking: robots having a drinking problem? Oh man, she's lost it. Well, believe it or not- the Cybertronians actually do ingest other things than energon alone. They have to have oil, lubricants (XDDDD yeah, you know what kinds I'm talking about… ) and coolent to keep their systems running properly. Shockwave is supposedly as strong as Megatron, but the only thing that prevents him from fighting is his excessive need for oil. My guess is its all synthetic. (no BP spills there…)

5) Wholeheartedly=whoesparkedly. Making up new words for new meanings! :D

* * *

**Blooper~~~**

Thrust sat at his temporary abodes counter, eating a bowl of energon pudding as Dirge and Ramjet watched reruns with him again. The Coneheads had been doing this since dusk had given them a temporary break. It was nice getting to sit down… and eat energon pudding… and dream of a certain now-red mech who occupied Megatron's berth.

Oh that dreamy little frame wiggling underneath him… and those facial components twisting into a passionate scream!

Thurst sucked on his spoon more and more with each idea of how he'd take Starscream if he ever had the chance. The harder he sucked, the more the spoon went towards the back of his throat. And all of a sudden…

"Herrrkkkkk! ACK! ACK! ACK!" Thrust coughed, unrelenting in his quest to free the spoon from his own throat. Dirge and Ramjet shot out of their chairs once they saw their leader choking. Dirge went behind the red mech and started to grab his wings and stomach, pulling them both to try to dislodge the spoon. Ramjet- who was much less subtle or gentle, slammed his fist into the mech's stomach and-

***Pop!***

Out the spoon came. Thrust coughed as fresh cool air hit his systems and he crashed onto his servos and stabilizing joints, holding his throat.

"You were thinking of Starscream again, weren't you?" Dirge asked. Thrust smiled up to the pair and Ramjet laughed.

"If it's a good suck off you need, let us oblige dear Thrust…" Ramjet said as the pair gently lifted Thrust and headed towards the berthroom.

* * *

And competed this chapter! Alrighty then… I have a one shot between human megs and star coming up… and I'm trying to get the energy up to type these things. Positive reviews= more writing! And feel free to talk to me. I'm always here. *has no job right now…*


End file.
